


Contractual Obligations

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: F/M, K-pop References, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 176,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: I had the dream job.  I worked for Got7 as a live in cook/maid.  I had been working for them for two years, and felt like life couldn't possibly get any better.  I had formed close relationships with each member.  I wanted to live this way forever, until one day new obligations were expected of me. Obligations that I never saw coming...





	1. New Obligations

My hand hovered over the doorknob gingerly. Why did the manager want to meet me? Especially so early in the morning! Did I do something wrong? I sure hope not. He wasn't a bad guy at all, he was rather nice, but I had never been called in his office before unless it was something serious. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" came from the other side of the door. I turned the knob and opened the door to see him standing behind his desk. He had a slight smile on his face and motioned to the chairs in front of the desk, "Please, have a seat." I nodded and took a seat, trying not to show my nerves. I placed my hands in my lap, and tried to concentrate on not twisting them and fiddling my fingers.

"Now, we have an important matter to discuss. You haven't done anything wrong by any means, so don't worry." he assured me.

"Oh, good." I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So, you have been working with us for how long now?" he asked.

"Almost 2 years since I signed my first contract with JYP." I replied, thinking back to that exciting moment.

"Ok, and what were you hired on as, in the beginning?"

"I was a masseuse, hired for the company and assigned to Got7 to service the members after training, shows, practice, injury, and for relaxation for general stress." I replied. Lucky me.

"Right, and that continued on for about 10 months?"

"Yes, it did." I answered.

"Ok. After that, your contract was revised, correct?"

"Yes, additional tasks were added, as well as living arrangements changed." I smiled as I remembered when I found out how lucky I actually was.

"And what tasks were added?"

"I then became a den mother of sorts. I started to clean up after the members, as well as cooking meals, and continuing being their masseuse. Also, once JYP moved them into a bigger dorm, where each member gets his own room, he included a room for me as well, so I could be a live in maid/cook." I stated. I didn't know why he was making me say all this, it was all in my contract, but I figured something else was changing, so I humored him.

"And how long is your contract currently for?" he looked up from his note pad and gave me a gentle smile.

"It is a contract tied in with Got7's. I am to remain until either their contract ends, and they don't re-sign, or they disband. Or unless JYP releases me." I answered. I was starting to get nervous again.

"Great. Now, as you know, there is a clause in your contract that states that additional tasks may be added to your routine, and will be required of you. Failure to meet those requirements will result in termination of your contract, and penalties of the full amount of your contract."

"Yes." I quickly said. That part always made me nervous. My contract was worth more than I could possibly ever pay. I would either wind up in jail, running from loan sharks, or worse.

"That being said, after having a talk with JYP, and all the members individually, we have decided to add on additional tasks of you, if you will. You are well aware that the members are not allowed to date while they are under contract." he looked at me with narrowed eyes, that made me uncomfortable.

"Yes, I am aware. The members have spoken about it with me quite often." I responded, shifting in my seat.

"I know you are close to them all, and have a special relationship with each one."

"How could I not after living under the same roof for over year? I have cleaned up after them, massaged them, usually while they speak their mind, cooking for them, and even spending time just relaxing and laughing around the dorm." I smiled. Very many fond memories. And he was right, I had a different and special bond with each of them. I loved them all, and they loved me. I was the same age as Mark, so they all called me Noona.

"Good. Now, this is where it gets to it. We have decided that it would be a good decision if you were to take a member each day, and be theirs for a day. The same schedule will repeat every week, that particular day being assigned to that particular member." He must have seen the confused look on my face, so he continued to explain. "So, this is how this will work. Each day you will, in a sense, "belong" to a member. You will spend that day for their massage, you can spend some quiet time with them, so it can be evenly distributed between them all, and you will also sleep with them at night." I stopped dead. I felt my eyes widen, and my heartbeat quicken.

"I-I'm sorry, but what was that last bit?" I asked. My mouth felt so dry and my palms sweaty.

"You will sleep with the member in their bed. Being intimate is allowed, should the members so choose. You are someone under contract, and you truly care for the members. We don't have to worry about you running to the press, dating them in public, which is expressly forbidden, or causing any issues. We also don't have to worry about any of the members going out and getting themselves in serious trouble that will possibly damage their contract either. We also know of your medical history, and you are in no risk of pregnancy without fertility treatments, so there are no worries there either. We spoke individually with each member, and while a few had a couple concerns, the majority of the response was very positive. As you know, most have never been in a serious relationship." I was completely shocked by his candor. I mean, what???

"I-I-....Are you sure they really want this? I mean, I am flattered and all, but I am not anything special! I don't even find myself attractive at all! Don't they just view me more as a Noona?" I started fiddling my hands. At this point, I didn't care. The lump in my throat just would not leave.

"Yes, several of them seemed quite enthusiastic. I am sure you can guess who was. I am sure they do view you as a noona, but I think once they knew that option was there, it changed. Now, those are the basic rules, and if we need to add more later, we can always do so, but right now, that is it. Your list will be as follows, and as I stated, the schedule will repeat each week: First is Jaebum, then Jinyoung, Jackson, Bambam, Youngjae, Yugyeom, and Mark. Here is the list, so you don't forget. So if that is all, I think we should head to the living room, where a meeting has been planned so we can discuss this all together." I grabbed the paper and nodded. I couldn't even muster up a smile. I stood slowly, feeling very shaky on my legs. I kept swallowing, and wiping my palm on my pants.

"Before I go to the meeting, can I run to my bedroom really quickly?" I asked. I needed a moment to collect my thoughts.

"Yes, of course. We will be waiting there. I woke each of the members up before we had this talk, so they should be ready. I don't miss the days of having to wake them. It isn't a fun task."

I managed to crack a smile at that. They were difficult to wake up sometimes. But, I usually knew what worked best for each member. I turned and left , feeling like my legs were going to come out from under me. I made it to my room, put the list on my dresser, and closed the door behind me. I rushed to the bathroom and leaned on the sink. I splashed my face with cold water, hoping it would snap me out of it. I shook my head and laughed out of disbelief, looking in the mirror. Me? How? What?! I wiped my palms on my jeans, dried my face, and turned around and faced the door. I am still the luckiest person ever, aren't I?

 


	2. Jaebum

I walked out of my room with strong steps, determined I was going to look calm, cool, and collected. As I neared the living room, I could hear their voices and felt my steps slow. Could I really do this? I did love them all, but what if this changed everything? What if they grew to think badly of me? I didn't even want to think about it. I heard Youngjae and Jackson laughing about something, making me smile. Ok, it's now or never. I walked slowly around the corner to see them all sitting around on the couches, the manager standing on the far side of the room. He looked up at me, and all the rest of their eyes followed. I looked for an empty spot to sit in, and chose the lone, oversized chair. I sat down and crossed my legs, clearing my throat. I looked around the suddenly quiet room, barely able to meet any of their gazes.

"Ok let's begin. This won't be long since I spoke with you all individually. She has agreed to the terms, and the new rules will start immediately. Here are your schedules. Any questions or concerns?" The manager asked, gazing around the room. I stared straight ahead at the manager. The room was silent as the members looked down at the schedules. Mark looked up at me and furrowed his brow, but then gave me a half hearted smile. Jaebum met my eyes and a flash of something came over them. I couldn't pinpoint what it was, but it made my heart pound so loud, I was afraid he would hear. I finally had to break the silence.

"So everyone is ok with this? With sharing me essentially? No one will look down on me or each other? No one will hate me or get jealous? I love you all, you know that? I'm just afraid of someone getting hurt." My mind immediately went to two members. Mark and I were closest since I grew up in the US too and we had a lot in common. He was always the quiet one, but he always opened up to me, and he talked quite freely. And Yugyeom was so inexperienced and sensitive.

"We all love you too, Noona. We love each other as well. We talked about it, and as long as we give each other our privacy, we honestly don't see it becoming a problem." Jackson spoke up. I nodded and looked down at my lap.

"Are you ok with this, Noona?" Bambam asked softly. I had never heard him be so soft spoken before.

"I am sure I will be eventually. The last thing I want is any one of you getting hurt. It's just....very overwhelming right now." I admitted.

"Well, with that, we will conclude the meeting." the manager said. He brushed his hands together and headed back into his office. The living room was the center of the house and the members bedroom doors all lined the walls. I stood and headed to the kitchen to finish making breakfast. It flew by in a blur. Everyone came in and ate and laughed and it was like a normal day. Jaebum kept looking up at me, a dark expression on his face. I couldn't read him. After they all ate, I cleaned up and headed to change into my masseuse uniform. It was a knee-length seafoam colored, pleated skirt and a white button up v neck sleeveless top. I came out to see JB headed into the spa room. I took a deep swallow and followed him in and closed the door. I put on the gentle instrumental music he liked and turned around as he stripped down and put on his towel. He laid on the massage table on his stomach and I draped his lower half with a sheet. I looked to the ceiling as I heard the towel drop to the floor. I swallowed and looked back at him. I folded the bottom half of the sheet up and started massaging his feet and working my way up his calves and hamstrings. I heard him let out a low sound of enjoyment. I then moved up to his shoulders, down his shoulder blades and his back.

"That feels good, Noona" he said in his low voice.

"Good, I'm glad. Is there anywhere you are experiencing more tension or pain?" I asked, stopping for a moment.

"Mmm...in my pecs and biceps I think." He replied. I looked toward the ceiling again, allowing him to roll on to his back. I placed his pillow under his head and started on his scalp, hearing him softly sigh. I then worked my way to the base of his neck, then out to his shoulders. His muscles were always so firm. I then leaned over him and started working my way down his arms. I felt him suddenly tense up.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I asked, lightening my touch.

"Ani, it's fine." He muttered. I stared at his arms as I was massaging them, watching his muscles move under his skin, and I felt him tense up again.

"Noona hajima, jebal." He said softly. I stopped touching him and leaned back up to see his face slightly pink and his eyes wide. He was swallowing hard. I wondered what I did. I looked up to grab the towel to wipe off the oils from my hands to notice his excitement through the sheet. My face immediately turned red, and I turned around. He sat up quickly on the edge of the table and placed his hands on his lap. He wrapped the sheet around behind him and patted the table next to him. I smiled and sat down.

"Is everything ok, Jaebum?" I asked. He nodded and placed one hand on top of mine.

"Noona, I never allowed myself to view you as a woman. But I just did and noticed your chest hanging above my face and...well it made my heart race." He said quietly, looking down at my hands. I felt my face flush.

"Oh, I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable." I softly smiled. I hope he didn't feel obligated to act on this contract thing.

"It didn't." He replied, looking up at me. He stared up at me for a long moment before he broke the silence with,"Noona, can I kiss you?"

I nodded and that was it. There was no hesitation on his part. There was no soft peck, no easing in. He rushed in, placing one hand on the back of my neck and pulled me close, eagerly kissing me with his full, soft lips. He kissed me deep, long, and hard. I felt his tongue barely part my lips and tease the tip of my tongue. I sucked in a quick breath through my nose and reached my hands around his back and pulled him closer to me, feeling his firm chest against me. Since I started working for them, I didn't ever allow myself to think of him this way, but this felt as natural as ever. I took the tip of my tongue and traced his bottom lip. He let out a soft, low groan. It was the sexiest sound I had ever heard. He pulled back and grinned mischeviously. I could clearly see his erection through the sheet now, making me want him even more. He scooted back on the table more and motioned for me to get on his lap. I got up on my knees and placed one leg on each side of him and sat down on his lap. I could feel his firm dick against me through the sheet and my now damp panties. I placed both arms around his neck and kissed him deep, my tongue exploring his mouth eagerly. I felt his hands fumbling with the buttons of my shirt. I leaned back as he smiled. He unbuttoned the first 4 buttons, revealing my balconette bra. I heard him suck in a quick breath and let it out slowly. He placed one hand on each breast, squeezing firmly. I immediately got goosebumps over my whole body. I ran my fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. I kissed on his neck and behind his ear, feeling chills on his body now. I leaned back again and unhooked my bra. I took my arms out of my mainly unbuttoned shirt, and let my bra slide off. I tossed it to the side and watched a slow smile spread across his face as he bit his lip.

"You have amazing tits." He said in a husky voice. I smiled as he placed a hand on each one. He put his palms on the outside, and took his thumb and let it slide over each nipple as they hardened immediately. I sucked in a deep breath and leaned my head back. I groaned very lightly as he started pinching them with firm pressure. I grinded into him ever so slightly, and that seemed to ignite something in him. He bit his lip again, his face serious and intense. He looked so damn hot biting his lip. He stared into my eyes as I grinded against his hard dick a little more. He almost growled at me as he took his hands off of my tits and put them around my back. He pulled me into him, pressing his hard chest against me. I grinded again just a little harder. He growled again, and started feverishly kissing me. Our tounges danced together as I started grinding on him a little faster. I felt his breath quicken a little. He at once, pulled away from me, his breathing heaving ever so slightly. He looked at me with intense eyes, and a mischevious smile spread across his face again, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth.

"This sheet is in the way." he grinned. I got off of his lap, as he stood and let the sheet slide to the floor. My eyes widened as he revealed his large, thick cock. I got a mischevious grin on my face as well. Before he had a chance to act, I dropped to my knees and placed one hand around the base of his hardness. He looked down at me, eyes wide with alarm. I stared up at him as I licked my lips and started tracing my lips with the tip of his dick. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting out a low groan. I let my lips barely part and stuck just the tip inside my mouth, letting my tongue make circles around it.

"Mmmmm, God that feels so good." he said, putting one hand in my hair. He tightened his grip on my hair and pressed into my head, trying to force me down onto him quicker. I resisted and slowly fed him into my mouth, inch by inch, causing his breath to quicken.

"Mmmmm" I moaned, causing vibrations to increase the pleasure. I stared into his eyes as he sucked air in through his clenched teeth. I let my tongue keep moving, pressing up under his length. It was a good thing I didn't really have much of a gag reflex because I took his entire length into my mouth and started sucking.

"Oh my God. Ugnnnnggghhhhh. Noona, don't stop." he breathed. I started bobbing my head up and down, increasing the pace. He started gripping my hair tighter and slightly thrusting his hips to match my pace. I moaned again, taking my hands and reaching around to grab his firm ass in my hands, digging my fingertips into his skin. He let out a louder moan, and leaned his head back. I felt him harden even more in my mouth.  
  
"Ohhhhh, hajima, hajima!!" he shouted, looking down at me. I kept completely still, worried I had done something wrong. I felt him throb twice in my mouth and tasted a bit of his saltiness. I slowly slid him out of my mouth, licking my lips.

"You taste good." I smiled mischeviously. I can't believe I was ever nervous about this arrangement. It seemed so foolish now.

"That was close. I almost couldn't hold back. " he sighed.

"Why do you want to hold back? Don't you want to finish?" I asked, standing up.

"Oh, I do, but not that way." he grinned. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back with him as he sat back on the edge of the table. I stradled him again up on my knees, hovering right over his firm erection. I slid my panties to the side and lowered myself ever so slightly, letting the tip of his dick just barely part my wet pussy. I then started to ease onto him so painfully slow.

"Ohhhhh you feel so good in me." I moaned as I kept lowering onto him. He moaned very loudly, so loudly I am sure someone could have heard.

"You are so wet and tight. Oh.... my.... God." He breathed. I finally lowered all the way onto him. Neither of us moved for a few moments, just enjoying the sensation of becoming one for that moment. He looked deep in my eyes and smiled. I kissed him softly, and slowly.

"JB oppa, I want you to fuck me." I whispered. His eyes shot open as I saw something so dark and primal in them.

"What did you just say?" He growled.

"Fuck me, Jaebum oppa." I said low into his ear. He breathed heavily and started thrusting immediately, filling me fully. I groaned so loudly and arched my back, pressing my tits into his chest. I started breathing very loudly and heavily. I leaned further into him as I started to move my hips back and forth, matching his rhythm. I kissed him sensually, slowly, letting my tongue slide over his. He reached his hands around and placed them on my ass, pulling me down, trying to get even deeper inside me. I wrapped my arms around his back and raked my fingertips down his back. He moaned loudly into my mouth. His breathing got heavier and quicker.

"Don't stop, whatever you do, don't stop." he breathed. I quickened the pace just a little bit, feeling him get harder inside my slick pussy. I felt my own breath quicken, my insides tightening. I moved even faster at this point, feeling him throb once, then twice, then three times. We continued this rhythm for a while, just moaning into each other's ears. The sound of his voice in pleasure like that was enough to drive me wild.

"Mmmmmmmmm. Oppa, just like that. I'm getting c-close." I moaned loudly. I didn't care if anyone heard at this point. I was lost in the feeling of immense pleasure. I could feel myself tighten around him, as he started groaning more loudly. He quickened his thrusting, pumping harder and harder. I could feel my juices start to flow and my insides quicken. I was so close. I just knew I could go any second now.

"FUCK! I am about to...Noona, I'm about to..." He breathed. All at once I felt him throbbing inside me as he thrust so hard. He moaned so long and loud. I felt myself giving way to pleasure as my back arched, pressing me as close as I could be into him. I felt his body start to shake. I could feel myself start to shake as well, as I let out quick shaky breaths. I kissed him deep and hard, moaning into his mouth. He smiled and pulled back just a little bit to stare into my eyes, which made me cum all that much harder. I couldn't stop shaking, my pussy couldn't quit throbbing. His body was quivering all over, his dick still throbbing inside me.

"Holy shit." I breathed. I leaned forward and rested my forehead into his shoulder.

"That was...it was....just......" he said, out of breath. He pulled me against him and twisted us to lay down on the table, me on top of him , his still hard cock inside me. I laid my head against his damp chest , near his shoulder. I could feel his heart still beating wildly. I placed a gentle peck on his chest. We laid there out of breath, sweaty, melting into each other. I looked up at him, lifting my head and placing my chin on his chest.

"Was that ok for you?" I asked. I didn't know how he really felt at the moment. For all I know, he could be coming down from the high and regretting his decision.

"That was amazing, so much more than I could have ever imagined. Gomawo, Noona." he said, kissing my forhead.

"You don't have to thank me! I should be thanking you! Who would have ever thought I would be able to be with someone like you?" I giggled slightly.

"No, I do. I honestly didn't know if you would have been up for this, but I really hoped you were. I know we were close, and I just didn't want you to feel like you would disappoint us if you said no." he smiled. I smiled back but stayed silent. The manager didn't really give me an option to say no, but at the moment, I was glad he didn't. I sat up slowly and leaned back, pulling my hair off of my shoulders for a moment. I looked down to see him staring at me. I felt him harden slightly again. I figured I better get off of him before we started all over again. I still had a lot to do today before bed, and I wanted to make sure I didn't neglect any duties. I slowly eased off of him as he let out a very soft moan. As I stood on the floor, I could immediately feel our juices flowing down my thighs. I grabbed the towel JB had previously been wearing, and wiped between my legs. I quickly put my panties on and reached for my bra. I then grabbed the towel and handed it to him to wipe off. I then handed him his clothes, and buttoned up my shirt. I watched as he slid his still partial erection into his boxers, then his jeans. I stared at his chest and stomach as he slid his shirt over his head. I always knew how gorgeous they all were, but I never let myself entertain any of these kind of thoughts. He caught me staring at him, and smiled.

"What?" I asked, wrapping the sheet and the towel up, throwing them in the hamper on the far side of the room.

"Come here." he said, in his low voice. I walked over and he wrapped his arms around me, bringing me in for a hug. He kissed me on top of my head and put his arms down.

"Are you ok, oppa?" I asked, softly. I was just worried already that things were changing. I now couldn't look at him without wanting to undress him with my eyes.

"I'm more than ok." he smiled.

"Good. Look, I hate to run out, but I can't neglect my other duties. I have to get lunch together for everyone and do your laundry. But I will see you in a bit?" I asked, nodding.

"Of course. We have to go to practice after lunch, so I probably won't see you until after dinner. Actually, we won't be here for dinner, practice is going to run late. But as soon as we finish, I will be back." he said, grabbing and kissing the back of my hand. I squeezed his hand back, and smiled.

"Ok, well please be careful. " I replied. It was something I always said when they left to go to the studio next door. He nodded and opened the door. I grabbed the hamper and walked out with it to Jaebum's room. Bambam and Yugyeom were coming down from the loft rec room. I smiled at them both as Yugyeom ran over and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Noona, I'm practicing for a new solo for our upcoming tour. I will show you when it's done." He smiled.

"Sounds good Yugyeomie!" I replied. I was worried they would be awkward, but so far, it all seemed normal. I sighed with relief. I opened JB's door, and grabbed his dirty clothes. I stood there for a moment, staring at his bed where I would be sleeping tonight. If something that amazing happened on the edge of a massage table, what on earth was waiting for me in here tonight?

______________________  
______________________  
This man is so gorgeous it's not even fair

 


	3. Jaebum Part 2

The house seemed too quiet with them all gone. It was a little after 9, so I knew they would be coming back at any moment. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, and slid my pajama shorts on. I wore a thin bra and loose, oversized gray shirt that I knew JB liked. My phone vibrated in my pocket and pulled it out to see I had a text from him.

**HEY, JUST FINISHED PRACTICE. BE BACK IN A MINUTE. SEE YOU SOON, NOONA.**

I smiled and walked back to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the platter of cut fruit, and set it on the table in the living room, along with the water bottles. They usually liked to snack on something fresh after practice. I had an assortment of pineapple, grapes, and sliced strawberries. I finished placing them on the table, just in time to hear the door open. The noise of the members flooded the quiet house, and I couldn't help but smile. I sat on the floor, cross legged in front of one of the couches, waiting for them. As they came up the stairs, they all looked sweaty, and tired, but at least happy.

"Gomawo Noona, this looks delicious." Jinyoung smiled, grabbing a water bottle and plopping on the couch opposite me. He was followed by Youngjae and Mark who sat on each side of him. Then came Bambam and Jackson, sitting in the chairs on the far side of the room. Last came Yugyeom and Jaebum. Yugyeom sat on the couch next to me, and JB came and sat directly behind me, his legs spread so one leg was on each side of me.

"So, how was practice?" I asked, passing a fruit skewer to Jackson.

"It was pretty good. We have a lot of work to do, but we are getting there." Youngjae piped up.

"How is your solo coming, Yugyeom?" I asked, handing him his water bottle.  
  
"It is coming along great," he responded smiling. I felt Jaebum scoot toward the front of the couch and reach over my shoulder for a skewer. His knees were on each side of my shoulders, brushing his baggy sweats against my arms. He placed one hand on my shoulder as he sat up, but he didn't remove his hand. I looked at Mark sitting directly across from me. His brow was furrowed again, looking down at the floor. He looked up to see me looking at him, and put on a smile, but it seemed less than genuine. The members finished up their fruit, several of them saying goodnight and heading to their showers. I picked up the empty water bottles and put them on the tray. As I stood, Jaebum put a hand on my elbow.

"I am going to take a quick shower. I will be out soon. You can go ahead in the room, if you like," he said quietly. I nodded as he turned and left. It was only Mark and I left in the room. He sat on the edge of the couch, staring at the floor. He stood suddenly, as if his train of thought was broken and looked over at me.

"Goodnight, Noona," he said quietly with a half hearted smile. He didn't seem like himself at all. I started to worry about him.

"Goodnight Mark". He turned and walked to his room, shutting the door quietly behind him. I carried the tray to the kitchen, refilled the water bottles, and walked back across the living room quickly, hoping to avoid seeing anyone. I made it into JB's room and shut the door behind me. I crawled up his bed and got under the covers. I laid down against the wall, so he could get in easy. I played with my fingers until I heard the door open. He stepped into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him. I swallowed but smiled. He looked so incredibly sexy. He wore long, gray, plaid pj pants that hung off his hips, and a soft white tank top. His hair was just towel dried, and messy. He smiled at me as he turned on the bedside lamp and turned off the overhead light. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, removing his slippers, and climbed under the covers. He laid on his back and lifted up his arm for me to cuddle. I scooted close to him, laying my head on his shoulder, placing my hand on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and rested his cheek against the top of my head.

"This is so nice," he said quietly. I nodded in agreement and just breathed in the smell of his freshly washed skin and shirt.

"I enjoyed today a lot." I said softly.

"Me too. I already can't wait until next week. But...today isn't over yet. Let's enjoy every moment," he replied. I looked up at him to see the sweetest smile on his face. I couldn't imagine not seeing that every day. This may be more difficult than I first thought. I shook that thought away and gently kissed his jawline. I started at his chin, all the way up to under his ear. He let out a soft sigh.

"Saranghae, you know that, right? " he asked. I smiled back at him sweetly. He pulled me up towards him and held my chin in his hand.

"Nado saranghae, Jaebumah." I kissed him very softly on the lips. He returned my kiss, softly and slowly. This kiss felt different. It was so sensual and affectionate. We kissed like that for a while, just enjoying the feeling of our soft lips gliding over each other. I pulled back and kissed his jawline from one ear to the other.   
I took his earlobe in my lips and sucked on it slightly, his skin tasting fresh and clean. I flicked it slightly with my tongue. He laughed out loud a bit. I looked at him and smiled. I loved to see him laugh.

"What?" I asked smiling too.

"That feels good, and it tickles too". He grinned. I smiled and scooted up farther on the bed. I pressed his head against my chest and turned and laid on my back. I ran my fingers through his damp hair, humming as I did. He let out a soft almost whimper like sound as I felt him really relax. I continued this until I heard his breathing slow and get heavier. I knew he had to be tired. I then let my fingers trace up and down his back, my fingertips barely touching him. I felt him pull closer to me and start nuzzling his head back and forth. His head started to slowly wiggle its way down until it was resting between my tits. I felt the warmth of his hand as he rested it on the outside of my thigh and slowly slid up my hip, side and brushed the side of my tit. He kept moving his hand up over my shoulder and up to my neck. He then lifted his head and scooted up to be even with me. He leaned in to me, putting his forehead against mine. He let his lips softly touch mine, moving them slowly. I sucked on his bottom lip for a split second, which earned me a very soft moan. I laid my hand flat on his chest and ran it slowly down to his waist, letting my fingers explore all the curves of his toned muscles through his thin shirt. I slid my hand slowly back up to his chest and left it there, feeling his heartbeat increase. We continued to kiss softly, every once in a while, his tongue would gently brush mine. I let out a low, soft moan, as he broke away from the kiss.

"I hate to break this mood, but I have a very full day tomorrow, so I don't know if I should have sex like we had today."He looked at me with a slightly disappointed look. He laid on his back, revealing his already hardening bulge.

"I wasn't expecting anything, since we had such a great time earlier. I figured you would be exhausted." I said, tracing my fingers along his exposed bicep. He sighed as I saw the bulge in his pants growing. I then had an idea. I slowly started wiggling my way down bed to where my head was even with his stomach. I lifted his shirt a bit, tracing his muscles with my fingertips, just barely letting them touch his skin. Chills raised over his skin as he wriggled a bit. I kissed his side softly and worked my way to his stomach. I felt him take in a deep breath as I saw the bulge growing even more. I slid his pants down just a bit, keeping all but the very base of his erection concealed. I kissed all down his v and to right where the band of his pants were. I felt him tense slightly as I took the tip of my tongue and traced down one side of his v and up the other. His breathing became slightly faster, as I looked up to see him licking his lips.

"How about I take care of you, and you just lay there and enjoy?" I asked, continuing to slowly slide his pants down. He nodded quickly, closing his eyes. I pulled his pants down enough to where his hard cock sprung free. I let out a low, eager moan as I took the tip of my tongue and just barely traced the under side of his dick. I heard him breath a loud sigh. I traced his balls with my fingertips as I took the tip in my mouth. He muffled a soft moan. I looked up at him as I slowly started moving my head up and down, taking more of him into my mouth with each stroke of my lips. He was biting on his lips so hard, I was afraid he would make it bleed. I kept slowly moving my head up and down. He grabbed my ponytail and pulled it, angling my head to where I was looking straight at him. I stared straight into his eyes as I started to move a little faster. He let go of my ponytail and gripped the edge of the bed tight.

"Oh fuck that is amazing." He said in a breathy whisper. I smiled and quickened my pace, swirling my tongue around with every pass. He started tensing up so much he was almost doing a sit up. He had an agonizing look of pleasure on his face, and it was so sexy. He was breathing so harsh and deep. I know he was trying to keep it down, because he shared walls with Mark and Jinyoung. I let out a quiet moan, vibrating my mouth as I moved.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm" he moaned quietly, almost sounding like he was in pain. I felt him getting harder in my mouth as I felt him throb a few times. He started to eagerly lift his hips to meet my mouth. I then slowed my pace, licking softly and slowly. He let out a loud breath and shuddered.

"Noona...." He mumbled through gritted teeth. He let out loud blasts of breath thru his teeth.

"Hmmmmmm?" I hummed, his dick still throbbing slightly in my mouth.

"Don't stop." He pleaded, opening his eyes and looking at me. I winked at him and kept the achingly slow pace.

"Mmnnnnn jebal!" He pleaded with a low groan. I moved a little bit faster. He gripped the sheets again in tight fists. He suddenly opened his eyes wide and looked down at me with that animal like look in his eyes.

"Fuck it." He growled. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled my head back. I lifted up to where he came completely out of my mouth. I stared at him licking my lips.

"What is it, oppa?" I asked, smiling. He growled again and with one swift motion, he grabbed my shoulders, rolled me on to my back, pulled me up to his level, and pinned me down with his hips. I looked at him hungrily. He got up on his knees and yanked his shirt off over his head and then grabbed the waistband of my pants, swiftly yanking them, and my panties down past my knees. I gently kicked them off the rest of the way. He spread my legs wide and stared down at my pussy, breathing hard. He eased just a little closer and leaned over me. He looked into my eyes and grinned.

"God, you look so fucking sexy right now." I said, biting my lip. His smile suddenly disappeared and in another swift motion, he thrust inside my already wet pussy. I turned my head and bit the pillow to keep from screaming. I groaned a low growl that came from deep within me, trying to muffle it as best as I could. He kissed my neck while thrusting in and out, faster and faster. He let out another low moan.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard."He groaned into my ear, making me throb. I wrapped one leg around his back and thrust my hips upwards to meet his thrusts inwards.

"Oh yeah, fuck me good Jaebum oppa." I let out in a harsh whisper. That seemed to urge him on. He started to fuck even harder. I could feel myself getting close already. How could I not? I leaned up and wrapped my hands around his back, slightly digging my fingernails into his back, earning me another growl. He steadied his pace more, fucking me for a good long while. I never knew anything could feel this good.

"Cum with me...Oh God....I'm gonna unload in you." He said, his breath quickening. I could feel him starting to throb. That sent me over the edge.

"Oh fuck! Jaebumah!" I tried not to yell. We both started convulsing. He leaned in as he was thrusting, kissing me hard, muffling his moans in my mouth, as I did the same to him. I felt like my orgasm would never stop. Our bodies were writhing together, as if we were one being. Just when I felt like my muscles were going give up on me, I felt it slow down. I collapsed back on the bed, completely out of breath. Jaebum lowered himself, laying on me, head on my chest.

"Wow, your heart is beating so hard and fast. " he said, still out of breath. I giggled and let out a deep sigh.

"So much for no sex." I laughed out loud.

"I couldn't help it. The way you sucked my dick felt so good, I just had to have you." He smiled. He sat back up, slowly pulling out. We cleaned off and got dressed again. We stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. His smile always made me feel so wonderful. He lifted the covers back for me as I climbed back in bed. I took my phone and placed it by my head on my side of the bed, since I had to get up earlier than he did. He scooted in bed too, laying to face away from me. He reached up and turned off the lamp, making the room completely dark. I scooted over so I could spoon him, feeling his body fold into mine. I softly ran my fingers through his hair and down his arms, humming to him again. I could feel him slowly relax and nuzzle into his pillow. I softly kissed his shoulder and laid my head down.

"Goodnight Jaebum, sweet dreams."I whispered.

"Mmm goodnight Noona." He muttered, sounding half asleep. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy as I laid there in complete bliss. I closed my eyes and drifted off with the smell of JB's skin being the last thing I remember.

_____________________  
_____________________  
I just can't with this man

 


	4. Jinyoung

I awoke to hear my cell phone alarm going off. I grabbed it quickly and turned it off, hoping it didn't wake Jaebum. I had to be up a little earlier than everyone else so I could get breakfast ready and wake them all. I waited to see if he moved, but he remained completely still. He was laying on his back, his face so relaxed. He really was a beautiful human being. I smiled as I started to gently climb over him. I was straddled above him, about to get off the bed, when he grabbed my arm and pulled me down. I was now straddled over his crotch, and laying on his chest.

"Kajima." he said, his voice still heavy with sleep, eyes still closed. His voice was extra sexy like that.

"I have to, Jaebum. I have to shower and get breakfast ready. " I smiled. I started to sit up again, as he wrapped both arms around my back and pulled me back down.

"Just a few more minutes." he smiled, barely cracking his eyes open. He was almost impossible to say no to. I relaxed my body and laid there for a few minutes, just listening to his breathing. I planted a gentle kiss on his chest, as I sat up and quickly moved off of the bed before he had a chance to yank me back down again. I smoothed my hand over his hair and kissed him gently on the forhead.

"I will come wake you up soon, ok?" I said softly. He nodded and rolled onto his side facing me.

"I can't wait for next week." he grinned. His sexiness was off the charts at the moment. All the guys always looked super sexy when they were just waking up. They thought they looked bad, but it couldn't be further from the truth.

"I can't either. Now, you know once I leave the room and get showered, our time has to stop." I said, in a softer, almost sad tone. He nodded, lifting his head off of the pillow.

"One more kiss." he asked, closing his eyes. I smiled and leaned down, placing one hand on his cheek. I gave him a very soft and sweet kiss, only letting it last a few seconds. As I pulled away and stood up, I saw him smiling. I walked towards the door, and cracked it open.

"Oh, noona. You have Jinyoung today, right?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"Yes, that's right." I said pulling the door open more.

"Watch out for that one." he said quietly. I didn't know what to say back so I exited the room and closed the door. What could he have possibly meant by that? I shrugged it off, and walked to my room. I showered slowly, washing all remnants of JB away. I stood there under the hot water for a moment, missing him already. I didn't know how I was going to do this every day with a different member. I shook the thought out of my head and stepped out of the shower. I dressed in normal clothes since Jinyoung didn't schedule a massage today. I quickly made my way to the kitchen and got breakfast ready. I always tried to make a different member's favorite each morning. I decided to do Jinyoung's since it was his day. Maybe that is what I would keep doing to match with the schedule. I placed all the breakfast items on the table and made my way around to each members' room, waking them up, leaving Jinyoung for last. I cracked open his door and made my way over to his bed. He looked so peaceful, I hated to disturb him. I sat near his shoulders on the edge of the bed and slowly ran my fingers through his hair. His forhead wrinkled slightly and he moved his head just barely facing me, keeping his eyes closed, letting out a soft mmmm. I continued to do that until his eyes cracked open.

"Jinyoungah. It's time to wake up." I said softly. He closed his eyes, and then opened them again, looking at me with a slightly crooked smile.

"Morning, noona." he said with sleep still heavy on his voice. I put my hand on his cheek and ran my thumb back and forth. He had the most innocent looking face out of all the members I thought.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked in a more normal voice. He nodded his head and shifted so he could sit up. I stood up and turned for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, looking at me with a furrowed brow.

"I was going to let you get ready." I said starting to open the door.

"Don't you want to stay and watch me get dressed?" he asked, a mischevious smile spreading on his face. I felt my cheeks flush slightly, and turned my face away. I don't know why I got embarrased, I just saw and felt more of JB then I ever thought I would. But this was Jinyoung and our relationship was different. I turned back around to see him standing right behind me. I let out a startled gasp as he put his arm on one side of my head and pushed the door shut.

"Jinyoung, everyone is at breakfast." I said quietly. He stepped even closer to where his body was not quite touching mine, and his face was inches away.

"So?" he smirked. I swallowed hard and looked to the side. I couldn't even look him in the eye, his gaze was so incredibly intense.

"What are you doing?" I asked, leaning as far back into the door as possible. He put both arms up on the door on each side of my head and pressed his body in to mine. I could feel his hard on against me through our clothes. He leaned his head to one side and breathed a hot breath into my ear. Chills went all over my body, making me shiver. I heard him chuckle, as his lips just gently touched my ear.

"Jaebum hyung must have been a bust." he said softly.

"Wh-why do you say that?" I asked, keeping completely still.

"Because. I didn't hear a thing from the other side of the wall last night. Tonight, however, I'll make sure the whole house hears you." he whispered. I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I swallowed again, and wriggled slightly under the pressure of his body against mine. He dug his pelvis into me even more, knowing that there was no way I could possible wriggle out from his pin. I looked down, breathing quickly and heavily. I felt like prey trapped by a predator. It was a strangely thrilling, yet genuinely scary feeling. He slid one hand down my neck and wrapped it around my neck. He let it linger there for a moment before he put it up underneath my chin and raised my head. I looked straight into his eyes, his gaze intense and almost angry if not for the smile across his face. He placed a very gentle kiss on my lips, and stepped away, relasing me from against the door. I quickly pulled the door open and walked out, shutting it behind me. I could feel my heart still beating fast, my face still flushed. I tried to compose myself and walked towards the dining room. Everyone greeted me as they ate, talking about the busy day ahead. I felt like I couldn't make eye contact with anyone. I looked up and caught Mark's eye. He had a genuine look of concern on his face. I quickly looked away, only to lock eyes with JB. He had a slightly crooked smile as he stared at me, eating his breakfast. I suddenly heard his warning in my head. "Watch out for that one". Did he know what Jinyoung was planning? I shook the thought away as Jinyoung came out of his room and sat down at the table beside me. I couldn't look over at him. I didn't know how I felt.

"We have practice most of the day today." he said out loud, taking a bite of his food.

"What time can I expect you all back?" I asked, looking around. I got a lot of shrugs, until JB piped up.

"Probably around 7. We will be home for dinner tonight." he answered.

"Ok. Any requests for dinner?" I asked, trying to keep my mind occupied. I heard several different suggestions, but the most common was chicken. I figured I would order fried chicken from their favorite place. Less work for me, and more time to clean the house while they weren't here. One by one they all got up from the table and headed off to go to training. Jinyoung was the last to sit at the table. I started to stand when Jinyoung placed a hand on my arm. I almost shuddered but kept my composure and looked over at him.

"Noona, I'm sorry if I scared you this morning." he said, genuinely. His eyes seemed to have softened. I sat back down as he released his hand from my arm.

"It just took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting that." I replied. He turned to face me more, that innocent look back on his face.

"As you woke me, I saw you and my mind flooded with thoughts about what I always wanted to do to you. It made me want to take you right then and there. I think I just got so wrapped up in that feeling. I didn't mean to scare you." he said, lowering his voice.

"You have been picturing what you always wanted to do to me? I thought you viewed me like a noona. " I said, surprise in my voice.

"Maybe at first. We had an almost sibling like relationship with all the teasing and everything. But over time I noticed more and more about you that made me see you as a woman." he smiled.

"You hid it very well." I replied, twisting to face him.

"It isn't always easy, especially during massage. Having you touch me all over like that, even if it is for relaxation, it gets difficult." he said sighing. He pulled out his phone and started messing with it. I sat there for a moment watching him, thinking about what he just said. I can't believe he felt that for me for a while. I decided that no matter what he wanted to do to me tonight, I would let him. With that, I stood up and placed one hand on his shoulder. He looked up from his phone at me as I leaned down to put my face next to his ear. I let out a hot breath into his ear like he did to me. I felt his shoulder tense under my hand. I grinned with satisfaction as I let my lips just touch his ear.

"Well, I won't be the only one screaming tonight." I whispered, as I took his earlobe in my mouth briefly sucking on it before letting it pop back out of my mouth. I stood up and backed away from him. He sat there wide eyed for a moment as I gathered some dishes up.

"That was a dangerous thing you just did." he said in a low husky voice. I didn't move from that spot, but that hooded look in his eye was back. I smiled and bent far over the table to get dishes from the other side. He let out a quick, hard breath and ran his hands through his hair. If he really had been waiting this long, this was going to be explosive.

"You better hurry, you don't want to be late for practice." I said, turning and put the dishes in the kitchen. As I walked back out, he was standing up and putting his phone in his pocket. I could clearly see the outline of his hard dick in his jeans. I pretended not to see it as I bent over to gather more dishes. I suddenly felt his hands on my hips as he pulled me back a little and pressed my ass into his crotch.

"I like this view." he said, his voice hungry with want. I stayed bent over, as I put the dishes back on the table. I bent my legs, lowering my ass to his thighs, and pressed in to him harder as I slowly grinded back up against his crotch, wiggling around in circles. He let out an almost inaudible growl. He quickly let go of my hips and backed away.

"I just thought I would keep our teasing type relationship going." I said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. I grabbed the rest of the dishes and stood up.

"I have to go before we...before I..."he trailed off. He put both hands on top of his head and took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"Sorry Jinyoungah. I know you have to head to practice, and that wasn't very nice of me." I said as I walked back into the kitchen.

"Ani, I just.....it's ok. I will be alright in a few minutes." He stood completely still with his eyes closed. "Just let me do one thing." he said, opening his eyes suddenly and following me to the kitchen. I put the dishes on the counter and turned to face him. He walked slowly over to me, standing between me and the counter. He kept walking slowly towards me. I backed up a little bit, not knowing where this was going. I was nearing the fridge, and that was all it took. He pressed me back into the fridge with his body. He wound my hair in one of his hands and pulled it a little hard, leaning my face up to meet his. He kissed me hungrily and hard. He let out short, hard breaths from his nose. He let go of my hair and shoved his hands down to find mine, grabbing me by the wrists firmly. He stopped kissing me for a moment and lifted my arms swiftly above my head. He grabbed both wrists with one hand and pinned my arms against the fridge. It was strangely hot, having no control for the moment. He went back to kissing me hard, nibbling on my lip. I let out a soft moan into his open mouth. He started kissing and biting down my neck, and back up again, eagerly meeting my lips. He took his other hand and placed it on the back of my thigh. I wiggled that leg out from underneath him and wrapped it around his ass. I didn't know how we would stop now. He started grinding against me. It felt so good, the friction from our jeans on each other. He let out a very low groan. Suddenly we heard a door open in the living room. I quickly put my leg down as he let go of my hands and backed away. I smoothed out my hair and shirt, trying to look like nothing happened. He quickly faced the counter and started loading the dishwasher. I put the extra sides away in the fridge, as Youngjae entered the kitchen.

"You almost ready to go?" He asked, leaning around me to grab his water bottle from the open fridge.

"Yeah, I will be ready to go in just a second. " Jinyoung answered, his voice still slightly husky sounding.

"What are you doing?" Youngjae asked with a slightly amused look on his face.

"I thought I would just help Noona a little bit while we are waiting on the rest of the members."he answered, brushing off his hands.

"Ok then...well everyone is ready if you want to head to the studio." he laughed. I don't know if we were convincing enough or not, but Jinyoung turned and followed Youngjae out of the kitchen. He turned and looked over at me with one more quick, mischevious glare. I had no idea what was in store for tonight, but I know it was going to be intense.

________________________  
________________________  
Prince Jinyoung is so handsome

 


	5. Jinyoung Part 2

I heard the door open and laughter immediately flood the house. The guys all walked up the stairs and into the living room. I allowed myself to really look at them, as men. All of them had damp hair, and sweat glistening off of their skin. Their shirts were moist, clinging to their bodies. I felt my pulse quicken and looked away.

"Sorry dinner isn't here yet. I called for it a while ago, they must have just gotten held up. But from the looks of it, you guys need time to shower." I smiled, as I started taking their sweat towels from them.

"Yeah, we had a hard practice today." Bambam said, handing me the last towel.

"That's good. Oh! I ran to the store and got some beer to have with the chicken." I said as I walked towards the laundry room. That was met with woops and cheers from the members. I came back out to see them dispersing, heading to the showers. Jinyoung lingered in the doorway of the showers for a moment as he turned to face me. He slowly peeled his shirt off of his damp skin and over his head. He had that devilish look in his eye again. Two can play at that game. I bent over to pretend to pick something up, letting my shirt hang down to reveal just enough cleavage for him to get a good look. The slight smile on his face quickly turned in to a serious stare. He let out a loud sigh and turned to the bathroom. Just then, the doorbell rang. I ran and grabbed the money off my side table and down the stairs to the front door. I grabbed the chicken, and headed back up to the dining room. I set the table with everything we needed, and sat down, waiting anxiously. The manager came out of his office to grab a plate. He smiled at me as he loaded his plate.

"Everything going ok?" He asked, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"So far, so good. At least I think so. Why, do you know something I don't?" I responded.

"Oh no, I was just checking in. But about tomorrow. It's Jackson's day I know, but he had a pretty bad cramp in his leg and he is limping a bit so he will be sitting out practice. Please just be sure to take care of that with a good massage." He answered, heading to his office.

"Ok I will" I said as he closed the door. Maybe tomorrow would be easier. Then again I would be alone with Jackson...all day. I shook the thought from my head. I still have to get through tonight. One by one they all filtered in. There was barely any talking as everyone ate their food quickly.

"Wow, you all must have been hungry! Is it good?" I broke the silence, picking up some of the empty plates.

"Very good Noona, gomawo!" Bambam said with a mouthful of chicken. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well I am glad you like it. Enjoy guys." I replied smiling. I took the empty plates to the kitchen and cleaned what I could so it wouldn't take so long later. That seemed to break them out of their food daze as they laughed and chatted through the rest of dinner. I always enjoyed it, the conversations and laughter, the joking and closeness we all shared. I was relieved that so far, JB seemed ok. Maybe this all would work out alright.  
Eventually everyone had finished eating and filtered off to bed, one by one. I quickly finished cleaning the kitchen and headed to the living room. I stood there a good few minutes, preparing myself. Finally, I shook off my nerves and knocked on Jinyoung's door.

"Come in" I heard him say in a deep, sultry voice. I opened the door to see him standing facing away from me. He was wearing only fleece pj pants, and nothing else. The muscles in his back already looked tense. I swallowed as I shut the door behind me. He slowly turned around to face me, that dark look in his eyes. Oh boy. I have to say, it looked so very sexy at this moment. He slowly started walking over towards me.

"So....should we match?" I asked, sliding my shirt and sports bra up over my head and dropping them to the floor. He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide. He looked me up and down slowly, as he took a deep shuddering breath. I could see him immediately get hard through his pants. He let that devilish grin creep up on his face again. He walked over to me and pushed me in to the wall. I gasped at the coldness of the wall against my back, feeling chills raising all over my body. He kissed me feverishly, biting my bottom lip. I kissed him back with equal passion and fervor, biting his lip back. That seemed to spurn him on. I took my hand and licked it up and down to get it nice and wet, then took it and slid it down inside his pants, taking a firm grasp of his already hard dick. He grunted as I slid my hand slowly up and down the shaft. I would take my thumb and rub it over the tip every time I came to the top. I could feel a fresh bead of precum each time. He took his hands and put them inside my pants, cupping my ass. He squeezed it firmly and continued to lower his hands to help my pants and panties over the curve of my ass so they just dropped to the floor. I did the same to him, feeling the absolute firmness of his perfect ass. His fully erect cock sprang free, hitting my skin. He pressed into me, pushing me back against the wall again. I could feel his hardness press down against my hip. He grabbed one thigh with his hand and lifted my leg up, spreading my already wet pussy open, ready for him. He then shoved his dick in me, filling me fully with a quick thrust. It made me cry out slightly in a little bit of pain but a whole lot of pleasure.

"Mmmmmm you like that don't you?" He asked start to thrust in me with hard pumps.

"Oh fuck me." I whimpered. His eyes flashed with amusement. He leaned his top half in to me, moaning low into my ear.

"I'm gonna make you scream" he breathed. I wrapped my arms around his back and dug my nails into his back, taking them slowly down.

"Ohhhh God." He said loudly. I started kissing on his shoulder, feeling him get chills.

"Jinyoungah! Oh oppa!" I moaned quietly. He let out a deep groan, picking up the pace as he slid one hand down and started slowly rubbing his fingertips over my swollen clit. I gasped grinding into him. I took his earlobe in my mouth and started sucking and biting it gently.

"Mmmmnnn fuck!" He responded getting rougher with his thrusting and fingering my clit faster and harder. I could feel my pussy tightening around him, throbbing occasionally. He pressed in to me hard, almost taking my breath away. He then grabbed my other leg and lifted it quickly. He had me pressed so tight between him and the wall that I didn't slide down at all. I wrapped the other leg around his back and bucked my hips with each of his rough thrusts. He would pull almost all the way out of me and slam back in with so much force. My whole body shook with each thrust. He started quickening his pace with my clit too. I groaned into the back of my hand, trying to muffle myself.

"God, I'm gonna cum in you." He said in a growling voice. He continued to roughly slam into me, but with each thrust I could feel him hardening. I could feel my clit start to throb under the pressure of his fingers.

"Ohhhhhh Jinyoung! Cum for me!" I said aloud. I was so close to orgasm. I bent my pointer finger and bit down on my knuckle to try to keep from screaming. He could see the twisted look of pleasure on my face as he flicked my clit so fast, thrusting with full force. I felt him throb in me, as I started to cum, my juices flowing down his cock. I grunted quietly, concentrating on biting my finger so I wouldn't scream. My body started shaking violently, wracked with pleasure.

"FUCK!" he shouted as he came, his body trembling, his dick throbbing inside me. He continued to rub my throbbing clit with each thrust, prolonging my orgasm. I tasted blood, but continued to bite down. I couldn't scream and let them hear. I felt his throbbing start to slow as his heavy breathing moistened my neck. He finally stopped rubbing my clit as I lowered my leg. He slowly pulled out of me, his dick still hard as a rock. I shakily put my other leg down, and tried to catch my breath.

"That was unlike anything I've ever done before." I breathed, taking my knuckle out of my mouth.

"You like it rough, huh?" He said smacking my ass. I nodded and stood up straight again, trying to regain my composure.

"How was it for you?" I asked, grinning.

"Oh that was just how I imagined it." He smiled back, coming closer to me again, "but I'm not finished yet."   
I ran my hands over my now slightly damp scalp. Suddenly his brow furrowed deeply as he grabbed my wrist.

"What's wrong? " I asked, trying to read his face.

"You're...you're bleeding." He frowned, examining my finger. I looked at where one of my teeth had broken the skin on the side of my knuckle, a drop of blood forming.

"Oh, that's ok." I shrugged.

"I hurt you!" He said softly, sounding genuinely upset.

"Ani! Jinyoung I'm fine. I did it to myself." I said, placing my other hand on the back of his. He pulled me over and sat me down on the edge of his bed. He sat beside me and opened his bed side drawer, pulling out a pocket first aid kit.

"I caused you to get hurt. I-I'm so sorry Noona." He said in quiet voice. He wiped it off with antiseptic wipes and wrapped a bandaid around my finger and kissed it gently. He held my hand in his and rested his cheek on the back of my hand, facing away from me. I felt bad. Here we had an amazing time, and now he seemed so upset. I swear I felt a warm drop hit my hand. I took my other hand and wrapped it around his head, turning his face toward me. He kept his eyes cast downwards.

"Hey, oppa. Look at me." I said softly. He lifted his eyes, looking straight in mine. They seemed a little watery and pink. My heart immediately ached. The worst thing in the world to me was seeing any of them upset.

"Noona...."He breathed softly. I leaned in and softly kissed his cheek.

"I promise, you didn't scare me, you didn't hurt me, you were amazing. I am more than ok." I reassured him. He nodded slowly, still a sad look on his face. I scooted closer to him and took his face in my hands. I kissed him so softly and gently on his lips. He let out a deep sigh and started kissing me back, so slowly and softly. I stood up and pulled him to a standing position. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close for a tight hug.

"Saranghae Jinyoungah." I said quietly. I felt him squeeze me tighter.

"Nado saranghae. I didn't ever want to hurt you. I was afraid that I was so overtaken by lust and longing that I let it get the better of me again." He confided. I pulled back to look at him.

"No, you didn't. I enjoyed every second of it. It was insanely hot." I smiled. He gingerly smiled back and let out a slow sigh. I let go of him and flipped the covers back. I climbed in the bed, still naked. I covered myself up to my chest, and patted the bed beside me. He smiled and laid down. I cuddled close to him, and kissed his cheek softly. I ran my fingers through his hair as I wrapped one leg around his. He turned his head to face me, his eyes searching mine. I leaned in and kissed him slowly and sensually. He let out a very quiet sound of enjoyment. I let my tongue trace his bottom lip, as I ran one hand over his chest. I saw the blanket over his dick start to rise. I kissed him softly all around his adorable ears, making him inhale. I reached and grabbed his hand and placed it on my breast, my hard nipple digging into his palm. He moaned slightly. I looked to see the blanket flipped back and his fully erect penis waiting for me.

"Do you want me to get on top?" I asked into his ear.

"Mmmmm hmmmm"he responded in a gruff sounding groan. I steadied, facing his legs and lowered myself slowly onto him, feeling him throb once. He placed his hands on my hips as I started rocking back and forth, grinding into him. I could hear him breathing heavily as I started increasing the pace.

"Wow...oh noona, don't stop. Fuck me."He moaned. I rocked on him faster, feeling my pussy throb.

"Ohhhh, your hard dick feels so good deep in me." I groaned.

"Mmmmmmm...ugggnnnn. I'm not gonna last long. God....ohhh...your pussy feels so good." He groaned. I slowed down just a bit, wanting to prolong the moment. I started moving my hips in a slow circular motion.

"Uggghhhnnnnn. Fuuuuuck" he moaned a little louder. The sound of his voice in pleasure like that was making me get close myself. I kept my pace slow and steady for a while, just reveling this feel of immense pleasure. I moaned lightly with him arching my back slightly.

"Ohhh yeah. Jinyoungah! Ohhhhhhh," I moaned a little louder as I felt my pussy start to throb. I moved my hips faster, about to cum. I felt him get harder suddenly as he started to throb.

"I'm gonna cum.....I'm gonna cum" he breathed hard. With that we came together, him arching his back so much, he lifted me slightly off the bed. He moaned loudly as I sucked in air deeply, about to shout. I finally just gave in and let myself have one loud yell.

"FUCK!" I shouted as I came down from the climax. I looked back over my shoulder to see a look of absolute bliss on his face. I smiled and slowly got off of him and plopped on my side, facing him. I kissed his shoulder and rested my chin on it.

"That was so good." He groaned, his voice still rough and out of breath.

"It was. I'm so weak right now." I giggled. All my muscles felt weak and shaky. He let out a short laugh, covering his smile with the back of his hand. I loved when he did that, it was so adorable. He looked at me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Here, turn around." He said smiling. I turned on my other side, facing away from him. I felt him pull as close to me as he could, enveloping my naked body in his. He wrapped his top arm around me and put his head close to mine. I could feel his heart beating against my back, his soft breath on my neck. I let out a quiet sound of contentment. He squeezed me a little tighter, and placed a soft kiss on my neck.

"Sleep well, Noona."He whispered.

"You too Jinyoung oppa. Sweet dreams." I replied. I slowly drifted off to the soft sound of his gentle breathing in my ear.

__________________________  
__________________________  
So flawless

 

 


	6. Jackson

I woke up before my alarm laying in the same position I went to sleep in. Jinyoung's arm was still wrapped around me, hearing his gentle breathing as he slept. I twisted my body ever so slowly to face him. His gentle, sweet face was so relaxed as he slept. It was hard to imagine someone looking that sweet and that innocent, but having such intense, rough sex. It was like Jekyll and Hyde. I started to slowly move his arm down on my hip so I could start to shift upwards. I scooted up toward the top of the bed. I leaned up onto my elbow as I tried to sit up. I heard him let out a low noise.

"Mmmm, that's a lovely sight to wake up to." he said in his sleepy voice. I looked down to see his eyes half open, his eyeline even with my chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just going to get up and get started. I have a lot to do today, and since Jackson is home all day, I wanted to get some done before you all wake up. "I said softly, patting the top of his head.

"Lucky Jackson." he grinned. I kissed him on top of his head before climbing over him, and standing up, stretching off the sleepiness. I slid on my panties and shorts, and looked around for my shirt and bra. I found my shirt, but couldn't find my bra anywhere. I slipped my shirt over my head, and walked over to Jinyoung. He was laying on his side, facing me.

"I can't find my bra! I will look for it later, but if you see it, can you let me know?" I whispered. He nodded and smiled at me. I walked over and gave him one more soft swift kiss.

"I'll come get you when breakfast is ready." I said, patting his cheek softly. He nodded again and slowly his eyes closed back again. I creaked the door open and walked out into the living room. I closed the door behind me and turned to tiptoe to my room. As I rounded the corner, I walked straight into Mark, coming back from the kitchen.

"Oh gosh! Sorry Mark!" I said, embarrased.

"It's ok. I was just getting some water. I'm headed back to bed for a bit." he said softly. I saw him looking down at my chest, remebering suddenly that I had no bra on. I was wearing a thin shirt so I am sure he saw at least the outline of everything. He quickly looked away, as I crossed my arms.

"I'll come wake you in a bit." I responded. He nodded and quickly walked past me and back to his room. I was starting to wonder if he was upset with me. He had been acting strange ever since the meeting. I sighed and walked to my bedroom. I showered and got ready, wearing my masseuse uniform. I quickly cleaned the living room and the bathroom located off of it. It was almost like a spa bathroom with several shower stalls so more than one could shower at a time. I then prepared breakfast, and started waking up the members one by one, of course saving whoever was on the schedule for last; Jackson. I slowly walked into his room, and shut the door behind me. I sat next to him on the bed and placed my hand on his bicep, slowly patting him.

"Jackson, sweetie? Breakfast is ready. I know you don't have practice today, so you can still sleep if you want. I just wanted to let you know its ready if you want it." I said softly. He groaned as he stretched and turned to look at me, still out of it.

"Ok, noona. I will be out in a while." he smiled. I patted him a couple more times on the arm before heading back to the kitchen, gently shutting the door behind me. The guys all scarfed down their breakfast, Jinyoung especially.

"You sure are hungry this morning." Jaebum said with a slight grin on his face. Jinyoung stopped mid bite and shot a look over at JB, causing him to bust out laughing. They finished eating and all said goodbye as they headed off to practice. I gathered the dishes and cleaned up after breakfast, leaving just Jackson's share on the table. A few moments after, he came walking slowly out of his room, favoring his right leg a little bit. He was wearing basketball shorts, a tank top, and a baseball cap to cover his messy hair.

"Good morning. Your breakfast is on the table, I am just going to run and grab your clothes and throw them in the wash." I smiled.

"Ok, thank you." he said, sitting at the table. I started the load of laundry, and headed back out. I took the opportunity to make the members' beds quickly and came back out as Jackson was taking his dishes to the kitchen.

"Let me do that!" I said, rushing over and taking the dishes from him. He smiled and stood in his spot as I loaded them in the dishwasher and started it. He started slowly walking back out of the kitchen.

"That leg is really bothering you! Let me take care of that, you'll feel much better afterwards." I smiled, walking over.

"Thanks, noona." he grinned. He always had the best smile.

"Did you want a full massage like usual?" I asked.

"Just the leg today." he responded.

"Ok. If you want, it will be easier for you to sit on the couch in the living room. I will be right back." I said. I ran into the spa room and grabbed the massage oil and a hand towel. He sat on the corner of the couch, waiting for me.

"Where do you want me?" he asked, looking up at me. I sat over a couple cushions and faced him. I tucked my left leg up underneath me and let my right one hang off the couch.

"Ok turn towards me, and scoot down some. And you can keep your left leg on the floor, and bend your right leg and put it up on on the couch." He followed my instructions to where his foot was flat on the couch, in between my legs, and he was lying down, looking up at the ceiling. I warmed the massage oil in my hands and started massaging his calf slowly. He grunted just a bit.

"Don't let me do it to hard. I don't want to hurt you." I said, lightening my touch a little bit.

"Oh no, it's fine. It hurts just a little but it mainly feels good." he replied, closing his eyes. I worked my hands up and down his calf and up under his knee.

"Is it just the lower leg?" I asked, continuing to massage him.

"Mostly. A little higher up too, but it's not too bad." he replied. I worked my way up over his knee and on his lower hamstring to the top of his thigh. He shifted just slightly on the couch. I worked my way back down his leg and to his foot.

"That feels good." he said quietly. I worked back up his leg, feeling his muscle loosen. I worked a little higher above his knee again, working my way up a bit, releasing the tension in the muscle almost all the way up. I stopped short of where his boxer shorts started. He sat up quickly stretching his neck side to side.

"Better?" I asked, wiping my hands on the towel. He rotated his foot, and stood, walking a few steps.

"Much better! It's almost all gone." he flashed me a huge smile.

"I'm so glad I could help." I replied. He sat back down on the edge of the couch, bending over, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Soo..." he trailed off. We always joked around and were silly together. This was almost just painfully awkward.

"What did you want to do today? We can do whatever you want." I said in a chipper voice, trying to lighten the mood.

"Want to play pool?" He said, looking up.

"We can, but you know I don't know how to play." I smiled.

"Oh, it's easy! I can teach you!" he grinned.

"Ok, let me just put the oil away, and I will meet you in the rec room." I said. I put everything away and went upstairs to the rec room. He was setting up the table, as I walked up and grabbed a pool stick. Jackson shot first, breaking the balls up, scattering them all over the table. He then motioned to me.

"Ok, now what do I do?" I asked, walking towards the table. He turned his hat backwards and walked over to me.

"Here, go ahead and act like you are going to shoot and I will correct you." he said, putting his stick down. I bent over the table and rested the pool stick on my hand. Other than that, I had no idea what I was doing. He bent over and grabbed my wrist and slid the way my resting hand sat.

"You want this to be an anchor." he said , mouth close to my ear. He then grabbed my other arm and adjusted the way my hand grabbed the stick. He then adjusted the angle of my shooting arm.

"Ok, got it." I smiled.

"Now for your posture and stance." he said. He squatted down and grabbed one leg and guided it in the right spot. He then stood up and placed one hand on the small of my back and one on my stomach, adjusting the height of my arch. He then stood directly behind me and bent over to check the aim. His head was right by mine, I could hear his breathing in my ear. He slid his hand down my resting arm and wrapped his other arm around me to my other arm.

"Now, aim and shoot." He said in a low voice. It sent chills down my spine. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other a few times. I aimed and shot, sinking the ball right into the corner pocket.

"Yes!! Thank you, Jackson!!" I smiled.

"Great job, noona. Now, see if you can do the next one on your own." he said, standing up. I walked slowly around the table, analyzing which ball I would choose. I walked to the opposite end of the able and chose my ball. I bent far over the table and tried to remember everything I was shown. I looked up to see Jackson staring intently. I aimed and shot, the ball bouncing off the corner of the pocket.

"Ugh, so close." I groaned.

"Your aiming arm was a little off. Here, let me show you one more time." He responded. I walked back over to his side of the table and took my stance. He pressed up behind me and bent over again. This time felt different. I could feel a slight poke in my ass. I ignored it and tried to concentrate. He adjusted my arm again, and let it go. I shifted my weight back and forth again, trying to find the right spot. I shot, sinking the ball again.

"Perfect."he said in my ear. I could definitely feel something against my ass now. Jackson stood up and stepped back. I stood up and turned to face him. He wouldn't look at me. I could see his basketball shorts tightened and stretched in the front. He tried to conceal his arousal behind his pool stick and his hands, but I could clearly see the pull on his shorts.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, leaning against the pool table.

"No, no it's not." He said, turning around and placing his pool stick against the wall. I walked over to the sectional and sat down. I patted the couch beside me, and smiled. He hesitated for a moment, but came over and sat down.

"What's wrong, Jackson? You know you have always been able to talk to me about whatever." I asked, looking at him with genuine concern.

"Well......I just.....Ok this contract thing. I never planned on acting on it. I have always viewed you as my noona. You take care of all of us, care for us, and have always been there for us. You have laughed and joked and cried with me. I was going to have you sleep in my bed, but I figured it could be more like a sleepover, just talking and laughing and eventually maybe cuddling to sleep. But....I guess now that I know it COULD happen if I really wanted it to...it must have changed something without me noticing. When I touched you and you shifted against me, and bent over...I looked at your chest. And it made me feel so....." he trailed off.

"Aroused?" I asked softly.

"Yes. Aroused and ashamed. I didn't want to do that to you noona. I love you and I don't want things to change." he sighed.

"I can understand how you feel. Trust me, I can. That is the one thing I don't want either. But you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I am not expecting anything from any of you. I figured I would let it be up to each individual. I will not ask you to do anything, or expect anything, ok?" I smiled warmly. I put one hand on his back and patted it comfortingly.

"Ok. Has anyone else...done anything?" he asked, looking at me.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I responded, raising my eyebrows.

"No, no. Don't answer that." He shook his head, furrowing his brow. I laughed at his response.

"It will all be ok." I smiled. He nodded and stood. I could still see a bit of arrousal remaning. He cleared his throat and stretched his arms. I hated that he felt so uncomfortable.

"How about we watch some tv? Running man maybe? " he said, cheering up.

"Sure!" I agreed. He stood up and got the remotes, and sat in the corner of the sectional. I stood up and grabbed a blanket and sat back down next to him. I draped it over both of us, and leaned into his side. He started the show and sighed. We quickly relaxed and started laughing at the funny things happening on the show. We would comment and joke and laugh together just like always. This felt right, normal. This was the Jackson I knew. He put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me tight to him. I looked at him and smiled, patting his cheek. I looked back to the show, and giggled at the hilarious challenges on the show. As the show went on I noticed that I was laughing alone. I turned and looked over at him, and saw him just staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked, smile still on my face.

"Perfect." he said, leaning in and kissing me softly, placing his hand on my cheek. I didn't kiss him back much. I let his lips softly brush mine, but I didn't want to urge him to do something he really didn't want to do. He slid his hand around to the back of my head, letting his fingers slide through my hair. He kissed me a little harder more passionately. He placed his other hand on the calf of my crossed leg and slowly started working his way up, under my skirt to my outer thigh. If he didn't want this, he sure was a good actor. I placed both hands on his shoulders and pushed him back just a little bit, releasing his lips from mine. He looked at me with confusion and almost hurt.

"I just want you to be sure that this what you want." I said, caressing his bare shoulders with my thumbs. I didn't want him to give in at a weak moment and later regret it.

"I want this. Oh I want this bad."He said, his voice hoarse with desire. With that look of desire and that sexy voice, I gave in immediately. I turned and faced him, straddling his lap. He scooted over just a little and placed his hands on my waist. He leaned up and kissed me again, this time softly exploring my mouth with his tongue. I returned his kiss now, slowly playing with his tongue. He huffed a large breath out of his nose, and slid his hands down to my ass. I put my arms around his neck and raised up on my knees more. He looked up at me with the sexiest gaze. I took his hat off and put it on myself. I ran both hands through his messy hair. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. I slowly lowered back onto him, keeping my arms behind his neck. As I sat back on his lap I could feel him swelling underneath me. He kissed my neck as he started to unbutton my shirt. He continued to kiss down my neck and worked his way down my chest. I let out a soft sigh and leaned my head back. He then popped open my front closing bra, letting my tits spill out. He opened his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. I slid my hands down his sides and reached the bottom his shirt, grabbing the hem and sliding it up over his head, exposing his perfectly chiseled chest. He grabbed one of my tits and pressed it upwards, bringing my nipple to his mouth. He kissed it softly. I let out a quiet moan, feeling my nipple harden against his lips. I ran my hands up his stomach and up to his pecks, slowly tracing around his nipples with my fingertips. He groaned, causing vibrations to flow over my nipple. I flicked his nipples softly, as be bucked his hips slightly. He then parted his lips, sliding my nipple into his warm mouth, gently licking it. I moaned, trying not to be too loud. I paused for a brief moment and realized we were home alone. We could be as loud as we wanted. He continued to lick and suck my nipple, and squeeze my ass with his other hand. I moaned louder and flicked his nipples faster, and started slowly grinding on him. He popped my nipple out of his mouth and breathed heavily. I started grinding harder, matching my pace with which I was flicking his nipples.

"Mmmmmmm, I want to be inside of you." He groaned loudly.

"How do you want to do this?" I asked, taking his hat off and tossing it to the side. He grinned and patted my leg. I got up and slid my panties down to the floor. He lowered his pants to show his boxer briefs. His dick was so hard, it made them look very tight. I admired how hot he was, letting my eyes explore him. He grabbed my wrist and led me over to the pool table. I think I had an idea of what he was planning. I bent over the table, propped up on my elbows.

"You read my mind." He smiled. He walked over to me, and grabbed a hold of my hips, pressing into my ass. I grinded against him, moving back and forth. He groaned and lifted my skirt. He slapped my ass, as he slipped his cock out with his other hand. He slid his hands down my leg, and up the inside of my thigh. He reached his finger up, just barely brushing the tip of his finger against my moist pussy.

"Damn, you are so ready for this." He said, sliding his hand back out.

"I'm ready, oppa." I said biting my lip with anticipation. He put one hand on the small of my back and guided himself in me with the other hand slowly. I let out a moan as he entered me.

"Mmmmmmm you know just what to do to drive me crazy." He said, taking his hand away and placing them both on my hips. I braced myself as he started thrusting. I moaned loudly, letting all of the frustration of being quiet out.

"Oh yeah, like that. You feel so big and hot." I grunted. That caused him to groan, increasing the pace of his thrusting.

"Fuck, you're tight." He breathed. I felt my pussy contract, pulling him even deeper in me. I felt him throb, as he got still for a moment, breathing quickly.

"Oh God, don't stop. Oppa please, make me cum." I almost whined. He gripped my hips harder and started thrusting again quickly.

"Oh fuck yeah baby. I'm gonna make you cum so hard." He growled. I could feel myself tightening and him getting harder.

"I'm gonna cum on your dick." I moaned as I felt my orgasm start to wrack my body. I started violently shaking, feeling like my legs were going to give way. I moaned and shouted so loudly. I felt him start to cum deep inside me, his own body stiffening.

"Mmnnmmm yeah! Ohhhhhh. Ugnnnnn. Fuck!" He shouted. He grabbed my hair and pulled it, leading me to stand up against his sweaty body. We both stood there and leaned into each other, out of breath. He slid out of me with a whimper like sound, and spun me around. He placed a slow kiss on my lips, as he took my face in his hands. I looked into his eyes as we broke away from the kiss, and I couldn't help but smile. He looked me up and down and suddenly his eyes went wide, with a startled look.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Noona! Look!" He said, pointing at my stomach. My skin was red all on my abdomen.

"Oh, that must have been from rubbing against the felt. Don't worry, it didn't hurt and it will go away soon." I said, rubbing my hand over my stomach. He let out a sigh of relief and pulled me into an embrace.

"Thank goodness." He said, kissing my forhead. We got dressed again and cuddled back on the couch, exhausted. We leaned into each other, completely relaxed. I felt my eyes getting heavy as I slowly drifted off to sleep against Jackson.

________________________  
________________________

 


	7. Jackson Part 2

I started to stir and groaned slightly, feeling Jackson wiggle beside me. I opened my eyes to see a face almost touching mine, and screamed, placing my hand on my heart. Jackson woke up and sat straight up, looking as terrified as I felt. Bambam and Youngjae erupted into loud laughter. I could hear the laughter from down in the living room as well. I sat there patting my chest, trying to get my heart to stop beating so hard. I grabbed a hold of a pillow on the couch and stood up, starting to swat them with it.

"You scared the death out of me!" I said, trying not to laugh. They covered their heads with their arms, continuing to laugh loudly. Jackson closed his eyes and tried to regain his breath. Youngjae collapsed on the floor, grabbing his stomach, gasping for air.

"We didn't even hear you come in!" Jackson said, loudly.

"We got back from practice and couldn't find you guys. All the doors were open, so there is only one place we knew you could be. It was Jinyoung's idea to scare you guys. I think he just wanted to avoid the penalty." Bambam laughed.

"Ugh my heart." I said, sitting back down on the couch. Youngjae sat up, still laughing.

"You should have seen your face.!" he shouted. I shook my head and smiled.  
  
"Which one of you was in my face?" I asked, throwing the pillow at Youngjae.

"You should be able to recognize my handsome face by now." Bambam smiled.

"Are you ok though, noona?" Youngjae asked, finally able to talk more.

"Yes, just know I will get you back for that. YOU TOO JINYOUNG!" I shouted loudly. Jackson offered me his hand as I stood up from the couch.

"When did you guys get back?" Jackson asked, stretching his arms over his head.

"Not long ago. You guys must have been really tired." Youngjae teased. I just shook my head, and looked at the clock up on the wall.

"Oh my! It is already almost 7! I don't have dinner ready! I am so sorry guys! This isn't like me." I frowned.

"Oh don't worry about it Noona! We ordered pizza. It just got here."Bambam answered. I smiled, and walked over to the railing of the rec room, looking down at the living room. The rest of the guys stood down there with epically large grins on their faces, even Mark which gave me some relief. He was always one for pranks, and I am sure he got amusement out of it, even if he didn't want to. JB imitated my scream and they all erupted into laughter again. I ran down the stairs as they all scattered, still howling with laughter.

"You are a bunch of punks! You just wait and see!" I laughed. Yugyeom came and hugged me from behind, rocking me back and forth.

"Awww noona, we're sorry." he giggled. I playfully reached my arms back and started pinching at him. He let go and ran around the living room, laughing some more. The guys upstairs came down and headed towards the kitchen.

"I am sorry about dinner guys. I will make it up to you tomorrow. Name it, and I will make it for dinner." I said, patting Jackson on the back as we walked.

"Yes!! Can you make us meat?" Bambam shouted, spinning around.

"Sure? What do you want?" I asked.

"Bulgogi!! Or Pork Belly!!" Yugyeom chimed in.

"Ok, I can do both. We can have a BBQ party since tomorrow is your last day of practice for the week." I agreed. They all hooted at that. I knew that would be well received. If there was one thing these guys liked, it was meat. We all sat around the dining room table, talking and laughing over dinner. Clean up was easy, so we all met up in the rec room after dinner. I sat up on the table on the side of the room. Jackson, Jaebum, Jinyoung and Yugyeom started a game of pool, and Bambam, Mark and Youngjae put on some music and started dancing around like fools.

"Nice shot!" I shouted as Jackson sunk 2 balls at once.

"She has to cheer for Jackson since it's his day." Jinyoung teased.

"Ani, that was good." I defended, laughing.

"You want to see good? You should see Noona play." Jackson said in all seriousness, aiming at his next shot.

"Hah! We all know Noona can't play pool." Bambam laughed from across the room.

"Oh yeah? Come here noona, take my next shot." Jackson said, walking towards me and helping me off the table. That resulted in oooohh's from the guys. He handed me his pool stick as I walked slowly over to the table, pretending to be full of confidence. In reality, I was trying to buy time, hoping I would just hit one ball.

"Which one would you like me to go for?" I asked, standing on the far side of the table.

"Noona, go for the 10." Yugyeom encouraged. He was on the same team as Jackson. The rest of the guys lined up on the far side of the table. I sighed and cocked my head sideways, pretending to consider it.

"Just remeber what I taught you." Jackson said in a low voice. I grinned and tried not to think about all the other things he taught me today. I bent over the table, carefully positioning myself. I lined it up carefully, aimed and shot. The ball rolled and sunk right in the corner pocket. Yugyeom cheered giving me a high five. The rest of the guys stood there with their eyebrows raised, hooting. I handed the stick back to Jackson as I passed him.

"I'm glad I remembered the proper postition." I said quietly. A huge grin spread across his face as he approached the table again. The three guys went back to dancing and JB and Jinyoung stood on each side of me.

"You know, we could see straight down your shirt." Jinyoung said, leaning over. I flushed and grabbed at my collar, pressing it into myself.

"Don't worry, it isn't anything we weren't happy to see." Jaebum whispered from the other side. I playfully smacked his arm as he winced.

"Yeah, but there are several others who have not seen that!" I whispered back.

"Yet."Jinyoung added. I punched him in the arm, as he grinned. I walked back over to the table and hopped up. I peeked over at those dancing, the only ones who hadn't seen it. Well, that and Yugyeom, who was beside me. I tried to look out of the corner of my eye. Every once in a while, one of them would say something quietly and laugh. I just shook my head and took a sip of my beer. We played pool until late in the evening, members heading down one by one as they got tired.

"Noona, you finish your game. I'm going to go take a shower." Jackson said, turning to head down the stairs.

"Ok, we should be done in a minute. They are beating my butt!" I laughed. Yugyeom and Youngjae laughed. JB looked at me, and grinned.

"Sorry Jaebumah." I shrugged. We both laughed as we watched Youngjae miss his shot and shout. It was my turn to go as I sat there figuring what to go for.

"Go for this one right here."JB pointed, as he added whispering in my ear, "throw off their concentration."

"What?" I asked whipping my head around. Was he telling me to do what I think he was telling me to do?

"Just unbutton that top button, and it will work magic." he whispered, trying not to laugh.

"That is so unfair," I whispered back, "I like it." I grinned devilishly.

"Come on now, stop stalling!" Youngjae teased. I turned my back to the table and handed JB my stick, letting him chalk it up, while I unbuttoned just my top button. You couldn't see anything if I was still standing up, so if they did look, it may take them by surprise. I was playing dirty, but it was so worth it. I walked to the table and bent over, aiming my shot. Yugyeom had his back to the table talking to Youngjae. I changed my mind and bent over again, aiming at another ball. I saw Youngjae stop talking, and stare straight ahead. Yugyeom still oblivious, noticed Youngjae's expression and turned to see what he was staring at. He looked for a brief moment, his eyes getting very wide and his face turned bright red. I heard JB behind me holding back laughter. At that point I quickly shot and sank one in.

"Yes!" I said, jumping up and handing JB the stick. He grinned at me, and walked towards the table. Youngjae cleared his throat and tried to make some kind of joke. Yugyeom however still stood there, almost staring at me, blinking slowly, face still red. I was enjoying my view of Jaebum bent over the table, grinning. He sank two in the next shot. Next shot, I missed though. The following shot, Yugyeom seemed to have trouble lining up. Maybe it worked. With one hit, he managed to hit the 8 ball right in the pocked and then scratched. JB and I high fived.

"Aaaaah, sorry Youngjae hyung." Yugyeom said, roughing up the back of his hair.

"Good game guys." I smiled going over and giving them a handshake. Yugyeom's hand was so clammy, and as he tentatively took my hand.

"Well guys, with that, I am headed to bed. Goodnight!" I said as I walked down the stairs. I hadn't gotten 3 steps down when the whispering started. I stifled a giggle and headed to my room to change. I quickly got dressed in my pjs and headed to Jackson's room. When I got there, he wasn't back from his shower yet. I went ahead and laid in bed, making myself cozy. Minutes later, he walked in, wearing only a towel. A smile immediately spread across my face.

"Well hello there!" I said, giggling. He grinned and pretending to model walk over to me. I laughed out loud and shook my head.

"Aren't I sexy?" he asked, turning and walking back.

"Yes, yes you are. You are silly too!"

He laughed as he dropped his towel, revealing his complete nakedness. I tried to maintain my composure but it sure wasn't easy. He bent over and put on a pair of boxer shorts before climbed behind me in bed. He spooned behind me, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close.  
  
"Did you hear from your Mom today?" I asked, resting into him.

"Yes, she is doing much better. I didn't tell her about my leg though, I didn't want her to worry."he said. I could hear the smile in his voice. I loved the relationship he had with her. It is so sweet, and he was such a good son to her.

"I am glad." I said, reaching around and patting his arm. He kissed me behind my ear, making me giggle. It tickled so much.

"Oh, that tickles?" he chuckled.

"Yes, it does!" I said, getting chills from the tickle. He then pinned me close to him and started kissing all behind my ear over and over again, causing me to wriggle around and laugh. It wasn't fair! I knew he was ticklish, if only I could get an arm loose. I wrenched one free and started digging my fingers into his sides. He laughed loudly, loosening his grip. I took that opportunity and spun around tickling his other side with my other hand. He wiggled, laughing loudly. He then grabbed one of my hands and held it tight so I couldn't move it. He then grabbed the other one as I tried so hard to keep tickling him, but he was just too strong for me. I pressed back against his grip, causing him to roll onto his back. I straddled him and pressed my weight into my arms, trying to get his to buckle. He would not give up! Finally I decided I had to play dirty. I started slowly moving my hips back and forth against him. He stopped laughing almost immediately and loosened his grip a little. I didn't trust him, so I kept moving for a minute, feeling him start to get hard beneath me. He let out a long breath, and I knew I had my chance. I wrenched my arms free and started attacking him mercilessly. He laughed and wiggled underneath me. I laughed and plopped off of him, facing him.

"You don't fight fair." he smiled.

"Hey, you are a lot stronger than I am, I have to fight dirty." I laughed. He grinned at me and kissed me on the forhead. I turned back around and leaned into him again. He scooted up to spoon me, as I felt his firm erection against me. I wiggled against him, trying to get comfortable. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer, grinding into my ass. I ever so slowly started to grind up and down, feeling him grow harder and harder. He started to let out soft moans with each breath, in my ear. That gave me chills, making me wriggle more. He took his hand and worked his way up my shirt, grabbing a firm hold of my breast, kneading and squeezing it. I let out a soft groan. I moved my hips a little faster, pressing harder into him.

"Ok, I am gonna have to do something about this."he breathed. He helped me get my bottoms off, and slid his dick out of his boxers. He lifted my leg just a little and positioned himself, pushing inside me. I breathed in and out quickly. He felt so big, like it almost wasn't going to fit.

"Holy shit you are so tight! Mmnnmm you are tighter than earlier. How is that possible?" he breathed. It must have been the position we were in, him entering me from behind, spooning me. We started to rock back and forth gently , feeling him slide in and out repeatedly. I reached for his hand and led it up to my tit. He squeezed it, and started kissing and nibbling on my neck. I felt my heart rate skyrocket. I turned my head and shoved my face into the pillow so I could let out a loud moan.

"Oh, I love that. That is so fucking sexy." he said in a shaky breath. We started rocking faster and faster. He slid his hand down my body and let his fingertip brush my swollen and throbbing clit. I groaned so loudly into the pillow. I lifted my head to take a deep breath.

"Oh Jackson! Oh fuck!" I whispered harshly. He let out a low moan in my ear, breathing heavily. His breath on my ear and neck gave me chills all over.

"I want you to moan for me." he breathed. With that, he started picking up the pace with the rocking and the rubbing of my clit. I turned and groaned into the pillow again, gripping the edge of it with a tight fist. His breathing got faster and more ragged. I quick reached my hand down and gripped his forearm. I heard him let out a low growl in my ear.

"Jaaaaackson, I'm gonna cum." I whimpered. He kept the pace steady, on my clit and increased his thrusting.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUCK!" he groaned as I felt him cum inside me. I turned to scream into the pillow as I came with him, pussy throbbing. We came together, our bodies shaking, me screaming into the pillow, him biting down on my shoulder, breathing so hard and heavy, gasping for air. I felt his body relax, but he continued to pump in and out of me, flicking my clit furiously. I wiggled so much, I almost made him come out of me. I couldn't control my shaking. I pulled my head back from the pillow, gasping for air.

"Oh God! Jebal!" I said, trying to stop his hand moving, but to no avail. I whimpered as he kept pumping in and out so fast, his dick still rock hard. He rubbed my clit faster, breathing heavily into my ear.

"You are so good." he groaned.

"Please, please! You're gonna.... gonna....make me... ugnnnnnn.... aaahhhh " I groaned succumbing to a second orgasm, making me shout out loud before I could shove my face back in the pillow. I whimpered loudly into the pillow, unable to stop shaking. He slowed down gradually until he finally removed his hand and slid out of me. I felt completely zapped of all every. Very muscle and limb felt so heavy.

"Now that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder and pulling me onto my back. I laid there, still breathing heavily.

"Mmmm." I groaned. It was all I could do at the moment. I cracked my eyes open to see him staring at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face.

"Did I do too much?" He asked, trying to hide the amusement in his voice. I reached a shaky arm up and placed my hand on his cheek.

"That...was...fantastic." I said as I regained my breath. He laughed out loud, and leaned in, kissing my cheek.

"Good. Glad to know I did my job. I was kind of worried about going after JB and Jinyoung." He replied.

"Trust me, you have nothing to worry about." I smiled, leaning up shakily to give him a soft kiss. He leaned onto my shoulder and kissed it softly. That was the last thing remembered before I drifted off to sleep.

_________________________  
_________________________  
His Hard Carry look is one of my favorites

 

 


	8. BamBam

I still felt weak when I awoke, and pretty exhausted. I slowly sat up and put my legs over the edge of the bed. Jackson seemed dead to the world. I kissed the top of his head, slid my bottoms on, and snuck out of the door. I was still a little sore from last night. I think these last 3 days of passion were starting to catch up with me. I made my way to my room, and jumped in the shower. Even though I was exhausted, I was in an amazing mood. I put on some music with my wireless bluetooth speaker and sang and danced as I washed up. I loved Got7's music so much, it either touched me or made me want to move. After an extra long shower, I turned off the water, wrapped my towel around me and walked over to the door, through the thick fog. I guess I didn't crack the door enough, because it was hard to see. As I opened the door, I was greeted by Bambam, reclining on my bed. I jumped back and gasped.

"Noona, you didn't tell me what a good singer you are. We should go to a noraebang!" He grinned. I picked up my pillow and threw it at him.

"Bambam this is the second time in two days you have startled me! Sheesh. And you know I can't openly go out with you guys in public!" I said grabbing the other pillow to throw at him. He just laughed and picked up the pillow I already threw at him, defending himself with it.

"Noona, you need to come dance at the studio with us. I think you'd do good, you have a good natural rhythm to our music" he said loudly over the music. I stopped hitting him with the pillow and grabbed the remote, pausing the music.

"How would you know that?" I asked slowly. He just grinned a mischievous grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"You were watching me?!" I said, resuming hitting him with the pillow. He sat up from a laying position and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I only got a peek yesterday. I wanted to see more. I got more than I thought I would from watching you." He said slowly standing up, a playful look flashing across his eyes.

"Well it is your day, you know. You didn't have to sneak in here and scare me half to death!" I sighed. I couldn't help but start to grin. I knew he was going to be nothing but trouble.

"Oh but I did. You see, I didn't get much sleep last night because of you." He said, approaching me. He looked down at the towel that was still concealing most of me.

"I'm sorry if I kept you up. I didn't mean to disturb anyone's rest" I said, biting my lip. I felt bad if that was true.

"I only got that small peek last night. I laid awake thinking about what the rest of you looked like." He smirked, taking his long slender finger and wedging it between my skin and the towel. I was just relieved that he wasn't talking about my shouting last night.

"Well...you are going to get whatever you want today, so I still don't understand why you felt like you had to sneak." I said quietly. I swallowed hard as he started running his finger between my skin and the towel all a long the front of me.

"I snuck in here because this is the soonest I could catch a glimpse of you. I can't go to practice today and try to concentrate on what we are doing while thinking about what was under that shirt." He smiled.

"Well, did your curiosity get satisfied?" I asked gripping at my damp hair.

"Not quite." He said in a low tone. He reached for where the corner of the towel was tucked in and pulled gently, causing my towel to fall to the floor. His eyes looked intensely at me up and down, running his tongue across his full lips. Chills immediately spread all over my body as the cool air hit my skin.

"Oh, is Noona cold? Here let me warm you up." He said quietly. He stepped close wrapping his arms behind my back. He pulled me close and just held me tight to him, our faces just inches from each other. I could feel the warmth of his body through his clothing, and that wasn't the only thing I felt through his clothing. He pressed his soft full lips against mine as he slid one arm up my back, neck, and winding his fingers in my long, damp hair. I returned his kiss, soft and slow. We stood there for a few minutes, just kissing like that. He started slipping his tongue in my mouth softly. He was being so tender, not what I expected, but I was enjoying every second of it. He pulled back and sucked in a slow, deep breath that shuddered just slightly. I softly kissed his sharp jawline, and ran my fingers through his hair. He slid his hands further down my back until the rested on my ass. I slid my hand down his front side and started rubbing his hardness through his pants. That resulted in a low moan. He stepped back from me as he took a firm handful of each tit, squeezing gently. I contined rubbing his extremely hard cock with the palm of my hand. His slid his lips back across mine softly. I took his bottom lip in my mouth and sucked gently. I felt his breathing increase as I picked up the speed, rubbing him faster. He sighed as he stepped back and grabbed me by my shoulders. He turned me around where my back was facing the bed and pushed me back onto it. He reached for the button of his pants and slowly unbuttoned them, followed by the zipper. I bit my lip as he slid his pants down to his ankles, revealing his huge erection. I was amazed at the size of it!

"Bambam, what have you been hiding?" I asked in a low voice. He grabbed my hips and slid me to the edge of the bed. He grinned and raised his eyebrows grabbing my hips and lifting them just slightly. He looked straight in my eyes as he leaned in and slowly entered me. I gripped the bed as I saw his eyes roll back in his head. He let out a low groan, and bit his full lip. I took several deep breaths, preparing for him to start moving. He held on to my hips as he started thrusting fast. I covered my mouth with one hand, muffling every grunt and moan. He slowed his pace just a little, though it was hardly what I would consider slow.

"Noona...I want you to touch yourself." He said, a wicked look in his eyes. This was pretty embarrassing for me since it was something I didn't even really do myself. I took my left hand and slid it down my body until I reached my clit. I started circling it to match his thrusting. I closed my mouth and let out a deep groan.

"Oh, yeahhhh, keep doing that." He said breathlessly. I arched my back as he started to speed back up again. I could feel my pussy pulsing, pulling him in as far as he could possibly go. I took my other hand and cupped one of my tits, squeezing it hard.

"Oh....my God." He breathed hard. I felt him throb twice deep inside me. He started to grind harder with each thrust.

"Fuck, oppa. You are so good!" I moaned. He sucked in a large breath as I felt him throb a few times.

"Noona...you need....to grab....those clothes." He said between grunts. I looked over at my bedside table where my after shower clothes waited. I reached as far as I could, my fingertips just barely touching the edge of the cloth.

"Oh please.....hurry...." he groaned. I finally was able to pull them close enough to grab the pile and yanked them onto the bed. He reached and grabbed my boyshort panties wadded them up and put them partially in his mouth, biting down on them. He then started to let out such sexy sounding moans, muffled by my panties. His eyes rolled forward and stared straight into mine. I grabbed my one leg behind the knee with my free hand. Bambam took his now free hand and leaned over me, bracing himself on the bed. He let out a growling moan between each shaky breath as he pressed his pelvis further in to me as he thrusted.

"Ohhhh oppaaaaaa. I'm gonna cum!!!!" I breathed loudly. I felt him immediately harden more and start to throb. He then let out the most erotic sounding moan, which is it all it took to send me over the edge. I placed my hand back over my mouth as I screamed into it, shaking and pulsing all over. I felt him cumming as he let out loud, muffled groans. His body trembled as badly as mine, as he slowed his thrusting and slowly lowered himself all the way on to me. He laid his head on my shoulder, as he became very still.

"Bambam, that was so hot." I said as I took my panties out of his mouth. He laughed and kissed my shoulder.

"Yes it was. As if you expected anything less." He smiled.

"Honestly, I don't ever know what to expect." I laughed. He slowly eased off of me and stood, still looking a little wobbly. He grabbed the towel off of the floor and cleaned off, tossing it to me afterward. As he put his pants back on, I grabbed the wadded up panties and slid it them on, feeling the damp spots that had been in his mouth.

"You are going to wear those?" He asked, with a very wide grin.

"Of course. Then I can think about where they have been all day." I smiled back.

"Mmm that is sexy. I will be thinking about where they are all day." He replied. I finished dressing and we both headed out of my room.

"I'm going to quick get a western breakfast together. Why don't you rest. You are going to need your energy." I said, heading to the kitchen. He went into the living room and plopped on the couch. I whipped up pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage quickly before going around and waking the members. Bambam had fallen back asleep on the couch. As the members made their way out of their rooms, I motioned quietly to Jackson for him to come close.

"Let's get Bambam like he got us yesterday." I whispered. He got the most giddy look on his face as he nodded eagerly. Jackson took off running and came swiftly back out of his room. He showed me a fake roach, one I was very familiar with. I nodded and tiptoed over to Bambam. Jackson placed the roach on his upper chest. I took my fingertip and tickled his neck and earlobe. He twitched and opened his eyes. At first we didn't think it worked until he slightly moved his head. He screeched and jumped up off the couch, brushing at his shirt. The entire room erupted in laughter. He grabbed the roach off the floor and threw it in our direction. We laughed so hard we had tears in our eyes. He eventually laughed and just shook his head. Everyone started to head to the kitchen as I said loudly, "one down, 5 to go". They all started laughing again as we sat at breakfast. It was a great way to start out the day. After a short breakfast the guys all headed to the studio and ran to the store to get the meat for dinner as a genius idea hit me to get them all back. And it would all go down at dinner.

________________________  
________________________  
He has grown up so well

 

 


	9. BamBam Part 2

I set aside just a pinch of the bulgogi and marinated the rest. I took that little bit and decided that this is how I would get them back. I soaked that meat in a similar marinade, except it was chock full of salt. Tons of salt. I grinned and thought about my sweet revenge all day. The guys all piled home as I finished putting the table together, the grills in the center of the table.

"Aaahhh I forgot about the BBQ party!!" Youngjae shouted excitedly.

"Yes, I will start grilling as soon as everyone is out here, so go take your showers. Jackson before you go, can you come here?" I replied. They all ran off to the showers with extra speed. I showed him the small pile of bulgogi I just grilled and explained my plan to him as he got more and more excited with each moment. I didn't want him to suffer since he was then one who got scared too.

"Noona, that is genius!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Hurry and go shower so we can get this going." I replied, smacking his butt as he walked away. They all got out of the shower pretty quickly and sat around the table. I put fresh meat on both grills as they all salivated.

"I cooked a little bit while you were all in the showers." I said, as I walked over and grabbed the plate. They eagerly grabbed meat off of it and made their wraps. I watched as they all put them in their mouths and started to chew. One by one I saw their brows furrow and the look of disgust come across their faces. They were troopers, many tried to hurry and chew it.

"Is it good?" I asked, keeping a straight face. They all tried to keep a neutral look on their face and nod. Jackson at that point, jumped up from the table and busted out laughing, pointing at them all. At that point I couldn't keep from laughing either.

"You don't have to finish that. I know it's nasty. But maybe you will think twice before scaring the crap out me." I laughed. They all groaned and spit it out in napkins.

"Aaahhhh Noona! I was worried we were going to have to eat a whole meal of this." Yugyeom fussed and then laughed. They all started laughing relieved.

"Hey, you got me before practice!" Bambam complained. I looked up at him and held up two fingers and raised my eyebrows. He grinned and started laughing as well. I pulled the first round of meat off and added the second. They all started eating eagerly.

"So Noona, we were thinking of bringing the karaoke machine to the dance studio and making our own noraebang." Jinyoung grinned. I shot a glare at Bambam who kept his eyes down, but a huge smile has spread across his face.

"Yeah we heard you are quite a singer." Youngjae said with a cheesy grin on his face. I swatted at BamBam who sat beside me, earning laughs from most of the others.

"Noona, you like to sing?" Yugyeom asked, genuinely curious. He obviously wasn't in on the joke, thankfully.

"I do, but I don't sing in front of people." I smiled, roughing up his hair. I had a soft spot for our silly, sweet maknae.

"I know what I'm asking for on my day!" He grinned, poking at my side. I dreaded that. The rest of dinner was spent in pleasant conversation and laughter as usual.

"Noona, I wish we could go do something with you." JB said, looking a little sad.

"I know, I wish we could too. Maybe one day. But at least when you go on tour soon, I get to go with you." I smiled.

"Yeah, but you still have to pretend to be a staff member." Jackson frowned.

"At least I'm there with you, but remember, I am staff so it's not pretending." I warmly reminded them.

"How can you say that? You know you are so much more to us. Don't you know what you mean to us? We love you, you are family." Mark said, softly. I felt unexpected tears welling up in my eyes as I turned my face away from the table. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and regain my composure. The room was silent, which made me think they were watching me. I wiped a single tear that escaped from my eye. Bambam leaned back and looked up at me, his face full of concern.

"Ya!!", he shouted, "you guys made her cry!" he said turning around. Yugyeom and Bambam stood up and hugged each side of me which made me cry even more. They turned me around and faced me towards the other members. I saw the genuine feelings on their faces that made the tears flow out. I took both hands and covered my face, embarrassed I was crying over a simple comment Mark made. I think a little bit of it was relief that Mark wasn't very angry at me or anything. The rest of the members all stood up and surrounded me in a group hug. I put my hands down to look at all of them surrounding me. Jinyoung dabbed the tears that fell down my cheeks, as Jaebum handed me a tissue.

"Noona, please don't cry." Yugyeom looked at me teary eyed.

"Oh God, don't you cry! You know that is the one thing I can't handle, when you guys cry. It breaks my heart." I sniffed, wiping away the loose tears, trying to dry up my face. That earned a few light laughs, easing the mood just a bit. Bambam hugged me tighter from the side, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Why did you cry?" Jackson asked softly. I looked around at all of their sweet faces.

"I can't believe I am lucky enough to be here with you all. Do you know how many people could easily replace me and do a better job than I do? I am so lucky to get to be a part of all of your lives. I have grown to love you all so much. These last 2 years have been the best of my life." I smiled fondly, looking from face to face. They loosened their group hug so I could more easily face them all.

"Noona, you give us something they wouldn't. You care. Whatever we need from you, you are always willing to give." Youngjae added.

"And you really are like family to us, whatever member of the family it is. Sometimes like a Mom and take care of us even when we are sick, or a sister when we all hang out and laugh, or a wife who is always there to comfort and support us." Jinyoung said, smiling.

"I want you all to listen to me. If you all really see me like that, then heed this advice. When you start dating a woman, if she doesn't do all those things for you, run. You deserve someone who can give you all I do and much more. So please, make sure you really get what you deserve." I said, smiling softly. Those words stung more than a little. I had grown so attached to them all and I couldn't imagine them leaving...or unhappy. They all seemed a little sullen and serious, but nodded their heads in response.

"We love you Noona." JB said warmly. A large smile spread across my face, making me feel more relaxed.

"Ahhh sorry guys. I ruined our BBQ party." I sniffed, laughing a bit.

"You didn't. I think we all needed that." Bambam said, patting my back.  
  
"Ok well on a light note, there is dessert in the kitchen, let me go get it." I smiled. I bought them all a cake with congratulations on the top of it. I brought it out and set it on the table earning oooohs and aaaahs.

"Congratulations? On what?" Yugyeom asked, looking confused.

"I asked your manager to let me tell you. On your world tour next month, every venue has now sold completely out." I smiled. That earned cheers and a round of applause. Everyone ate up the cake with light hearted conversation. Afterwards, I gave them all a hug before they headed off to bed. I cleaned up the kitchen, which took a while, and headed to BamBam's room. I opened the door quietly and closed it behind me. He was already laying in bed, with a few candles lit on the bedside table. He flipped the covers back for me as I slipped in and snuggled up to him. He was always so warm. He started softing my hair, looking at me with kind eyes.

"Are you happy to be done with practice for the week?" I asked running my hand over his chest.

"Yes, it's nice to know we have 3 days off now. We won't be getting too many more days off before tour." He responded, wrapping his arms around me. I breathed a deep breath in, smelling his freshly washed skin. He smelled so good.

"Are you excited for the tour? I know you didn't get to go last time." He asked softly as he rested his head on mine.

"Yeah, I think it will be fun. I am sure it will be tiring for you guys at the same time." I answered.

"I wonder how this situation will work in the hotels. Two of us members share a room." He laughed.

"I am sure they will suspend this arrangement while on tour." I replied. I didn't even think about that. I am sure I would share a room  
with one of the makeup artists or something. I looked up to see Bambam putting on a fake pouty face.

"I don't like that idea." He said, pretending to sound grouchy. I laughed and kissed his cheek. He pulled me tighter to him and squeezed me in his arms. He rubbed his hands along my back softly, up and down.

"Mmmmmm that feels good." I said softly. He slid his hands down and put them up under my shirt, still rubbing my back. I let out a soft little mmm again, feeling my body just relax. He gently placed a kiss on my forhead. I picked my head up and looked at him. He smiled and I couldn't help but want to kiss him. I leaned up and pressed my lips firmly in to his. He kissed me back, very softly at first but eventually, he became more and more passionate. He finally pulled away after several minutes of this and looked at me.

"Noona, I was going to give you a break tonight, since you got upset and everything , but if we keep doing this, I can't promise anything." He smiled.

"You do whatever you want, this is your day. Plus, I promise, I'm fine." I reassured him. A sly grin spread across his face as he reached over me and pulled something out of the bedside drawer.

"Whatever I want?" He repeated. I nodded, now just a little apprehensive. He handed me what he pulled out of the drawer, a sleep mask.

"I want you to wear this" he smiled.

"Can I use it on you too?" I asked curiously. He nodded, and as I slid it on, completely eclipsing the room in darkness.

"I trust you." I breathed.

"Now slide your bottoms off and lay on your back." He commanded in my ear. I laid back on my back, scooting slightly closer to the middle of the bed. He kept his mouth close to my ear as I could feel and hear his soft breathing. I twitched as he placed one hand on my waist and slowly slid it up my shirt. I got chills all over my body as he reached the bottom of my breast. I felt my shirt being lifted up over my chest, exposing my breasts.

"Mmmmm" he said softly in my ear. Since devoid of sight, every other sense started to heighten. He placed his hand softly on my tit, rolling it in circles over my nipple. I arched my back ever so slightly as I let out a soft moan. He scooted down a bit as I waited, excited with anticipation. I felt his warm breath on my nipple as he opened his mouth. I let out a slight whimper as he traced his full, soft lips with my nipple. He slowly parted his lips and just barely let his tongue brush it.

"Mmm". I said softly again as he continued to explore my breasts with his mouth. I felt my pussy throb once in pleasure. This eye mask really did make everything more sensitive. I started wiggling just a little bit. All at once, I felt his fingertip touch my already wet clit. I gasped at the sudden sensation. He put his middle and ring finger together and slowly slid them into my pussy, making me throb again. I sucked in a breath through gritted teeth.

"Wow, you are so ready." He breathed heavily. I let out a low groan as he slowly eased those two fingers in and out of me. He pressed up against the upper wall of my pussy where my g-spot is. I covered my mouth with one hand and groaned loudly. He then took his thumb of the same hand and started stroking my clit as he slid his fingers in and out a little faster. I bucked my hips to grind against his hand.

"Oh Bambam....that feels....so good." I said with shuddering breaths. I couldn't sit still, I kept wiggling and grinding against him. He kissed my neck and earlobe softly.

"I want you to cum...all...over me." He growled in my ear. I groaned out loud, my body already shaking out of sheer pleasure. He picked up the pace as he started groaning dirty things in my ear.

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard....cum for me." I felt my pussy throbbing and starting to tighten around his fingers. I covered my mouth with both hands, moaning so loudly as the orgasm hit me hard and fast. I shook wildly, unable to stop. I heard him let out this short, sexy laugh. He started to slow his pace as I came down from the orgasm.

"That was so intense!" I breathed. He slid the blindfold up, as the warm candle light flooded my vision, to see him grinning from ear to ear.

"Noona, I think we are gonna need a towel." He said in amusement. I sat up, as I noticed a very large wet spot down the bed.

"Well that's a first!" I said, slightly embarrassed. I slid my bottoms back up and grabbed the towel he used from his shower. I folded it up and laid it on the bed. I leaned over and kissed him as I grabbed the blindfold from off the night stand and plopped it on his chest.

"Your turn" I grinned. He slid his pants down and his huge erection sprung out from his pants, ready for me. He pulled the mask over his eyes and took a deep breath. I kneeled on the bed, straddling one of his legs. I got up on my hands and took the tip of my tongue and just let it flick his nipple. His body twitched under me as he breathed fast. I started licking at it eagerly, then starting licking the other one, making them both hard and wet. He let out several soft groans of pleasure. I gingerly placed my hand on his thick cock, and squeezed it gently. I immediately felt it throb in response. He gasped and thrust his hips just a little. I took that opportunity to crawl down a bit. I placed my one hand at the base and slowly started letting the tip of my tongue trace up one side if his dick, over the head and down the other. He let out a louder moan in response. I looked up to see him take the corner of his pillow and bite down on it. I grinned as I started to slide his hardness into my mouth slowly. He groaned so loudly as I flicked my tongue back and forth, bobbing my head up and down. He gripped the sheets tight in both fists, yanking at the sheet. I started to pick up the speed as I swirled my head as I went up and down. I felt him started to get even harder. He moaned so loudly even with his mouth stuffed full of pillow , I thought for sure someone is going to hear us. He moaned between each breath, as I felt him throb once. He pulled the pillow out from his mouth, gasping for air.

"Oh gooooddddddd! Noona....oh jebal...just like that." he pleaded as he shoved his pillow back in his mouth. I hummed low moans, causing vibrations. Suddenly, his dick throbbed hard as I felt him shoot his salty cum in my mouth, filling it more than once. His muscles seized violently as he yelled loudly into the pillow. I kept sucking and licking and moaning at the same speed until his shaking started to subside. He slid his blindfold up over his head, panting and staring at me with wide eyes. I went really slowly all the way down him one more time and came up just as slow. He whimpered and breathed in and out so fast. I flicked the tip with my tongue as I let it come all the way out of my mouth.

"I never in my life imagined it could be that good." He said in heaving breaths. I crawled up beside him, and plopped down, exhausted.

"You taste good." I smiled, licking my lips. He grinned, looking embarrased, as he leaned in and kissed my forhead. He laid his head back on the pillow as I cuddled close to him, and as I found my comfort there, I immediately fell asleep.

____________________________  
____________________________

 

 

 


	10. Youngjae

I slept in a little later than I had planned. Thankfully, no one had to get up early. I quickly hopped up out of bed and ran through my morning routine. I made a nice big breakfast, and went around waking them all. I opened Youngjae's room last to wake him. He was sleeping far almost against the wall. I put one knee up on the bed and leaned over to stroke his face. He sucked in a deep breath and rolled his eyes open.

"Breakfast is ready if you want it." I said so softly. He groaned and stretched his arms up, and wrapped one around my neck as he brought them back down. He pulled me down hard toward him. I quickly brought my other knee up on the bed and plopped over on my side, facing away from him.

"Mmm can we just stay like this for a little bit?" He asked sleepily, pulling me in to spoon me and wrapping his arm around me.

"Ok but remember, the door is open and people are awake so behave yourself." I smiled. He giggled and playfully smacked my arm.

"I'm not worried. I am sure I could hide it well. Could you?" He grinned.

"I doubt it." I laughed. We laid there quietly for a few more minutes as the house gradually became more and more noisy with the sound of the members' voices.

"Awww isn't that sweet?" I heard Jinyoung' s voice say from the doorway.

"I wanna join in!"Jackson shouted as he ran into the room and leaped up on the bed. He laid on top of both of us, wiggling around.

"Ya! What are you doing?" Youngjae shouted as he opened his eyes and started hitting on Jackson, who erupted in to laughter. Bambam heard the commotion and came in, jumping on top of us as well.

"This is comfy!" he exclaimed, bouncing up and down a little bit. Youngjae started laughing as he took turns swatting at them. I just stayed still laughing at all the commotion.

"Alright, alright I'm getting up! Now get off before you hurt Noona." He said groaning.

"Ok, we got it." Bambam replied, getting off the bed and helping Jackson up. They offered me a hand up, and pulled me up.

"Let's eat!" Jackson shouted as they left the room. Youngjae got out of bed and stretched.

"Good morning." I laughed. He grinned and gave me a back hug.

"Good morning" he said softly in my ear with his sexy morning voice. He nuzzled my neck, causing chills to form and me to shiver. He chuckled and slid one hand down so it rested on my breast. He squeezed gently, and let go, still laughing.

"I've been thinking about doing that since we played pool." He smiled. I smacked his arm laughing and walked out with him to the breakfast table. We sat down and they immediately all started talking about what to do for the day. As we were eating, Youngjae put his hand on my leg under the table.

"Why don't we play some more pool?" Yugyeom suggested, his face flushing a bit which earned laughter from JB. Youngjae patted my leg and slowly started to slide his hand up to my inner thigh. I shifted slightly and tried to ignore it.

"What about karaoke?" Jackson suggested.

"Yugyeom said he was going to make Noona do that tomorrow." Bambam reminded him.

"Oh, that's right!" Yugyeom smiled.

"You had to go and remind him" I said sounding exasperated, which earned a few laughs. More suggestions came as Youngjae slid his hand up higher, to where it was resting right against my crotch. I kept my composure as I tried to keep up with the conversation. I looked over as the widest grin spread on his face. He then took his middle fingers and applied pressure, starting to move them slowly up and down, while keeping his arm still. I put my chin in my hand and bit down on my pinky as I tried to keep my face relaxed. I shifted in my seat again, trying hard to stay still, as he increased the pressure. Every fiber of my being wanted to grind against his hand and groan. It was torturous.

"How about a movie?" Mark suggested.

"Yeah, we could watch one upstairs." Jaebum agreed. Youngjae picked up the speed while agreeing.

"What about you, Noona?" Jinyoung asked as they all looked at me. I swallowed hard.

"Sounds good" I managed to say, hoping they wouldn't notice the subtle strain in my voice. They all agreed as they started to get up from the table, taking their dishes with them. Youngjae removed his hand and grabbed his dishes, giving me the most devilish look. I sat there for a moment trying to calm my heartbeat, before standing and cleaning the rest of the dishes. I tidied up the kitchen and headed toward the rec room. Bambam and Jackson were reclining on the floor Jinyoung and Yugyeom were on one side of the couch, followed by Mark, JB, an empty spot, and Youngjae in the corner. It was a large U-shaped sectional. I grabbed a blanket and sat in the empty spot. I placed fluffed the blanket over myself, offering it to Youngjae who took it and draped it over himself.

"So what are we watching? I asked, snuggling up to Youngjae who put his arm around me. Now that things were different, it felt a little awkward in front of the others, but I used to cuddle up and watch movies all the time, so no one batted an eye.

"Majority voted horror." Yugyeom said cheerfully. That earned groans from Youngjae and Jackson. I wasn't always a big fan of horror but as they started the film and the title screen came up, I sighed relief since I had already seen it. Everyone was relaxed as the movie started out calmly like they usually do. After a while, they all watched the movie intensely as it started to get towards the suspenseful and scary parts. Youngjae was already gripping my shoulder tightly. I patted his hand, as he shrunk down in his seat. I turned more towards him and tented my legs over his, as he turned his face toward me and placed his forhead on my shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut. He grabbed my hand that was under the blanket, lacing our fingers together tightly. Several members shouted and screamed, followed by yells of exasperation including Youngjae, at a jump scare on tv.

"Yaaaaa, why do we have to watch this?" He said in a whiny voice. I leaned my head closer to his ear.

"Are you scared?" I asked him. He nodded his head quickly, a pitiful and frightened look on his face.

"I hate this Noona, how are you not scared?" He whined quietly.

"I've seen it before so I know what happens" I replied, scanning the faces of everyone, all of them staring at the screen, wide eyed. The members who didn't get scared that often would occasionally look around in amusement. I suddenly developed a genius idea. I leaned in close to his ear again and whispered,"do you want a distraction?"

He looked at me and nodded. I let go of his hand under the blanket and placed it on his inner thigh. He flinched at my touch and looked at me wide eyed as I slid it up to his waist band and down inside his pants.  
  
"Pay attention, you don't want to miss anything." I said out loud. He swallowed hard and looked toward the screen with wide eyes. I took a firm grab of his dick and moved my thumb around on the skin. He immediately started to harden in my hand. I smiled in satisfaction as I started to stroke it gently and slowly, causing him to become fully hard in just a few strokes. He wriggled just slightly. I looked at the movie screen and decided to make this even better. I remembered an intense scene was coming up, so I stroked much faster, taking a firmer grip. He swallowed hard again, a few beads of sweat forming on his forhead. He started breathing faster as I could feel him tensing slightly. I stopped stroking for just a minute as I took my hand away. He let out a deep breath through his nose. I took my hand out of his pants and up to my mouth, pretending to cough. I spit into my fist and slid my arm back under the covers and down his pants. I grabbed his cock hard and slid my now slick hand up and down his length, rotating it as I went. I pulled him out of his pants and squeezed it firmly. A scare happened in the movie causing most to shout. Youngjae took the opportunity to let out a whimper. I looked over at his face to see his brow furrowed deeply, as he bit his lip and squeezed my shoulder harder. I looked at the status of the movie and knew just when I was going to finish him. I had to pace it just right. I slowed my stroke until I reached the top of his shaft. I held my hand there and squeezed as I slowly rolled my thumb in circles over the tip. I could feel his body tensing more and more. I slowly resumed stroking him, sliding my hand down as I felt him throb once. I went back up and over the tip, feeling precum dripping down his dick. He twitched just a little and pushed back into the seat. The look in his eyes was so intense, his face softened into what looked like fear, but I knew it to be pleasure. The really scary part that was longer was about to come up. I started stroking faster and harder, squeezing my hand tighter. His breathing became heavy and fast, as I felt him getting harder. I knew he had to be close. The big scare was any second, so I picked up the pace. He let go of my shoulder and grabbed the shoulder of my shirt, pulling, gripping and twisting it in his hand. I could feel every muscle in his body tense. He squeezed his eyes shut very tight, wrinkling his sweaty brow. He turned his face toward me and put his forhead on my shoulder. Just then the screams on screen and among the members started. Youngjae screamed, a few loud yells, and as the screams died down and the scary part continued, I whispered,"Cum for oppa."

He started throbbing as I felt cum hit the back of my legs. He tensed all his muscles so tightly, as they quivered. He kept his eyes squeezed shut as he parted his lips and let out fast, quivering breaths. It sounded so sexy, making me want to kiss him badly. I slowed the stroke and came to a stop as I felt his body go limp. He relaxed his forhead and rested his cheek on my shoulder. His breathing was still pretty deep as he leaned more into me. He opened his eyes just to see one final scary part as he yelled along with the rest of the members.

"Youngjae, take off my socks." I whispered. He looked at me funny but then realization came to him and he actually laughed out loud which garnished some strange looks from the others. He slipped off my socks as I wiped off the back of my legs. I felt him put is dick away, as I laid my legs down across his lap, feeling it still kind of hard. I tucked the socks in his pocket as I cuddled against him. The rest of the movie passed by and ended on a good note. As the credits rolled, the members started stretching and talking.

"That wasn't too bad." Jackson said, playing tough.

"What are you talking about? You screamed loudest and most often!" Jaebum laughed.

"Youngjae screamed louder! You could hear him over everyone!" Jackson defended. They laughed and looked in his direction.

"Look! He was sweating!" Bambam laughed.

" And look at what he did to poor Noona's shirt!" Yugyeom said laughing. I looked to see the shoulder of my shirt all wrinkled and stretched. They all laughed loudly.

"What? It was scary!" he laughed as well. We sat there relaxing on the couch, all talking a bit until some got up to play pool.

"Youngjae, you in?" Jinyoung asked. He shook his head and relaxed back into the couch. They decided to play a 3 on 3 team game, leaving Youngjae and I on the couch.

"Was that an ok distraction?"I said quietly.

"It shocked me at first because I didn't know what you meant by distraction!" he whispered. I laughed out loud and grinned at him.

"Just like you distracted me at breakfast?" I asked. That caused him to laugh and smile at me. I sat up a little bit and flipped the blanket off, covertly checking to make sure everything was gone. I sighed in relief and stood up stretching.

"I'm gonna get some laundry started and then work on lunch for everyone." I said out loud as I started walking towards the stairs.

"I'll go with you to get my clothes. They are not all where they go."Youngjae called after me, following me down the stairs. I grabbed the basket and headed to his room, making sure to leave the door open since I know they could see it from the rec room. Youngjae waited for me in there, handing me the socks from his pocket. I put the basket down and tossed them in, giggling. I grabbed the rest of his clothes as he stood there and watched. I heard music start playing upstairs as the members broke out into song.

"That was great earlier. But, there is still more I want to do. Most of it will have to wait until tonight, but there is one thing I can do right now." He said walking over to me. I turned to face him as he put his hand at the base of my head and pulled me in for a sensual kiss. I kissed him back as felt my body get chills. He was a great kisser. He stopped and smiled at me, taking his hand away.

"Yeah let's do lots of that later." I giggled as I grabbed the laundry basket. I winked at him and walked out. I was glad they had the day off. It made me so happy to see them light hearted and enjoying themselves. I started lunch while enjoying being serenaded from up above.

_________________________  
_________________________

 

 

 


	11. Youngjae Part 2

The day seemed to fly by after that. We all spent the afternoon playing games with plenty of laughter and fun. Everyone was in such a great mood from the rest. We all ate dinner and decided we would play that dancing video game. We all headed upstairs as the guys pushed back the furniture, giving us a decent space. It was so fun to watch all the members dance silly since they are all such amazing dancers. Unfortunately they expected me to dance as well. I ran downstairs quickly before any one noticed and grabbed the soju from the cabinet. If I had to dance, I was gonna make sure I didn't care. I brought the bottle back up with me and sat back on the couch.

"Noona, what are you doing with that?"Youngjae laughed loudly. I took a few more swallows as the smooth burn spread through my chest.

"I need liquid courage." I laughed. I took a few more big swallows. I didn't want to get drunk by any means, just enough to take the edge off. I sat sipping on the soju for about 5 more songs until Jinyoung pulled me off of the couch.

"Ooookay, what are we doing?" I asked taking a deep breath. I could feel the alcohol a bit, making me feel loose and a little silly.

"You are going up against Bambam." Jackson said, handing me the control.

"What song do you want?" He asked grinning.

"I don't care. Put it on random play." I answered, stretching my arms and bending over.

"Ok, let's go!" he said, pressing the button. And just my luck, a Got7 song came up.

"Well I'm done for, but at least I know the choreography." I laughed. Just Right started playing over the loud speakers as Bambam took his stance. I stood up tall and jumped right in. I kept up for the whole song, and only lost by 2 points. I found that pretty successful. We were met with applause and cheers.

"Noona you could join us!" Youngjae laughed.

"Yeah I am sure people would love that. Uh no. I don't have an ounce of the talent you guys have. I just have been watching you guys from day 1 so I know it well." I laughed, sipping couple more swallows.

"Noona we are dancing tomorrow when we do karaoke." Yugyeom laughed. As if I didn't dread it enough already.

"Hey! Let's play zombie!" Mark shouted. Now that was fun. We all pushed the furniture back and ran down to the living room. Yugyeom and Jackson went first as they were blindfolded. The hardest part of this game was not laughing. I ran hid on the windowsill. It took them a while to find someone but eventually Jinyoung was caught. Next was Mark and my turn to search. Bambam tied on my blindfold, giggling the whole time. As soon as we started searching, I ran into the couch and laughed. I felt so ridiculous. I heard Mark searching on the far side of the room. I went down on my hands and knees, feeling as I crawled around. I heard movement to my left as I quickly swiped my arms that direction, slamming my arm into the side table.

"Aishh" I exclaimed, rubbing my arm, which earned some stifled laughs. I zoned in on the spot it came from, heading that direction. I slowly crawled listening so carefully. I heard slight movement in front of me as I reached out, grabbing what turned out to be Mark's leg. He let out a loud yell, and more stifled laughter came from nearby.

"Sorry Mark." I laughed myself.

"You scared me!" he giggled as he headed away from me. I inched my way to where the laughter came from. It sounded like it came from my level. I could hear very soft breathing to my right. I got to a squatting position and made one quick motion to the right, making contact.

"Ya!!!!" a shout came out, followed by a giggle. Mark cheered as I leaned back and removed my blindfold, letting my eyes adjust. I knew that yell anywhere . JB was laying on his side, pressed up against the back of the couch,laughing and covering his face. Everyone erupted in laughter, coming out from hiding.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked JB helping him up.

"No, I'm ok." He said still red faced and laughing.

"Ok one more round before I head to bed." I said. We blindfolded Bambam and Youngjae. I went back to my hiding spot on the windowsill behind the thick curtain. The others hiding would purposefully make random noises to throw them off. It kept having to stifle giggles. I saw the curtains near me move a little, causing me to hold my breath. They started parting as a pair of hands came through, touching the window near me. Youngjae's face peeked behind the curtain. He looked so cute, all blindfolded, his full lips looking so enticing. I looked to make sure no one could see, and leaned over just slightly near his ear. One one the guys squawked. Youngjae turned his head toward the sound, lining his ear straight with my mouth.

"Oppa shhhhh." I whispered so quietly. A smile spread across his face as he turned it toward mine. I placed a soft kiss on his lips and stood back up straight. He pressed his pointer finger to his lips and turned back away from the curtain. I peeked around the curtain to watch them blindly groping around. Mark shouted eaaasyyy making the entire room erupt into laughter, causing Yugyeom to be caught right away.

"Don't do something so funny! Aaahhh" he smiled. Everyone came out of hiding with big smiles, still laughing. We all said goodnight and headed to our rooms. By time we got in Youngjae's room, we finally stopped laughing.

"I liked that kiss." he said, turning to face me.

"I did too." I responded, giving him a coy smile.

"I almost shouted when you whispered in my ear." He laughed.

"That would have been funny." I giggled, picturing it. He walked close to me, biting his lip.

"I also got an idea from that game." He said in a low voice. I thought for sure that blindfolds were going to come out at some point. I kissed him softly like I did in the living room. He returned the kiss with enthusiasm, using his tongue. I wanted to melt into the floor. He knew exactly what he was doing. I let out a sound of enjoyment as he pulled us onto the bed, me laying on top of him. He kissed me harder, rolling his tongue around, making me groan. He slowly started letting his hands wander as he ran them down my sides, to my hips. He pressed them inwards as he slid his hands to my ass. I started moving slowly on top of him, grinding slightly. I could feel him getting hard immediately. He seemed to really like my ass as he kept kneading it, even smacking it once or twice. I got a great idea and pulled back.

"Let me do something for you."I said enticingly. He nodded, as I climbed off of him. I pulled him up and had him sit in the chair in the corner of the room. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and put on some of their music quietly. I walked over to him and slid my shirt up over my head, tossing it to the side. He licked his lips as I turned away to face away from him and sat on his lap. He put his hands on my hips as I leaned my top half into his. I started swaying my hips and rotating my ass in circles. He groaned softly in my ear as I continued that pace, taking both hands behind his neck. He slid his hands up my stomach and rested them on my boobs, as he started kissing my neck. I groaned slightly as I grinded harder, still moving my ass in circles over he his hard dick in beat to the music. He slid his hands down inside my bra, squeezing and brushing my nipples. I ran my hands down his neck and shoulders and onto his hands. I squeezed his hands as he squeezed my tits. I felt him start to grind back, bucking his hips. I led his hands down to my thighs and out to my hips. I leaned my top half forward and put my hands on my knees and continued to grind. He muffled a sexy moan with a closed mouth as he started bucking his hips more. I knew he was so ready. As if on cue, he stopped me and stood up. I turned off the music and smiled.

"Let me show you my idea." He said, sliding my bottoms down and standing back up. He then led me to the bed.

"Now crawl up to the center of the bed, and stay in that position." He grinned. I slowly crawled up and stayed, waiting for him. I turned my head and watched him take his bottoms off, his hard cock springing loose. He got up on the bed and kneeled behind me. He ran his hands softly over my ass before smacking it. He leaned forward and slowly eased into me causing my arms to buckle and give way. I stayed just like that, head on the mattress, ass in the air. He let out a slow groan as he fully entered me. He placed one hand on my hip and the other on the small of my back as he started to thrust. I hid my face into the bed and groaned. He started to increase his thrusting grabbing on my hips with both hands. I felt my pussy pulsate, causing him to moan quietly again. He leaned into me more as he increased his speed again. I shouted into the bed as I my leg muscles started to tremor. I felt his dick throb inside me, causing another low groan.

"Ohhhh Youngjae oppa. Your dick feels so big in me." I groaned quietly. He started breathing fast and heavy.

"Ahhh you feel so good, I'm gonna cum soon." He said shakily.

"Mmm mmm ahhh me too. Make me cum, oppa." I groaned. I felt him pulse a few more times which is all it took cause me to break into a screaming, squirting orgasm. I yelled into the bed as I gripped the blanket hard with both hands. I felt him trembling behind me. He pumped in and out even faster, groaning. I pushed up on my hands all the way up to where I was only on my knees. It earned whimpering groans as I locked one arm around his neck. I looked up at him to see pure lust in his eyes. He sucked on my neck, moaning into it.

"Mmmm cum for me oppa." I moaned into his ear. He threw his head back as I felt him cum inside me, shaking and groaning with his mouth closed. He let out such shaky sounding breaths, as he slowed down gradually to a stop. He stayed completely still, his muscles still trembling. I bent my arm back, running my fingers through his damp hair. He whimpered again as he slowly slid out of me, collapsing into a sitting position. I felt his cum running all down my legs with my own juices. Youngjae started chuckling until it developed into a full blown laugh.

"You went everywhere." He said looking around. I flushed slightly as I got up. I wiped off on the sheets since I had to change them now anyway.

"Sorry about that." I laughed.

"Don't be, it was very hot." He smiled. He stood up and kissed me softly before he reached for his clothes. I dressed and snuck out to the linen closet to get fresh sheets. I thankfully was able to return to the room undetected. I changed them quickly and we climbed in bed, both worn out. Youngjae layed on his side facing me. We layed there talking for a little while, laughing about many of our fond memories of one another. He rolled onto his back and nudged me upward. I scooted up and laid down against his shoulder. He started running his fingers through my long hair and singing to me softly. He had the voice of an angel, and made me relax so deeply. He kissed me on the forehead, and whispered, "Saranghae Noona." And that was how I fell asleep.

_________________________  
_________________________

 

 


	12. Yugyeom

I woke feeling so refreshed and happy. Yesterday was such a beautiful day. I loved when the guys were off, it was always so much fun. Today, probably not so much. I had to dance and sing. I dreaded it. It's not like my singing made dogs cry, but I was no idol either, which I was surrounded by. Their talent never fails to awe me. I am sure I would wind up having a good time. No, I will have a good time. It's Yugyeom's day. I will be enthusiastic about whatever he wants to do, especially since he would more than likely only be doing innocent things. With all the growing up he had done recently with winning his dance competition and putting out a new single, it was easy to forget how young he still was. I slowly slid out of bed so not to wake up Youngjae. I ran to my room and showered. I decided to wear something fun, so I picked my cut off jean shorts and baseball jersey style Got7 shirt. I walked out and got breakfast together, as I made my rounds. I snuck into Yugyeom's room and sat on his bed. He looked so cute with his face relaxed in sleep, a very slight smile on his face. I snuck out my phone and snapped a quick picture. This was the maknae I knew and loved. I leaned over and kissed him very gently on the cheek, and patted his hair softly.

"Yugeomie." I said so softly. He let out a tiny groan and stretched, opening his eyes.

"Mmmmm morning noona." He smiled.

"Did you want to sleep some more?" I asked, still running my fingers through his messy hair.

" No, this is my day! I want to enjoy every minute of it!" he said, voice still thick with sleep.

"Ok, I was just checking since you had the day off again. I'll see you out there for breakfast." I said, standing.

"Ok, I will see you in a few minutes," he replied, sitting up. I walked out to see everyone else headed to the table. I knew Yugyeom would be a minute so I stood at the end of the table.

"Heyyyy nice shirt!" Jackson said winking. The rest of the guys made silly comments that I smiled at.

"Guys before he comes out here, can I ask you a favor? Can we do whatever he wants to do today? I know that can be hard since is the maknae and all but would you guys mind?" I asked quietly.

"Sure Noona. But why is that?" JB asked.

"I want to give him whatever he wants since it's my day with him. I am pretty sure all his demands are going to be innocent and I don't want him to feel like he has to "man up" and do something he feels obligated to. I know he's no longer little Yugyeomie, but he is still innocent in a lot of ways. I mean I know he is not completely innocent anymore. I mean even just listening to his latest single and some of the dances he does, you know he's a man. I just...want to give him the option to remain as innocent as he wants." I answered, keeping my eyes on the door.

"Ok, we can do that for him." Mark answered.

"Gomawo." I replied as his door opened. The guys all resumed talking about my shirt to throw off any suspicion.

"Ahh I didn't notice earlier. Good choice noona." Yugyeom said, sitting at the table. We all chatted as we ate, as usual.

"So, when do you want to do karaoke?" I asked, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"Let's do it after breakfast" Yugyeom answered. Everyone else nodded and agreed.

"Ok well I need to clean up and then you can sneak me next door." I replied, starting to gather dishes. I didn't go to the studio very often, but when I did, I tried to avoid the public eye as much as possible. The guys invented a funny way to sneak me over that they liked to do. I would put a baseball cap on and facemask. They would put me in the center and all stand around me in a pretty close group as we walked. I honestly was close to the same height as several of the members so if someone looked closely, they could clearly see me. But it amused them so that is what we did. They guys all helped me clean up this morning and Mark ran and got one of his face masks and hat for me. I put them on and followed them down the stairs. Bambam looked both ways, making sure the coast was clear before we rushed into the studio safely. I hung up Mark's hat and mask on the hooks by the door as we headed back into the practice studio. I always loved the echo in this nice big place. The karaoke machine and lights were all waiting in the corner for us.

"I will go first but someone is going with me." I smiled, putting on a brave face. Youngjae volunteered and put on a popular upbeat song. We sang loudly with the guys doing chants and back up singing from the couch. That made it much easier, when it was a group affair. After we finished we bowed together as JB and Jinyoung went next. We continued to rotate like this for quite a while, and it was a lot more fun than I thought. I finally loosened up and stopped worrying about it until Yugyeom decided to break my calm.

"Let's do solos!' he suggested. The guys all agreed as I sat there praying they wouldn't ask me to. I looked forward to their solos, they always were amazing. They all went one by one, mesmerizing and amazing me with their talent and beautiful voices. I grabbed a fan from off the table to get some cool air on me.

"Noona, will you do one?" Yugyeom asked sweetly. I loved his sweetness but right now I wanted to swat his arm.

"If you really want me to." I responded, standing up.

"Give yourself more credit. We enjoy it!" Bambam said.

"Noona fighting!" Mark hollered, making me laugh. I loaded a song from the US, one that I loved as a teen. It was a ballad about a woman who loved a man, but let him go so she wouldn't hold him back and he could find greater happiness. I started it and saw Mark smile fondly. I know he knew this one, I had caught him singing it before. I closed my eyes and sang along, pretending no one was there. It actually made it easier until I hit the peak of the song and a tear escaped my eye. I opened my eyes then to see them all with a slightly sad look on their faces. I closed my eyes again and finished the song after another bar. I opened them again and they clapped as we had done for everyone. I gave a smile and sat down. Youngjae looked at me sadly and patted my hand.

"Sorry if I brought the mood down. I just like that song and know it very well. I think the words just got to me today" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"You weren't the only one." Mark said clearing his throat.

"It was just touching, noona." Jinyoung added fondly. I smiled and shook my head.

"Ok Jaebum next! Just please don't sing Lost or I really will cry" I smiled handing him the microphone.

"I'll change up the mood." He grinned, standing up. He started his solo song Holic. He sang it so sultry sounding. It was a sexy song to begin with but he made it so much sexier. I grabbed the fan' trying to cool off again. He looked at me with a twinkle in his eye as he added some subtle dancing to it. When he finished, we all clapped again, as I resumed fanning myself. They had this effect on me from day one but it was so much worse now. Jaebum whispered something to Yugyeom, as he stood up for his solo. He was the last one to perform and as soon as the music started I knew I was in trouble. It was his newer solo You Know. It was admittedly one of the sexiest sounding songs I ever heard. Yugyeom started singing and I started fanning myself faster. He made eye contact as he hit his first falsetto and I had to look away. This was the man I was talking about. I felt my heartbeat raise as he continued on. JB looked over and smirked. He knew exactly what he was doing. I loved this song and Jaebum knew it. I had heard it more times than I could count, but Yugyeom had never sang it for me in person. I looked back at him to see him still staring at me intensely, singing so seductively. I let out a big breath and swallowed. I regained my composure and buried the feelings I didn't want to feel. He finished the song as we all clapped for him.

"On that note, I think we could use a break." I said, putting my fan down.

"How about we go back to the house, relax for a bit, then have lunch and come back for dance party!" Yugyeom asked. We all agreed that sounded good and snuck back to the house. A couple of the guys went upstairs to play pool. A couple others said they wanted to get us some Chinese food, so they headed out to get lunch to bring back.

"What did you want to do?" I asked Yugyeom, smiling.

"Actually Noona, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, pointing at his room.

"Sure" I answered, following him in as he turned and shut the door behind us.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, slightly nervous. I couldn't tell by his face if something was wrong or not.

"Yea, I just...am worried." He said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"About what?" I asked, sitting next to him. He looked down at the ground and bit his lip. He looked up at me, still biting his lip. I shifted slightly. It was so off-putting to feel what I was feeling about him right now.

"Well, I know you probably are not expecting me to do anything about this contract thing..." He said softly.

"Did any one say anything to you?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"No, no one said anything. I just wanted you to see me as a man" he said, looking me seriously in the eye.

"Oh Yugyeomie. I do." I smiled warmly.

"You do?" He asked, sounding very surprised.

"Yes I do. Part of me will always see you as the innocent and happy boy I saw in the very beginning. But you have grown so much. You are definitely a man now. With the way you dance, and how you just sang that song, no one can deny that." I winked.

"That's why Jaebum hyung told me to sing that song I think." He smiled, shaking his head.

"He knows how much I love that song. I told him how sexy it was." I laughed and patted him on the back. He looked over at me with a sudden intense look in his eye. He swallowed hard as he leaned in close to me. He gently put one hand on my cheek and kissed me so smoothly and soft. I kissed him back gently and slowly, as he pulled away.

"Wow." He breathed.

"That was great." I smiled reassuringly. He looked back over at me and leaned back in with less hesitation and more confidence. He kissed me harder, one hand on my upper arm. I kissed him back more eager, gently slipping my tongue into his mouth. He sucked in a large breath through his nose and let it out with a very gentle, sexy sound. He started to follow my lead and let his tongue dance over mine. I let out a little moan in his mouth. He sucked in another large breath as he ran his hand up and down my arm. I took one hand and ran it through his hair. He moaned a little into my mouth, before pulling away.

"That is amazing." He breathed. I smiled at him and sat there looking at him.

"What can we do next?' he asked, licking his lips.

"Whatever you want, you are in charge of what happens here. Do you want to something simple to start and see how you feel?" I responded. He nodded, smiling so sexily. I slowly eased him back on the bed, and had him lay down. I stayed fully clothed and straddled him. I could feel his hardness already through our jeans. He placed his hands on my waist as I bent over and started kissing him again, this time a little more intense. He let out light little moans until I started grinding ever so slightly. He moaned a little louder, kissing me stronger. I started grinding faster and harder against him.

"Oh my God, Noona" he said in a breathy voice. He tilted his head back, rolling his eyes shut. That exposed his long neck, as I kissed it, teasing it with my tongue. He groaned again, starting to slightly get in to the rhythm as he moved his hips. I let out another light moan as I moved a little faster. He ran his hands around to my back, up underneath my shirt. I followed his cue as I sat back up and pulled my shirt up over my head. He started to tense up as he sat up to reach me. I grinded harder, breathing warm breaths onto his neck.

'You like this, Yugyeom?" I said in a sexy voice.

"Oh yes Noona. It feels....sooooo good." he grunted out. I put one hand on the back of his neck as I leaned back some. I rolled my body with each grind. He started breathing heavier and faster.

"Do you want me to stop now?" I asked, slowing my pace to a more sensuous grind.

"Aniyoooo...don't stop. " he moaned slightly, laying back down. I leaned over him, and kissed him softly again, pressing down just a little harder as I grinded slowly.

"You like that, oppa?" I asked slowly putting the emphasis on oppa. He nodded as he started to breath so deep and fast, I'm surprised he didn't get dizzy.

"Noona...."he said out loud, his chest heaving. I sat up, grinding with more pressure.

"What is it oppa?" I asked softly.

"Noona.. mmmmm... Noona... Noona....nooNA!!!" he shouted so loudly as he arched his back, and started trembling all over. His body became jerky as his breath turned shaky. I continued to grind as his every breath out became a whimpering moan. I kissed at his jawline and continued to grind. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut as his body relaxed ever so slightly. I slowly stopped grinding as he started to relax. I sat up as he took his hands and covered his brightly flushed face. I heard laughter in the distance and hoped they didn't hear him, because he yelled very loudly. I got off of him, laying beside him, his head close to my chest. I saw a small wet spot on his jeans and couldn't help but smile. I ran my fingers through his hair softly.

"Are you ok?" I asked quietly. He uncovered his face looking very embarrassed.

"I....I just...and we didn't even..."He breathed, trailing off, covering eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Most guys would have been the same way." I answered, kissing his forhead.

"Ok, I trust you." He smiled, taking his hands off of his face. I leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I could do that all day." he said softly.

"Well it might be a little obvious but that's up to you" I teased. He laughed in response and gave me a small kiss.

"I know we need to go eat lunch." He replied, sitting up. I grabbed my shirt and put it back over my head. I stood to leave as he sat there.

"You coming?" I asked, walking to the door. He got a sheepish grin on his face.

"You go ahead Noona. I have to change." He said clearing his throat. I smiled and walked out into the living room, closing the door behind me. I just hoped he didn't regret his decision.

___________________________  
___________________________  
No one can deny that this boy is now a sexy man

 

 

 


	13. Yugyeom Part 2

We walked back in to the studio after lunch, all in a great mood. Jackson ran over and turned on the music as soon as we got in. We all danced around, being silly. It was fun when nobody was being serious. As the day went on, they started having actual dance battles while I sat on the side watching it all unfold. There were few things more attractive than a man who could sing and dance, and I was getting such an eyeful. The guys started b-boying and some doing karate aerobatics. It always scared me and amazed me at the same time. I was always terrified that one of them was going to get hurt, but it was such an impressive thing to watch, that I could honestly watch them dance all day. They always enjoyed dancing for fun. I could see why, if I could dance that well, I would too.

"You know what time it is? Sexy dance time!" Jackson yelled. I groaned and plopped over sideways on the couch.

"Noona, you don't have to." Jinyoung said laughing.

"Oh thank you, "I breathed out, relieved, " because I don't do sexy dancing."

" Jeongmal?" Youngjae smirked. I shot him a dirty look as he laughed loudly.

"No, I don't. I have watched you guys and I know what sexy dancing looks like, that is something I do not possess." I replied.

"Why don't we all do sexy dancing and Noona can be the judge?" Bambam piped up. I let out another audible groan. I knew for sure I could not and handle them all sexy dancing for me and me having to choose between them.

" You know I'll never be able to pick a winner between you all!" I said trying to get out of it.

"Just try." Bambam laughed. I covered my head with my arm and sat back up, kicking my feet.

" Shireo" I whined as they all laughed at me.

"What are you so afraid of?"Jaebum grinned. I sighed and crossed one arm across my stomach.

" Okay, but it has to be more of a slightly upbeat song. I can't handle any of that bad habit or you know stuff." I laughed.

"Fair enough. Okay, rules. No one touches noona. We can get close, but do not touch her otherwise you will be disqualified. Everyone gets about 30 seconds." Jaebum announced.

" Girls girls girls is the right length." Yugyeom suggested. They all nodded in agreement and before I knew it heaven on Earth was unfolding before my eyes. They put on the music and Jackson started. He took off his t-shirt leaving him with just an undershirt. He got fairly close, doing a lot of body rolls towards me and the floor. The guys would all cheer or shout depending on what he did. I sat there with my elbow propped on the arm of the couch, my chin in my hand. I spread my hand to partially hide my face. He continued on, until Bambam rushed in for his turn. He added in choreography from a lot of sexier music videos. I started to feel flushed but tried to hide the fact that even though it was heaven on Earth, right now it felt like torture. Youngjae came in and did some of their choreography from when they covered this love by shinhwa. I had to resist the urge to fan myself as I felt my face getting hotter. Jinyoung followed him who did a lot of rolling of his pelvis, biting of the lip, and staring at me in the face. That was more than enough. Next came Jaebum, who got on his knees, and ran his hand down his body, followed by pelvic thrusting. I felt beads of sweat breaking out on my forehead. Okay, only two more. I can make it. Mark walked up slowly and sultry biting his lip and then licking them while staring me right in the eye. I bit on my pinky as he ran his hands through his hair and dropped to the floor, and thrusted his hips in the air. He finished up with more body rolls as I felt fluttering in my stomach and chest. Yugyeom came in doing some freestyle popping and then poured on the sexy with grinding the floor, and then getting inches away from my face and licking his lips. I sucked in a breath and held it in. He finished up with running his hand down his body and doing a few more sexy moves. When the song ended everybody cheered for one another as I plopped over sideways on the couch.

"So Noona, who won?" Yugyeom asked.

"I don't knowwwww" I whined as they all laughed at my frustration.

"You have to pick or we do it again." Mark grinned.

"Oh God no! My heart can't take it! It's Yugyeom's day so he wins." I shouted. He marched around the room proud as the guys hooted and gave him playful shoves. I picked up my fan and tried to cool down.

"Noona, you really won't try to sexy dance?" Bambam asked.

"I would have to be very drunk." I laughed.

"Someone run and get the soju!" Youngjae hollered.

"Jugulle?" I shouted as he burst into laughter.

" You are so funny Noona." Jinyoung laughed, covering his mouth.

" I am glad I amuse you guys. Now I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry. If anyone else is I'll head next door and start making dinner." I said standing up. It was met with a bunch of agreement. I walked to the door and put on my hat and face mask.

"Wait! We are coming!" Jackson said.  
We all headed to the house as they all went and got changed, and I started dinner.  During dinner, JB ask if the guys wouldn't mind practicing for a couple hours tomorrow morning, just on a couple of the newer songs. They all agreed without any trouble.

" We can do it earlier so we have the rest of the day." He added. None of them even looked hesitant, they were such hard workers.

" If we are going to practice early, we better head to bed soon." Jinyoung said, mothering like he always did. They all agreed as they finish their dinner. I said goodnight to them all as I cleaned the kitchen. Afterwards, I went to my room to change, then walked over and gently knocked on Yugyeom's door. I heard him softly say come in as I opened the door, just as he was pulling his shirt down over his head. He flushed slightly pink and smiled at me.

" I had a lot of fun today, gomawo Noona." He said sweetly.

" I did too. Thank YOU for choosing a bunch of fun stuff to do". I smiled back at him.

"Since we are by ourselves, can I you something?" He asked, grinning.

"Sure" I replied.

"Since it is just you and me in here now, can you sexy dance for me?" He asked, looking up at me with the cutest look you could ever see.

"It is still your day, and I said I would do what you asked. So if you insist, I will." I responded. He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. I took out my phone and knew something that would make him smile. He knew how much I loved his song "you know" so I started playing it, with that slow sensual beat. He bit his lip in anticipation. I committed in my mind that I was going to do this right, so I grabbed one of his baseball caps off of his desk and put it on my head. I pulled it down over my eyes, holding on to the bill with my thumb and first finger. I started out with some very slow body rolls, and rotating my hips around in a circle. I slowly and sensually walked over to him , tipping the cap off of my head and placing it on his backwards. I put my arms around his neck and rolled my body a little bit more. He started biting his lip again, looking so sexy. I walked over to the wall across from him and leaned against it. I slowly slipped down the wall while opening my legs and running my hands down them. I gave him a grin and winked my eye as I closed my legs and as my ass rubbed against the wall, leading me to a standing position while I was running my hands up my body. I stared straight at his face as he looked at me with a very intense stare, raising his eyebrows. I walked a few steps forward and started rolling my body as I leaned back, dropping to my knees. I kept rolling back until I was laying on the floor. I pulled my legs forward so I was laying on the floor with my knees bent up. I ran my hand over my boob and down my stomach. As I reached my crotch, I spread my legs and opened my hand. I slowly ran my open hand over my crotch as I arched my back closing my legs. At that point the song was almost over . I laid down my legs, and covered my face with my hands, horribly embarrased. Yugyeom got up and straddled me. He bit his lip and stared into my eyes as he did some body rolls and ran his hand down his body and over his clearly defined semi. I wanted to die right then and there. I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest, and I felt like I had to gasp for air. I had my hand rested on my chest, trying to calm myself. He looked at me as the song ended, grinning.

"Are you ok, Noona?" he asked, giggly.

"I told you I can't handle that. I feel like one of your igot7's at a concert. I came close to screaming." I said breathlessly.  He smiled, standing up and offering me his hand. He pulled me and quick put something in his side drawer.

"What was that?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing important. But Noona, you should never ever say that you can't dance sexy." He said fondly.

" Well I know the moves themselves are sexy but I just don't find myself sexy doing them. Plus, I was not about to do that in front of all the members. I would have died of embarrassment." I responded.

"I feel special." He answered, running his hands through my hair.

"You are. You are my Yugyeom oppa." I smiled.

"I like when you call me Oppa." He giggled.

"Well oppa, are you ready to lay down?" I asked, heading to the bed. He nodded and followed me as I climbed in. He laid on his back, looking a little nervous. I cuddled up close to him. He felt a little rigid at first, but as I laid my hand on his chest and patted it, he seemed to relax.

"Noona, would it be ok if I kissed you?" He said, breaking the silence.

"Of course, you don't have to ask." I smiled. He rolled onto his side and started kissing me, passionately, much stronger than he started out this morning. I closed my eyes, seeing the image of him rolling his body above me. I let out a soft little moan as I kissed him back harder. He let out a soft, whimpering moan, putting his arm around my back and pulling me closer. I slid my tongue in his mouth, which was met by a deep breath. He started playing with my tongue as he ran his hand over my back, and stopped it right above my ass. I stopped kissing him and pulled back.

"You can touch my ass. Touch me anywhere you like." I grinned. He flushed and slid his hands over my clothed ass tentatively. He squeezed it just a little as he looked down at me wide eyed. He ran his hand back up my back and around my side to my stomach. He started kissing me softly again as he slid hand and let it rest on my boob. He sucked in a quick breath as I put my hand on top of his and helped him to squeeze. He moaned lightly into my mouth, as he continued to squeeze. I hadn't touched him yet, but the temptation was so strong. I bent my leg a little so my thigh came into contact with his full hard on. I took my hand and slid it on his chest, and up over his shoulder. He dropped his hand off of my tit and pulled away a bit. I thought I had done something wrong.

"Noona, I want to have sex." He said, swallowing, slightly out of breath. He sounded half excited, half nervous.

"If you are absolutely sure." I smiled. He nodded and let a nervous little smile come on his face.

"Can you do it though? I might do something wrong." He said, looking very nervous now.

"You mean you want me on top like I was earlier today?" I asked. He nodded.

"And by the way, whatever you would do would be fine, don't worry. Now, you can take off or keep on whatever clothes you want, but what do you want me to do?"I asked kneeling. He sat up and pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing his young, lean body. I smiled and raised my eyebrows at him. He smiled a little embarrassed grin and reached for the bottom of my shirt. I let him pull it up over my head as he let out a little sigh.

"I want to see all of you." He said in a sexy tone. With that I got off the bed and slid my pants and panties down to the floor. He swallowed hard as the looked straight at my pussy. I turned around so he could see my ass as I reached back to unhook my bra. I slid it off and turned back around to face him. He was already breathing heavy, as he looked me up and down.

"Oh wow. You should have danced like that." He sighed, breathing fast. I giggled, smiling at him fondly.

"Are you ready?" I asked climbing back up on the bed.

"Yes Noona, I am ready." he said, an intense look on his face. I straddled over his crotch, facing him. He slid his hands underneath me and pulled his dick out of his pants. He was very long! I was worried, wondering if I could get it all in. I guided his hands up my legs and rested them on my hips.

"Here we go." I said smiling. I stared at his face, wanting to remember every reaction. I eased just the tip in to my wetness as he gasped and let his mouth hang open. I slowly eased down him as he let out a very long loud moan, his eyes staring down at my pussy as he watched his dick go completely inside me.

"Ohhhhhhhhh my God." He said, loudly. I sat there still for a moment until his breathing slowed. He bit his lip as I very slowly started to move my hips back and forth. He let out a little moan with each breath out, which was so hot. His grip on my hips got a bit tighter. I grabbed one of his hands and slid it up to rest on my tit. He breathed so loudly, his moans getting a little louder. I was worried someone was going to hear him if he was already moaning this much. I started slowly increasing my pace as I felt him throb once. I started moaning softly as I grabbed my other tit, squeezing it and running my fingers over my hard nipple. He groaned loudly as he started to copy my motions. I grinded a little faster, feeling my pussy pulse once. I moaned softly, looking down at him.

"You feel so good Yugyeom oppa." I groaned. He was breathing so heavy and fast.

"Kiss me." He breathed. I bent over, kissing his lips hungrily, flicking my tongue against his. I moaned into his mouth that made him throb. I felt him getting harder inside me, causing me to start to pulse, getting wetter. I stopped rocking and lifted my hips to where he was almost all the way out of me. He whimpered as I slowly lowered back on to him, his body trembling.

"Oppa, you are so good. You are gonna make me cum soon." I said in a breathy whisper. He bit down on his lip as he started bucking his hips slightly. I went a little faster, feeling myself getting close.

"Mmmmmmmmm Noona, keep going. I'm gonna go soon too." he said, shakily. I sped up feeling my pussy tighten.

"Oh God, Yugyeom!" I groaned. I felt him throb in me hard as he moaned every breath out, louder and louder.

"Cum for me Oppa." I groaned. He suddenly let out a loud and long groan as I felt him start to cum. I joined in, my pussy flowing, as I arched my back and shook violently all over. I groaned loudly as he thrust upward, still cumming. He trembled from head to toe, as he sat up and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tight. I came down from my orgasm with him kissing my neck. He slowed and rested his head on my chest, breathing so hard. I pulled up his head and kissed him softly. He looked at me, almost cross eyed and faint looking. I leaned him back and laid on his chest.

"I'm dizzy." He said, with his hand on his head.

"I thought you would be. Breathe sweetie, slow down." I said softly. He slowed his breathing way down as I got off of him and laid next to him, running my fingers through his hair.

"Are you ok?" I asked quietly in his ear.

"Is it always like that?" He said, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Yes oppa." I giggled.

"I never imagined anything could feel like that."He replied. I kissed his chest and sat up.

"Will I always get this dizzy?" He smiled.

"You were breathing so heavy and fast you started hyperventilating." I responded, reaching over him and down to the floor for my clothes. I just put my shirt and panties and rested back against his side. I lifted his waistband and gently covered him up. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. He laid his head on top of mine and let out a slow sigh.  
  
"Is everything ok? You have been awfully quiet." I asked softly.

"Mmmmm just thinking." he said quietly. I wrapped my leg over his and squeezed closer.

"I have had such a wonderful time. It was a lot of fun. I really enjoyed our day."I said, nuzzling against his neck. He let out another soft shuddering sigh.

"I don't want it to end." he said, his voice sounding a little thick. I picked my head up quickly to look at him. His eyes were shut, but a tear was rolling down the side of his face. I sat up quickly.

"No, no, no, what did I do?" I said feeling my heart instantly ache. He shook his head, not able to talk. I scooted closer to his head, wiping his tears away. I kissed his his cheek and softed his head.

"Yugyeom, talk to me please. I'm sorry if I did something. Please, tell me what's wrong?" I asked, starting to choke up. He swallowed and opened his watery, soft eyes. Seeing that immediately brought tears to mine. I blinked them back and kissed his forehead.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Noona. This has been one of the most amazing days of my life. It's just hard to think that I won't be able to be with you every day." He sniffed. My heart immediately felt like it was breaking. He was such a sweetheart.

"Oh Yugyeomie. It will all be ok. I will still see you every day, we can hug and cuddle on the couch, and talk like we always have. I know it's not exactly like this but nothing will change. I will still always be here for you no matter what." I said in a comforting tone. He nodded and buried his face in my neck.

"See, this is exactly what I was worried about. I was so afraid of somebody getting hurt, and I'm so sorry I did that to you. I love you, and the last thing in the world I wanted to do was hurt you." I choked out, feeling my own tears almost fall.

"I love you too Noona, and I don't regret a thing. I will be ok. It was just a special moment I never planned on having. I'm glad I did though." He said, looking up at me and smiling. I blinked back tears and kissed him on the forehead. My heart eased a little but I still felt bad. I cuddled him close and ran my fingers through his hair. I hummed softly to him until I felt his breathing get heavy and he completely relaxed. I pulled my pillow up and put it under my head so I wouldn't have to move. I took one finger and slowly ran it over his cheek. I just hoped that in the morning, everything would look better.

________________________  
________________________

 

 

 


	14. Mark

I woke up and hated to move. I didn't want to leave Yugyeom like that, but I needed to get up so I could get done before waking anyone. I slid my arm away slowly, but to no avail. He stirred and grabbed my arm before I could move.

"Kajima, jebal." He said, his voice all gruff from sleep.

"Ok, I can stay just a little longer, but I have to get up soon, ok?" I said rubbing his hair and kissing his forhead. He nodded and looked up at me with sleepy eyes, a smile spreading across his face.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked him softly.

"I'm ok Noona, don't worry." he replied sleepily. I let out a small sigh of relief and rested my cheek against his forehead. I laid there for a while, softly running my fingers over his cheek. I leaned down and gave him one more soft kiss before climbing over him. I put my pants on and grabbed my bra before sneaking out of his room. I headed to my room, showered and dressed. Jaebum said last night I didn't have to worry about breakfast, that they would just grab an energy bar so that made this morning a little easier. I stood there staring in the mirror for a while, thinking. After what happened last night, was I really ok with keeping this up? Someone was going to wind up getting hurt. Maybe I should call my own meeting. I shook my head and made my way to the members' rooms, waking them all. I slowly slid in to Mark's room and immediately felt a lump rise in my throat. I think I was the most nervous about him. As close as I was to all the members, I was closest to him. I swallowed and sat next to him, sleeping deeply. I softly rubbed his cheek as his eyes shot open wide, making me jump.

"Sorry if I startled you. I was just wanting to let you know it's time to get up." I said quietly.

"Ok, thanks." He said, looking over at me with a slightly serious look in his eye.

"Mark, I know it's early but can I ask you something?" I asked, playing with my hands.

"What is it?" he responded.

"Are you upset with me? I know that you haven't been yourself all week." I frowned, looking down at my lap. I couldn't bear to look up at him, especially if he was angry. He was quiet for a moment and then let out a loud sigh.

"No, I'm not mad." He responded quietly.

"Then what is it?" I asked, looking up at him. He ran his hands over his head and closed his eyes.

"I just....I was the one who didn't actually agree to this situation." He said solemnly. I nodded, looking down again.

"Honestly, I didn't either at first. It was either this or lose my contract and be penalized more than I could ever pay. " I replied softly, still staring at my lap.

"Wait, what?" He said, sitting up suddenly.

"There is a clause in my contract that allows them to add more requirements. It was either this or lose you all and wind up in debt so bad I wouldn't be able to get out." I said giving him a very slight shrug.

"Aaahh jinjja!" he growled loudly, "We weren't told that. The members wouldn't have agreed if they would have known!"

"It is ok Mark, really. Don't tell the others. I don't want them to feel bad.   
It has been good, really. There has only been one hiccup so far. Well, now two." I said, looking back down. I heard him sigh again and scoot back to lean against the wall.

"Well I'm glad you are ok." He replied.  
"I'm not if you aren't ok. But I understand, I do. Look, Mark if you don't want this, it doesn't have to be your day. I can give you your space and it can just be like any other day." I said standing up. He let his head fall against the wall behind him, closing his eyes and wrinkling his forehead.

"Aishhhhhh!" he exclaimed loudly, slamming his fist sideways against the wall. I turned away quickly and slipped out the door, my heart pounding. I held my hand over my chest and leaned against the wall, trying to blink back tears. I swallowed hard as one fell down my cheek. I let out a shuddering sigh, and wiped away the tear. He was so mad, and I felt like our 2 year friendship was gone. I walked toward my bedroom, head down, running straight into JB.

"Oh, sorry." I muttered, rushing past him to my room. I shut the door, leaning against the back of it. Why did it have to be so good, and then so bad? I started to let myself give way to tears as I heard a soft knock at my door. I cleared my throat, wiped the tears off my face and peeked the door open. Jaebum stood there and seeing my face immediately pushed his way into my room, shutting the door behind him. He gently grabbed both of my upper arms in his firm hands and looked bent his head to look at my face.

"Noona, what is? What happened?" he asked softly. That was all it took for me to break into tears, leaning into him. He held me in an embrace and patted my back. I took a few deep, shuddering breaths and stepped out of his hug. I looked at him and swallowed.

"Mark is very angry. And I think our friendship may be ruined." I said quietly. He looked at me confused, and back at the closed door.

"I'll talk to him after practice," He said solemnly, "don't worry."   
I nodded and put on as much of a smile as I could muster. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead as he opened the door. I stood there and listened as he spurred the guys on to get ready. I stood there waiting until they all left. I walked to Mark's room to do his laundry and cleaning while I was sure he wasn't going to catch me in there. I concentrated over the next hour cleaning the rest of the house vigorously, keeping myself busy. I walked into my room and placed my clean clothes on my dresser and walked back out to see Mark standing in the entryway to the stairs outside. I jumped and put my hand on my chest.

"You scared me! Are you all done with practice?" I asked slowly. He stood there, just staring at me darkly, taking heaving breaths. He was wet with sweat, the hair peeking out from his gray sleeveless hoodie was all damp. He didn't respond to me at all, just stood there staring and breathing. I had never felt such a mix of fear and arousal in my life. I shifted nervously and looked down, wiping my now sweaty palms on my shorts. I heard sudden footsteps as I looked up to see him rushing toward me. I braced myself as he threw his arms around me and squeezed me so tight. I was shocked and didn't know what to think. I gently lifted my forearms to wrap them against his lower back, returning his hug. I melted into his damp, sticky body, praying that we would be ok.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly as he released me from the hug. He still had a dark look in his eyes.

"It's ok you are allowed to feel how you want, Mark." I responded quietly. He still stared at me, his brow softening.

"Jaebum told me what you said, and I had to come here right away. How could you possibly think our friendship would be over?" He said, softly. I could feel my chest getting tight, and that unwelcome lump working it's way into my throat.

"I don't know. You were so angry. I had never seen you that mad before. I thought I ruined it all." I choked out. I would not cry, I kept repeating in my head. He closed his eyes and wrinkled his forehead. He growled out of frustration. I winced slightly, swallowing hard.

"I was mad about the way they pushed you into this. You didn't have an option that would let you live. And I didn't agree to this... because..."He trailed off, looking away. I looked at him softly, unsure of what was coming next, but I felt tears of relief streaming down my face. He looked back over at me, his eyes softening as he rushed in, giving me the most heartfelt kiss, his hands holding my face. I felt butterflies in my stomach as he passionately kissed me, just holding onto my face. He wiped tears off by moving his thumbs back and forth as he kissed me. He released me from the kiss and stared at my face.

"I have been wanting to do that for such a very long time. That is especially why I didn't agree to this." He said.

"Wait, what?" I asked, rubbing my chest over my heart.

"When I kissed you like that, I didn't want it to be because of some stupid contract. I can't date you until our contracts are up, so I have been patiently waiting until that day comes." He responded, looking serious again. I stood there staring, unable to speak. He actually liked me? Like wanted to date me, like me? I always just thought we were really close friends. How long had he felt that way? I was in such shock. He looked at me, trying to read my eyes.

"I...I had no idea that you felt that way about me."I said quietly. He breathed out a loud breath.

"Yeah, and I have decided I am not going to miss out on you. I had determined not to act on this contract, and just wait it out. But thinking about having to wait years while every else gets to hold what I have wanted to be mine for so long, drove me crazy. Just seeing you dancing so sexy like you did, I felt like I couldn't hold back." He said, stepping closer. I looked in his deep eyes, feeling my heart flutter.

"I am sorry. I didn't know this would bother you so much. And I didn't try to dance sexy! That was you guys, I was just being silly." I responded, feeling super nervous. He bit his lip and looked to the side.

"I...uh....during break at practice....I uh saw." he said so nervously.

"Saw what?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Something I wasn't supposed to. I was standing next to the couch, and Yugyeom was sitting next to me. I saw him looking something on his phone smiling like crazy and as I looked over his shoulder, I saw him watching a recording of you...dancing."he admitted, still biting his lip, nervously. He was recording me?! That is what he must have thrown in his desk! I wanted to kill him!

"Oh my God!" I said, covering my face with both my hands. I was mortified.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to see it." He said softly.

"I didn't know he had that!! I didn't know I was being recorded. Omo I am so embarrassed." I said from behind my hands.

"Don't be. It was....amazing." He said, placing a clammy hand on my arm. I put my hands down and looked at him. His eyes were dark and cut straight into me. As he bit it his lip, it turned from a nervous bite, to one that made me feel so many things.

"You are amazing." I responded. He rushed forward, kissing me hard. His tongue quickly entered my mouth as he ran his hand up the base of my neck and into my hair. I let out a breath with a subtle moan. I kissed him back, playing with his tongue. He let out a very low moan that sent vibrations through my whole being. His voice was so deep and sexy. I reached my hand up and pushed the hood off his head, running my fingers through his damp hair. He took his hand away and slid his sleeveless hoodie off, letting it drop to floor. He reached his hands, grabbing the bottom of my shirt and stopped kissing me just long enough to yank it over my head. I touched the hem of his damp shirt and peeled it up off of his skin, stopping kissing him to pull it over his head. His sticky warm chest and stomach pressed against my cool skin, giving me chills. He stopped kissing me and looked at me, want all over his face.

"I have an idea." He grinned. He grabbed me by the hand and led me to the showers.

"What about the guys? Won't they be back soon?" I said, my voice echoing off the walls.

"Nope" he said in his deeply sexy voice, grinning. He opened the floor length door of the middle stall and turned on the water, the spray wetting his skin. I felt my heart start beating fast as he took his socks off and grinned. He stood in the stall and motioned for me to come in, as he stepped back into the stream of water. I slowly walked in and locked the door behind me. He looked so damn sexy as he stood there dripping wet, biting his lip. His pants started clinging to him, accentuating everything. I stepped forward into the water, it wetting my bra and pants. He grinned a smile that made me feel it in the pit of my stomach. I ran my hands through his hair and down his wet back. I kissed him softly, working my way down to his neck. I could still taste the salt from his sweat, stuck to his skin. He let out a soft little moan, his deep voice echoing off the walls. He wrapped his hands around me and unhooked my bra. I stepped back , letting it fall to the floor.

"Damn!" he let out in a breathy whisper, looking me over. He leaned in, kissing me hard, letting his tongue slide all over my mouth. I moaned into his mouth and pressed into him more. I could feel him starting to get hard against me. He slid his hand up my wet body and onto my tit. He reached his hand over as much of it as he could and squeezed. I pulled away from his kiss to lean my head back and groan. He kissed on my neck and by my ears as he took his other hand and squeezed my other tit. He pressed my tits together to where my nipples were basically touching. He bent his head and flicked his tongue between them. I sucked in a quick breath and let out a loud groan. I he looked up at me and smiled with his tongue still licking me. I felt my pussy throb once. I started running my hands through his wet hair and down his neck and over his shoulders. I continued up his biceps and the rest of his arms until I reached my own body. I slid my hands down in between us and unbuttoned my shorts. I worked them over my hips until they dropped off, wet and heavy. I pushed them aside with my foot and stepped close to him. He stood up straight and looked at my now naked body. He let out a loud, shaky breath. He slid his pants down and let them drop to the floor, revealing is full, hard erection. I immediately dropped to my knees and took his whole long length into my mouth.

"Shit." He breathed. I licked and sucked on him hard as he let out a moan so deep and hot. He grabbed hold of my wet hair and held it tight in his fist as he bit his lip. He started thrusting into my mouth, eagerly. I felt him throb and moaned in satisfaction.

"Come here." He said, all breathy and deep. I stood up as he kissed me passionately and pressed me into the wall. The slick tile was cold against my back but he and the water were so warm on my skin. I put my hands on his shoulders as he reached one hand down and lifted my leg. I could feel his hardness pressing into me, making me tremble with anticipation. He gave me the most sexy smile as he slid into me, filling me fully. We both moaned together loudly. He stood there still as I shoved off the floor with my other leg and wrapped it around him, causing him to go in even deeper.

"Fuck baby that feels amazing." I gasped. He stood still, pressing me into the wall as he licked my neck.

"Are you ready for me to make love to you?" He asked into my ear. My pussy immediately throbbed. I had been used to hearing fuck or sex, but something about the way he said make love to me made me groan.

"Make love to me, Mark." I said low and breathy. He looked up at me with a sweet smile and started moving slowly. I kissed him so sensually, breathing heavy. I moved my hips a little to meet with his movements. He let out a low moan so deep I swear I felt it in my pussy. I was always a sucker for the sound of his deep voice, but this took it to a whole new level. We rocked slowly together kissing with so much passion for a while, feeling amazing. All the sudden Mark stopped moving, and just pressed me against the wall.

"Did you hear something?" He whispered. As soon as he finished saying that, the sounds of the other members flooded the room. I stifled a gasp and remained completely still.

"Hey Mark, you feeling better?" Jinyoung's voice rang out, as we heard the sound of several showers starting.

"Yeah, I'm good." He said, trying not to sound out of breath. He looked at me grinning and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I kissed him slowly, trying not to make any noise. We started to breath heavy as he started to move again very slowly.

"So I'm guessing you made up with Noona?" Jaebum asked from the stall next to us.

"Yup." He managed to get out. That was met by loud laughter from Youngjae. Did they know I was in here? In then realized with horror that our shirts were on the floor in the living room. My eyes went wide. He looked at me and wrinkled his forhead as I mouthed "our shirts". The biggest grin in the world spread across his face and amusement twinkled in his eyes. Mark started moving a little faster causing me to drop my mouth open and my eyes to roll back. He leaned in and kissed me as he took his hand and laced his fingers in mine, lifting above our heads and placing it against the wall. He continued to kiss me as we both breathed hard. I felt him throb twice as he pulled his mouth away and let out one little short breath.

"Where is Noona? I didn't see her before we left and I didn't see her when we got back." Jackson asked.

"Did anyone check her room?" Bambam replied.

"She may have run to the store or something." Youngjae said. Mark grinned an evil little grin as he picked up the speed. I felt myself getting close and it excited and terrified me at once. I felt my pussy tighten and start to pulse as I slightly arched my back. I started breathing really heavy as I took my fist and held it against his shoulder, widening my eyes and wrinkling my forhead. I dropped my mouth open and started to breath quickly and loudly. Mark let go of my hand and placed his hand over my mouth.

"Do it baby" he whispered in my ear. Immediately my eyes rolled back in my head as I started convulsing. I grinded into him hard, my pussy throbbing and tightening. I opened my eyes to see Mark staring at me, biting his lip hard. My orgasm seemed to last forever, my muscles shaking so badly. He dropped his hand, and put it back on my other hip. His breathing increased rapidly as he started to drop his mouth open with a slightly panicked look on his face. I smiled as I returned the favor covering his mouth with one hand.

"Cum in me." I mouthed. His forhead wrinkled and he squeezed his eyes shut hard as started to huff air out of his nose hard and fast. I felt him start to throb as his orgasm took over his body. He bounced me up and down on him so fast. I was watched his muscles rippling in his body as he started to tremble. As I let go of his mouth, he huffed out a few hard breaths before he slowed down and leaned in to me. He rested his forehead against mine and slowly pulled out of me. I put my legs down and finally regained my breath. He gave me the most wonderful smile and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight. We just held each other for a few minutes before I gave him a soft kiss as he let me go. I smiled and squatted down to the floor, grabbing the shampoo. I put a little in my hands and lathered it through his hair. I ran my fingernails on his scalp as he let out a little mmmmm. I opened my eyes wide and grinned at him. I next washed all over his body, causing his boner to return. I was so tempted to mess with it, but we got away with it once and I didn't want to press my luck. When he finished rinsing off, he turned around and turned the water off.

"How am I gonna get out of here?" I mouthed.

" I will sneak to the cabinet by the room and grab you an extra towel. Then when they all go to change, I will make sure the coast is clear and you can run for it." He whispered.

"Grab two towels so I can wrap our wet clothes in one." I added. He nodded. I hunkered down in the corner as he slowly cracked shower stall door open and grabbed the towel hanging on the hook outside of the stall. He quick pulled it in and shut the door. He wrapped it around his waist. He then slid the door open just enough to slide out as we heard another door open. He quickly slammed his shut and laughed.

"What was that?"Bambam asked. I immediately froze and held my breath.

"You startled me" Mark replied still giggling. I heard them leave as the showers turned off one by one. The door opened after a minute almost causing me to scream as Mark slipped back in.

"You scared me half to death!" I mouthed, standing up. He stifled a giggle and handed me the towels. I wrapped one around me and wrapped up our wet clothes into the other one. He peeked his head out and waved me out into the room. He snuck over to the entrance and waved me to hide behind him. We peeked around the corner just in time to see Jinyoung's door shut behind him.

"Now or never" he whispered. I flew out, running across the living room, and straight into my room, slamming the door behind me. I could hear Mark laughing out loud. I leaned against the door and sighed, a smile on my face. That was certainly an experience I would never forget.

_______________________  
_______________________  
He hurts me

 

 


	15. Mark Part 2

I put my hair in a bun to hide the fact that it was still damp, before getting dressed and heading out to the living room. I plopped down on the couch as the members started to emerge one by one. I smiled at them all but tried not to look suspicious in any way.

"There you are, Noona!"Yugyeom said cheerfully. I smiled at him as he plopped in the oversized chair.

"Did you have a good practice?" I asked.

"Yes, Jaebum hyung was happy with it." he sighed, looking relaxed.

"Cause you did good today!" JB said, walking out and sitting on one side of me. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Thank you, for talking to Mark." I said. He nodded in response.

"He needed to know how you felt. You were right, he was very angry. I could tell in his dancing, before I even talked to him. But he was never angry with you, Noona." He answered.

"Still, thank you. I don't have to worry about losing our friendship now." I said, letting out a contented sigh.

"Hey, it's what a leader does. Once I came home, I knew you guys were ok." He said. I sat dead still and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. I saw a grin on his face as he cleared his throat.

"Omo! I could die." I whispered, putting my hand over my face.

"Don't worry, only Youngjae and I saw. I got you covered. Your clothes are in my room." He whispered as he patted the back of my hand.

"Gomawo Jaebumah. I owe you one." I sighed in relief.

"I'll remember that for tomorrow" he winked. That sent chills up my spine. Mark came and sat on the other side of me and placed his hand of top of mine, patting it softly. He leaned his head back on the sofa and looked over at me with a warm smile.

"Ahhh I'm glad to see you two back to normal." Youngjae said grinning ear to ear.

"So what are plans for the day?" Jinyoung asked, the last to join us. No one could seem to come up with anything.

"You want to just do actual free time? Those who want to go out can, those who want to just relax can." I suggested.

"I have really been wanting to go for some coffee." Jackson said.

"Me too!" Bambam agreed.

"That does sound good, I just always hate going without Noona." Youngjae added.

"Look guys, don't hold back going out cause of me. You never used to. It doesn't bother me, really. I promise." I reassured.

"I will bring you one back!"Bambam smiled.

"Gomawo Bambam" I responded.

"I, of course, am gonna stay here."  
"It's my day with Noona, so I will stay here too." Mark smiled. Jaebum, Jinyoung and Yugyeom all opted to stay home as well. The other three got up and went to get ready.

"I think I'm going to go up to the roof for some fresh air."I said. The others agreed it sounded like a good idea as we all headed to the roof. It was a nice private area with some swings and a big area the guys usually threw a ball around or things like that. I took a deep breath as I opened the door. It was pretty cloudy, but a nice breezy day, a little chill on the air. The days were getting cooler now and I looked forward to it. I sat on one end of a swing as Mark came over and sat next to me. He twisted sideways and leaned me over onto him, my back against his chest and my head on his shoulder. Jaebum started taking pictures with his phone as Yugyeom and Jinyoung pretended to model for him. The breeze slowly rocked us back and forth. I closed my eyes and hummed softly. I was completely content at this moment. I felt Mark's hand start softing my hair.  
"This is perfect." He said softly.

"Mmm hmm." I agreed leaning my head against his neck.

"No seriously. It is like a date. We are outside together, cuddling, just happy being together. Even if I can't really date you, this is just what I imagined." he said kissing the side of my head. That pulled at my heart strings, making me feel warm all over. I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around me, holding his hand. I kept my eyes closed as we let the breeze rock us softly. I heard laughter that made my eyes jerk open. Yugyeom was making a ridiculous pose that caused bursts of laughter from the other two. I giggled and wiggled in comfort, nuzzling Mark's neck. I placed a quick kiss there and sighed.

"Are you happy?" He asked me quietly.

"Yes, I am. Are you?" I answered.

"At this moment, I couldn't be happier." He answered.

"Awww!" Jinyoung and Yugyeom said together. I opened my eyes to see them both staring at us, Jaebum taking a picture.

"Aaahhh wae? I hate my picture taken." I groaned.

"It's a good picture!" JB defended, coming over to show us. We looked at his phone and the first thing that caught my eye was the genuine look of affection on Mark's face. I think he really did have feelings for me.

"Can you send me that?" He asked JB. I felt odd for a moment. I knew Mark's feelings but what if the others did too? A feeling of dread washed over me that I tried to shake off.

"You guys have a fan meet this week, don't you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah and a photo shoot." Jinyoung answered.

"It's getting close to tour time!" Yugyeom said excited.

"Speaking of, after our talk the other day, I spoke with the manager about tour rules and stuff when it comes to..all..this and I think it would be a good idea to have a meeting." Jaebum said.

"That sounds like a good idea."I added.

"We can do it when the others get back. I'll see where they are." JB said, texting on his phone. The other two sat on the other swing, imitating me and Mark. I snuck my phone out of my pocket and snapped a quick picture. Mark burst into laughter as I showed him the photo. They both fussed at me, as I showed Jaebum, he also busting out laughing.

"That's a keeper." Mark said still giggling.

"Oh they are almost here." JB said, checking his phone. We all headed down the stairs, and waited in the living room. They guys came back carrying coffee for the rest of us, met with a round of thanks. We sat down as Jaebum stood up.

"Ok so we all know it's almost tour time. It's gonna be pretty crazy, so I talked to manager hyung and asked him about out current...arrangements and how that will be handled on tour. So far, the plan is, Noona will be acting like an assistant manager, that way it will clear her of suspicion being around us a lot. We still have to watch our actions. We can talk and laugh and joke around but we can't really touch her in public. And about at night, Noona will have to sleep with one of us in a shared room. Manager hyung discouraged any activity going on so we can save our strength for performance. Any questions?" He explained. Everyone simply nodded in agreement.

"I am actually excited to go too!" I said , thinking about traveling all over and actually getting to be with them outside.

"We usually get a day to go sightseeing before the concert, so you will get to see some more of the world. " Jackson chimed in.

"It's so close! Any tips you guys can give me?"I asked, feeling the thrill of it all.

"Save your energy. You will experience so much jetlag over the tour that you will need your strength." Jinyoung suggested. The rest of the members all agreed.

"I had an idea if you guys want for dinner! We could do an eat,play, talk!" I suggested. That was met enthusiastically by everyone. I went ahead and went and got food ready I knew we could eat easily in the living room. Then throughout the evening we had a blast playing all different kinds of games. We all wound down and decided to call it a night. I went and got into my Pjs before heading to Mark's room. He was wearing a tank top and boxers, reclining in the bed, waiting for me. A warm smile came onto his face as he scooted over for me. I climbed in and laid on my back next to him. He twisted onto his side, propping up on his elbow.

"Can I take a picture of us together?" he asked, looking at me sweetly.

"Sure." I smiled, scooting a little closer. He reached over me to his bedside table and grabbed his phone, snapping a cute picture of the two of us. He looked so happy. I knew it was because it was his day, I just hope his joy didn't disappear when tomorrow came. I shook the thought away, determined I wasn't going to think of anything negative.

"Are you really excited about going with us on tour?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. We can actually go outside together! We can enjoy each other's company without problems, and I haven't seen much of the world besides here and where I lived in the US." I replied, smiling up at him.

"That will be amazing. Maybe we can to go a theme park! Oh, and an aquarium! And just wait til you see sights like the eiffel tower and other great places. And even though we will be with everyone, and we can't hold hands or anything, it will be like going on all the dates I have wanted to take you on for so long." he said, getting excited. I couldn't help but smile at him. His smile and laugh were so magical to me. No matter how my day had gone or what had happened, he never failed to make me smile.

"I can't wait." I said, turning into him and laying my head against his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. We laid like that for a long time, just talking and snuggling together. It was very sweet, and very intimate. I rolled back over to my back and scooted as close to him as I could get. He rubbed his hand over my head and kissed me gently. I wrapped my arm up around his neck and pulled him into the kiss more, and it was like flipping a switch. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me up onto my side. He put one leg in between mine, and started kissing me passionately. His tongue moved feverishly inside my mouth. I started breathing heavy and let out a gentle little sound of pleasure. That boy knew how to work his tongue. I could feel my entire body responding to his kiss. It was enough to drive me crazy. I pulled away from the kiss, and laid back, trying to catch my breath. He gave me an evil looking grin as he slid his hand down inside my pants and touched my damp panties.

"Damn, you are ready already, aren't you?" he said in his sexy low voice.

"You are so hot, it doesn't take much. Just a look is enough to drive me crazy. When you danced for me yesterday I thought I was going to die." I said, slightly breathy. He laughed and sat up.

"I want to do something, and I want you to promise not to freak out." he grinned.

"Ok, I trust you" I smiled back. He got up crawled down inbetween my legs, kneeling and staring at me intensely. I could feel my whole body just tensing, ready for whatever he was going to do. He slid my bottoms down and off my legs, tossing them aside. He took his hands and ran them slowly up my legs. As he reached the top, he slid them apart and slid them down the inside of my thighs. My breathing was increasing with anticipation. He then got down on his hands and lowered his head to look at my pussy. He licked his lips and looked up at me, biting his lip.

"My God, you can't do that." I breathed. He gave off the biggest smile.

"Do what?" he grinned, feigning innocence.

"You can't look at me like that. It is enough to make me go crazy. And stop biting that lip! It is so damn sexy, and drives me wild." I giggled. That seemed to make him grin even more. He then purposefully bit his lip and raised his eyebrows as he lowered his head inbetween my legs. I felt his warm tongue slip up my pussy, and over my clit. I let out a loud gasp and almost sat up. He let out a wicked little laugh that vibrated all over. I grabbed the sheets and bit my own lip. He laid down on stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, and buried his face in my wet pussy. I groaned loudly and arched my back as his tongue gently explored me. He made several sounds of enjoyment as he flicked my clit with his tongue.

"Oh my God, Mark! Mmmmmm" I said, reaching down and entwining my fingers in his hair. He slid two of his fingers inside me, making me gasp out. He then inserted a third as he started sliding them in and out slowly, matching the pace of his tongue.

"You taste so sweet." he said gruffly. I felt myself throb as I shivered all over. He started moving his tonuge faster and sliding his fingers in and out of me faster and harder. I moaned loudly, and ran my hands through his hair. His warm tongue slid all over, as he continued to fuck me with his fingers.

"Mmmmm...Mnnnnnn.....Yeah baby like that." I groaned. He let out a light moan and picked up the pace. I could feel my pussy tighten and throb. I knew I was gonna go soon. His tongue worked magic on my clit as I felt the pressure build up.

"You are so ready to cum for me, arent you?" he said, all breathy.

"Mmmmmm Hmmmm" I agreed, breathing heavier and faster. I could feel my insides start to tighten even more.

"You are so fucking sexy." He said, and started cirlicing my clit even faster.

"Ohhhh yeah baby, I'm gonna cum!" I moaned. I entwined my hands in the sheets as I felt myself quicken. My back arched and every muscle in my body tensed as I had such an extreme orgasm. My entire body shook and trembled. He groaned as he kepts licking me up. The orgasm kept on going as long as he kept licking my clit.

"Oh god, please, I can't take anymore. Oh GOD!" I shouted almost lifting off the bed. At that point he slowed his tongue and removed his fingers. He then looked at me, smiled and licked his lips. I throbbed again at that, and trembled all over. He slid up next to me and kissed me hard. I could taste myself on his mouth, as he flicked my tongue with his. I was still breathing so heavy, and it felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. He leaned back and grinned.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time too." He smiled. I laughed, slightly embarrassed and pushed him onto his back.

"Now it's my turn to return the favor." I smiled. His face suddenly became very serious as he bit his lip again. I got up on my knees and worked my way down to his already rock hard cock. I slid it out of his boxers and grabbed a firm hold on the base. He already took a deep, quivering breath. I then took the tip of my tongue and just gently flicked the head a few times. That already earned me a light moan, so I knew I was in for some fun. I traced his entire dick with my tongue and worked my way down to his balls, lightly licking them. He looked down at me, breathing heavy, such lust in his eyes. I slowly slid him all the way inside my mouth and rolled my tongue on the under side of his hard dick.

"Ohhh my God. Mmmmnnnnn" he moaned, plopping his head back onto the pillow. I started sucking on it gently as I bobbed my head up and down. He groaned as he put his hand on the back of my head, pushing me down all the way. I let my tongue explore every inch of him as he groaned loudly. I pulled him completely out of my mouth and continued stroking him with my hand.

"You like that, baby?" I asked grinning. He agreed with a soft moan. I continued to stroke him with my hand as I licked and sucked on just the tip.

"Ohhhhh it's so sensitive!" he groaned. I smiled as I let go and ever so slowly slid him back into my mouth. I moved up and down at a very slow pace, causing him to squirm beneath me, occasionally bucking his hips upward. I started to increase my pace faster. He let out whimpering moans, grabbing the sheet. I could feel him harden more in my mouth as he got close.

"You want to cum, don't you?" I asked in a low tone.

"Oh yes, please. I wanna cummmmm" he groaned, his muscles tense. I put his dick back in my mouth and moaned long and hard as I licked up and down him, moving my head around. With one long and loud moan, he started cumming in my mouth, filling it over and over again. I contined to suck and lick as he arched his back and pressed his hand firmly on the back of my head. He continued to throb for some time, while I never stopped licking him. Finally I could feel the pulsing stop, and his body relax. I slipped him out of my mouth and grinned. He laid there, out of breath with his eyes closed. I crawled back up and plopped beside him.

"Are you ok?" I asked giggling. He nodded and continued to breathe heavy.

"That was....I can't even begin to describe how good that felt." he smiled, letting out a little laugh. He looked embarrassed.

"What? Why do you look like that?" I asked laughing.

"Oh nothing. I just thought you were probably getting tired because my orgasm seemed to last forever." he grinned.

"Never. I could do that all day. Especially with the way you moan. It made me excited without you having to even touch me." I smiled.

"Wait, you got excited....again?" he looked at me with a hard glare. I was silent for a moment, curious as to where this answer was going to take me.

"Yes, I did." I said. I took his hand and slid it down to my pussy, letting him feel how wet I was. He let out a little groan as I pulled his hand back up and slid his finger in to my mouth. He breathed out a shaky breath.

"That was insanely hot." he said, low. He sat up and got down in between my legs.

"Whatever you are going to do, I am warning you I won't last long." I said, breathing heavy.

"Don't worry, neither will I." he said as he sunk his hard cock inside me. I groaned loudly and thrust upwards to meet him. He leaned far over me, his face hovering over mine.

"Saranghae" he smiled right before he started slowly easing in and out of me.

"OHhhhhhh God, nado saranghae." I groaned. He stayed down close to me, just looking me in the eye, and occasionally letting out a long, low groan. I felt him pulse inside me twice as his body trembled slightly.

"Mmmmmmnnnn, God you are so wet." he said, sliding in and out faster. Being able to hear him groan in his sexy voice while he was inside me, made me crazy.

"Oh Oppa! " I groaned, sliding my hips up to meet his every thrust. He grinned at me and moved even faster. I could feel myself throb around him as he continued moving faster.

"Ahhhhh, I'm gonna go soon" he said, looking at me with a serious look in his eye.

"Oh me too. Don't stop oppa, make me cum!" I shouted. He breathed very heavy, as his eyes rolled back in his head. All at once he groaned and started thrusting so fast, cumming deep inside me. I came quickly after, my body wracked with pleasure. I wiggled so much underneath him, unable to stay still for a single second. He slowly started to lessen his thrusting as he eventually came to a stop and slid out, plopping beside me.

"That was amazing." I breathed, feeling light headed.

"It was." he smiled. I scooted up and laid my head against him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't want this night to end. Can we make it last forever?" he asked softly.

"If it was in my power to do that for you, I would." I replied, nuzzling his neck. He let out a sigh and squeezed me tighter. I relaxed so much against him, hearing his heart beat match my own.

"I don't ever want to forget this day, and I don't think I ever will. Even if something were to happen and this was the only day we would be able to be together, I would remember it as the best day of my life." he said, smiling. I kissed his chest and cuddled closer.

"I will never forget it either." I sighed, completely content. He squeezed me close and kissed my forhead.

"I really do love you." he said softly.

"I know, sweetie. I love you too." I replied.

"I know it may not be in the exact way I love you, but I will take any love from you I can get." he answered. I nuzzled into him again as he pulled me as close as he possibly could. I slowly felt myself drifting off to sleep, feeling his heart beat in my ears. Life really couldn't get much better at this point.

________________________  
________________________

 

 


	16. The Tour Begins

The next few weeks flew by between my still rotating days with the members and all the activities they had scheduled. Before we knew it, the day was upon us. It was fairly early, all the members were up, packed and dressed in their stylish airport fashion. I dressed simply in black skinny jeans, a plain gray T-shirt and converse. I had my black mask and hoodie if I felt it necessary. I didn't want to see pictures of myself in the background. The vans pulled up as we all headed out. Most of the members went in one van, Bambam, Jackson and myself and the manager went in the other. As we pulled away, I looked back at the dorm. I hadn't been further than the other side of Seoul from it since I moved in.

"Did you forget something Noona?" Jackson asked.

"Oh no, just excited. I haven't been anywhere besides here and the US." I replied, turning around. We made small chit chat as we made our way to the airport, the city wizzing by. As we approached the airport, a sea of igot7's waited, screaming and cheering. I grabbed my mask quickly and put it on my face. I knew I would basically be invisible to the crowd, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I slipped on my hoodie and grabbed my shoulder bag. I don't see how they faced crowds like this all the time. I would never be able to handle something like this.

"Don't worry noona, it will be fine." Bambam smiled, as he put his mask on. Security escorted us all into the terminal as we stood around, waiting to board. Between the members and the staff, we took up most of the plane. As we boarded I was seated behind Youngjae and Mark. They took a few cute selcas while we waited for take off. I hated flying. This was the one part I didn't look forward to. I could feel my pulse raising as they started making the announcements. I jumped as the plane starting rolling. I grabbed the arm rest and squeezed my eyes shut, as I could feel some sweat beading on my forhead. I felt someone's hand over mine, as I shot my eyes over. Yugyeom had come to sit beside me, and smiled.

"Are you afraid of flying?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I really really am." I said quickly. He patted the back of my hand and smiled sweetly.

"Noona, look at me," he said. I looked up at him, and he had the kindest look on his face. "It is ok. Nothing is going to happen. When you are distracted it's better. What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I uh I don't know. I can't think of much right now." I swallowed. He patted my hand again softly.

"You will be doing a lot of this for a while, so you will get used to it. But we will watch out for you." he replied. I nodded and closed my eyes as we were pushed slightly back in our seats as we took off. I felt my breathing increase as I kept my eyes shut.

"What do you want to do on free day tomorrow?" he asked.

"I..well...the country we are going to is known for having really fatty and rich meals. I am sure you guys might want to try a bite, but I'm afraid if you eat huge meals of it, it may make you sick. I know I am going to go to a market to find foods we normally eat. " I answered.

"That is a good idea! You are always thinking of us. Gomawo, noona" he smiled.

"That is what I am here for." I winked nervously.

"When we get there later today, we usually go straight to the hotel. Sometimes they will bring us to dinner first but usually straight to sleep." he explained. I nodded as I felt myself relax a little bit. By this time we were up in the air and floating smoothly in the sky. The guys starting singing "Fly" in a silly way, making me giggle.

"See? All better!" he smiled.

"Gomawo Yugyeomie. You took good care of me." I said, breathing deep through my mask.

"That's what I am here for" he winked back. I smiled underneath my mask and tried to relax. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the chair, and before I knew it, I fell fast asleep. I woke up, leaned over on Yugyeom's shoulder. He was sleeping at this point too. I let out a soft sigh and relaxed, closing my eyes again. At that moment the flight attendant made the announcement for landing. I squeezed my eyes shut and as our plane descended quickly, I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach. I slapped my hand on top of Yugyeom's and swallowed hard. He jerked underneath my hand.

"Noona, it's ok. We are almost there." He said, so sleepily. He patted me on the back of that hand with his free one. I squealed just slightly as the plane jolted as we touched down, which earned some looks from the members and staff. I quickly let go of his hand and grabbed my leg instead. He looked over at me with a slightly regretful face, and rubbed his eyes. I felt my heartrate slow as we slowed down, approaching the terminal. I dabbed the sweat from my forhead with a tissue, and grabbed my shoulder bag. I was paraniod of losing the important things, like my wallet, my all access badge for the events, and my passport. I sighed relief as they were all still there. When the plane finally stopped, we all stood up and stretched. The door was opened as some security went first, followed by the members, manager, myself, staff, then more security. They thankfully had increased security since there had been some minor incidents with other kpop groups touring. We were all rushed through the airport, and into 2 smaller buses. All the members and myself and the manager were all one one bus, followed by most of the staff on another.

"Ok, we are going to have to get Noona some medicine or somoene is going to have to be assigned on watch with her when we fly. She is scared and we will be flying a lot." Yugyeom said, breaking the silence.

"You are scared?" Jinyoung asked, turning around.

"I don't really like flying all that much." I said softly.

"How about, whoever's day it is when we fly, they sit with you and help you through it. Sound ok?" Jaebum asked. I nodded and wiped my sweaty palms on the knees of my jeans. Everyone agreed, and started loosening up again.

"You can take your mask off now." Bambam said smiling. I took it off and breathed a big breath in. I stuck it in my shoulder bag and leaned back against the seat. It seemed like no time when we were pulling up to the hotel. It was a very nice place, overlooking a river with shops lining either side. It was so pretty. As we all piled out of the bus, I ran over to the edge of the parking lot to take a few photos of the scenery with my phone. It was dusk, so it looked all hazy and warm. I wanted to document our travels as much as possible, as somthing to look back on fondly. I ran and caught up with everyone as they were entering the lobby. We were checked in and made our way up to the 16th floor. Staff had rented out the entire floor, so we didn't have to worry about strangers coming and going. Tonight was my night with Jackson, so I walked in to the room and put my luggage in the corner, out of the way. Bambam was also bunking in the same room. This might be a little awkward.

"Do you guys want room service? I am starving!" Bambam said, plopping down on one of the beds.

"Sounds good! I want some good snacks too." Jackson answered.

"Well anything you want, go ahead and text me or tell me so I can get it for you tomorrow." I added. They both named a few things that would make them happy, as I typed them up in my phone.

"Noona, lets all take a selca together." Bambam said, getting out his phone.

"I can't! Well, if I do you can't share it on social media." I reminded him.

"That's ok, this is for our personal tour scrap book!" he smiled. They sat on each side of me and leaned in. We took one with just smiles, one with serious sexy faces, and one being cute.

"What do you want to eat?" Jackson asked, grabbing the room service menu.

"I'm not very hungry after that flight, so maybe just some fruit," I answered, "and if you don't mind and if no one needs it, I am going to jump in the shower really quickly while you wait on room service."

"Go ahead! Make yourself comfy." Bambam answered. I went to my suitcase and slid it open to grab my pjs and new panties and headed into the shower. It was warmer in this country than it was back in Korea, so I took a nice cool shower and put on my face creams. I slipped into my pj's and back out into the room. The guys had already changed into their night clothes, and the tray of room service was delivered. I sat down on the edge of the bed and picked at my fruit. It was delicious, but I just wasn't hungry.

"You need to keep your strength up, noona. Tours are long stretches." Jackson said as he finished his food.

"I think I just need some sleep," I yawned ," but help yourself to the rest of that fruit. I won't eat it."

"Why don't we film something quick for the fans?" Bambam suggested. They were always so good about thinking of their fans. It made me feel good and proud that I was an igot7 before I even met them.

"I will film it if you want." I volunteered, taking Bambam's phone from him. I turned the camera on as they said a quick greeting to the fans in the country and did some quick dabs to music.

"Perfect. I will post soon." he said, taking his phone back.

"Come on noona, you need sleep." Jackson said leading me over to bed and lifting the covers for me. I climbed in facing the other bed and he climbed in behind me, spooning me. Bambam got in the other bed and turned on the tv quietly.

"Will that bother you noona?" he asked, looking over at me.

"No, not at all. You enjoy." I smiled.

"Goodnight" Jackson said, kissing me on top of my head. I melted in to his warm body and scooted close. I closed my eyes for a moment, and before I knew it, I was opening them again to the sun streaming through the window.

"Morning!!!" Bambam said cheerfully. He was up and dressed already, and Jackon was rifling through his luggage for some clothes.

"We got to wake you up for a change." Jackson laughed.

"I'm sorry guys. I must have needed it!" I said, yawning and sitting up.

"The stress of flying and jetlag caught up with you." Bambam answered, handing me a cup of coffee.

"Gomawo" I said, taking it and sipping it quickly. I got up and got dressed in the bathroom. I know they had both seen me naked, but it felt weird being naked in front of both of them at the same time. I didn't feel comfortable doing that, so I stuck to the bathroom. We went door to door, collecting the other members. They all talked excitedly about what they wanted to do. I was going to tag along, keeping a litte bit of distance. The 4 security guards met up with us and we all started walking towards the river shops. They had all kinds of neat little places here and there. We went into unique shops, the guys got ice cream as we all walked along the road. I looked up the address of the shop and noticed it was not too far ahead.

"I'm just going to run up into the shop to get your snacks. I should be done by time you guys get there." I said. They added a couple things to the list as I jogged ahead a good ways. I could see them far away, and still hear them giggling and laughing. I loved it. As I turned around I passed an ally and heard a voice that sent shivers up my spine.

"Give me the bag."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see a large man standing there, staring straight at me. I grabbed my bag furiously tight with my hands and tried to run as he all at once grabbed my bag, which was slung across my body, and started trying to yank it from my arms.

"Just give it lady!" he growled, trying to yank it free. I knew of all the important things in there, and I knew I couldn't just give it up. That's when I felt the sting of his hand as he slapped me hard across the face. I could hear a ringing in my right ear and the world went hazy for a second. I gripped my bag even tighter as he yanked me towards him and wrapped one arm around my shoulders. I kicked at him but he had me in such a way that my feet were only striking empty air. He started to wedge the purse up from underneath my arm and quickly yanked it over my head, ripping my shirt in the process. I still had a firm grasp of the strap. I suddenly caught him off guard and kicked him hard in the leg. He shouted as he shoved me on to the ground. As I landed on my side I felt the crushing blow of his boot as he kicked me in the abdomen. I barely held on to conciousness as I let go of the bag, gasping for air.

"See was it worth it?" he said, kicking me one more time. I felt my conciousness slipping slightly when I heard the most beautiful sound in the world, a sound I would recognize anywhere.

"YAAAA!!!!!!!!" Jaebum screamed from a distance. I looked up to see everyone running full speed in my direction. The man took off running as I laid there coughing and still gasping for air. He must have kicked every ounce of oxygen out of my lungs. Jinyoung was the first to reach me, immediately dropping on his knees an placing my head on his lap. Mark, Jaebum and Jackson all flew by me, chasing after the guy. I looked up with panic in my eyes, as the rest of the guys kneeled by me.

"Go...after...them" I managed to squeak out. The guys looked down at me, worry all over their faces.

"Well you heard her, GO!" screamed Bambam. Three of the security guys ran after them, as one stayed behind with us. Jinyoung rolled me on to my back and patted back my hair quickly over and over again. I looked up to see tears falling down his face.

"Ohhh no." was all he could manage to say in a quiet voice full of tears. He took his jacket off and covered my exposed stomach.

"What are you doing just standing there!!! Call the police and an ambulance!" Youngjae yelled at the security guard, his voice cracking. The guard took a few steps back and got on the phone.

"Noona, noona, noona! " Yugyeom said, crying softly. Bambam's eyes were all watery, but he was holding it together pretty well. Youngjae was pacing back and forth, head up to the sky.

"I....don't.....need.....an ambulance." I said, still trying to catch my breath.

"Stop that! You need one now!" Youngjae exploded. My heart relaxed with relief as 1 of the guards and the other three members came jogging up. Jaebum had blood on his fist. I wrinkled my forhead, still trying to catch my breath. My face started stinging badly from where he had slapped me. The other three dropped to their knees, tears immediately formed in their eyes.

"Andwae. ANDWAE!!!!!" Mark screamed. He grabbed my hand and held it tight in his, kissing it softly. Jackson stood back up and tried to comfort Youngjae who still paced back and forth.

"Don't worry we got him. Security has him until the police arrive." Jackson tried to reassure, his voice thick with worry and sorrow.

"You're...hurt." I said, looking at JB's hand. He scoffed, wiping away his tears.

"Is that something to be worried about right now?" he said in disbelief.

"I...always....worry." I breathed out. He bit his lip, trying to hold back more tears.

"AIISHHHHHH!" he yelled, standing up and rubbing his hands over his head. Just then the security guards walked up with the guy cuffed, his face all bloody. Mark looked up at the man with a dark face. He stood up quickly and started to run at him. Youngjae and Jackson grabbed him by his chest and shoulders.

"Come here!!!! I'll kill you!!!!!" Mark screamed. He fought against Youngjae and Jackson for a moment or two, screaming and shouting, until Youngjae pulled Mark's head against his shoulder and he relaxed.

"Who did that to his face?" I said, starting to be able to form a few words together. Jaebum looked at me with a dead stone face, his jaw muscles clenching.

"I had to pull JB hyung off or I think he would have killed the man." Jackson said quietly. Jinyoung looked so distraut and couldn't seem to regain his composure. My body was throbbing in pain but it was nothing compared to how I felt. My heart was aching as silent tears started rolling down my cheeks. Youngjae finally stopped pacing and dropped to his knees by my head.

"Noona, please be ok." he said, barely above a whisper, wiping the tears from my face.

"I'll be ok, I promise. Can you...sit me up just a bit?" I said,trying to sound stronger than I felt. Jinyoung, Youngjae and Mark all gently grabbed me and slid me up. Jinyoung opened his legs, as they laid me against his chest and shoulder. I could feel the wetness of his tears dripping onto my head. The police arrived as one of the security guards walked over and handed me my purse, the strap broken. I took my hand and rifled through it and sighed in relief.

"It's still there." I said softly.

"What is? What were you willing to risk your life over?!" Bambam said almost angrily. I breathed for a moment before responding. I knew they were going to be angry but I had my reasons.

"It has my passport...and my wallet...but most important, the all access tour pass" I said quietly.

"Noona!!!!! We could have gotten you another one! How could you do that?" Yugyeom complained, trying to wipe his face.

"He could have gone anywhere with that. And it's the first stop on the tour. He obviously is a bad man, and who knows what he could have done to you all. I couldn't risk that." I said, clutching the bag to my chest.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh Jinjja!!!!" Jackson shouted. Just then, the ambulance arrived. The guys all helped ease me onto the stretcher.

"Someone call manager hyung!" Youngjae said, as he took a deep breath.

"Already been taken care of sir." One of the guards responded. They lifted my stretcher up and started wheeling me away.

"Only two can ride in the ambulance, the rest will have to follow in the police cars." the EMT said.

"I'm going! It's my day and I'm going!" Bambam said, clearing his throat and following me.

The police needed statements from JB, Mark and Jackson. I waved and put on a smile as they loaded me in. Bambam climbed in, followed by Jinyoung. Bambam sat there quietly, just holding my hand against his mouth. Jinyoung sat by my head, still stroking my forhead and hair softly. He started looking over my face, fresh tears streaming down his face.

"Don't cry" I said, my own voice thick with held back tears. He took in a deep shuddering breath and wiped his tears away. He bent his head down, and by time it was up again, fresh tears were flowing down his cheeks again.

"Noona, I know you want to protect us and care for us, but that was too much." He said solemnly.

"No, it wasn't. I know you would say this to any staff member, but I had to for several reasons. The man was so threatening...what if something happened to one of you because I just gave up without a fight? I would die. Also, as part of it, it is my job. I am here to take care of you guys and I can't just let something like that happen. I would do whatever necessary to keep harm from happening to any of you." I said, wincing in pain. Jinyoung just shook his head and ran both hands through his hair, as he leaned back against the side of the moving ambulance. The EMT, rifled through a case and pulled out a syringe and a vial of medicine.

"We are going to give you some pain medication now, so hang on tight." she said, as she filled the syringe. Bambam grabbed my hand and squeezed it as they injected my other arm. Almost immediately I felt the world start to go hazy and dark.

"Don't worry Noona, we are here."I heard Bambam say as my eyes fluttered shut. I could hear them talking, but they sounded so far away as I lost all sense of consciousness.

 


	17. The Show Must Go On

I had been drifting in and out of sleep for a few hours as doctors brought me for xrays, CT's and a few other tests. Doctors and nurses came and went, along with the police, taking statements from me and the rest of the guys. Between all the commotion, the guys stayed almost completely silent and sullen. They all waited in the large room with me, never leaving for a second. The manager stayed in the hall along with two security guards, on the phone most of the time. I saw the doctor talking to him outside, as he bowed in thanks and came in to talk to us. The members all perked up as she came in, solemn looks on all of their faces.

"She's gonna be ok, right?" Yugyeom asked, his voice still a little weak sounding.

"She will be just fine. There are no broken bones, and no internal bleeding. You will have some bruising to say the least on your abdomen, and where he injured your ribs will take a little time to heal completely. You will experience some discomfort, but we will give you some medication you can take to dull it. The minor swelling in your face will go down shortly. We are just going to keep you for a few more hours of observation, and then you will be released. If you have any other pains or anything else, tell us. We don't want any unseen complications arising." She said, smiling softly.

"Thank you." I smiled back as the members all stood and bowed to her multiple times. As the doctor left, sighs of relief flooded the room.

"Oh thank God." Youngjae said, collapsing back on to the couch. Jinyoung took in a deep shuddering breath and let it out slowly, his face finally relaxing, sas he sat down next to Youngjae.

"You are never going anywhere alone again." Bambam said, in all seriousness.

"You can't do that. I can't be put in a bubble because one bad thing happened to me." I responded, giving him a soft look.

"Noona, you are not fighting us on this one. Whenever we are anywhere besides the venue, you will have a member of security with you at all times. End of discussion." Jaebum said, very sternly. I nodded, not willing to fight him on this. Whatever kept their mind at ease, and focused on what they needed to do.

"I think we should cancel tomorrow." Jackson said, leaning against the wall.

"You can't do that." I responded softly.

"But how can we do a show after what just happened here? I want to leave right away." Yugyeom agreed, sitting in the chair, next to the bed.

"First, the manager and JYP would never allow it. Secondly, you can't do that to all the IGot7s. They have been so anxious and excited, waiting to see you all. They love you, and you can't abandon them because one bad man caused a problem. They are innocent in all this and deserve your attention and love. " I answered, looking around the room. They nodded solemnly.

"She's right. We can't let our fans down. Some travel far to see us, and we need to give them what they came for. It doesn't feel right under the circumstances, but the show must go on." Jinyoung added after a moment. As soon as he was done speaking, the manager came into the room with a sigh.

"JYP is going to announce an official statement. Apparently some fans saw what happened and got some photos of not only the man, but of all of you surrounding her and have posted it online. It is now popping up all over social media and her identity is being called into question," the manager started. I closed my eyes as a lump went in my throat. This was it, they were going to let me go. The members were all so caring as that happened, and who knows what all they got photos of.

"We are going to announce that a managing memeber of our staff was attacked while out, and the members came to her defense. You are a woman, so nothing will be looked at suspiciously. We are going to announce a thank you to the quick actions of security, the emergency responders and the hospital staff. All of the photos that have been posted so far are only showing you all loading her into the ambulance, and all surrounding her on the ground and pacing. There is one of Mark trying to get at the man, but JYP agreed it showed a man's sense of injustice being sparked. We will announce that the tour will go on as planned, as well as tomorrow's show. " he finished.

"Oh thank God." I sighed in relief. All the members seemed to feel a little better, all except Mark. He hadn't said a word the entire time we were here. He stayed standing in the corner, leaning against the wall and staring with a deep, dark expression.

"Did they look at Jaebum's hand?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Yes, no broken bones and the blood was all from the man. They said it might be sore for a few days so they suggested wrapping it with compression to keep it from swelling until the concert tomorrow." the manager responded.

"Good." I replied, relaxing into the bed again.

"We have the bus coming to pick you all up shortly." the manager added, as he turned to head out the door.

"We aren't leaving until she does." Youngjae said, looking firm in his resolve. The manager simply nodded his head and headed back out into the hallway. There was a much more relaxed feel in the room as the members started to move around more.

"You all haven't eaten today and it is already almost evening. Why don't you go get some food in the cafeteria? You need to remember why you are here. You need to keep up your strength." I said, looking at the clock.

"I'm not very hungry, noona." Jackson said, the others agreeing.

"I know, but you need to feed your body. You don't want to be sick feeling tomorrow. I know you all want to take care of me here, but I am fine, you heard the doctor. There are more hospital staff around than needed to care for me if I need something, and security is right outside so please, for me, go get something to eat." I asked softly.

"Ok, noona. If you insist." Yugyeom said, standing and putting his hands in his pockets. The members regretfully started filing out one by one, except Mark, who didn't move.

"Mark, come on." Jaebum said, turning around to face him in the doorway. Mark's eyes just flashed over to him, as he looked like he was about to break down into tears. JB nodded his head.

"We will bring you something back." he said softly as he shut the door. Mark stayed completely still, not moving, not talking. Angry tears fell down his face, his eyes still angled towards the door.

"Mark, you haven't said a word. Please, come here." I said, afraid to say anything. I didn't want to set him off. He still looked as though he could attack someone. He took in a deep breath through his nose and walked over, sitting next to the bed by my head. He refused to look at me, just staring to the side. His eyes were so dark and angry, and it worried me. I reached out a hand and took his. He flinched at my touch as I started to bring his hand close to my face. I gently kissed the back of it as his eyes flitted over toward me. I smiled at him softly and placed the back of his hand against my cheek as his face suddenly turned into anguish and he leaned his head into the bed, crying hard.

"It's ok. I'm ok." I said, as I ran my hand over his hair.

"How is this ok? How are you ok?" he said, angrily and between sobs, his head still down.

"What happened isn't ok, but I am. Everyone is fine. I will be a little sore, that's all. It's a small price to pay for the peace of mind that nothing will happen now." I said, softly. He jerked his head up, tears still streaming down his face.

"How could you do that?! I am a man!!! I am supposed to protect you!! I'll kill him. I'll KILL HIM!" he shouted as he stood up. I held tight to his hand, not letting him go anywhere.

"Please, don't do this. Things happen that we have no control over. I could be attacked back home just walking to the store. You can't prevent everything from happening. You are no less of a man for not being able to protect me from everything." I said, gripping his hand tightly. He let out a frustrated growl as he placed his free arm over his eyes, his chest still heaving and shuddering . I wanted to calm him down, but at this point I had didn't know what to do.

"Mark, come climb in bed with me." I said, rolling on my side and scooting to the edge of the bed. I dropped his hand as he stood there, letting out a harsh shuttering sigh. He came around the bed slowly and climbed in behind me, spooning me. I took his arm and wrapped it around me. I winced slightly as I put it around my waist, but didn't let on. He was so rigid and tense. I didn't know what to do. We laid there for a moment before I felt him start to loosen up and scoot closer to me. He moved his arm up to around my shoulders and squeezed me ever so gently. I felt his body shuddering. I turned slightly on my back to look over at him. His face broke my heart into a million pieces. He cried silently, but so deeply. I took a hand and wiped tears off of his face, then held his cheek in my hand. He looked at me with watery eyes, as he wiped them away.

"I...don't know...what I would have done...if..."he said between shuddering breaths. He pulled me closer again and leaned his head against mine. I turned my face more towards him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I know, I know. But don't even think about that. I am sorry for making you all sick with worry. I am hurt so much right now, it has been hard to breathe, not my body but my heart. Looking at you all, crying, tired, angry; it kills me. Please, Mark, don't do this to yourself. I will be ok, I promise." I said as I felt tears welling up in my own eyes. He looked up at me, his eyes searching mine. They were so soft and warm, still filled with pain and worry. His eyes scaned my face, resting on where the man had slapped me. His forhead wrinkled again, as he leaned in and kissed the skin ever so softly. I looked at him and smiled softly as I pulled his face close to mine, and gave him a kiss on his lips, holding his face to mine. The kiss didn't move much, we just held our lips together for a minute, before pulling away. He laid his head on my now damp pillow for a moment and rested his head against mine. I rolled completely back on my back as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders again. After a few minutes I felt his breathing and body start to relax. I looked over to see his eyes closed, and his face relaxed, all but a slight wrinkle still in his forhead. I didn't want to move in case he had fallen asleep. A nurse came in and quietly handed me my medication to take with me, a container of juice, and let me know that if I could keep some juice down, that I could go home in an hour. I thanked her and she left quietly. Mark didn't even stir, thankfully. He was so worn out emotionally, he needed a good rest before the show tomorrow. We laid there a while before the door was opened by Bambam. I put my finger to my lips to signal them to stay quiet. He nodded and motioned to the rest of them as they came in. They all sat around on the couch and floor. I grabbed my phone from the beside table and snapped a photo of Mark sleeping, for the scrapbook. I took ones of the other members in their quiet and serious states, something you didn't see very often. I sipped my juice and all I could do was wait. After a little bit, Mark started groaning in his sleep, his forhead wrinkling deeply. His breathing increased as he whimpered.

"Mark, wake up." I whispered quietly. He continued to whimper and twitch. I took my hand, put it on his shoulder and gently shook him. His eyes shot open as he sat up, gasping. We all jumped, as he looked around panic stricken.

"Hyung it's ok. " Youngjae said from the other side of the bed. Mark looked over at me and sighed a breath of what seemed like relief.

"Are you alright? You must have been having a bad dream." I said, concerned. He nodded, and rubbed his hands through his hair.

"I dreamt that he....that you were....ahhhh". He said getting off the bed frustrated. I sighed and felt so defeated.

"He will be ok, it is just still fresh." Jinyoung said, trying to put on a smile. I looked down at my hands and nodded. I felt unwelcome tears coming to my eyes, and quickly falling down my face.

"Oh noona, don't cry again, please." Yugyeom said. He grabbed a tissue and sat on the edge of the bed, handing it to me.

"I'm sorry," I said, clearing my throat and wiping the tears away, "I just....here I tried to do something to protect you all, and all I wound up doing is causing you horrible stress and you are all dealing with something I can't protect you from."

"You can't think that way. You did what you thought was right. Of course, we all wish you wouldn't have, but we understand why you did it, and we appreciate it so much." Bambam said softly. I nodded and laid my head back. We all were pretty quiet until the doctor finally came in, in what felt like forever.

"Well, here are your discharge papers. You are free and clear to go. I know you are leaving the country in 2 days, but if you have any troubles, don't hesitate to come back. Also if you experience any later problems, please seek medical treatment wherever you may be." the doctor said, with a warm smile.

"Yes, I will. Thank you so much." I said, taking the papers. All the members thanked her repeatedly, bowing in respect. With that, I asked the members to all wait outside while I got dressed. I took off my gown and put my clothes back on, all except my shirt, which was ruined. I looked at my body in the mirror. There were already a few discolorations showing on my abdomen. I quickly put on Jinyoung's jacket and zipped it up. I opened the door and the members escorted me to the van waiting for us. By time we got back to the hotel, everyone was exhausted. I felt so guilty. When we got to our floor, they waited as Jackson opened the door, and he and Bambam waited for me to come in. I turned and looked at them all, smiling fondly.

"I can't thank you all enough for everything you did for me today. I am so used to taking care of you, and the fact that you are so ready and willing to take care of me really warmed my heart. I am so sorry that you all had so much stress today, but I need you all to promise me something. Please, go in your rooms, do something that makes you happy or relaxes you, put this out of your mind and just refresh for tomorrow. Tomorrow is a new day and the first official day of the tour. So please, get some rest, and don't worry. I will be fine. Jackson and Bambam will be there if I need anything. Ok?" I asked, looking at them one by one. They all nodded or tried to put on a smile for me. I hugged them all and kissed them all on the cheek, and turned into the room. As I shut the door, I let the guys know I was going to the restroom. I walked in and shut the door behind me. I slid down it and held my hand over my mouth, muffling a sob. I felt completely broken in body and spirit. I just wanted to go home. I allowed myself a few minutes to try to compose myself, but the tears just wouldn't stop. I heard a soft knock at the door, startling me.

"Noona, are you ok?" Jackson said softly. I swallowed hard.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok." I tried to say convincingly.

"Can you come out?" he asked after a moment.

"I'm coming." I said, wiping the tears away and opening the door. He saw my face and immediately had a look of such sadness.

"Bambam, come here." he said, waving him over. Bambam had just finished changing into his pj's. He looked so relaxed. But as soon as he saw me, he looked tense.

"Oh, noona. Come on." he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. He led me to the edge of the bed and sat me down.

"Do you want me to get you a shirt?" he asked. I nodded as he went to my suitcase and grabbed one of my oversized t-shirts. I unzipped Jinyoung's jacket and slid it off of my arms. Jackson sucked in a deep breath and walked towards the bathroom. He clenched his fist banged it against the wall. I took my shirt and put it on as I looked down at my body. The bruises were already starting to show more. Bambam looked at me with such a serious face.

"Lay down now. Do you need any water or anything?" he asked, so sweetly.

"I'm ok, gomawo" I said, giving him a half smile.

"I will be right back." he said, standing up and walking over to Jackson, who still had his back to us. I heard him whispering to him and putting his hand on Jackson's shoulder. Bambam patted him a few times, as Jackson turned around and sat on his own bed.

"Sorry if I scared you." he said softly.

"You didn't, it's fine." I said, offering a comforting smile. He smiled back, and laid down on his side, facing me. Bambam climbed in behind me and scooted as close as he possibly could. He kissed my head and laid his cheek against my ear.

"Ok now, I said do something relaxing or that makes you happy. That includes you two." I smiled.

"This does make me happy! I have a noona in my bed." Bambam said, a grin in his voice. I genuinely laughed out loud, shaking my head. I saw Jackson crack a small smile as Bambam giggled. It made me feel at ease if only for a moment. I kept my eye on Jackson as he finally drifted off to sleep.

"Are you asleep, Noona?" I heard Bambam quietly whisper.

"Not yet, but you should be." I whispered back. I rolled over slowly to face him, my body screaming at me. The pain meds were wearing off and I was starting to feel the extent of my injuries. I swallowed the pain and looked up at him.

"You really are ok? You aren't just putting on a brave face for us?" He asked, eyes going up and down the swollen side of my face.

"I am. I just feel like it may be better for you all if I went home." I replied.

"No way! At least here we can keep an eye on you! We would be so distracted and worried now if you went home. JB hyung would never allow it." he whispered harshly. I nodded and leaned my head into him. I took one arm and wrapped it around his back, pulling him in for an embrace. I traced my hands up and down his back as he slowly started to relax, his breathing becoming heavy with sleep. I sighed and closed my eyes, praying tomorrow would be better.

 


	18. The Fans' Support

Everyone was dressed, including myself, ready to head over early to the venue. They had practice before hand and then of course makeup and wardrobe. As we arrived, we all piled out and went straight to the stage. I looked around at all the empty seats in awe.

"It's something, isn't it?" Youngjae said , smiling at me.

"It really is. I can't see how you do it all the time." I responded.

"Just wait til you hear it tonight." he added. I was going to be handing them towels and water from the side of the stage. They insisted that I do nothing, but after speaking with the manager, I convinced him to let me keep my duties so I wouldn't feel like I was there for no reason. Before the show, I also made sure they aren't sore anywhere and make sure they eat something. They weren't aware of that yet but they will hopefully think I'm just trying to take care of them. I walked back stage as the members gathered and started to rehearse. They came back stage after a couple of hours, and plopped down on the sofa.

"I just got done getting the kettle boiling and there is ramyun here for you as well as your vitamins, which you will take or I will hurt you." I said grinning, already ready for them debating. A few laughed at me and they all stood up and got their food. I started to feel nervous for them but I didn't know why, they were naturals on stage. After eating they one by one started getting wardrobe and makeup. I walked over to JB and sat down next to him.

"Let me check your hand." I said, holding out mine.

"It's fine" he said, keeping hold of it.

"I didn't ask." I smirked as I took his hand. I unwrapped it and slowly examined it, rotating it. I took it and started massaging the wrist and hand slowly to work out any last kinks.

"That feels good, gomawo." he said, smiling softly. He had his makeup and wardrobe all done already, so he looked like he was stepping out of a magazine. I kept trying to keep my eyes focused on his wrist but he caught me looking at him more than once.

"What is it?" He asked, wrinkling his forhead.

"Nothing...I was just thinking about how sexy you look right now and how all the fans are gonna go nuts." I grinned. He smiled and shook his head. I massaged him for a few more minutes before moving on to each member one by one. The closer it got to show time, they started warming up their vocals. You could hear the fans in their seats occasionally screaming or shouting. Before I knew it, they were heading on stage. The screams were almost deafening! I worked my way to side stage, where I was stationed. They said their greetings and did several songs. Things were going perfectly much to my relief. Before I knew it, break time was here. All I had to do was relay the items to a memeber the edge of the stage. They started speaking to the fans as I gathered the water bottles and towels. I winced slightly, reminding me that I forgot to take my medication. There was a brief second of silence, followed by a shout of , "Ahhh jinjja!!" in Jackson's voice. It echoed through the arena as my head shot up to see him looking off stage at me. I shook my head furiously, eyes wide. Jaebum stepped forward quickly to the front of the stage.

"Yes, before we continue, I just wanted to apologize to you all," He said, bowing deep to the crowd. The other members followed suit, as JB stood up and continued. "Yes, I am truly sorry if we seem distracted tonight." He paused for a moment and then cleared his throat. "As many of you have probably heard, there was an incident yesterday and our Noona manager was injured." He stopped and turned around. He dabbed the corner of his eyes and then turned back around. "I'm sorry." he said again. The fans started awwing and shouting for him. A couple other members turned around for a second as well and then faced the audience again.

"She is ok, but still injured to a degree, but thanks to her, we are here today." he said, smiling at the crowd which erupted in screams.

"Yes, she did what she did to protect us from something bad happening, and got hurt in the process. We were going to cancel tonight's show because of that." Jinyoung added, his voice sounding thick and a little hoarse. That was met with more awwwws by the sympathetic crowd.

"Noona told us we couldn't do that. You see, she was an IGot7 before she became a manager and and she knows your feelings." Bambam smiled. The crowd cheered and clapped.

"So she told us that we had to forget what happened and come give you all the show you came for, that you all loved us and were counting on us. We remembered our love for you all, and came here to give you a good show today." Youngjae continued. Screams erupted from the crowd.

"And that Noona is here today, despite her injuries, still working hard so we can be here for you." Jackson added, looking down.

"She is standing right here off stage, still caring for us so we can give you the best show possible." Yugyeom added. JB looked over at me waved for me to come out. I shook my head violently.

"She won't come out." Jackson said, laughing.

"Should she come out and greet out all?" Jinyoung asked. That was met with cheers and screams. I stood, frozen in place.

"Mark, go get her." Youngjae said, waving at him. Mark looked over at me, tried to put on a warm smile, and came over to the side stage.

"Come on, it's ok." he urged.

"No no no no. I can't go out there. I can't." I said, my knees feeling weak.

"It's ok. They probably want to thank you." he said, smiling. I handed him a hand towel and a water, and nodded. I regretfully followed him out and was blinded by lights for a brief moment. Cheers came from the crowd, as I turned to face them. It was lit up by lights everywhere, looking like stars in the sky. I bowed to the crowd quickly and continued to disperse water and hand towels to the members. I put my hand up with a very slight bow again, and quickly walked back off stage. I collapsed into a chair, taking it all in. The love of the fans was absolutely stunning to me. I mean, I remeber at their debut, what a fan I was. I loved them and screamed for them, and chanted fan chants; everything an Igot7 did. The guys continued their talking and started breaking out the silly dance moves to make the crowd squeal and laugh. They again thanked the crowd for their understanding and support before starting off into the next song set. After a few more songs, all except JB came off of stage, as he sang one of his solo songs. I could listen to him all day. I took all their hand towels, and dabbed some sweat away from their brows and neck as they walked by. They all ran to the dressing room to change, Youngjae had to more quickly, since he was up next. Youngjae had his solo, followed by Yugyeom's dance solo. The rest of the members then went back on stage and finished the show with strong performances, seeming more focused. As the singing came to end, they all conveyed their thanks and love to the fans, saying their goodbyes. The cheers died down as they walked off stage and relaxed in the dressing room.

"That was a great show today guys. Even with the add on, the fans seemed to appreciate the honesty." the manager said, giving them applause, as the rest of us staff followed. They all gave their thanks, as they started to take off their microphones and gear. The pack-up process to a little while, as everything was gathered together and staff started to leave.

"Come on, Noona, it's time to go." Youngjae said, offering me his hand. I stood up and followed them out, feeling a bit zombie-ish. I couldn't imagine how exhausted they were, though they certainly didn't let on.

"Aren't you guys tired?" I asked, as we piled in the van.

"Not at all! You get on a high after a concert, between the screams of the fans and the lights and all of that." Bambam said. They all chattered and laughed on the way back to the hotel. I sat there smiling, relieved that they were seeming more and more like themselves.  As we arrived at the floor of our hotel, I hugged all the members goodnight, and headed into Youngjae's room. He had his own room for this hotel.

"I am going to take a shower, noona. I will be out soon" he said, smiling. I nodded as he headed in to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I heard the water turn on, as he started singing. He had the voice of an angel. I decided it would be a good idea to change while he was there so we didn't have a repeat of yesterday. As I looked at my body in the mirror, I noticed a lot of more bruises and heavy discoloration of a good portion of my abdomen. I quickly put my pj's on and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him. He came out of the bathroom fully dressed, hair all messy and damp. I smiled at him and patted the bed beside me.

"Here, turn towards the tv." I said, as he sat down. He twisted some as I got behind him and started massaging his shoulders. There was quite a bit of tension, as I worked on it slowly. I worked my way down his arms , and up his neck and shoulders.

"Mmmmm that felt so good, thank you." he said, turning back towards me.

"I'm glad. I want you guys to remain in tip top shape." I smiled back. I laid back in bed as he climbed up beside me, turning the tv on. I propped up on my back on a pillow for a bit as he flipped through the channels and settled on a nature one. He scooted closer and kissed my forhead. I turned to look at him, and couldn't help but smile. He looked so incredibly cute as he laid on his big fluffy pillow.

"Don't move." I said, grabbing my phone from the bedside table. I quickly snapped a photo of him, and grinned.

"Let's do one together with lots of aegyo." He grinned. I scooted closer as he flipped on his back. He gave the biggest, cheesiest grin and scrunched up his face, putting a finger in his cheek I made my eyes as wide as possible, and pooched up my cheeks, making a kissy face. As soon as I snapped the photo, we both started laughing.

"Let me see." he said, as I handed him my phone. He brought it up and grinned.

"Aaaawwwww cute!" he grinned, handing me back my phone.

"Yes you are too adorable." I smiled, putting in on the night stand. He laughed in response as he scooted up further on his pillow.

"Come, noona." He said, patting his chest. I scooted over and laid slightly sideways on my back, my head and shoulder on his chest. He relaxed and sighed, wriggling in comfort. I sucked in a deep breath before a sigh, causing me to cough. I winced in pain, as any large breath right now seemed to make me cough, which seemed to make my ribs hurt quite a bit.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I just lost my breath is all. I'm fine." I smiled. He didn't look completely convinced, but he relaxed again, wrapping his arm that was underneath me, around my shoulder. I twisted on my side and patted his chest with my hand. He took his other hand and put it up under my chin, bringing my face up to his, and kissed me softly. I kissed him back, feeling warmth spread through my body. I let out a soft mmmm as he pulled away.

"Don't do that now." he laughed.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"Make that noise. I can't take that noise." he said, grinning slightly.

"What noise?" I asked, playing innocent. He looked over at me and shook his head.

"You know what noise." he said, trying to stifle a giggle. I nuzzled up next to his neck and placed a gentle kiss.

"Mmmmm." I said softly. I felt him swallow.

"Yes, that noise!" he said, wiggling and laughing. I could see him getting slightly aroused out of the corner of my eye.

"What? I can't go mmmmmmm?" I said, close to his ear.

"Aaaahh jinjja!" he laughed. I kissed his neck softly as he closed his eyes and swallowed. His excitement was definitely visible now, I took my hand and ran my fingertips slowly down the other side of his neck, and then up and down his chest. He kept his eyes closed, but the smile disappeared from his face.

"Noona, don't. I'm not supposed to have sex with you. They didn't think it was a good idea and it probably isn't ." he sighed.

"Who said anything about sex? If you really want it, I can make sure you are taken care of, no sex involved." I smiled. A wicked little grin spread across his face as he closed his eyes and relaxed back into his pillow. I kissed him all up and down his neck groaning. He let out a large sigh, as I ran my hand down his chest and stomach, stopping just short of his waistband. He breathed deeply and slowly as with each pass I got closer and closer to his crotch. I started to let one of my fingers brush is nipple through his shirt with each pass. He let out a tiny groan as I continued to run my fingers over him. I put my mouth right next to his ear.

"You are so damn sexy right now," I said low and quiet. He bit his lip slightly as I slid my hand down his crotch and against his erection, through his pants. He moved his hips slightly under my touch, and let out a little whimper.

"That feels so good." he said quietly and breathy as I kept rubbing him through his pants. He wriggled around some more letting out soft groans. I took my hand and slid up his shirt over his chest. I slowly slid my hand down his bare chest and into his pants. He sucked in a deep breath as I gripped his hardness in my hand and slid it out of his pants. I looked up at him and took one finger and put it all the way in my mouth and slowly letting it come out of my mouth. He looked at me, panting, licking his lips. I licked the rest of my hand a few times wetting it good. I grabbed him and started stroking slowly. He let out a whimper as let it slide through my hand, using gentle pressure.

"You like that, Youngjae?" I asked into his ear.

"Mmmmm hmm." he said nodding, closing his eyes. I started increasing my pace, feeling him harden more.

"Mmmmm you are so hard." I groaned in to his ear. He let out a loud sigh as he started thrusting his hips up slowly with my stroking. I sped up more as I bent down and gently traced his nipple with my tongue, flicking it gently, causing him to throb immediately.

"Ohhhhhh" he groaned in a whimpering tone. I sped up even faster, feeling him become extremely hard. He started breathing fast and grabbing hold of the sheet. I brought my head back up and kissed his neck, working my way to his open mouth. I kissed him furiously, letting my tongue play with his. I knew he was close. I started stroking harder, as I pulled away from the kiss and moving over to his ear. He throbbed twice in my hand, precum running over my knuckles.

"Mmmmm oppa" I groaned in his ear, he breathed so fast as he almost sat up, cum shooting out of him.

"Oh GOD!' he moaned loudly as he squeezed his eyes shut, twitching. He was so hot right now, especially with his face twisted in pleasure. I could feel his throbbing subside, as I slowly brought the stroking to a stop and his body went relaxed. He laid there, breathing deep, eyes closed. I kissed him softly on his lips as he let out a satisfied little moan.

"Feel better?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Gomawo. I am so relaxed right now." He responded, not even opening his eyes.

"Good. Now you get some good sleep. It's travel day tomorrow." I said as I carefully lifted his pants above his softening erection and placed them down. He nodded slowly and snuggled close.

"Goodnight sweet Noona." he smiled, eyes still shut.

"Goodnight Youngjae oppa." I replied quietly. He was asleep in minutes. I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed in to him completely. Exhaustion soon took over as I fell asleep to the sounds of birds on the tv.

___________________  
___________________

 

 


	19. Rough Flight

I could feel my nerves climbing as we boarded the plane. Thankfully though, today's flight was much shorter. I sat down, and again it was Yugyeom who sat beside me since it was his day.

"Ok, we are going to do this just fine today." he smiled. I smiled back at him, trying to seem calm. I didn't want to give him any more reason to worry, so I played it off as well as I could.

"Sorry you are stuck with me again today." I answered, giving him a slight laugh.

"Don't say that! Everyone has things they are afraid of, and this just happens to be one of yours." he shrugged.

"Except you! You aren't scared by anything. You have such steady nerves." I said, poking at him.

"That's not true, I do get scared." he said, the smile on his face, disappering. I instantly felt regretful, and tried to joke to make him smile again.

"Not like Jackson, he screams so much. Like when we watched the movie the other week." I whispered, giggling. A smile almost instantly came back over his face.

"Yeah, and Youngjae was even louder."he laughed. I genuinely laughed out loud at that one, remembering just why he was screaming so loud. We chatted as the flight attendant came on, making his usual announcements. He kept talking to me as the plane started moving. My insides lurched but I tried to pretend it wasn't bothering me. I played nervously with the edge of my skirt as we moved a little faster. I leaned my head back and looked over at him, continuing to talk about one thing or another. As the plane pushed me back into my seat as we lifted off, I squeezed my eyes shut for a second, gripped the arm rest, and as soon as we evened out a bit I let go and opened my eyes, trying not to seem bothered.

"See now? You did much better that time. Trust me, noona, it will only get easier and easier." he smiled. I hoped he was right. The flight was going smoothly until about halfway when the plane shuddered. I grabbed the arm rest quickly.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are experiencing some turbulence. We are going to try to fly above it a bit but please be assured, everything is fine." the captain announced. I felt sweat on my brow again. Yugyeom looked at me, a worried look on his face.

"It's ok. We will be ok." I said out loud. He started to pick my arm up off the arm rest and bring it towards him. Just then a violent shake took place. I gasped and slammed my hand down, gripping his leg tightly. He looked down at my hand, which was now almost on his inner thigh and swallowed.

"Sorry." I said quickly as I picked my hand up. He nodded and gave me a slight smile. Even he seemed a little nervous. I felt like panicking. I couldn't dare do that in front of any of them after everything.

"I uh, need the restroom." I said, fumbling with my seatbelt.

"You really shouldn't get up." he said.

"I'll just be a minute." I said freeing myself and quickly walking down the isle. Some more turbulence shook the plane, causing me to wobble as I made my way into the bathroom and shut the door. I ran the cool water and splashed my face a few times. I looked into the mirror, which shook with the plane.

"I'm fine, it's fine." I repeated quietly to myself. I wiped my face off and stood there against the wall, breathing heavily, my abdomen aching. I heard a gentle knock at the door.

"Noona, are you ok?" I heard Yugyeom ask through the door.

"Y-yeah." I said, very unconvincingly. Even I could hear the panic in my voice.

"Open the door, it's ok. Please." he said, pushing at the door. I unlocked the door and pressed against the wall. He walked in behind me, and shut the door, making the space seem smaller.

'Sorry, I just...I never uh...have experienced this before." I said, leaning far against the wall.

"I have, quite a few times. This isn't even the worst I have experienced. Sometimes they won't let you even get up. The flight attendant did tell me we should sit down but I told her it was ok." he said, trying to reassure me.

"I just didn't want you to have to bother with me." I said, grabbing another paper towel and dabbing my neck.

"I told you, it's ok. It's what I am here for. So take all the time you need, and we will go sit down." he smiled. At that moment a large surge of turbulence pressed me farther back into the wall, and Yugyeom slammed in to me. My ribs screamed at me as I gasped and coughed. More shook us as I gripped his arm tightly, burying my head in his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked, coming away from me some. I squeezed him tightly so he couldn't move. I buried my face in his shirt, not wanting to move. He smelled so good. I tried to distract myself with that. He was so still, gently pressed in to me. He had one hand pressed behind me on the wall to brace himself. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed. It was hurting my ribs quite a bit, but I didn't want to let go. I felt his heart rate start to increase, which worried me more.

"You are nervous too aren't you?" I asked, keeping my head on him but lifting my head to face him. He looked down at me, his face more serious looking.

"No, I'm fine." he answered.

"But your heart is racing. Are you playing brave for me?" I asked, trying to smile.

"No, I'm not." he said swallowing. I felt heat from him, as he stared down at me, intensity in his eyes. Was he actually getting excited by all this? Well, we were pressed together against a wall in a private place....and I did accidentaly grab his leg. I stared into his eyes for a moment, and the urge just overwhelmed me. I reached up and grabbed him behind the head, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. He closed his eyes and leaned into me, pressing me more against the wall, his body in to mine. I arched myself slightly, pressing my waist more in to his. I could feel him getting hard against me. I ran my hand up into his hair as I explored his mouth with my tongue. More turbulence shook us which at this point, didn't seem to bother me so much. I don't know if it was the sense of fear and danger, or just being in these close quarters but I felt so aroused and hungry for him at this exact moment. I released him from the kiss and kissed at his neck while my hands slid under his shirt and around his back. I pressed my fingertips firmly into his back, raking them downwards.

"Aaaahhhhhh...noona, we shouldn't do this." he breathed loudly.

"Why not?" I asked between kisses. I worked my way back up to his mouth.

"Because, they are out there. And we just shouldn't...." he said, his mouth pressed against mine.

"So? I want you...here....now." I said, reaching for his belt. He groaned slightly into my mouth, as I unbuttoned his pants, and pulled the zipper down. His bulge was pushing far out of his pants, still restrained by his boxers. He pulled me back with him and twisted me towards the sink. I hopped up on it and wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing him wildly. It was like a wild animal had taken over me. I couldn't get him out of his pants fast enough. I slid my panties to the side and guided him in to me as he breathed out so loudly and shakily. He had changed so much in the last few weeks. The first time we had sex, I had to take control and he was afraid to do a thing. Now, his manhood took a strong hold of me as he started thrusting and pumping hard and fast. I stopped kissing him and moaned into his shoulder. My ribs started hurting, but I didn't care. He took one hand and pressed it into the mirror, the other around my upper back. He breathed heavily with each thrust in my ear, his breath quivering. It was so sexy, making me start to throb.

"MMmmnnnn, ohhhhh noona." he groaned low into my ear. I moaned lightly, my pussy throbbing again. He was so good at this. Turbulence vibrated the cabin, adding to the sensation.

"Ohhhh God. I....mmm....oh you are so good oppa." I groaned. I felt him throb, and harden inside me, making me ecstatic with pleasure.

"I'm almost there....." he grunted out. I felt my insides tightening and ready to explode. My body started shaking slightly, before my orgasm. I pulsed a few times and that is all it took for him to release all of himself inside me. He pumped so hard and fast as I started to orgasm. I slammed my hands on each side of the wall, looking up and groaning. He moaned and breathed so hard and loud. He sounded so sexy, it made me cum all that much harder. I squeezed my legs around him tightly pulling him as far into me as he could possibly go. I felt him slow down and lean over me. He kissed me so sultry and soft. I felt myself finally coming down from my intense orgasm. As soon as I did, my abdomen was throbbing in pain.

"That was so intense and amazing. I felt like something just took over me and I had to have you right now." I said, my voice still a tad shaky. He breathed hard as he leaned back up and slid out of me. I grabbed toilet paper immediately and caught most of our juices flowing out. I handed some to wipe off with, then throwing them in the toilet. He put his still semi hard cock away and did his pants and belt.

"I don't know where that came from, but wow, that was just crazy! Thankfully it didn't take long so they won't get suspicious I hope." he smiled so sexily.

"It will be fine." I smiled back, hopping off of the counter. I grimaced in pain and grabbed my side.

"Noona, are you ok? Did I hurt you?" he asked quickly, worry now all over his face.

"No, no. I did. It was my muscles being tensed and I am due for my meds." said, straightening up.

"Come, let's get you some. " he said, offering me his hand. He walked me out and to my seat.

"Can I get something for her to drink? She needs to take her medication." he said down the isle to the flight attendant. He sat beside me as she brought over a small bottle of water. I thanked her as she smiled and left. At least the turbulence seemed to have stopped.

"Is she ok?" Jinyoung asked, turning around. I swallowed my pills and nodded.

"Yeah, my meds are just wearing off, and I banged my ribs from the turbulence." I said, letting out a slow breath.

"Ok, please be careful noona." he said, offering me a slight smile. I nodded as he turned back around. I leaned back into my seat and looked over at Yugyeom. He smiled mischeviously at me, turning pink.

"What?" I asked, not being able to help but grin back.

"Nothing." he grinned, giggling. I laughed, my ribs protesting the entire time.

"Now, that's a way to distract me." I whispered. He laughed out loud and covered his face. I quick pulled out my phone and snapped of a photo of him like that. It warmed my heart, wide grin on his face, cheeks pink, hand over his eyes. The rest of the flight thankfully went on without any issues. My pain meds had kicked in by the time we landed, making it much more tollerable. We made our way to our hotel, and then up to the fifth floor. I wasn't too late, but everyone wasn't up much for going out tonight.  
  
"We can order in food. There is a chinese restuarant that delivers right around the corner." Bambam suggested, looking at his phone. Everyone agreed, and I got on the phone, and placing the order.   
Tonight I shared the room with Yugyeom and Mark. We made our way into the room and shut the door. The guys got in comfortable clothes as I rifled through my suitcase, grabbing my shorts and tank top.

"I am gonna go get changed." I said, standing.

"You can change here noona if you want. It won't bother us." Yugyeom said. Marked looked up from his phone and looked me up and down, a slight crooked smile appearing.

"Well....I ....it might be better if I don't." I responded, with a half hearted smile. The smile immediately dropped from Mark's face.

"I want to see." he said solemnly, sitting up from his reclining position on the bed. I paused, just standing there, holding my clothes. I waited a minute before speaking or moving, the room becoming so tense.

"If I do, you have to promise me you won't get upset like you have been." I sighed. He nodded and set his mouth in a straight line.

"Is it bad noona?" Yugyeom asked, a soft look over his face.

"No, it really isn't. It looks so much worse than it feels, I promise." I said in a strong voice, so as not to sound weak or in pain. I plopped my clothes on the corner of the bed and changed my shorts first. I then slowly slid my shirt over my head as Mark sucked in a deep breath and looked away from me.

"Oh my God, noona." Yugyeom breathed. I looked down to see a good portion of my abdomen colored blue from bruises. I quickly put my shirt on and sat down.

"See, this is why I wanted to change in the bathroom. I am absolutely fine, it just looks bad." I said softly. Mark closed his eyes, swallowed and cracked and rolled his neck. He opened is eyes, and softened his face, looking at me. Yugyeom put his arm around me and leaned his head on mine.

"Noona, we just love you is all. We don't like seeing you like this." he said softly. I nodded and patted his leg.

"I wish it was me instead of you." Mark quietly muttered.

"I don't! I would rather do that again a hundred times than let anything happen to any of you." I said firmly. I wanted him to get it out of his head.

"Don't say that! You can't ever do anything like that again! I won't allow it!" he said, staring at me intensely, almost harshly.

"You won't allow it? So what, I am just supposed to let bad things happen when I have the ability to prevent it?!" I said, raising my voice slightly.

"Yes! We are men! We can take care of ourselves!" he shouted. I felt anger for the first time, rising up in me. Yugyeom nervously looked back and forth between us. I stood up quickly and looked Mark dead in the face.

"Look, I'm sorry if I insulted your manhood by trying to protect you, but your life is more imortant to me than your ego! I'm sorry that my love for you all is so strong that it seems to offend you when it means I step up and care so much I would do anything for you!" I shouted. I could feel tears of anger brimming on my eyes. The last thing I wanted to do was cry right now.

"Well I'm sorry I love you so much that I would rather die than see you hurt again! My ego has nothing to do with this!! This all comes from a place where I can't bear to see you like this!!! It has been killing me!! So don't help us anymore!!" he shouted back, standing up.

"Then maybe I should leave!! Maybe that would be better for everyone!! Then you won't have to worry about me helping you anymore!! I'll go home and pack up my stuff!" I said, turning to leave.

"Fine!" he yelled back. Yugyeom stood and grabbed my arm as I tried to walk away. Tears dropped out of my eyes as I struggled against him.

"Let me go!" I shouted, turning back towards him and pushing against his hand. He squeezed tighter and pulled me into him, wrapping me in a hug. I felt his body quiver slightly.

"Kajima....jebal....kajima...."He whispered in my ear. I shook all over, as I leaned into him, crying softly. Yugyeom rocked me back and forth patting my back. I made myself stop crying and wiped my tears away. I looked over at Mark who sat on the bed, his elbows on his knees, head in his hands.

"Are you really going to leave?" He said, without looking up.

"If it is going to cause problems like this, maybe it would be better for everyone." I replied softly.

"No, I won't let you!" Yugyeom squeezed, his voice thick and ragged. I looked up at him to see him red eyed, his eyes slightly watery.

"Yugyeomie..."I sighed.

"NO! You are both just saying those things because you love each other. We love you and that's why our manhood feels threatened when we see something like that happen to you! We love you, and you can't leave us!" he said, firmly. I stayed quiet, looking back away from his face. I didn't want to cry again. Mark lifted his head, and he looked broken. My heart immediately lurched, as I grabbed at my chest.

"Jebal...."he breathed.

"You guys fix this." Yugyeom said, letting me go. He walked away, looking at the ceiling, letting out deep breaths.

"If you ask me to stay, I will stay." I said softly. He blinked a few times, looking up at the ceiling as he stood up and took me in to a gentle embrace.

"Please don't leave us. Will you stay?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened. I just.....I'm sorry!" I said, hugging him back tightly. He squeezed me, taking a deep breath.

"I couldn't imagine our lives without you." he replied, softly. Yugyeom let out a sigh of relief and ran over, hugging us both.

"Don't do that again you guys, please." he whined. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I won't do that again. It came out of no where. I don't really want to leave, I think part of me just thought it would make things easier on you all." I sighed, feeling my chest still tight.

"I won't ever do that again either. I don't want to yell at you. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I love you." Mark said into my head. Yugyeom let go and sighed in relief, plopping backwards on the bed.

"I love you too." I said quietly. He kissed the top of my head and let me go.

"That is two fights you two have had recently. We can't have any more of this. I can't take it." Yugyeom said, groaning. I looked over to see tears running down his face.

"Awww Yugyeomie, I'm sorry! Don't cry, it's fine. Come here." I said, sitting next to him, opening my arms. Marked giggled slightly and handed him a tissue.

"This isn't some kind of hidden camera, is it?" he looked at us, suspiciously. That caused laughter to erupt from Mark and myself. He was so sweet.

"No, we just made a mistake. We are sorry Yugyeom. We won't fight anymore, promise." Mark said, patting his back. He wiped the tears away and cleared his throat. Mark sat back on his bed and got under the covers. He propped up on his side, facing us.

"Come on, Yugyeomie, let's get you in bed. I have caused a lot of stress for you today." I said, standing and pulling back the covers. He laughed loudly and climbed into bed. I laid in front of him on my side, facing Mark. Yugyeom spooned me from behind as I reached forward and turned the lamps off. Mark clicked on the tv for a soft light and sound in the background.

"Goodnight noona, hyung." Yugyeom said sweetly.

"Goodnight." Mark and I both replied together. Yugyeom laid his head down on his pillow and sighed. I heard him breathe heavy, falling asleep in minutes. I smiled and nestled into my pillow. I looked at Mark who was just staring at me.

"I really am sorry about today. I never meant to yell at you. I just love you and this week has been hell for me. The last thing I would ever want is for you to leave. That would kill me." he whispered. I nodded and smiled softly.

"I know. I feel the same way. I am sorry Mark. Let's never fight like that again." I said back. He nodded in response smiled a big smile at me.

"Before all that happened, you know what I was thinking about?" he asked sweetly.

"What is that?" I replied.

"Tomorrow is my day with you...and we are in Paris together." he smiled ear to ear.

"What did you have planned?" I asked, not being able to help but grin.  
  
"You will just have to wait and see!" he replied, raising his eyebrows. I grinned and sighed, closing my eyes. I was ready to put this eventful day behind me.

______________________  
______________________

 

 

 


	20. Oui Paris

Thankfully we all woke in a great mood the next morning. I was so worried there was going to be some residual problems, but it seemed like all had been forgotten. I showered and dressed for the day, coming out as Yugyeom was sliding a jacket on. They both looked so hot.

"The others are meeting us in the cafe downstairs." Mark said, as he held the door open for us. We headed down into the cafe where they were all buying breakfast. We sat on the sidewalk tables, the smell of fresh bread in the air.

"Is there anything anyone wants to do today?" Jackson asked.

"If we are in Paris, I would like to see the Eiffel Tower, at some point before we leave if that's ok." I said.

"That's on my list too." Bambam agreed.

"There is a really great place I wanted us all to go to dinner at." Mark added.

"General sightseeing is good for me." Youngjae chimed in.

"Ok well why don't we do some sightseeing and shopping, finish it off with the Eiffel tower around sunset so it makes for some good pictures, then dinner where Mark wanted?" Jaebum suggested. Everyone seemed happy with that, as we all stood up, ready to embark on the day. As we began to walk, JB slid up by me and looked over.

"Jinyoung and I thought we heard yelling last night. Is everything ok?" he asked, all seriousness in his face.

"Yes, there was a fight, but it's all over and done with. We are all great." I smiled, putting him at ease.

"Good." he responded, nodding. Yugyeom came up and grabbed JB on the sides, startling him, and took of running. That resulted in a chase and we all laughed at their silliness. Mark walked up close beside me and grinned.

"So, was this in accord with your plans?" I asked, digging through my purse for some lip balm.

"Yeah actually. I wanted to go take a picture with you at the Eiffel tower, and dinner at this nice place where you can see the tower clearly from our balcony table. I actually went ahead and made reservations for 8 so if they agreed, we would be able to go." he smiled.

"Oh good, I'm glad you are getting to do what you want." I smiled back, running my balmed finger over my lips. I offered him the balm, him putting some on his finger.

"Well, that's not everything I want to do here." He said with a wicked little grin. He looked at me with mischief in his eyes, as he glided his finger slowly over his lip. I cleared my throat and looked away, as he giggled his adorable little laugh. Our first stop was Notre Dame. It was so breathtaking, and awe inspiring. I took a photo of the guys all gathered in front for the travel scrapbook. Jackson flagged down a passerby.

"Excuse me, can you take our picture please?"he asked, handing the man the phone.

"Come on, noona, one with you!" Yugyeom shouted to me. I walked over and the guys placed me front and center of all of them. We all made cute faces, as the guy counted down and took our photo. He smiled and handed us back our phone, giving us an "ok" symbol. We explored it for a while and headed off to the Arc De Triomphe. We got more photos there, taking it all in. I was so happy and inspired, being able to see these great things that you can normally only see on TV. We then went to the shopping district, all window-shopping more than anything. Some of them bought a couple items of clothing. I saw a unique little street boutique I wanted to run in to. The guys all bought ice cream and stood outside. Mark went in with me however, as they refused to let me go in by myself. My plan was, the guys were all dressed nicely, so when we go out to eat later, they would be fine. I felt a little under dressed, so I looked around to find something cute to wear. I grabbed a dress and tried it on in the dressing room. It fit perfectly, and it matched with the low wedges I was already wearing. It was a flowy red dress that accentuated my curves. The front hem came up right above my knees, and the back went down a little to about my mid calves. It was v-neck, and had short, sheer capped sleeves. I peeked out of the dressing room, and slowly walked out. Mark had his back to me, looking at some accessories on a table.

"I need your opinion." I said, turning to face his back. He lifted his head and turned around to look at me. His eyes went slightly wide as he bit his lip, and swallowed. A slow smile spread across his face.

"You look...wow....amazing." he said, grinning ear to ear.

"Thank you," I smiled, actually feeling myself turn pink. I changed back into my clothes and checked out at the register. I asked the clerk if she didn't mind if I changed into the dress now. She smiled and allowed me to change in the dressing room again. I folded my own clothes up and put them in the bag. As I walked out, Mark came over and looked me up and down.

"You look beautiful, but it's missing something Here, turn around." he said with a grin. I turned around as he placed a long necklace around my neck and clasped it. It was silver and had a beautiful teardrop opal pendant that hung just above where the neckline started. I looked down and held it up in my hand.

"Mark, it's beautiful, but I can't accept this, it's too much." I said, letting the pendant drop near my chest.

"Well, it's too late. I bought it already, and it is my gift to you." he smiled. I turned toward him and gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you, that is very sweet. And I do love it. I will certainly treasure this." I said, putting my hand over it.

"I want to kiss you so badly right now." he whispered. I grinned, looking down.

"You're not the only one." I whispered back. He grinned and giggled slightly as we thanked the clerk and headed back outside. The guys all stopped dead and looked me up and down as I stepped onto the sidewalk. I never really dressed up, so I am sure it was weird for them to see me like this.

"Noona!! You look hot!" Bambam smiled.

"Well, you all are dressed so nicely, and I wanted to fit in when we go to dinner." I smiled, looking down, slightly embarrased.

"Truly, you look stunning." Jinyoung smiled, but that dark look was in his eyes.

"Yes, very sexy." Jaebum added.

Jackson just pretended to faint into Youngjae.

"Well, thank you all. That is very sweet." We all walked some more, doing bits of shopping here and there, and more sightseeing until evening started to hit. We made our way to the Eiffel tower and as we arrived, it was truly breathtaking. As the sun began to set, the sky turned orange and pink. We all got several beautiful pictures of it, as they lit it up. We went up to the first level observation deck and got more pictures. The guys took photos of each other, and in groups. Thankfully there weren't many people, most of them headed toward the top deck so there were only a few older couples there. The guys decided it was safe enough for me to be able to take a photo with each of them by themselves. I obliged because I actually wanted each photo too. I wanted to remember it all. Mark came over and had our photo taken in the corner of the tower. We smiled and posed, him putting his arm around my waist. After he took his phone back, he smiled at the photo.

"We should take a couple selcas too." he said, putting the phone up to face us. He put his arm around my shoulder and leaned his head against mine. We took a nice photo, and right as he took the second one, he turned and kissed my forhead. I looked around quickly to make sure no one saw as he took his arm off me.

"That was risky." I smiled.

"I want to do so much more." he said lowly. It sent shivers up my spine as goosebumps spread over my body. I shivered slightly. "Are you cold?" he asked, looking at my arm.

"No, I'm not cold." I smiled devilishly. He grinned and ran his thumb across his lip. I sighed with a grin and turned to face outward. It was so beautiful. The guys all lined the deck, facing outward.

"I am glad we are all here together. Got7 has accomplished so much, and I am truly thankful to be able to be here with you all." Jaebum said, nodding his head slowly. The other members all agreed, with nods and thanks. I slipped my phone out and got a good shot of all of them looking out at the landscape as they leaned on the railing. I loved candid shots like this. It made for good memories. As the sky started to turn dark, we headed down and all piled in the van to go to dinner. As we arrived, Mark gave them our reservation name, and they led us all to a long table out on the balcony. It was a private balcony, and our table was the only one out there. There were hanging fairy lights, and candles on the table. We could see the Eiffel tower clearly in the background. Everyone was awed, including Mark.

"Wooooow, good choice Mark!" Jackson said, looking around. We all sat down at the table, me sitting between Mark and Jinyoung. The waiter came and brought croissants and freshly cut bread. He handed us our menus and asked if we would like to see a wine list. We ordered a few bottles between the eight of us, and looked over the menu. It was pretty pricey but I didn't care. I was willing to spend a fortune if it meant making some more memories. Yugyeom poured us all our wine, and sat back down.

"I propose a toast. May present company never change." Youngjae said, raising his glass.

"Got7 forever." I said, smiling. They all laughed light heartedly and repeated it, clanking our glasses together. The wine was slightly sweet but had a nice bite to it. Our food came and we all laughed and talked, going through bottles and bottles of wine. I think we all slightly felt buzzed as we all started giggling more and more, and speech started to loosen up more and more. Mark looked over at me, his eyes twinkling.

"I saw this place online, and as soon as I saw it, I knew I wanted to bring you here." he smiled.

"Well it is a wonderful place. I'm glad you thought of it." I smiled back. He placed his hand on my leg underneath the table and patted it softly. He slid his hand back and forth slowly over my skin, resting his hand right above my knee.

"Your skin is so soft." he said, biting his lip. I cleared my throat and looked away from him. I couldn't get aroused like that right now, it would be very hard to control myself. I heard him giggle as he just kept his hand there, slowly moving his fingers back and forth. Jinyoung looked at Mark and then at me. He noticed Mark's hand and laughed out loud covering his face with his hand. He raised his eyebrows at Mark, and took his own hand and placed it on my other leg. I sucked in a quick breath and coughed, my ribs aching.

"Are you choking again, Noona?" Yugyeom asked, looking at me.

"No, I'm fine." I said, clearing my throat. They both were stifling giggles. I put my hand on top of theirs and patted. They removed their hands and continued to giggle loudly. We all finished up our dinner and took more photos before piling out and into the van. We all laughed and joked all the way back to the hotel. I'm so glad things were back to normal. I'm hoping it stayed that way. When we got up back to the room, I grabbed my tank top and shorts and changed in the bathroom this time.   
I came out and sat on the edge of the bed next to Mark, gently laying the necklace on the bedside table.

"You really did look good in that dress today Noona." Yugyeom smiled as laid down in bed.

"Thank you. You guys looked so handsome as always." I said, flashing him a big grin.

"I know we are moving on to other exciting places, but I hate to leave. Today has been the best." Mark said, letting out a relaxed sigh.

"It really has been the best day," I agreed, " But we have the show tomorrow and then off to England. I just don't look forward to flying again soon."

"Maybe I should tell Jinyoung hyung how to calm you down when you panic, just in case." Yugyeom said, trying so hard not to laugh.

"I'm sure he will be fine." I said giving him a sideways look.  
Mark crawled up in to bed and I next to him. He faced Yugyeom and I faced him. We layed there for a long while, just staring at each other.

"I want to bring you here again one day." he whispered. He smiled and laced his hand in mine. I smiled back at him. His smile was something so magical. He leaned in and started to kiss me as I pushed him back. I looked at him and motioned to Yugyeom.

"He's asleep." he mouthed. I grinned back as he leaned in and kissed me again, passionately and full of emotion. I loved how soft his lips were as they glided over mine. He started kissing me harder, letting his tongue join in. I sucked in a slow breath, wanting to moan into his mouth. He breathed deeply as he looked into my eyes. His deep eyes completely took my breath away. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. How is it possible that these guys could all kill me like this? He leaned in again, pushing our bodies so close together. He still stared at me, his face remaining inches from mine. He looked over my shoulder and leaned in and kissed me hard and fast. I could feel his hardness against me. It made me want him immediately. I slid a hand down in between us and rubbed him softly through his pjs. He sucked in a slow breath through his nose, as he slid his tongue far into my mouth. I continued rubbing him as he stopped kissing me and put his mouth up to my ear.

"I want to fuck you so bad right now." he whispered. I felt my pussy throb and my heart beat so hard.

"Then fuck me." I whispered back. He leaned his head back and raised his eyebrows, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. I felt my pussy throb again.

"I have an idea, but we can't make a sound." I whispered. He nodded as I turned around and slid my bottoms off. I scooted my ass up to him a little more and lifted one leg slightly. He slid his dick out of his pants and smoothly inside me. I gripped the sheets and shut my eyes hard, my mouth hanging open as I lowered my leg, making me feel tighter and him so much bigger than he already was. I leaned my front half back into him and lifted my arm. I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around my chest, resting his hand on my breast. He nuzzled his nose into my neck, taking a deep breath in.

"You are so irresistible." he whispered, his breath sounding harsh. He squeezed my tit as he started moving so slowly and sensually, it was almost unbearable. He breathed heavily but quietly into my neck, letting little breathless grunts out every now and then making me crazy. I started to slowly rock myself back and forth, feeling him get harder immediately. I started twisting the sheet as I felt myself throbbing a few times. That made him throb in return. He gently slid his tongue down the side of my neck and kissing where he made it wet. He took his hand on my breast and slid it down my stomach and resting it on top of my pussy.

"Are you ready?" he said. I could almost hear the mischief in his voice. He slowly slid a finger over my swollen clit and rolled it over and over so slowly. My body shuddered as I throbbed a few times. I started rocking back and forth slightly faster. He took his hand off of my pussy and slid his finger into his mouth.

"You taste so sweet." He whispered in a shaky breath. I almost lost it right then and there. It was so hard not to moan and scream, so hard it felt torturous. He kissed my neck as he slid his hand down back over my clit, rubbing it faster than he was before. I could feel everything tightening. I knew I was close. I took my hand and squeezed his bicep hard.

"You're getting close aren't you?" He asked slightly increasing his speed. I nodded hard as I bit my lip to keep from making noise. I heard a noise and looked up to see Yugyeom rolling over to face us. We got dead still in the blink of an eye, except for Mark still slowly sliding his finger over my clit. Oh God...not now. My pussy started to throb a little as Yugyeom sat up. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and held my breath. He stood up and started to walk away as my body released in a strained orgasm I was trying to hold back. My pussy throbbed as I felt Mark throb in me twice. I shivered so hard for a moment and eased down as Yugyeom went into the bathroom and shut the door. I started gasping for air, still feeling almost on the verge of an orgasm.

"You just came for me didn't you baby?" He breathed quietly as he started thrusting fast and hard while he had the chance.

"Fuuuck yes....I think....Im gonna....oh God." I whispered back.

"That's right, do it again. Cum with me." He breathed hard and shakily. He let out more breathless grunts as his body started shake all over, his cock pumping inside me. I felt such an earth shattering orgasm take over me as I convulsed. Mark started to slow as his orgasm ended, but I couldn't seem to catch my breath. Just then Yugyeom came out of the bathroom. I shut my eyes and tried to stifle my breath but couldn't. I heard him stop walking, standing still.

"Noona?" He whispered loudly. I felt Mark's body stiffen beside me. I tried to stop breathing heavy but between my ribs aching and still trying to recover from two back-to-back orgasms, I couldn't.

"Noona, are you awake?" Yugyeom whispered. Mark slid his finger out and kept everything else completely still.

"Hyung, are you awake?" Yugyeom said, walking closer.

"Hmmm?" he answered, pretending to sound half asleep.

"Is she ok? I think she's having a nightmare or something. She is breathing so heavy. " Yugyeom answered, sitting back on his bed. Mark pretended to shake me to try to wake me up. I sucked in one deep breath and shot my eyes open pretending to wake up.

"Are you ok? You must have been having a nightmare." Mark said trying to hide the amusement in his voice and sound groggy at the same time. It made me want to laugh.

" Oh yeah, sorry if I woke you." I said, still breathing a little heavy.

"Oh you you didn't wake me, Yugyeom heard you." He said in his husky sounding voice. I could still feel him inside me as I wiggled a little bit to pretend to get comfortable.

"Sorry, Yugyeomie." I whispered loudly as I closed my eyes again.

"Don't worry. The only reason I knew was because I was just coming back from the bathroom. You're fine Noona, just don't have any more nightmares and have sweet dreams." he said as he laid back down and rolled away from us.

" You too, goodnight." I said pretending to yawn. We still laid completely motionless until we could hear Yugyeom's breath get heavy with sleep. Mark slid himself out of me and back into his pants. I slid mine back on and turned around to face him. He had the biggest grin on his face.

" Well that was certainly an adventure again." He whispered, stiffling giggles.

" I think that was the hardest time I have ever had trying not to move or make noise." I said grinning. He wrapped his arm around me and gave me a sweet soft kiss, smiling again immediately.

" I think my life will always be an adventure as long as you are in it." He said, resting his head on his pillow.

" I have to agree with you." I said kissing him on his cheek. And with that, our beautiful day in Paris had ended.

______________________  
______________________

 

 

 


	21. Double Trouble

Everyone seemed in better spirits and more focused today. I was so glad, I just wanted them to have a good show. The crowd was so loud, even louder than the last venue. We were close to show time,all the guys were hustling and bustling around.

"Noona, can I see you for a second?" Jaebum asked, coming up beside me. I nodded and followed him around the corner, to a quieter area backstage.

"Is something wrong? Can I help you with something?" I asked. He looked so damn sexy with his hair pushed up, dressed up in his wardrobe.

"Yes, you can. See here is the problem,"he started, slowly stepping closer to me, "we have to go on stage soon and I can't focus."

"Well,try closing your eyes and taking a deep breath to start. As you breathe in, focus on what you need to do, and then slowly let it out, blurring all other things from your mind." I instructed. He nodded and closed his eyes. I watched his chest expand as he took a deep breath in, and watched his face relax as he let it out, keeping his eyes closed.

"Did that help at all?" I asked, staring into his perfectly still face.

"Yes." He said, deep. His eyes shot open as he stepped a few steps forward quickly, pressing me into the wall and wrapping his hand behind my head, kissing me hard. I melted in to him for a few seconds before pulling my head back quickly and looking around in panic. Thankfully no one was nearby.

"Jaebum, that was dangerous! You could have gotten caught!" I whispered.

"I had to. I've been trying to focus on the show for hours but watching you in the dressing room, all I could think about was getting handful of hair and kissing you." He grinned.

"You still have to be more careful!" I said, pushing him back some. My inner self would love to press him back against the wall and make him get more than he bargained for , but I had to keep my head on if he wasn't going to.

" Why do you think I brought you here? No one will come back in this area, they're all ready to go on stage. We'll finish this later." He said, looking so serious and sexy as he backed up and walked back around the corner. I cleared my throat and waited for my face to stop being flushed before I came back around the corner just in time to see them walking on stage. The first set went off perfectly, them coming back to change. JB gave me a sly grin as he changed his clothes, his body sticky with some sweat. I looked away just in time to catch Jinyoung's eye as he was changing. Everywhere I seemed to avert my eyes, there was a member in a state of undress. I turned my face to the wall and started grabbing towels off the pile just for something to do. I let a breath out as they all left the room. I don't know what it was, but lately it didn't take very much for them to set me off. Like, I had always viewed them as extremely attractive, who wouldn't? But because I had to live with them, I never let myself think about them in a sexual way. I will admit, I did back when I was just a fan, and they used to drive me wild even in those days. But I think now that I had seen everything they had to offer, all it took was one little look and I was ready to go. Thankfully, the rest of the show went on without any issue. The guys all came off stage and changed into their casual clothes.

"That was a great show guys." I smiled, as we waited for the van to arrive.

"Yeah today's crowd was crazy!"Bambam said, grinning.

"Jinyoung turned on the sexy tonight." Jackson teased.

"Yeah and JB hyung did too." Youngjae added. They all laughed as they imitated each other's moves. We all piled in the van and headed back to the hotel. The laughter never seems to stop after a show, and I loved it. I smiled at every joke and laughed until my cheeks and stomach hurt. We got to the hotel and all piled in the elevator.

"Oops, I forgot an extra towel. Be right up." I said jogging out of the elevator and to the front desk. I retrieved my towel and headed back to the elevator to see Jaebum waiting.

"I said I would be right up, you didn't have to wait." I said smiling.

"And I told you that you were never being left alone again." He smiled, pressing the button.

"Arasso." I said nodding as the elevator door opened. We walked in and he pressed the button for our floor. As soon as the door slid shut, he turned to me and wrapped me in a kiss so lusty and deep, I groaned, almost melting in his arms. I immediately felt myself throb as his tongue flicked mine playfully. The elevator pinged and he let go and stood there calmly. I stood there almost panting.

"I have been wanting you ever since you stepped out on that sidewalk in that dress. It has been torture." He said as the door slid open. I felt that fluttery feeling in my stomach as we walked out into the hall. All of the members had dispersed into their rooms. He grinned at me wickedly.

"Ok we better get in there. Jinyoung is expecting us." I said, quickly sliding my card key in the door before he could do anything else.

"Got my towel!" I said as I opened the door. Jaebum walked in behind me and shut the door. I saw no Jinyoung standing there, only to hear that the shower was turned on.

"Oh hell yes." He growled from behind me. I turned around just in time to see him charge at me enveloping me in his arms, kissing me wildly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, returning his insanely passionate kisses. He grabbed under my arms and started to lift me up. I wrapped both legs around his waist, my crotch coming to rest against his hard one. He turned and walked towards the bed, never stopping his kiss. He leaned me back against the bed kneeling over me. He put one arm beside my head on the bed to support himself while the other he used to explore my body. I wrapped my arms around his back and wadded his shirt in my fists, pulling. He reached his hand down to his pants and started fumbling with his belt. I grinned, still kissing him as I took both hands and loosened his belt. I unbuttoned his pants and slid out his already rock hard cock. I gripped it my hand a squeezed. He let out a little grunt and intensified his kiss. I unlocked my legs, letting them drop off the bed. I unbuttoned my pants and slid them down, pushing him up so I could take them off, never breaking our kiss. I wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him down as I laid my back against the bed again. I wrapped my legs back around his back as he put his hand down to guide his dick inside me. He slid it in quickly as I stifled a groan.

"Oh fuck yeah." He said all breathy between kisses. I immediately throbbed several times as he started thrusting. I moaned into his mouth quietly. He groaned and lifted his face up, staring at me all serious and sexy. If I stared much longer I would cum in a matter of minutes. He closed his eyes shut tight and breathed harshly, his mouth hanging open.

"I could cum soon....mmmmm...feels so good." I groaned. He pulsed once as he kept thrusting and groaned. I ran a hand up through his hair and around his neck, pulling him in and kissing him hard. I thrust my hips up eagerly to meet him. I throbbed a few times as he felt so deep inside me. Just then, the water turned off in the shower.

"Oh fuck, hurry!" I whispered. He studdenly stopped moving and leaned his top half up.

"I'm not gonna rush this." He grinned, out of breath.

"What?!?!" I whispered loudly. He slid out of me as he stood and put it away in his boxers and closed his jeans.

"I am gonna finish this later, the right way." He smiled. I groaned and slid my panties up. I grabbed my jeans off the floor, just as Jinyoung came out in his towel, steam flooding out of the door. My God, he looked so hot. I felt like an animal in heat today! Jaebum went to the restroom to take his shower, grinning at me as he turned the corner. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out my pajama shorts. I looked around for my sports bra and could not find it anywhere. I must have left it in Mark and Yugyeom's room. I slid on my pj pants and looked up at Jinyoung. He had just slid up his pj pants, them hanging just slightly off his hips.

"Jinyoung can you turn around for a second?" I asked smiling.

"Are you all the sudden shy now? It's not like I haven't seen it before." He grinned.

"I know I just..., would you please just turn around?" I repeated. He shrugged and turned towards the wall. I quickly slipped off my shirt and my bra and put my tank top over my bare breasts.

"Are you good?" He asked, head towards the ceiling.

" Yeah, you can turn back around. Sorry." I responded. He looked me up and down staring at my chest. I knew he could see my boobs almost straight through this shirt because the material was very soft and kind of thin. I know you could at least see that outline and where my nipple was. I crossed my arms and walked over to JB's bed, sitting on the edge. Jinyoung cleared his throat, and put on a tank top slid under his covers. He lay there on his back staring at the ceiling with his hands up underneath his head, his biceps looking very defined. If it wasn't JB's day, I would have jumped on him right now.

" I am glad you bought that dress. I wanted to tear it off of you right then and there." He said, eyes closed. I saw and evil little grin spreading across his face.

"Oh really?" I asked laying down under the covers, facing him.

"Let me tell you something, you are in for it tomorrow." He replied looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I let out a big sigh. I couldn't keep looking at him. Just then, the shower shut off. I really hoped JB didn't come out in a towel but I don't think he brought any clothes in there with him. Sure enough, just on cue he came stepping out of the bathroom still wet and in a towel. I let out another very large sigh, turned over on my back and put my hands on top of my head. He got some boxers on and climbed in bed, laying on his back so in one look I could see him and Jinyoung laying there. Jinyoung's eyes seemed heavy all the sudden, like he was moments away from sleep. We laid there quietly for a few more minutes until JB rolled to face me, and smiled wickedly. He pulled in close and wrapped an arm around me.

" I love how you're not wearing a bra. Your tits look so amazing right now through that shirt." He whispered softly in my ear. I looked over his shoulder to look at Jinyoung, his face completely relaxed and his breathing deep.

" I think he fell asleep." I whispered.

"Well you know him, he sleeps like a log so as long as we whisper we will be fine." He said back, leaning back and letting his hand brush over my nipple through my shirt. I bit my lip slightly as he wasted no time. He slid my bottoms off and revealed his hardness all ready for me. I bit my lip as he slid close, his tip touching my pussy lips. I lifted one leg and wrapped it around both of his down towards his knees so it didn't look so obvious. He entered me slowly as I breathed out a long breath. I was so wet as he slid all the way inside me. He let out several short deep breaths.

"Fuuuck that feels amazing." I whispered in his ear. I tucked one arm underneath his armpit and wrapped it around his back. He wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me close. I rested my chin on his shoulder as he started to thrust slowly as he could to avoid making any noise. I rocked slowly back and forth slightly to help. From the build-up earlier, I wasn't going to last long. He breathed into my neck, sending chills down my spine. I throbbed a few times as he moved a little faster. I dont know how he was doing it so silently but the bed never made a noise. I started digging my fingertips into his back as I opened my eyes and looked up to see Jinyoung staring straight at me. My eyes went wide with shock but as Jaebum thrusted in me hard, my eyes rolled back and my mouth dropped open as I sucked in a large breath. I opened my eyes to see Jinyoung looking with a hooded stare. I breathed out heavily and tapped JB's back, as Jinyoung put a finger up to his lips, as if telling me to hush.

"Oh God."I whispered, feeling myself tighten and quicken.

"Come on baby, I know you want to cum." He whispered in my ear as he slid in and out sensually, letting out quiet breathy grunts in my ear. I closed my eyes as I started shaking and my pussy throbbing. I breathed heavy, raking my fingers down his back. Jinyoung stared at me, biting his lip and breathing heavy, which made me cum all that much harder. It lasted a long time until finally my body started coming down from the orgasm, as I wrapped my leg tighter around him.

"Mmmmmm...that feels so good. Don't stop." I breathed out quickly and harshly as he throbbed once, keeping his slow, steady rhythm. He breathed loudly in my ear, grunting softly. I kissed on his neck, running my hands down his back.

"You feeling good, babe?" He whispered with an almost shaky breath.

"Oh yeah. Fuck me hard." I whispered in a raspy voice. Jinyoung still stared, breathing heavy. He seemed to really be enjoying this. I kissed up the side of JB's neck, flicking my tongue as I went, tasting the bit of saltiness from his skin.

"Mmmmmm fuck you feel so good." He whispered. That earned a few throbs in my pussy, causing him to throb some as well. It felt odd now that Jinyoung was watching, but it felt so good, I didn't care at the moment. I focused on JB and his thick cock sliding in and out of me. I moved a little faster, moving my leg to more up around his hip, opening me up more and allowing him to go even deeper. I moaned so quietly, as he breathed out loudly and shaky.

"Shit, I am gonna cum again soon." I breathed hard. He whimpered so quietly that made me pulse and writhe. He was so fucking sexy. He took his hand and grabbed my ass, squeezing it lightly.

"I want to smack your ass so bad." he said, running his hand over it.

"Mmmmmnnn fuck me oppa." I whispered loudly. I felt him harden and throb a couple of times again. He sped up and started thrusting faster. I breathed heavily, throwing my head back and clawed at his back. He kissed at my neck between heaving breaths, making me let out groan like whispers. He ran his hand up my back and into my hair, wrapping his hand around the back of my skull. He pushed my head back onto his shoulder as he grabbed a handful of my hair.

"MMMmmmm I'm gonna cum soon....just keep going...don't stop baby,"he whispered. I sucked in a large breath as he started to move a little faster. I rocked my hips foward to meet him, feeling him throb deep inside me. I looked up and saw Jinyoung, his mouth open, and his eyes shut, forehead wrinkled, breathing heavy. Was he doing what I think he was doing? He opened his eyes and met mine as I bit my lip and my pussy pulsed. I let out a short, loud breath and sucked in a gasp. Jinyoung licked his lip and hung his mouth back open as his breathing got fast...very fast.

"Oh fuck, I'm about to cum....fuck me oppa. Make me cum!" I whispered loudly. Jinyoung's eyes rolled back in his head as I saw his body trembling and twitching under the blanket, mouth hanging open, breathing heavy. I felt JB inside me starting to throb and harden rock solid.

"Mmmm oh God noona....Oh God....jebal...." he groaned as he orgasmed so strongly, grunting quietly. He thrusted in me hard, very hard. I felt the orgasm coming on like a tsunami. I shook all over, a so quiet groan escaping my lips as I squeezed my legs around him so tight, pulling him in to me as far as he could possibly go. I grinded back and forth hard, wanting this intensity to never stop.

"Oppaaaaaaa! Oh Gooooood! Fuck!!!" I whispered, trembling so hard. My ribs felt as though they were going to crack all the way through. I finally stopped moving and collapsed, leaning my head against his neck. We both heaved breaths together. I could feel his heart beating wildly, matching my own. I looked up and saw Jinyoung wink at me and bite his lip as his own breathing had slowed down. Jaebum slowly slid out of me, breathing out quick, sharp breaths.

"God, I'm sensitive right now. I came so hard." he breathed, leaning back and smiling that million dollar smile. He rested his forhead against mine as I smiled back, looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"I did too....twice." I said, trying not to giggle. He kissed my lips softly for a few minutes, placing his hand on my cheek. I loved the sex, it was amazing; but these moments, the soft and slow ones, those were worth more than everything in the world to me.

"Saranghae." he whispered, kissing me again with a smile.

"Nado saranghae oppa" I whispered back, hugging him and laying my head on his shoulder. I felt so guilty all the sudden. I pushed the guilt aside and just tried to relax against him. I leaned back and unwrapped my leg, which was now stiff. I slid my panties on and leaned on the pillow as he laid on his back. I scooted close to him and laid on his chest, running my hand back and forth over his soft skin. I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat, letting a smile spread across my face. He ran his hand through my long hair, letting it slip through this fingers.

"You mean so much to me, do you know that?" he said, so softly.

"You mean a lot to me too." I smiled.

"Yugyeom didn't tell me everything but he said that you and Mark's fight got so bad, you almost left." he said, laying very still.

"It's a long story but don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." I said, scooting closer to him.

"Good. You better not. I won't let you." He replied, laying his hand on top of mine.

"Ye, oppa." I smiled. He grinned back at me, giving me the kind of smile that made me weak at the knees.

"I hope you sleep well, noona." He said, kissing me on the forhead. I kissed his chest and patted it with my hand.

"I hope you do too oppa. Have sweet dreams, and a restful sleep." I replied, relaxing against him. It wasn't long before we both drifted off to sleep, exhausted and happy.

__________________  
__________________

 

 


	22. Special JJ Project

I didn't want to move when I woke up. My muscles all felt so stiff and sore. I slowly slid out of bed while they were both still asleep to take a shower. I stood at the end of the bed, looking at their gorgeous and flawless faces. They were both such dirty boys, and I loved it. I sighed as I went to take a shower. I felt dirty after last night too. I don't know why that was so hot to see Jinyoung watching and enjoying himself while Jaebum was inside me, moaning in my ear. I felt myself getting excited and quickly shook the thought from my head. I finished up my shower and towel dried my hair. I wrapped up in my towel and walked into the room to see Jaebum sitting up on the edge of the bed and giving me a sexy little sleepy smile.

"Now that's a nice sight to wake up to." He grinned. I kissed him on the forehead as Jinyoung lifted his head and plopped it back on the pillow grinning

"That is a nice sight." He agreed. I leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. I turned around and grabbed some panties, sliding them on, and dropping my towel. I put on my bra and bent over to pick up a cute, comfy skirt and button up shirt. As I turned around, Jinyoung let out a loud gasp, sitting straight up in bed and covering his mouth. Jaebum looked over at him, and noticing his expression, turned to look at me. His face turned dark and he clenched fist, all the muscles in his top half tensing. Oh God, my bruises. I forgot. I looked down to see them looking the worst they had been, my abdomen being patterned with blue and purple all over. I covered my stomach with my arms and sighed.

"Before a word is said, THIS is what Mark and I fought about. So please, don't act rash and just accept the fact that something bad happened. It's over now, they don't hurt really, and I am fine, ok? I forgot for a second that you hadn't seen them yet. " I said looking up. Jaebum closed his eyes, relaxed his fist and let out a deep sigh.

"Ok noona. For you, I will control my anger." He said, looking at me with a defeated look. He stood up kissed me on the cheek.

"Gomawo oppa." I said, letting out a sigh, and giving him a smile. He passed by me, making his way to the bathroom. I looked over at Jinyoung who still had his hand over his mouth, but his eyes were almost shut, tears streaming down his face.

"Aniiii, hajima!" I said, walking over and sitting by his side. He looked away from me, tears steadily falling down his face.

"Noona...you.."He choked out. I put my arm around him and pulled him to me, kissing the tears off of his wet cheek.

"I promise, they don't hurt. You can even touch them and see that I won't flinch. I'm sorry. This is why I had you turn around yesterday." I said softly. He let out a deep breath, wiping his tears. He looked at me which brought a few fresh ones up.

"Here..."I said as I grabbed his hand. I held it out flat and laid it against my stomach, running it over the skin. He flinched but as I kept running his hand back and forth he relaxed his body a bit more.

"You promise they don't hurt you?" He said softly.

"Would I be able to do what I did last night if I did?" I grinned. He laughed a genuine laugh, wiping his eyes. I leaned my head on his shoulder as Jaebum came out of the bathroom. He had a softened look on his face as he looked at Jinyoung.

"Awwww Jinyougie" JB said rushing over and getting on the other side of Jinyoung. He wrapped his arms around him and laid back with him on the bed. JB and I squished him between us wiggling him back and forth.

"Aaahhhhh hajima!" He laughed. He held him that way for a minute before getting up. I got up and finished dressing, as Jinyoung went to the bathroom. We all finished getting ready and packing up. We met up with everyone in the lobby and piled into the van on its' way to the airport.

"So, I heard that their reaction was almost as bad as mine when they saw your bruises." Mark said turning to me. The rest of the van got quiet all the sudden. I sighed and looked up at them.

" Yes, they were very upset. I think the only person that hasn't seen them is Youngjae. Bambam and Jackson won't have seen them when they are this bad. I mean should I just let you all see now and get it over with?" I asked in all seriousness. I lifted my shirt up to right below my bra as Youngjae stared with a look of horror on his face and Bambam and Jackson could only look down and away.

" Yeah, it wasn't nearly this bad the other day." Bambam muttered.

"Noona....I.." Youngjae stuttered, not knowing what to say. His look just was between horrified and heartbroken.

" OK, this is the last time I want this brought up. Yes they look horrible right now, but that's the way a bruise goes. It always looks worse before it gets better. This is the worst it is supposed to get, so it should start lightening up over the next couple days . It doesn't really hurt, so it's more just for show. I promise I'm not in pain so nobody worry about me anymore okay? I know it makes you angry and upset but that's something I can't change right now until my body heals completely so please please please don't let this bother you and let's move on okay? And please, for my sake, nobody bring it up again." I said quickly letting out a sigh.

" I'm sorry Noona, I didn't mean to make you upset." Mark answered, looking down.

" I didn't mean to sound really upset. I'm just tired of seeing you guys angry and hurt over this when it's been almost a week. You all have been so sweet to me and I love you all very much. Thank you." I smiled, trying to reassure them. I could tell the shock hadn't completely worn off of Youngjae's face. Jinyoung, who was sitting next to me patted my arm, looking watery-eyed again. I placed my hand on top of his and leaned my head on his shoulder.

" We love you too Noona, so much." Yugyeom smiled. Jackson then tried to crack a joke to get the car in a better mood again. It actually made a few of us laugh and by time we reach the airport, we forgot about the whole thing. As we boarded I got nervous yet again. I was determined I would keep my cool, as long as their was no turbulence. As we all got seated, Youngjae softly sang Fly as the rest joined in. Even some of the staff and myself sang along. Jinyoung just held my hand and patted it softly as he sang along as we took off. I barely squeezed his hand and stopped as soon as we were in the air. He smiled at me and pulled my hand quickly up and kissed the back of it. The flight wasn't long thankfully, and before I knew it, we were landing. I was so relieved it went that well.

"I'm proud of you! You did well!" Jinyoung said as we climbed into the van.

"There was no turbulence this time. And it was short" I laughed, sitting down. We reached the hotel shortly, and fortunately it was still early enough to be able to do something. We brought our luggage in our room and plopped down for a minute. We said we would meet the guys in 30 in the lobby. Jinyoung and Jaebum both stood looking out the window. I took that opportunity to freshen up, going to the bathroom and touching up my makeup. I came out as they both whipped their heads up and stopped talking. They both were facing each other in front of the window, hands in pockets. Jinyoung flashed a mischevious grin and Jaebum had his eyebrows raised as he shrugged at me , smirking.

"What is this, a JJ Project photo shoot? You two look like you're up to no good." I said, grinning back. Something about the looks on their face made me hardly trust them. Jaebum shrugged again as they both turned to face me. They looked amazingly hot. They has ripped jeans on, boots and graphic t-shirts. They had accessories on to accentuate their already handsome features. I almost matched them but I had on converse instead.

"Why don't we go ahead down?"Jinyoung said, walking towards me. He smacked me hard in my ass as he walked by. Jaebum grinned and squeezed the other side of my ass as he walked by. What were they doing to me? It is so difficult to resist just jumping them sometimes. We loaded the elevator and when we arrived, everyone else was already waiting. We had all decided to go on the London Eye. I was excited! I had always wanted to see the view from up there, and it did not disappoint. It was a stunning sight, everyone agreed. Jinyoung came and stood beside me and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him, but was greeted by another mischevious look. He stood very close to me as he pulled my arm across the front of his body and rested the back of my hand against his crotch. He rubbed my hand back and forth over it as I felt him flex his dick. I gave him a playful grin as he let go of my hand and gave me a back hug. I could feel him ever so slightly against my ass.

"Boy are you in for it." He whispered in my ear as he let go. I cleared my throat and let out a sigh. I am glad I am not a man. With what these guys do to me and the way they make me feel, I would have to walk around with a permanent erection. The sexual tension was always so strong between myself and each one of the guys. I just think that some enjoyed tormenting me with anticipation. And Jinyoung was the worst. I felt the back hug resume, him subtly running his thumb over my tit, breaking my train of thought.

"Back for more?" I said grinning.

"You better believe it." I heard Jaebum whisper in my ear. I jumped slightly and looked at him over my shoulder. He just grinned and let go, backing up. I looked around quickly and all the rest of the members seemed occupied with taking pictures or just enjoying the view. What on earth were these two doing? I think they were in on this torture together. I walked over to the other members and took pictures with them until we finished our rotation and returned safely on the ground.

"So are we just doing room service tonight?"Bambam asked, yawning. I think everyone was exhausted...well almost everyone.

"That sounds good to me."Jackson agreed. We all turned and headed back to the hotel, ready to relax. By time we reached the room, Jinyoung's stomach started to growl.

"What did you want from room service?" I asked, handing them the menu. We all wound up ordering a ton of finger foods. We sat it all on the trays in the middle of one of the beds and all 3 sat circled around it.

"I have an idea. Let's play a game." Jinyoung suggested, eating a french fry.

"I'm up for it." Jaebum answered.

"Ok sure. What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"How about Truth or Dare?" He grinned.

"That could be dangerous." I laughed.

"I'm not afraid."JB smirked.

"Ok then, who goes first? Jinyoung, since you suggested it?"I replied. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment and then looked at me.

"Alright Noona, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Ok, let's start out with truth."I answered. I was slightly nervous for some reason.

"Ok who is biggest out of all of us?" He asked laughing. I choked on my sip of water as they laughed. So this was how this was going to go. Ok then boys, two can play at that game. I decided I wasn't going to let anything rattle me.

"If you really want to know, Yugyeom is longest and Bambam is thickest.' I grinned, eating a fry. They both snickered.

"Alright then, truth or dare JB?" I asked, looking at him with a grin.

"Dare." He said, almost like he was challenging me. I picked up the longest french fry I could find and held it up.

"You each eat an end of this until your lips touch." I smiled. They both groaned, but obliged. I watched as they ate until their lips barely touched and they yanked away, yelling. I laughed and clapped, enjoying every minute.

"Jinyoung, truth or dare?" He asked, grinning a sly grin.

"Truth, I think." He smiled coolly.

"Did you enjoy watching us last night?" Jaebum asked, looking over at me. My eyes shot open wide and darted back and forth between them. How did he know?

"Yes I did. Something about watching her in pleasure but knowing I had no control of it was actually really hot," He said, looking at me sideways, "and now Jaebum, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said as if he already knew what was coming.

"Kiss Noona, but really kiss her long and hard." Jinyoung said, looking over at me.

"With pleasure." He smiled. He grabbed me by the hips and slid me over to him. I was still stunned. He put one hand behind my head and started kissing me passionately, sticking his tongue in my mouth and playing with mine. For a moment it was strange but then I just closed my eyes and leaned into the sexy kiss. He kissed me for a good minute and pulled away, leaving me slightly breathless. Jinyoung looked at me with the same look as last night.

"Noona, truth or dare?" JB asked. I was afraid of either at this moment.

"Truth." I swallowed.

"Did you like it when Jinyoung watched last night?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well at first it felt weird and I felt sort of guilty cause I was going to tell you but Jinyoung told me to shush. But while I was cumming the first time and he looked at me with one of those looks that you all know drives me crazy, I did." I answered. They both looked pleasantly surprised.

"JB truth or dare?"

"Truth." He answered.

How did you know?" I asked, still trying to figure it out.

" Jinyoung told me." He smiled. I looked back and forth between them.

"Jinyoung, truth or dare?" JB asked.

"Dare" he grinned with a gleam in his eye.

"To test this out, kiss Noona like I did but take it a step further. I want to see how hot it actually is." JB responded. Jinyoung smiled as he got up on his knees. He pulled me close to him the way Jaebum did and sat back down. He leaned in quickly and grasped the back of my head, pressing me into a firm kiss, his tongue dancing over mine. He took his hand away from my head and I felt it placed on the crotch of my pants. I sucked in a quick breath through my nose, in surprise. He started applying pressure and rubbing in circles. I tried to sit still and act like it was nothing but damn did it feel good. I started breathing heavy and returning the kiss. He pressed hard and fast as I let out a little grunt into his mouth. He stopped and pulled back, grinning. I looked over to see JB biting his lip.

"Ok I will admit...seeing her from this angle...it's pretty hot." He nodded. I looked back and forth between them, and with the look in both of their eyes, I felt like my heart was going to explode. I put my hand over my chest and patted it.

"You ok there?" Jinyoung asked.

"Yeah...I just can't take the looks you two are giving me." I swallowed, and started fanning myself with my hand. I saw a look go between them.

"I'm done eating, are you?"Jaebum asked. We both nodded and the guys took away the dishes and sat back in the same spots on the bed.

"Ok Jinyoung, truth or dare?"Jaebum said, looking way too mischevious and sexy for my liking.

"Dare." He said in a low voice that sent chills up my spine.

"How about you and I both kiss her up and down her neck?" He grinned. I felt my eyes widen and my heart start beating like crazy. I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry. They both looked at me at the same time, looking so damn sexy. I started breathing heavier as the both got on their knees and crawled their way up the bed. They looked almost animal like. As Jinyoung reached me first, he pressed into my shoulder, laying me back. They both laid on each side of me.

"I can't look at you." I said, looking up at the ceiling. I heard snickers coming from JB's side.

"Why is that?" Jinyoung whispered next to my ear.

"Ok one of you is enough to drive me wild, but both of you? I can't handle it!" I said, staring upwards. Jinyoung started softly kissing the side of my neck with his full lips. He breathed out a subtle breath of hot air, sending chills down my spine. Jaebum got inches from my face and grinned. I already felt my pussy throb. Oh good Lord I was in trouble. He leaned over and kissed my earlobe softly. He breathed into my ear as he let out a little soft breath. He worked his way down the side of my neck to the base and back up. I took in a shuddering breath and let it out slowly. I looked slightly each way, seeing them both meet my eyes. I let out a little whimper, and wriggled a bit. Jinyoung slid his hand onto my crotch and just rested it there. I sucked in a breath as JB slid one down onto my tit and started to squeeze and knead it.

"What are you doing to me?" I breathed out. Jinyoung ever slowly started moving his hand up and down, applying slight pressure.

"You can't handle this?" Jinyoung growled in my ear as JB kissed and teased my neck with his tongue. I let out a light groan, feeling myself throb. This was crazy. What was going on?

"Oh God no, I can't handle this." I whimpered as Jinyoung pressed harder and moved his hand faster. I moaned as I felt myself throb again and started tightening. My God, I was getting close already. He increased the pressure more as he kissed under my ear.

"Mmmmmm....i can't....ohhh God." I breathed faster. JB slipped his hand up my shirt and on top of my bra. He moved his fingers over where my nipple was, sending waves of pleasure all over. I grinded my hips upward towards Jinyoung's hand.

"You want it bad don't you?" JB whispered.

"Mmmmmm...fuck me..." I groaned.

"You want to be fucked?" Jinyoung said deep in my ear. I arched my back as an orgasm came out of thin air. I groaned as my body shook and squirmed. I heard breaths from JB's side and dirty talk coming from Jinyoung. My body finally came down from the orgasm and I felt so embarrassed. I had never orgasmed so easy in my life. I covered my face as they both sat up.

"Why are you covering your face?" Jinyoung laughed.

"Because that was embarrassing." I said through my hands.

"No, it was hot." JB answered. I shook my head and sat back up.

"I think we should do the same thing as last night but a little different."Jinyoung suggested.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well last night I had to sneak at it. I didn't get to see much besides your arms and face. So why don't I fuck you, and JB can watch." He grinned.

"You want to watch?" I asked. JB shrugged and looked non committal.

"I would try it. As long as I don't have to see Jinyoung's stuff." He laughed.

"How about I lay down, you get on top, we will stack pillows on the night table so he can't see my face and then when you are on, let him know." Jinyoung suggested.

"That might work." I can't believe what he was suggesting. I couldn't believe they agreed to it!

"Have you guys done this before?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nope, but seeing your face last night was enough for me to not care. Plus, I couldn't see his face so it didn't bother me." Jinyoung replied. I looked at them back and forth and shrugged.

"Oh what the hell. I just came in front of you both anyway." I laughed. That was all the answer they needed. JB and Jinyoung both stripped down to their boxers and laid on their beds. I stacked some pillows until they couldn't see anymore. I slid out of my clothing and stood there as I looked back and forth between them. Both of them had growing erections under their boxers.

"Ok, I will let you know when I'm on." I said to JB. He turned on his side, facing away from us. I slid Jinyoung's dick out of his boxers and licked up it. He sucked in a deep breath and blew it hard out of his nostrils. I kneeled up on the bed and straddled him, hovering over his hardness. I slid his dickhead up the slit of my pussy, letting him feel my wetness. He breathed heavy with anticipation. Finally I slowly lowered on to him, earning a groan from both of us.

"Mmm I'm ready oppa." I said, already feeling breathless. JB flipped onto his back and slid his hardness out of his boxers. I bit my lip as I started slowly rocking back and forth.

"Fuck that feels good." I breathed. Jb took his hardness in his hand and started stroking it up and down, staring intensely at me. I looked back at Jinyoung, who's mouth was hanging open, him staring at my tits. I groaned as I leaned back some and started rolling my body with each thrust.

"Fuck." Jinyoung breathed. He stared at me intensely like he did last night, forehead creased. I looked over and Jaebum who had that same look, his mouth hanging open as he stroked steadily. Both of their faces and bodies were so hot it made me throb. I slid my hands up my body and squeezed my tits, cupping them firmly. That earned a large huff of air from JB.

"Play with yourself." Jinyoung whispered. I kept one hand on my tit and slid the other one down and slid a finger against my clit.

"Mmmmm....ohhhhh fuck" I groaned loudly. I throbbed instantly, feeling myself tighten. Jinyoung let out shaky breaths as I felt him throb. I groaned and leaned my head back and moved my body a little faster. I took the finger that was on my clit and slid it up in my mouth, letting it come out slowly. Jinyoung throbbed again and breathed fast.

"Oh fuck." I heard JB whisper. I looked over to see precum running down his dick and hand. He was holding still for a moment, just breathing heavy. That made me throb again. Fuck they were hot. Jinyoung started thrusting upward, pushing so deep.

"Mmmmmn oppa. I am gonna cum soon." I moaned. Jinyoung throbbed and nodded, breathing so heavy. I squeezed both of my tits again, and stared straight at JB. He started stroking again, fast. He let out breathy grunts.

"Damn noona....don't stop. Keep going...I'm close." Jinyoung said in a hoarse whisper. I sped up feeling my own pussy throbbing.

"Ohhhhhhhh oppa. I'm so close....I'm about......oh God....I'm gonna.....oh I'm gonna cum!" I moaned loudly. Just then I saw JB out of the corner of my eye reach orgasm, cum shooting out of him, his face twisted in pleasure, his body trembling.

"Oh FUCK!" I shouted as my body started to orgasm so strong. Jinyoung breathed so fast and gripped the sheets.

"Fuck NOONA... FUCK!" He shouted bucking wildly. My orgasm intensified as I emptied my lungs, moaning loud. I started to slow from shaking so much but he grabbed my hips and continued to thrust hard and fast, causing me to gasp over and over. I looked over and saw JB smiling a full smile which made my eyes roll back in my head as I felt another wave of pleasure. I felt Jinyoung start to slow and stop throbbing as I finally sat still and raked my fingers through my hair, leaving my hands on top of my head. I breathing so heavy and hard.

"Oh...my...God." I breathed. That was met by laughs from both sides. JB put his dick away and rolled away from us. I slid off of Jinyoung and he put his boxers back up.

"Was that ok for you both?" I asked getting dressed.

"Yeah that was amazing." Jinyoung said, still a little breathy.

"Yeah it was weirdly hot knowing you were feeling good and I had no control." Jaebum answered.

"It is, isn't it?" Jinyoung answered.

"Yeah and it is easy to adjust. Like when you stuck your finger in your mouth...if it would have been me fucking you, it would have been over then." JB said, looking at me. I slid into bed and against Jinyoung.

"Trust me, it almost was." Jinyoung laughed. I took the pillows down and smiled. I squirmed against Jinyoung, cuddling close.

"That was an experience." I laughed. They both laughed as well as we laid there and talked about the rest of the tour like nothing happened. I did like what we did, but I felt like attention was too divided. I liked to concentrate on one person at a time. But hey, I might as well try it. I laid there listening to them talk as I gently nodded off.

______________________  
______________________

 

 


	23. Mother's Day

The rest of the European arm of the tour went by quickly. I got to see some amazing sights and had some good times. It was our next stop that had me anxious and worried. We would be 30 minutes outside my home town and I hadn't been there in almost 6 years.

"Noona, are you ok? You had been getting better with flying but you seem nervous today." Jackson asked, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah I just...I am seeing my mom again and I have not seen her in almost 6 years." I said, looking down. He looked at me with soft eyes, taking my hand in his.

"I am sure you have missed her." He said quietly. I felt tears brimming on my eyes as I blinked them back. He had no idea.

"I've missed her so much. I just...know she didn't miss me. It makes it hard." I sighed.

"How do you know that? All mothers miss their children when they're gone." He reassured. He was so sweet, and supportive. I nodded and looked down.

"Jackson, I know it's my day with you and all, but can I go see her when we land? It won't take long and I will be back by dinner time." I asked as the plane started to descend.

"Of course you can! Do you want me to come with you? I would love to meet her and pay my respects." He asked back. At this point, it couldn't hurt anything.

"Ok. I can see my dad too. His grave is next door." I smiled. Jackson patted my hand again as we got up. As the guys piled in the van, I stood outside with Jackson.

"You guys go ahead to the hotel and do some sight seeing stuff. My hometown is not far from here and I have something I have to do. Jackson is going to come with me but we will be back by dinner." I said. They said ok as we waved and headed over to a taxi. On the way, I had them pull over at a side market and grabbed two bouquets of flowers. I sat there feeling so anxious. I hated it.

"Noona can I ask you something?" He asked, looking over at me.

"Ok sure" I responded.

"In all the years I have known you, and all the conversations I have had with you about my mom and how much I miss her, how come you never talk about your mom? I know you have said you miss her but that's it." He asked softly.

"It's hard to talk about...but you will see." I answered. I had the taxi pull over at the graveyard. We got out as I walked straight over to my father's grave, not far from the road. I laid the white lillies across his grave and kneeled down, placing my hand on it. Jackson bowed to it and looked down in respect.

"Hi Appa. I know I haven't been to visit in a long time, and I'm so sorry. Remember when I came here and said I was moving to South Korea? Well, I did. I actually met with a lot of success, and I am doing wonderfully. I have so many friends and people who treat me like family. This is one of them, Jackson." I said, motioning back to him.

"Yes sir, hello sir." Jackson said bowing again.

"He is really great Appa and don't worry. He is taking really good care of me. He lives far away from his home too so we can relate to one another and comfort each other. When I told him I was coming to visit Eomma, he asked if he could as well, to pay his respects. Wasn't that nice of him?," I asked as looked down and sighed , "I miss you Appa. I always will. I will come visit one more time before we leave. I love you." I said, kissing my hand and placing it on his gravestone. My heart felt heavy as I stood. Jackson bowed again as we turned and walked to the sidewalk. He grabbed my empty hand and gave it a squeeze.

"That was the easy visit." I said sighing. We walked a short way down the road as we came to it. I stopped and faced the very large home, looking up at it. It had not changed at all. The sign "Willow Creek Care" sat next to the mailbox. I swallowed and walked up the path and up onto the porch. Jackson looked very solemn. I rang the bell next to the door and was buzzed in. As soon as I opened the door I heard a squeal of excitement. The nurse behind the reception desk ran around and embraced me.

"Oh my goodness!! How are you doing sweetheart?! Oh you are so grown up!" 'She said, putting my hair behind my ears looking me up and down, "and so beautiful and so fashionable!! Korea suits you!" I laughed and stepped back.

"Have you still been getting the flower deliveries every week?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh yes, honey, they still come right on schedule." She smiled, patting my arm. She looked over and Jackson and smiled.

"Oh I'm so sorry. How rude of me!! This is Jackson Wang, a very close friend of mine, well, almost family. Jackson, this is Nina." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." He said, bowing his head and shaking her hand.

"You too. Oooh so polite and handsome! You should keep this one." She laughed. Jackson grinned and looked at the floor looking embarrassed. I laughed and shook my head at her.

"Is Eomma awake?" I asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes ma'am she just had lunch and she is in her room." She smiled softly. I nodded and slowly made my way past the desk and up the stairs, Jackson right behind me. I walked down the hall and stopped right before I reached her open doorway. I took a deep breath as Jackson placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. I looked over and smiled at him before walking through the door. She sat in her wheelchair, facing the window, the vase of older flowers in front of it. Her long dark hair had more gray in it since the last time I saw her. I walked over slowly and placed the flowers on the bed. I circled around and squatted down in front of her. Her hands were folded in her lap, her soft vacant stare didn't stir at my presence. Jackson stood back, looking at me softly. I grabbed her hand and held it in mine.

"Eomma, it's me." I said quietly. She looked out the window, just breathing softly. I swallowed and looked down. I kissed the back of her hand and held it against my cheek. I felt my throat getting a lump already.

"I delivered your flowers today, Eomma. Lillies, your favorite." I said smiling. I stood and took the old flowers out of the vase and put in the new ones. I went to her bedside table and grabbed her hairbrush. I walked back and stood behind her, brushing her soft hair like she used to do for me when I was young.

"You can sit in that chair." I motioned to Jackson. Over near the window. He nodded solemnly and walked over.

"Eomma, this is Jackson. He lives in Korea where I live too. He is so very sweet. He is one of my best friends. He lives away from his mom too. We comfort each other when we both miss our mothers very much." I said, blinking back a tear.

"Yes ma'am. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. You have raised a wonderful daughter, you should be proud." He said bowing his head. I felt tears at that point. I went and put the hairbrush down and picked up the framed picture by her bed. It was one of the last family photos before my dad died. It was at the lake in the summer, when I was about 12. I brought the picture over and handed it to Jackson smiling. He took it and got a soft quivering smile. I kissed my mom on the cheek and squatted down again.

"I miss you Eomma...so much. I-I wish I could come see you every day," I said, stifling a little sob, " but I kept my promise. I followed my dream and now I'm happier than I could ever possibly imagine. Korea is wondeful. I wish you could meet the rest of my friends. I just wish..." I sighed. I wiped the tears away and held her hand again. Jackson placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see him wiping his own tears away. This probably made him miss his mother like crazy. I kissed the back of her hand again.

"Don't worry about me though, Eomm. I am eating well, and sleeping well and staying healthy." I smiled. I stared into her eyes, hoping to see just a flash of something...but the power of recognition had long since been gone. I stood and hugged her around the shoulders, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you. I will be back tomorrow." I said softly against her head. Jackson stood and bowed to her and we walked back down the stairs. Nina had a soft smile on her face.

"I'm sure she was so happy to see you." She said as we reached the desk.

"She um...she seems like she is well taken care of Nina" I smiled, wiping away another tear, " Does she have any days where she focuses?"

"Oh yes ma'am she does. Doesn't happen often anymore but once in a while she will look at me. And a few weeks ago, the florist was late getting here and I swear she was looking for those flowers." She said coming around and patting my arm. I hugged her tightly and sighed.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Honey, you are more than welcome. She is a treasure." She smiled.

"I can't stay long but I will be back tomorrow." I said softly.

"Ok I will be looking for you. Nice meeting you Jackson." She smiled, waving.

"You too ma'am." Jackson bowed as we left. We walked up the walkway again as I called for the cab. We sat on the bench on the sidewalk as we waited for it to arrive. Jackson looked so serious but soft. He just sat there, patting my hand. When the taxi arrived, we climbed in and headed to the hotel, riding in silence. When we arrived, all the guys were congregated in the lobby.

"There you are! We are starving!" Youngjae laughed. I managed a small smile. They stood around discussing where to go but I wasn't hungry. They eventually decided on a place, a place I had come quite often when I was young. As dinner was served I picked at my food and listened to the blur of all the guys talk not really paying much attention to anything. After we finish dinner we arrived back at the hotel all in the lobby. They thought about going for a walk to the river after dinner.

"Noona, why have you been so quiet this evening? Is anything wrong?" Bambam asked.

"Oh no guys, I'm fine thanks. But if it's all the same to you, I'd rather just go upstairs and go to sleep. I'm pretty tired" I said, trying to smile regularly.

" Oh, come on! Don't you want to see the night view?" Youngjae asked trying to get me to come.

"Sorry guys, but you have fun and take some nice pictures for me. I'll see you in the morning." I replied. I walked toward the elevator and up to mine and Jackson and Bambam's room. I quickly changed into my PJs and plopped on the bed. I laid there for a few minutes until I heard the door opening. I sat up to see Jackson walking in the room shutting the door behind him.

" What are you doing? Don't you want to go out with the guys?" I asked, laying back down.

"Nope, I am fine right here." He said, taking off his shoes. He changed into his pjs and got out his phone. When he started speaking it was in Chinese, so he must have called home. He talked on the phone for a little while, and I saw him get teary-eyed a few times. After he hung up, he came and curled in bed behind me, wrapping his arm around me.

"I just talked to my mom, and she said that with as close as we are, and how much we take care of each other, that we are family. So she said she can be your mom too." He said softly. My chest got so tight, I felt like I could not breathe. I rolled on to my back and saw Jackson looking fondly at me. I curled into him, as the tears finally flowed freely. I cried, and I cried hard. Jackson hugged me close and patted my back, rocking me back and forth. After the tears finally stopped, I looked up at his slightly red eyes, and his firm yet sad smile.

"Thank you." I said kissing his cheek.

"Noona, how many times have you done this for me? How many times have you comforted me when I was so homesick? It is the least I can do for you." He said kissing my forehead. I gave him a warm smile. I reached out and placed a hand on his cheek, and leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He took my opposite cheek in his hand and kissed me back softly. I looked up to see him looking at me with soft eyes, so warm and kind. I kissed him again, lingering and pulling myself closer. I reached my arm around his neck and pulled him down on to me, kissing him with a little more passion. He put his arm around my back and pressed in to me, as we kissed more urgently. I slid my tongue into his mouth, as he took some deep breaths through his nose. He played with the end of my tongue, earning a whimper out of me. I wrapped my other arm around his back and grabbed a hold of his shirt. I pulled him down into me as he kissed me with so much passion and heat. I wrapped my leg around his and grinded up into him. He groaned slightly and stopped kissing me, breathing deep.

"Is this what you want?" He asked softly, but in a husky voice. I pulled him back down and kissed him hard, shoving my tongue in his mouth. He leaned back and pulled his shirt up over his head and back in for the kiss. I twisted on to my back, pulling my bottoms down. He looked down and groaned. He slid his own off and positioned above me. I looked him eagerly but softly in the eye. He smiled and leaned in, kissing me as he penetrated me. I groaned and grinded up in to him. He felt so good. He kissed down my neck, as I started breathing heavily.

"Mmmmmm, Jackson. You feel so good." I said in a breathy voice. He groaned and stopped kissing to look in my eyes. His look was so loaded; intense, loving, deep, sexy. I locked eyes and moved my hips up to meet his as he increased his pace.

"Unggghh...God...yeah." He groaned. I felt my pussy pulse several times. This eye contact was intense. I kept it as long as possible until a throb from him sent my eyes rolling back in my head.

"Fuuuck....oppa....you are so hard. Mmmmm" I moaned. That caused more throbbing for him. He sped up and continued to thrust sensually. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him as far into me as he could get.

"Mmmmmm....I am getting close already." He grunted. My pussy throbbed at the thought. I kissed him again, and ran my hands down his back.

"Ohh Jackson oppa....I am so close....don't stop....cum with me." I groaned. I started to throb feeling him pulse.

"Aaahhhhh shit....oh GOD!"He shouted as he started to cum. I followed seconds later, my body unable to stay still. Afterward, we laid there for a while, just feeling each other breathe.

"That was intense. I loved it. Your eyes is what sent me over the edge." I smiled.

"Same for me. You have some incredible eyes." He replied, kissing my forhead. I nuzzled him and sighed.

"I suppose we better get dressed before Bambam gets back." I said, reaching for my bottoms. We both got dressed and I laid back in his arms. I started drifting in and out as I heard Bambam come in.

"Is she sleeping?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah I think so." Jackson said, pulling back my hair.

"Is she feeling better?"He asked.

"I think so. She just had a rough day." Jackson replied, placing his hand softly on my back, rubbing it.

"That sucks." Bambam replied. I heard him plop in his bed and start talking about the river, and that's the last thing I remembered.

___________________  
___________________

 

 

 


	24. Mother May I

I awoke the next morning feeling much better. As hard as it was and as much as I missed my mother, I was so happy to be able to at least see her. With the way her health had declined, I was lucky she was doing as well as she was. I snuck out of bed and took a quick shower, getting dressed in something cute. The guys got out of bed and got dressed ready to meet with everyone downstairs. We met in the restaurant attached to the hotel, most of the guys already busy scarfing down their breakfast. I ate a little something as the guys all talked about last night with me. Which brought up the conversation about today.

" So what did you guys have planned for today?" I asked, drinking the last of my juice. They were all quiet for a moment until Jaebum spoke up.

" If it's okay with you, we wanted to go with you to visit your family. Jackson told us about your mom and we would like to be able to pay our respects as well and meet her. If you're too uncomfortable with that, we completely understand. We just want to be there and offer our support." He smiled softly. It pulled at my heartstrings about how much these guys really cared.

" I mean, I don't want to take away your free day, but if you want to come meet her, I won't say no. I would like her to meet everybody." I smiled. They all seemed happier about that and finished eating. The conversation got quiet as we piled in the van.

" Now if you don't mind us asking, Jackson told us a little bit about her but he didn't know much. What happened to her?" Jinyoung asked kindly.

" I'm sorry. I know you guys don't know a whole lot about my past except for the area I grew up in. I know you knew my father was dead but it's just not something fun to talk about. But if you want to know, I will tell you." I sighed.

" Only if you feel comfortable Noona." Bambam patted my hand.

" How much do you want to know?" I asked looking around the car.

"Well how about starting with your dad?" Yugyeom suggested.

"Ok. It's kind of a long story, but here goes nothing. My dad died in a car accident when I was 12. After that it was just me and my mom, we don't have any other family. At 13 I did a family heritage project in school and fell in love with South Korea and everything about it. We started watching dramas and listening to Kpop. She loved Shinee, especially One For Me." I smiled fondly.

"Aww that is sweet." Youngjae said.

"Yeah, we enjoyed it together. The next year I started taking Korean and told my mom that I was going to move to Korea one day. She told me I should, and that I could do anything I set my mind to. When I was 15 she started exhibiting symptoms of just being forgetful or absent minded. One day when I came home and she was trying to turn on the stove with the light switch, I knew something was really wrong. That is when she was diagnosed with early onset dementia. We were devestated but she didn't waste any time. My father had a very large life insurance policy so with that she was able to set herself up to live where she is now. I almost lived there myself. I would go to school, then stay with her and eat dinner and do my homework, and just go home to sleep. By time I was 17, her lucid days had become few and far between. When I came to show her my graduation photo, she thought I was her college roommate. But it didn't matter, she still was able to talk to me. Finally on one of the last lucid days I can remember, she made me promise to keep following my dream and move to Korea after my 18th birthday. I refused at first, because I wasn't going to leave her alone. She was all I had, and I was all she had. But she told me she would not let me waste my youth taking care of her. She didn't want me to see her...die. As heartbreaking as it was, I promised her. By time my 18th birthday had rolled around, she was almost not there anymore completely. She was in a catatonic like state most of the time. She would make eye contact sometimes and smile. I liked to think she knew who I was, but she didn't speak anymore. Now, she is completely vacant. The nurse said she will make eye contact once in a while, but it is very rare. So 3 months later, I moved to Korea and haven't been back since." I said, trying not to talk too fast or get upset. No one in the car made a sound. They all just looked around, sullen.

"Noona, that is so horrible. Why didn't you ever tell us?" Yugyeom said, sounding choked up. Oh God, don't let them cry.

"Well, it was a sad past that I wanted to forget. I will still write my mom like she is able to read my letters and understand everything I am saying. I send her post cards and pictures. Nina, the nurse, reads them to her. It is better this way, otherwise I would hurt all the time. Part of me does, but I know I am making her happy, even if she can't say. That is why I pay to have flowers sent to her every week. That way she knows I haven't forgotten about her and I always am thinking of her. " I smiled. Jinyoung looked to the ceiling, blinking fast. Their faces were a mix of sorrow and kindness.

"Well, I can't wait to meet her." Mark said softly. Everyone agreed, smiling.

"Noona looks a lot like her." Jackson said, looking over at me.

"You think so? I was always told I looked more like my dad." I said, surprised. He nodded and smiled at me. Bambam put his arm around me as we rode the rest of the way. When we stopped in front of the house, we all climbed out and stood on the walkway.

"She can't speak Korean much. She knew a little here and there, but you guys can speak to her however you are comfortable. Not like it matters much." I laughed. "Sorry, that was awkward." I smiled. I led them all up to the house and rang the doorbell. As we got buzzed in, Nina's eyebrows shot up.

"Now who are all these fine looking men? Girl, what have you been doing over there?" She laughed, looking them all up and down.  I couldn't help but laugh and the guys all smiled but shifted a little uncomfortably.

"These are all my best friends. They are actually an amazingly talented kpop group, Got7. They are the friends I talk about in my letters." I smiled.

"You went and got yourself a kpop group? You were always crazy about kpop, I am not surprised. So which one is the boyfriend?" She smiled, eyeing them all. They all looked so embarrased.

"None of them are. We are like a family. A really close family. They are all my boyfriends." I laughed, teasing them all.

"Mmmm hmmm....I need to get me a close family." she grinned. That got a laugh from them.

"Is she dressed?" I asked, looking upstairs.

"Yes ma'am. She is waiting for you." she smiled. I led them all upstairs and to her room. She was sitting in the same spot as usual, facing the window. They all filed in, standing around.

"Eomma, I'm back!" I said, kissing her cheek. I turned her wheelchair around to face the center of the room. She still stared off in the same direction, not really noticing. They all bowed in greeting to her.

"You guys can have a seat if you want. We don't have to stay long, I promise. Or if you want to leave soon, I can take a cab and catch up with you later." I said, looking around at them.

"Just enjoy your visit, noona." Youngjae said, softly.

"Eomma, this is Jaebum, Jinyoung, Jackson you met yesterday, Bambam, Youngjae, Yugyeom and Mark. They are all my best friends. Actually, I don't know if you can tell by their gorgeous appearance, but they are a very popular kpop group called Got7. They are amazing at it. You would love their music. They sing and rap and boy can they dance!" I smiled. They all bowed and greeted her again. Some sat on the bed, and the other two sat in chairs in front of her.

"You do look a lot like her, noona." Jaebum smiled.

"Really you do. She is very beautiful." Mark said, looking into my mom's face. It pulled at my heart. She would be overjoyed and squealing for me if she could see what was in front of her. I sat down next to her on the floor and held her hand. We all talked for a while, mentioning things to her like she could answer and understand. The guys all started laughing and talking.

"Can I say something to her?" Mark said, looking at me.

"Sure, say whatever you want, just behave yourself." I looked at him, raising my eyebrow. He smiled his million dollar smile and walked over to her. He rested his hand on her shoulder and bent down, whispering something in her ear for a moment or two. As he stood up his eyes went wide.

"Noona, she is looking at me." he said, quietly, not taking his gaze away. I rushed over and squatted down. Sure enough she was looking Mark dead in the face, her expression almost soft. I felt tears coming up to my eyes.

"Eomma, can you see us?  Eomma, that is Mark. We are all here to see you." I smiled, kissing her hand. Her eyes flitted around from person to person for a moment and became still again. They weren't quite blank, but focused. Mark sat down and blew out a breath, running his hand back over his head. The guys all were thrilled for me.

"Aren't they gorgeous? And you should hear them sing! Voices of angels." I smiled, patting her hand.

"Noona, would you like me to sing to her?" Jaebum asked.

"I think she would like that very much." I said, looking at him fondly. I wheeled her slightly closer to him as he took her hand. He started softly singing One For Me by Shinee. I felt my chest get tight as I listened to him softly sing. Eventually Jinyoung, Youngjae and Yugyeom joined in, all serenading her softly. My heart swelled so much. These men all meant so much to me. I looked up at my mom to see her gaze truly seem to soften. She flitted her eyes back and forth again for another minute.

"Eomma, that was beautiful, wasn't it? I told you, voices of angels." I said as she made eye contact for a brief moment. I kissed her on the cheek, letting a single tear fall. When I looked back at her, her gaze was absent again.

"That was the greatest gift you guys could ever give me. Thank you. I think I had her, even if just for a moment, I had her. Gomawo." I said, looking around the room.

"Noona, it was our pleasure. I just wish there was more we could do." Jinyoung smiled.

"Here is something you can do. Never change. Promise me right now that even when you all get older and get married and have babies...we will still be family. Promise me that you will always be my family. I know certain things about our relationships will change, but that part...I want to be your family always." I smiled at them all, trying not to cry.

"We promise, noona." Bambam smiled back. They all agreed, all smiling warmly.

"See Eomma? I have a family. You never have to worry about me. I promise." I said softly. We talked for a few more minutes before Nina came up to give her lunch.

"I guess we better clear out. I know you have things you need to take care of." I said to Nina, putting my hand on her arm. She enclosed me in a big hug and squeezed tight.

"She loves you, babygirl. She may not be able to say so anymore, but she loves you. And she is so proud of you." she said, rocking me back and forth. I felt tears stream down my cheeks as I squeezed her back. I pulled away and wiped them off of my face.

"Sorry, just been an emotional day." I replied. She smiled softly. I bent down on my knees and laid my head on my mom's shoulder. I kissed her cheek several times, and smiled at her.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that. We have to go now, but I will keep writing you about my adventures." I said, kissing the back of her hand and standing up. The guys all said goodbye to her and Nina and walked out. As I reached the doorway, I took one last look at her. Bambam placed his arm around me and rubbed my arm. I looked at him and smiled before we turned back around and headed down the stairs. They all piled in the van as I quickly ran next door and said goodbye to my dad one more time. I joined them in the van and relaxed into BamBam.

"Thank you for sharing that with us, noona. That was really special." Yugyeom said, smiling at me.

"Thank you guys for coming, really. It made it so much better." I replied.

"I think she did see us." Youngjae said nodding.

"I think you're right. Which reminds me Mark, what did you say to her?" I asked, looking over at him.

"I will tell you one day." he said, looking out the window. I nodded, and left it at that. Even though I missed her terribly, my heart felt more at ease. We made it to lunch, and at this point we were all pretty hungry. We ate our food and then I showed them all the places I used to go growing up. They were fascinated by imagining me in my past doing all these things and going all these places. I then took them to dinner at my family's favorite restaurant when I was growing up. We all laughed as they asked about embarrasing stories from my past. They shared a few of their own that I didn't know about. It was such a wonderful evening. When we went back to the room, I changed and laid down in Bambam's bed. Jackson layed in the bed across from me and looked over, just smiling softly.

"Thank you for telling them, Jackson. I don't think I would have." I said, staring at his warm eyes.

"Ah noona, don't mention it. I knew you wouldn't say anything, and I knew the members would want to see what I saw yesterday. I feel like I know you better now." he replied.

"I agree. There is so much we didn't know about you, but now that you shared with us, I think it brought this family even closer." Bambam said, climbing in behind me. He hugged me close and nuzzled my neck.

"I can't even begin to describe how thankful I am to you all. I went from having almost no family at all to the most amazing one I could ever ask for. " I smiled. They grinned as we laid there, chatting. It wasn't long before the conversation got more and more sparse and we got sleepy. Finally everyone drifted off to sleep.  
I awoke in the middle of the night to feel Bambam moving around. I rolled over and faced him, his eyes open.

"Are you ok?" I whispered, still feeling half asleep.

"Sorry, I just can't sleep. I hope I didn't wake you." he whispered back.

"No, not at all. Is something keeping you awake?" I asked.

"Well, not really. I had a dream and it woke me up. I am wide awake for now." he sighed.

"Did you want to talk about it?" I asked, leaning onto his chest.

"Umm...well....I kinda had a dream about you." he whispered.

"About me? What about me?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well, it was a...sexy dream. It woke me up and I am pretty alert." he said, stifling a giggle.

"A sexy dream huh? And what happened in this sexy dream?" I asked. He giggled shyly and rubbed a hand over his head.

"See that's the thing. It is about, well, you....dancing." he said, looking embarrased.

"What's so bad about that?" I wondered.

"Ok, so don't get mad. I hacked Yugyeom's phone the other day to take ugly selcas and leave them on his screen...and I happened across a video file of you..dancing." he smiled.

"I am gonna kill that boy! When will he delete that?" I sighed.

"It has a heart as a favorite, so I don't think it is getting deleted any time soon. But it was so sexy. So in my dream, you were dancing like that for me, on me, and then....well ya know." he whispered.

"Well, I may not be able to dance for you, but I can try to help you get back to sleep if you want." I smiled slyly. I knew we wouldn't be able to have sex here, not with as much noise as he makes.

"What are we going to do?" he asked, with a wicked little grin.

"Follow me." I said, getting out of bed. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind us. I turned on the fan so it would drown out some noise, not much though.

"In here?" he asked, looking me up and down. I slid my shirt over my head, and dropped it to the floor.

"In here, right here, right now. That fan won't drown out much noise, so you may wanna grab a washcloth." I smirked. He grinned as he slid down his pants, his dick already hard. Every time I saw it, I was amazed it fit in me. I slid my panties down, and walked over to him. I kissed his full, beautiful lips softly, parting them with my tongue and letting my tongue tease his. He breathed out a large breath as he wrapped his arms around me. We kissed passionately for several minutes until he started breathing heavily. I then turned around and bent over the counter, and looking over my shoulder at him with a grin. He approached me and poised himself, and eased in slowly. I slammed my hand on the countertop as he pushed all the way in.

"My God, you are so big. It fills every inch of me." I whispered. He let out a sharp breath, as he started to move. My eyes were already rolling back in my head. He grabbed hold of my hips and started to thrust faster.

"Oh yeah, you are so wet...and slick.....mmmmm...it feels so good." he grunted quietly. I huffed a few breaths as I throbbed once. He thrusted more abruptly, breathing out a heavy breath with each thrust.

"Oppaaaaa! Mmmnnnn yeah. Just like that" I grunted back at him. I felt him throb twice as he increased his pace. He sucked a breath through his teeth.

"Shit....you feel so amazing. I won't last long." he whispered.

"Me neither. You're so hard....every pump makes me almost cum." I said, as my legs felt a little wobbily. He started breathing faster and heavier.

"Oh fuck keep going...keep going...oh please...I'm close." he whispered. I tilted my pelvis back, giving him a deeper entry. It started rubbing right on my G-spot, making me shake with each thrust.

"MMmm mmm mmm" I grunted with each breath. I felt a tingling all over as my insides tightened. I started throbbing, about to cum. He breathed really fast, until he grunted hard as I felt him throb and unload inside me, causing me to arch my back so much, I was leaning in to him completely. He reached around and grabbed my tit as he continued to thrust hard. I felt cum flowing down my legs as my body trembled violently. He bit at my neck as he thrusted hard a few more times, before slowing down and easing out. I fell forward on to the counter and took several heaving breaths. He giggled softly and wickedly.

"It's a good thing we were in a bathroom." he said, as I turned to see our juices all over his legs as well as mine. I grabbed a towel and wiped off, handing it to him.

"Yeah you hit the spot that makes that happen." I laughed.

"Thank you noona. You didn't have to do that, I know you were asleep right before this." he smiled.

"Well, so were you." I smiled, getting dressed.

"Yeah but you didn't have the sexy dream." he replied, pulling his pants up. I shook my head and sighed. What was I going to do with Yugyeom?

"Alright, let's get out of here before Jackson hears us." I smiled, turning off the light and opening the door. We could hear him still breathing heavy, so we were in the clear. We snuck out and back into bed, curling up and falling asleep quickly against each other. What a day it had been.

_________________________  
_________________________

 

 


	25. LA

LA was wonderful. I had just met Mark's parents for the first time. They were so nice and sweet and funny. It was an odd feeling though, looking them in the eye and talking to them, knowing how he felt about me and what we did. His parents adopted me just like they did the guys. It really felt good, my family was growing all the time. Mark was staying at his parents' house while we were in LA for the first two nights, just not after the concert. We arrived at the hotel, all dividing up. I was with Youngjae today, so we headed in our room. We had a beautiful view and an amazing hotel!

"Noona I think you were asleep when we talked about it, but did you hear what they planned tonight?" Youngjae asked, taking his hat off and fluffing his hair.

"No, what is the plan?" I asked, setting down my luggage.

"We are going to a club! Our manager actually approved and you can come and even dance with us!" He smiled, so excited.

"Seriously? Clubbing? I have never been clubbing in my life!" I laughed.

"Yeah, apparently one of Mark's friends is a DJ there." He replied.

"Well if we are going clubbing, I have to go shopping. I don't have any clothes for that." I said as I thought about what I could wear.

"Can I help you pick something out?" He grinned.

"Sure! I always appreciate a man's point of view." I winked at him.

"Let's go!" He smiled. I laughed and stood up, kissing his cheek. Youngjae was always so adorable. We met the guys down in the lobby, all of them looking so sharp.

"So Noona has to get something to wear for tonight." Youngjae said immediately.

"If you guys want to so something else, that's fine. I just don't have anything club worthy." I shrugged.

"Actually I could use a couple things." Jackson said.

"So shopping!" Bambam said, excited. We walked by the many shops lining the street until we came to one that looked like it fit our needs. Youngjae handed me a few things to try on as well as some of the other guys. They all sat around outside the dressing area, waiting.

"You have to show us!" Jinyoung shouted. A few I wouldn't be caught dead in. The first dress I tried on stuck to me cling wrap. It was a pretty blueish color but it was very short and and low cut.

"I am NOT coming out in this thing." I said, turning and looking at the back.

"Oh come on Noona, surely it's not that bad." Jaebum shouted back. I rolled my eyes and opened the door, taking about 4 steps out. They all stopped dead.

"Noona, you should wear that all the time" Youngjae giggled.

"No, she can't wear that in public! You want other people looking at her the way you are?" Jinyoung said, not taking his eyes off me.

"Y-Yeah probably not." Yugyeom said, looking almost embarrassed. I quickly walked back in and peeled the dress off. I picked through some things and tried on a pair of short black dressy looking shorts and a deep purple top. It was tank top like with a squared neck and it laced up the back. I slid on some wedges that accentuated my legs. I walked out and spun around.

"Better?" I asked as they looked me up and down.

"Perfect." Jackson smiled. I got the thumbs up and went back and changed into my clothes. At least I was not dressing like a street walker. We left and continued shopping until we decided to stop for burgers for dinner, all except Mark. He was spending time with his family and said he would meet us at the club. We left the restaurant and headed back to the hotel to start to get ready. I touched up my hair, and made my makeup slightly more dramatic than I usually would. I got dressed in my outfit, complimenting it with Mark's necklace. I walked out of the bathroom and stood there, looking at how handsome Youngjae looked. He had his hair pushed back off of his forehead, which I always loved.

"You look great." I said, coming out and kissing his cheek. He looked me up and down and smiled.

"You do too. You know...I can't wait to unlace that shirt later tonight." he said, raising his eyebrows.

"I can't wait to make a mess of that hair." I grinned back. We met the guys, who all looked amazingly hot, in the lobby and piled in the van.

"Noona, are you going to dance sexy?" Yugyeom smiled wickedly.

"Probably not. I would have to have a lot of alcohol for me to even seriously consider it." I laughed. I saw grins spread across the rest of their faces, not entirely trusting them. We pulled up to see Mark with a few people, waiting outside. He offered me his hand out of the van and looked me up and down, biting his lip.

"You better quit biting that lip." I said quietly as I stepped out.

"You look really hot." he said in a low voice. I felt myself flush as I let go of his hand. You could lightly hear the bass booming from outside the club. We all headed in and to the VIP booth. Most of us had several drinks as we all laughed and chatted over the loud music. The DJ looked over at us and gave a nod as he put on a GOT7 song, resulting in hoots and hollers from our booth. The crowd seemed confused at first but then they seemed to like it as well! I stood up and grabbed Yugyeom's hand, heading for the dance floor.

"Come on, oppa! You wanted more sexy dancing, so let's go!" I shouted. I could feel my body as well as inhibitions loosening up from the alcohol. I turned my back and leaned into him, swaying my hips right and left to the beat, him matching me, putting his hands on my waist. I started circling my hips around as I lowered to the floor, and slowly back up again. I wrapped my arm around back around his neck as we rocked back and forth. I turned around and put my arm back around his neck, and put one leg inside his as I rolled my body to the beat. He looked at me, a smile on his face, but his eyes were so intense. I let go of Yugyeom and kept dancing as I backed up some to let him do his thing. He started freestyling which resulted in hoots from our table, as well as the crowd. Jaebum got up and came over and did some b-boying, resulting in more hoots. He came up behind me and grabbed my hips, rocking side to side with me. I rolled my body onto his, grinding my ass into him as we moved to the beat. I felt him breathe heavy as I did this for a few minutes until song change. Youngjae came up and took over, grabbing me around the waist. He looked at me up and down intensely. I locked my arms behind his neck as we moved back and forth to the beat, our bodies touching. Slowly worked my way down to and slid back up. As the song ended and another began, I headed back to the table.

"Noona, you need to dance sexy more often." Jinyoung said, smiling.

"That's nothing compared to what she can do." Yugyeom answered. I just shook my head and finished another drink.

"She dances even sexier than that?!" Jackson said loudly. That got several of them laughing. We danced late into the night, until I felt like my feet were going to fall off. We all went outside, said goodbye to Mark and his friends and piled in the van. I could still feel the alcohol in my system. Youngjae and I were sitting together in the very back of the van. He had his hand on my leg, running it up and down softly. I looked up to see him staring at me, biting his lip. I grabbed his hand and slid it further up my leg to my thigh. He looked forward at the rest of the members, and then back at me as he came in for a hot kiss. He slid his tongue over mine and slightly squeezed my thigh. As we pulled away from the kiss and I looked in his eyes, it was enough to make me want to unbuckle and take him right then and there. He grinned and let out a slow breath. The rest of the ride back to the hotel was torturous. When we arrived, we all dispersed and headed to our rooms as I said goodnight to everyone. Youngjae grabbed our ice bucket and ran down the hall as I entered the room. I had a brilliant idea and decided to wait for him in my bra and panties. I quickly stripped down to my thong and bra that we're both black and purple to match my outfit. After a few moments I heard a knock on the door. I peeked out the cat's eye to make sure that it was Youngjae, and opened the door, stepping back into full view. He almost dropped the bucket as he saw me standing there. He came in, shut the door and put the bucket down. He pulled his shirt over his head immediately, and turned around, grabbing me by the waste. He started kissing me passionately, letting his hands explore my body. I reached for the buckle on his belt and started to unbuckle it. I then unfastened and unzipped his pants. I slid them over his hips and let them drop to the floor. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at me hungrily.

"I have an idea." He said, unhooking my bra.

"And what would that be, oppa?" I asked, letting my bra fall to the floor. He sucked in a breath as he led me over to the bed. I laid on my back as he brought the ice bucket over and sat it on the side table. He scooted on the other side of me and grabbed a single piece of ice. I felt chills instinctively on my body already. He brought the cube over to me, as it started to drip from the warmth of his hand. He dripped it along my abdomen, making a trail of drops from my belly button to in between my breasts. He held the ice cube with three fingers as he trailed it over my chest. I sucked in a deep breath from the shock of the cold. He then ran the cube over my nipples, making them very hard immediately.

"Mmm that's so sexy." He said in a low voice. He tossed the cube on the floor and then started licking and sucking on my hard nipples. I groaned immediately.

"Oh my God, that feels amazing." I breathed. The contrast from the cold of the ice and the extreme warmth of his soft tongue and breath made my nipples extremely sensitive. I arched my back slightly, pressing my tit further into his mouth. He groaned as he sucked on it eagerly. I felt myself throb as he continued to flick my nipple with the tip of his tongue. I ran my hands through his hair, and moaned very slightly.

"Did that feel good?" He asked, grinning.

"Oh yeah. In fact, let me show you." I responded. He laid on his back as I kneeled and reached over him, grabbing an ice cube. I put it in my mouth and in the side of my cheek. As I let it cool my mouth some, I slid his boxers off, revealing his large erection. I spit out the ice cube, tossed it on the floor and slid his length inside my mouth. He breathed out several large breaths as started to suck and lick him eagerly.

"Mmmmmm Noona. That feels so good." He groaned, gripping my hair. I increased the speed and started rotating my head as I went up and down. I hummed, causing vibrations as I licked. He breathed fast as he moaned loudly. I felt him getting harder in my mouth, as he throbbed a couple of times. He groaned and moved his hips around underneath me as I slightly increased the pace.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK!" He moaned as I tasted his cum flowing freely into my mouth. I continued to suck him and hum as he throbbed and writhed beneath me. I finally felt him stop throbbing and his body slightly relax. I sat up and licked my lips, running my hand through my hair.

"That orgasm came out of nowhere. I didn't mean to cum yet, I still want to fuck you." He said out of breath. I giggled and cuddled up next to him.

"That's ok, oppa. It just means I know I did my job right. Don't worry, we have all night. " I grinned. He looked at me and smiled.

" You know, I never imagined it being like this. You see movies and things but I never imagined it being quite like this. It's beyond expectation. I mean I never planned on getting married or anything but this is something that would make me second guess myself." He said, playing with my hair.

"Me too. I could never have imagined it could possibly be like this. Especially with you. I mean since you guys' debut, I have been madly love with you all. I was like every other fan girl out there. I had posters of you guys up on my walls above my bed." I laughed, feeling slightly embarrassed for admitting that. Younjae laughed loudly.

"Jinjja?" He smiled, looking at me.

"Yes. In fact, your beautiful smile and bright personality always drew me in. You are so handsome and I am so thankful everyday that I get to be with you and know you like this." I smiled back. He smiled fondly and kissed my head.

"Is that why you were so nervous around us when you were first hired on?" He asked.

"Oh yes! I thought I had died and gone to heaven when I got the job at JYP. At first they were going to put me with 2PM oppas, but they're masseuse decided not to retire, so they assigned me to you all. I almost fainted when they told me." I laughed.

"Yeah, you didn't make eye contact with us for weeks. " he giggled.

"And now you know why, because you guys' eye contact drives me crazy! I had to get rid of those kind of thoughts of you all if I was going to be rubbing you down each week." I replied.

"Were you able to?" He asked.

" Almost completely. Especially once I got closer to you guys and tried to view you as brothers. But I never once stopped thinking you all were gorgeous." I replied. He laughed again and kissed me softly. I returned the kiss as I opened my eyes to see him stare right back in to mine. I felt an immediate pulling inside me, making me crave him. I slid my tongue into his mouth making him groan slightly. I grabbed his hand and slid it down in between my legs, letting him feel my wetness through my thong.

"Damn, you weren't kidding when you said our looks drive you crazy, were you?" He said, moving my thong to the side and feeling my wetness. I gasped slightly and shook my head no.

" I am going to fuck you so hard." I growled as I sat up. I slid my panties off and quickly kneeled over him. His dick was fully hard again, ready and waiting for me. I put just the tip inside me and eased down so painfully slow, savoring the sensation of him filling me. He groaned the whole time, leaning is head back into the pillow.

"I can make you orgasm so hard if you let me." I smiled wickedly. He nodded, not realizing what he was getting himself into. I started moving back and forth, thrusting my hips forward. He moved around under me slightly, matching my rhythm. I grabbed his hand and slid it up my body, up to my tit. He squeezed it as I took my hand and slid it down his arm, reaching his chest and running my fingers over his nipple.

"Mmmmmm, that feels so good." he groaned. I sped up and took my other hand and started messing with his other nipple. I groaned as he pinched my nipple in his fingers. I started rolling my body with my thrusts. He started breathing heavier, looking down at my pussy. I slid him almost all the way out of me and back in several times in a row.

"Shit, I'm gonna go soon if you keep doing that." he breathed. I sped up just slightly, feeling him tense just a little bit. I groaned and ran my hands down his body. I felt him throb once, and his breathing get even faster. I stopped moving completely, and just stared at him. His eyes went slightly wide as his breath shuddered.

"Wae?" he breathed, putting his hand on top of his head.

"Trust me. I told you I am gonna make you come so hard." I smiled. I leaned over and gave him a deep kiss, running my tongue over his. He whimpered slightly in my mouth. I sat up and and started to slowly move again, rolling my body and staring into his eyes. I felt myself throb once, but tried to ignore it, concentrating on him. He rolled his eyes back in his head and hung his mouth open, breathing hard already.

"Ooooooh noona. Oh God." he breathed loudly. He started moaning with more breaths out. I went just a bit faster, grabbing and squeezing my own tits, biting my lip.

"Oh your dick is so hard. Mmmmm" I groaned. He started breathing faster as I rocked my hips back and forth a little faster. He moaned louder, grabbing the sheets tightly. His chest rose up and down fast with his heavy breaths. I felt him starting to get harder and throb a couple times as I stopped moving again.

"Aniiii" he breathed, slightly laughing. He put both hands up on top of his head, breathing so hard.

"What?" I laughed, kissing his neck.

"I want to cum so bad." He said, his voice slightly ragged sounding. I smiled and leaned back again. I didn't move, but I licked my fingertips and started tracing and flicking his nipples with my fingers.

"You wan't to cum do you?" I asked, teasing.

"Oh God yes." he breathed. I felt him throb once, and grinned in satisfaction. He was going to explode. I started moving my hips slowly, feeling my pussy throb. I had gotten close so many times myself, but tried so hard to hold it together. I groaned as I rolled my body, thrusting my hips forward and back quickly. He whimpered and moaned with each movement. I felt him getting harder, and slowed down, but kept moving.

"Ohhhhhh Jebal!!!!! Jebal!!!!" he moaned, pleading.

"You want to cum, oppa?" I asked, looking him in the eye, groaning myself.

"Yessss...Jebal noona, jebal!" he whined, his mouth hanging open, eyes rolled back in his head.

"Ok, oppa. Cum with me. I'm gonna cum soon." I moaned. His pleasure was enough to drive me wild. I felt myself throb and tighten, feeling him throb several times. I breathed heavily, moaning and moving fast. He breathed so fast and started arching his back before he even came. His body completely stiff, ready to release. I felt myself about to cum, as I moaned loudly, letting my orgasm make my body quiver. My throbbing took him over the edge. He almost screamed, he yelled so loud. He sat up and grabbed my body, thrusting hard. I moved fast, him yelling the whole time, his body shaking violently.

"Fuck, oppa, cum for me" I groaned in his ear. He slammed his body back, arching his back. He grabbed the sheets and twisted them in his hands and pulled hard, ripping the sheet in the process. As my orgasm slowed, I started to slow down my movement. He finally relaxed, and breathed so hard, his chest raising and falling, his face in almost a wince.

"I...f-f--fuck..."he breathed. I giggled and slowly had him slide out of me as he let out one last holler.

"Are you ok?" I laughed, plopping beside him.

"I'm so...sensitive...my God...ahhh my throat." he said, grabbing at his throat laughing.

"You did scream pretty loud." I smiled, kissing his neck.

"I have never in my life felt anything like that. I didn't know I could cum that hard." he said, shaking his head and smiling.

"That is why I kept stopping. I was building it up so when you finally did go, it would be explosive. I know it is like torture at the time, but the end result..." I smiled.

"Is totally worth it!" he sighed, his breathing finally slowing down.

"Exactly." I said, kissing his cheek. He turned his head and kissed me softly a few times, and then rested his head on my forhead.

"I am going to sleep well tonight." he said, sleepiness already settling in his voice.

"Me too. I hope you sleep well oppa." I replied, kissing his shoulder and chest.

"Saranghae noona" he said, so sleepily.

"Nado saranghae oppa." I smiled. And within minutes, he was sleeping so soundly. He was so handsome and just all out adorable. I stared at his face and ran my fingers softly over his cheek, and couldn't help but grin like a fool. I was so lucky that this sweetheart was in my life. I nuzzled into his neck and breathed in his scent as I finally fell asleep, completely content.

_________________________  
_________________________

 

 


	26. Park and Passion

We dressed and headed down to the lobby to meet the guys fairly early. We had an exciting day at Disney planned. I was so pumped. I had never been before! I wore my jean shorts and Got7 shirt and headed down with Youngjae. I walked over to the guys who were all just as excited as I was. We loaded the van, me sitting next to Yugyeom.

"Noona, are you gonna wear ears with me?" he asked grinning.

"Of course, whatever you want!" I smiled. He got all happy over that as we talked until we reached the park. Several of the members got ears to wear around. They all looked so cute.  
We went on several of the rides together, squealing and laughing the whole time. Jackson made us laugh the most with his screams. Almost all day was spent between getting pictures taken with characters and riding rides. By time we all piled in the van to go back to the hotel, everyone was thoroughly wiped out. Yugyeom held my hand and rested his head on my shoulder. I patted the side of his head rested my head on his.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh yes, a lot of fun." He replied, sounding relaxed. The van was mainly silent the rest of the ride back. Once we all climbed out and said our good nights, Yugyeom and I went in our room and plopped down on the bed.

"You want me to give you a massage? You have got to be pretty sore." I suggested.

"Noona, that would be great." He smiled. I got up and grabbed my oil out of my travel massage bag, and a towel from the bathroom. He stripped down in front of me and laid on the bed as I covered his perfect ass with the towel. It was so tempting to smack it but I remained professional. I started on his shoulders and down his shoulder blades and back.

"Mmmm that feels so good." He groaned sleepily. I worked my way down the back of his arms and then his hamstrings and calves. He groaned several times, enjoying the feeling. I then had him flip to his back as I started massaging his feet and tops of his legs. I noticed him start to get slightly excited, the higher I got up his leg. I worked carefully on his abs as he giggled slightly. I then worked up his pecks and his shoulders and neck. He looked so gorgeous and flawless, completely relaxed. I bent my head down and gently kissed his lips. He smiled and reached his hand up around my neck and kissed me softly and sweetly. As I pulled away, his eyes were closed but a perfect smile was across his lips. I massaged each of his hands for a few minutes and then down his sides. As I got to his hips, I saw his towel lift a little more. I grinned and worked my way to his upper thighs, as his erection became clearly evident. He lifted his head and looked at me, grinning.

"Now look what you did." He smiled.

"Uh oh." I said,playing like it was a big deal. He giggled and grabbed my hand, pulling me up toward him. I climbed on the bed and laid next to him as he rolled onto his side and started kissing me softly. I gently slipped my tongue into his mouth, making him take a breath in and a slight moan escape his lips. I let my hand slide down him and under the towel. I brushed his hardness with my fingertips, causing him to sigh. An idea suddenly came into my head. I had not sucked on him yet. Ever since that first night, he has been so into sex that I haven't really had the opportunity.

"Oppa...what would you think about me sucking your dick?" I smiled mischeviously. His eyes slightly widened and his eyebrows raised.

"I'm a little nervous." He admitted.

"If you are uncomfortable, I don't have to. Can I ask what you are nervous about?" I asked, smiling sweetly at him. He was just too damn cute.

"Well...I mean, you want my cum in your mouth?" He responded.

"Not if you don't want to. But I would like it." I smiled.

"Doesn't it taste nasty?" He said, scrunching up his face.

"Not at all." I said, raising my eyebrows. He looked at me for a second as I leaned in and kissed him passionately. He leaned into the kiss and groaned slightly as I played with his tongue. He pulled back and nodded his head, breathing slightly fast. I crawled down to kneel in front of his crotch as I flipped back his towel. I sat there for a second, just admiring his hardness.

"Mmm you are so big, oppa." I grinned. He actually flushed a little as I leaned my head close in to him. I gripped him in one hand as he flinched slightly. I then gently let the tip of my tongue touch the underside of his dick. I slowly flattened my tongue and slid it up the entire underside of his dick. He breathed out several hard breaths as I reached the tip. He looked at me intensely, his mouth hanging open. I parted my lips and took just his head in my mouth. I pushed my lips tight together and slid him slowly into my mouth, rolling my tongue as I went. He pressed his head back into the pillow and let out a loud groan.

"Oh my God noona!" He moaned loudly. I hummed and moved my head up and down slowly. He breathed very heavy and fast, letting out moans every few seconds. He clenched his fists and put his hands on his head. I started increasing my pace slightly as I felt him throb twice in my mouth, tasting a little of his saltiness.

"Mmmm." I moaned and I slid up and down him, starting into his eyes.

"Ohhhh you are gonna make me cum." He moaned, almost in a whimper. I moved faster twisting my head and rolling my tongue. I could feel him getting harder, his body tensing.

"Mmm mmm mmm" he moaned as he gripped the bed sheets. I hummed as I licked fast, placing both hands on his hips. He moaned so loud as I tasted him in my mouth over and over again. He breathed heavy and fast, moaning with each breath out. His body tensed and shook for a minute until he flopped back on the bed, out of breath. I smiled and crawled back up the bed, laying beside him.

"How was that?" I asked, grinning.

"Wow...just wow." He breathed, giggling slightly.

"What?" I laughed back.

"That was embarrassingly fast. But the funny thing is, it made me want to have sex with you now even more." He breathed loudly. I raised an eyebrow and grinned at the thought.

"How do you want to do it?" I asked, giving him a playful look. He grinned and sat up, and got on his knees. I laid on my back and faced him, curious as to where this was going.

"Let me do it to you." He responded in a sexy voice. I slid my clothes off and spread my legs wide. He scooted between my legs and readied himself over me. I grinned and gripped the pillow with both hands, ready for him. He bit his lip and looked at me so intense.

"Oh fuck." I whispered, feeling myself throb once. He let out a sexy little laugh.

"What is it?" He asked. I was craving him so badly.

"Just you looking at me like that made me throb." I grinned.

"Jinjja??"He asked, smiling ear to ear.

"Ye, oppa." I said in a sultry voice. He bit his lip and slowly put his head in. I gasped and let out a groan as he started to slide it in.

"Don't let me hurt you." He said in a groan.

"You couldn't. Mmmmm fuck oppa." I moaned. He let out several shaky breaths before he pushed himself all the way in me.

"God...you are tight!!! Ohhhhh God." He groaned as he started to thrust on top of me. It felt so incredibly good, but on top of it, he looked so hot. It was like watching him dance sexy on top of you.

"Fuuuuck oppa you are so sexy. MMMMMMM" I groaned loudly, as he stared into my eyes, thrusting and grunting softly.

"Unnnghhhh...noona... oh my God." He breathed heavily. He leaned up on his knees, grabbing my hips and sliding me back with him. I stretched my legs up, resting them on his shoulders. He kept hold of my hips as he increased his thrusts.

"Mmm oppa I'm feeling so good...you are gonna make me cum soon." I groaned. He thrusted abruptly, causing my whole body to shake.

"Oh shit, I'm about to....oh shit."He moaned loudly. I had never heard him curse before and I felt myself throb and tighten at his words. My body went into a violent orgasm, shaking and tensing to where I was sitting up and slamming back down. He yelled loudly as I felt him throbbing and releasing into me, thrusting fast and hard.

"Oh my God oppa!! Fuck me!!" I shouted, still in ecstasy.

"Ooooooh gooooood!!!!!" He shouted, as he thrusted a few more times hard and fell forward over me, breathing heavy and shaking. His chest and forhead were damp with sweat.

"Fuck you look so hot." I breathed. He let out a breathy and embarrassed laugh.

"Am I really that hot to you?"He asked smiling. I nodded and leaned up, giving him a soft and sensuous kiss. He let out a little moan of appreciation and plopped over sideways on the bed.

"That felt so amazing. When you kneeled back it seemed to intensify things for you." I smiled.

"Honestly, it's because as I was going, your boobs were bouncing like crazy and it made me really close." He grinned, hiding his face. I laughed and rolled onto my side, kissing his cheek.

"All that sexy dancing is like foreplay to this. I felt like I got the best private show ever." I giggled.

"Aaaahhhh hajima!" He groaned, pink with embarrassment. I laughed and stood up, feeling our juices immediately flow down my thighs.

"Ummm...I think I need to take a shower. Wanna join?" I asked, offering him a hand. He smiled and nodded as I helped him off the bed. We walked to the bathroom and I turned on the water, letting it get hot before I stepped in. He came in behind me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him softly on the lips. I reached beside us and grabbed the shampoo, lathering his hair, running my nails over his scalp.

"Mmm that feels good." He said softly. He rinsed off his hair and started to lather my long hair. His big hands felt so good all through my hair. I rinsed my hair and he grabbed the soap and started lathering my body. He slid his hands up my legs, over my ass, up my back and over my shoulders. He then went down to my boobs and rubbed over them quite a bit. I moaned just slightly as he brushed over my slick nipples. I could see him amazingly getting hard again. I took the soap from him and lathered up his back and shoulders and down his ass and legs. I stood up and washed his chest and down his stomach. I kissed him as I pressed my soapy body against his, my tits sliding against his chest. He groaned into my mouth and squeezed me close, sliding his tongue in my mouth. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his dick pressing into me. I slid my body down his and got on my knees. He stared at me, water dripping down his body and face. As if they weren't hot enough regularly, but when they got wet it was like gasoline to a flame. I squeezed my tits together and slid his dick between them.

"Oh good God." He moaned, looking towards the ceiling. I squeezed them together tight as I slid them up and down. He looked down at me as he grabbed my shoulders and started to thrust slightly, fucking my tits. I opened my mouth and lowered my head so whenever he thrusted, the tip and top half of his dick went in my mouth.

"Mmmmmmm....wow. Ohhhhh that's so hot." He groaned. We did that for a few minutes until I stood and kissed him passionately. I leaned back against the wall and put one foot on the soap dish, spreading my legs wide.

"You want in my pussy, oppa?" I grinned, sliding two fingers into it. He let out a shaky breath while staring at me with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah." He said stepping forward. He went to kiss me as I slipped those two fingers in his mouth. He ran his tongue between them and pulled back, opening his eyes wide.

"That's what you taste like?" he asked, grinning. I nodded as he groaned and positioned himself, and slid into me. I moaned loudly as he pressed me into the wall, fucking me so intensely. We kissed and slid our bodies against each other as he grunted into my mouth.

"Fuck, oppa, you are getting me close already." I groaned, leaning into the wall as far as I could.

"Mmm me too." He whispered in a breath.

"Oooohhh oppa talk dirty to me." I breathed. He leaned his head over , leaning it against mine, his mouth right against my ear.

"Are you...almost...there?" He grunted.

"Yes...tell me....fuuuck." I groaned, feeling myself throb, getting close. He sucked in a few big breaths, throbbing and starting to tense.

"Unmmgghhhh....noona I'm gonna cum.....fuck me." He groaned. Him saying those words I had never heard in his sexy voice took me over the edge.

"Oppa! Fuuuuuuuuck!!!" I shouted as I felt myself almost collapse in orgasm, shaking and moaning. He moaned so loudly as he pumped in me, cumming hard. We shook and groaned until we both came down from orgasm, kissing and leaning in to each other.

"Do you know how incredibly hot it was to hear you say those words to me?" I grinned. He was very flushed and rested his head on my shoulder.

"It felt funny cause I don't talk like that, but I felt you get more excited when I said it." He giggled. We kissed for a few more minutes before turning off the water and getting out and dried off. We dressed in our pjs and climbed in bed, cuddling together. He kissed my forhead and squeezed me close.

"You know, Noona I always miss being like this with you when it's not my day." He said softly. My heart tugged a little as he said that.

"I'm sorry Yugyeomie." I sighed, feeling a little blue. I felt like I was hurting him.

"It is ok Noona. I am just happy I get you for a whole day every week." He said, kissing me on the forehead again.

"I always love spending time with you. You are such a sweetheart. " I replied, lifting my head and kissing his cheek. He smiled and squeezed me.

"Saranghae Noona." He whispered.

"Saranghae Yugueomah." I said back, laying my head over his heart. I cuddled close and listened to it beat until I finally fell asleep, exhausted and in bliss.

________________________  
________________________

 

 


	27. Heart to Heart

I was surprisingly refreshed when I woke up the next morning.  I thought for sure we were both going to be exhausted, but Yugyeom was already up and in the shower, and I sat right up, wide awake.  I tiptoed to the bathroom and slowly opened the door, steam pouring out into the entryway.  I snuck in and gently shut the door behind me.  I snuck over to the counter and jumped up on it, sitting there with my legs crossed.  It felt like a steam room in there, as I started to get hot pretty quickly.  Thankfully, the water shut off, as he opened the curtain.  He didn't notice me at first, not until he reached his for his towel.  He jumped and yelled, hiding behind the towel.  I couldn't help but giggle.

"Ahhhh noona!!  You startled me!" he groaned, hiding his hand over his face.  I grinned and jumped off the counter, giving him a hug.  His skin was so warm and still wet.  He felt so good in my arms, I didn't want to let go.

"I'm sorry, Yugyeomah." I grinned, kissing his chest.  He wrapped his arms around me and laughed.  I looked up at him as he kissed me softly on the lips.

"Good morning!" he smiled, as he squeezed me one more good hug. 

"Good morning to you too.  Are you ready for the last concert in the states?" I asked, stepping back and letting him dry off.  He was so sexy just to watch.

"Yeah, I am ready to head back home soon.  We only have a few more stops after this." he smiled, wrapping the towel around himself.  We both got ready and met everyone downstairs, and then traveled to the venue.    
The concert flew by as it always did, going off flawlessly.  The crowd in LA was insane, one of the loudest yet.  I never tired of watching them and listening to them sing.  Every performance was a little different, but always just as wonderful.  As Mark walked by, he smacked me in the ass with his towel.  I jumped and placed my hand over my ass.

"Aiishhhh!" I shouted, it scared me more than anything.

"Did I hurt you, Noona? I'm sorry!" he stifled a laugh.

"No, just startled me!" I laughed , smacking his arm.  He handed me his towel and leaned close for a second.

"So, Yugyeom said that he was going to sleep in Youngjae's room tonight so we could have the hotel room to ourselves." He said in a low, sexy voice that sent chills up my spine.  I shivered and looked at him, grinning.

"Sounds wonderful." I replied, biting my lip.   He looked eager and hungry, making me want him more than ever.  I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment.  I heard him giggling as he walked away to get changed.  I walked out of the waiting area, and on to the emptying stage.  The staff was packing up as almost all of the fans had left the auditorium.  As one girl was turning to leave, she saw me and squealed, running toward the stage. 

"I met you the other night at the club!  I am one of Mark's friends!" she said, reaching the stage.  I squated down to the edge of the stage and smiled at her.  I couldn't for the life of me place her, but I had met so many people recently, that it was difficult to keep up.

"It's good to see you again!" I smiled, faking enthusiasm.  She smiled back and looked me up and down for a moment.  I felt very awkward, but continued to smile.

"I know the real deal." she said, nodding at me. 

"I'm sorry?" I asked, as I sat on the edge of the stage.

"Ok, so I  am gonna be frank here, cause I do like you from what I have seen.  I know the whole story is that you are their assistant manager or whatever, but we all know that is just a facade." she said, in all seriousness.  I stared at her, dead blank.  I started to worry about how much she actually knew about what went on.  What had he been telling her?

"Well, yeah.  This is not my technical position, but they made me assistant manager so I could help on tour." I said, trying to keep my tone in check.  I didn't want to let on that I was actually nervous while talking to her.   
  
"I just want to say that Mark told me how he felt about you.  I have known him for a very long time, and he is serious about this.  So please, all I ask of you, is take care of him, and don't break his heart." she smiled softly.  I swallowed, feeling lump in my throat and burning in my chest.

"The last thing I would ever want is to hurt him.  He is so sweet and means a great deal to me.  He is family and I wouldn't ever purposefully cause him pain." I said, trying to reassure her.  She nodded, and looked down for a moment.

"What are you telling her?" I heard Mark say as he came out on to the stage. 

"Just making sure that this one takes good care of you." she said sweetly. 

"Seriously, what did you say?" he said, grinning ear to ear.

"She is being a good friend to you." I said as I stood up.  I placed one hand on his arm, gave him a smile,  and turned to walk of stage.  He stood there talking to her as I made my way back, and headed towards the back exit.  I sat on top of some equipment, feeling my heart ache.  He was telling his friends how he felt now? How could I keep doing this?  He felt so much more for me, and I didn't want him to get hurt.  I don't know how the rest of the guys felt, but maybe it was time for me to stop this whole arrangement.  I realized with every pain and ache that it may mean me losing my job completely, but how could I continue with this if someone was going to be hurt in the long run?  I felt so much for Mark.  I loved him, truly but I loved the other guys too, and I don't know that I could devote 100% of myself to him like he eventually wanted.  What if one of the other guys had feelings?  I didn't think highly of myself or anything, but I know my heart was involved so I had to figure that theirs were as well.  I sat there thinking for a while until they guys came up to me to head to the van.

"What you thinking so hard about?" Bambam asked, offering me a hand.  I hopped off and smiled at him.

"I just...nothing. It's nothing." I said, patting his arm.  We climbed into the van and headed back to the hotel.  When we got there, we all split up, Mark and I going into the room, as he softly shut the door behind us.  I walked over to my suitcase, grabbed some pjs, and turned around to see him taking his shirt off over his head.  He gave me that deep stare, as a slow grin spread across his face.  I could feel myself get wet immediately.  I licked my lips that felt suddenly dry, and dropped my pjs to the floor.

"What is it?" he asked, undoing his pants and letting them slide to the floor.  He stood there in just his boxer briefs, that sexy grin still on his face.  I could see the outline of his dick, making me bite my lip. 

"You are so fucking hot." I grinned.  He laughed and walked over slowly.   He reached for the bottom of my shirt and slid it up over my head.  He bit his lip as he eased in close and wrapped his arms around me.  I looked in his eyes, feeling their full weight.  It took my breath away and made me throb. 

"Oh God." I breathed, reaching my hands around his back.  He unhooked my bra and stepped back.  I let it fall off my arms and stood there, just staring at him.

"Now who's fucking hot?" he said, that dark look in his eyes, that grin still plastered across his face.

"You know what, I have an idea.  Wait here." I said, leading him to the bed.  I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.  I started the water in the garden tub, waiting for it to get warm.  I added a little body wash to make it smell good and add a little bubbles.  I then lowered the lights very dim and took my bottoms off.    When the tub filled, I turned off the water, opened the door just slightly and stepped in to the tub.  I squatted down in the warm water, making my skin tingle.

"Oh Maaaark!" I called quietly.  He opened the door slowly and raised his eyebrows.

"Damn." he said softly, sliding his boxers off.  He slowly stepped in the bath behind me and let out a soft groan as he sat down, as I pulled my hair up in a high bun.  I scooted back into him and leaned my back against his chest.  He reached around me and wrapped his arms above my chest, and kissing my neck.  I placed my hands on his arms and felt his dick start to press into me a little more.  
I took my hands and put them under the water, caressing his legs on either side of mine.

"Your skin is so soft." He whispered in my ear. It immediately sent chills all down my body despite the warm water. I stood up and turned around to face him.  Before I could do anything else, he reached up and grabbed my hips pulling me close to him. He put his face inches from my pussy, and looked up at me with mischievious eyes.

"Damn don't look at me like that." I  breathed. He licked his lips and rested them against my pussy. He parted his lips and slid the tip of his tongue up my slit, lingering slightly over my clit.

" Mmmm you taste so sweet." He groaned into my pussy as I leaned my head back and looked up at the ceiling.  I let out a groan from deep inside of me, as he flicked my clit fast with his tongue. I ran my fingers through his hair and behind his head.

"Oh God baby, that feels so good." I moaned loudly. He leaned his head back and smiled wide.  He looked so fucking sexy. I sat in his lap facing him, pressing his dick up against his stomach so it wouldn't go in me yet. I kissed him and hard, letting my tongue play with his.

" I can taste myself on you, and it's so hot." I moaned into his mouth. He groaned loudly and ran his hands all on my legs , over my hips and down to my ass. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we made out like teenagers for a good long while.  I slid a hand down and grabbed his dick , placing it in my slit against my clit.  I started grinding on him, feeling him grow harder against me.  He placed one hand on my tit and squeeze my nipple his fingers. I groaned in his mouth loudly, feeling my pussy throb.

"Mmmmm I'm so ready for you." he growled low in my ear with his deep voice.  That made me throb again, and sent chills all over me.  I slowly slid up to a kneeling position and placed just his head in my pussy.  I sat down so slowly, his hardness filling me.

"God, you always feel so amazing." I groaned, sitting completely down.  He breathed rapidly for a moment, staring into my eyes.  His look was so intense, I throbbed a couple of times.  He grinned so sexily and leaned in, kissing me softly.  I slowly started rock back and forth, feeling him immediately tense his muscles.

"Mmmm mmmmm mmmmm yeah baby." he moaned, sounding so hot.  He slid his hands down to my ass and grabbed and squeezed it as I rocked.  I groaned loudly, feeling him pulse a couple times.  He slid his hands onto my hips and pushed me down as I rocked back and forth. 

"Fuck yeah!" I said breathy in is ear.  I felt him pulse again, causing me throb.

"Shit, keep going.  Ohhhh it feels so damn good!" he said, loudly. I loved hearing him in pleasure, it made me close myself.  I felt butterflies as our eyes locked and he breathed out heavily in pleasure. 

"Oh God, Mark.  You make me so wet and hot" I groaned quietly, staring him in the eye.  I felt him shudder slightly as he took in a deep breath.  I ran my hands down his chest, feeling all the curves of his muscles.  I kissed him deep, sliding my tongue across his.  He moaned into my mouth and slid one hand up onto my tit, squeezing it.  I sucked in a deep breath through my nose as he let his thumb brush back and forth over my nipple.  I returned the favor and played with his nipples, causing them to get hard quickly.

"Unnnnggg I'm gonna cum if you keep that up." he breathed, as I felt him pulse inside me.  As soon as he said that, I felt myself start to tighten and quicken.  My breath increased rapidly as I felt my pussy start to throb.

"Oh Jesus, I'm gonna cum!" I shouted, as my body started shaking with orgasm.  I pressed myself down on him harder, feeling my body contract.  All at once he groaned so loudly, his dick throbbing inside me, increasing my pleasure and prolonging my orgasm.  He grabbed my ass hard, his body jerking in pleasure.  I continued to orgasm until I felt him slow down, as I slowed down with him.  I leaned back slightly, breathing heavily. 

"You came hard babe, didn't you?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh yeah.  I was so close, just hearing you say that you were going to cum sent me over the edge." I giggled.  He grinned at me and kissed me softly.  I stood up and offered him a hand.  He just looked at me for a minute, scanning me up and and down before he stood.

"What is it, oppa?" I asked, as I stepped out of the tub and handed him a towel.

"Just admiring you.  I feel so strongly for you, I could fuck you again right now." He smiled, sticking his tongue in the corner of his mouth.  I felt myself throb once.  How the hell did he do that?  I bent down and dried my legs, and slid the towel up my body, drying myself as sensually as I could.  He wrapped his towel around his waist, his dick causing it to stick out a good bit.  I walked over and kissed him softly, letting my tongue explore his mouth fully.  He rested his strong hands on my waist and pulled me in suddenly.  I unwrapped his towel and slid my hands around his back, over his ass.  He grabbed me and lifted me onto the sink counter, and spread my legs wide.  He entered me quickly, without saying a word, just groaning.  I gasped and wrapped my legs around his back.  He wrapped his arms around my lower back and pulled me off of the counter.  I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately as he started walking out to the room.  I started moving my hips slightly, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Ohhhh fuck." he groaned loudly, as he looked up, exposing his long, sexy neck.  I kissed on it as I continued to grind against him.  He stumbled forward, pressing me into the wall.  He breathed heavily as he started thrusting hard.

"Fuck me hard, Mark baby." I said in a rough whisper.  I slid my finger down between our bodies, rubbing my swollen, and wet clit.  I groaned loudly as I circled it fast.  He grunted, breathing harder. I slid my finger into my mouth and licked it, slowly sliding it out.

"Oh fuck me, I am getting close already.  It drives me crazy when you do that." he groaned, wrinkling his forehead.  I throbbed at the suggestion, as I circled my clit again.  I then took my finger and slid it into his open mouth.  His tongue danced all over my finger as he moaned , sucking on it hard. 

"Oh God....oh God Mark" I groaned as I slid my finger out of his mouth.  He breathed so hard as he started thrusting very hard.

"Mmmm your tits look so good bouncing like that.  Unnngngggg I am close....don't stop baby whatever you do." He moaned loudly.  That made me throb again, right on cue.  I moved my hips to match his thrusts, feeling myself getting so close. 

"Cum for me oppa.  I want to feel you throbbing in me!" I shouted, my body almost giving in to orgasm. 

"FUUUUUCCCKKK!!!!" he yelled, thrusting so hard and fast as he started to cum deep inside me.   I immediately came, my legs so tight around him, my body shaking hard.  He let out loud shuddering breaths, followed almost by a whimper, as he leaned into me, stopping thrusting.

"Oh my God, I came so hard." I breathed, putting my hand on my head, as I started to giggle.

"I did too.  God you make me love you more and more every day." He laughed, kissing my cheek softly.  I felt a pulling at my chest again and looked at him to see him smiling fondly.

"I love you too." I smiled, putting my hand on his cheek and running my thumb over it.  I slowly unwrapped my stiff legs from around him as he slid out and stepped back.  We both got dressed and got in bed, him spooning and wrapping his arm around me. He nuzzled his head into my neck and sighed.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, holding his hand in mine.

"Yeah, just gonna miss my family is all."He said softly.

"I'm sure. I'm sorry." I replied, running his hand through my fingers.

"It's ok. I'm just glad I got to spend some time with them.  And I'm really glad you got to meet them." He answered.

"I am too! They are all so sweet and nice.  And funny too." I grinned.  He squeezed me tightly, and placed a soft kiss on my neck. 

"I told them about how I felt about you." He said quietly.

"You did?? What did they say? What do they know?" I asked quickly and nervously.

"Hey, it's ok.  They liked you.  They liked you a lot.  They said you were really sweet and kind.  They noticed how you took care of us, always checking to make sure we didn't need anything. They only know that you work with us and that I love you." He said into my neck as he kissed it again. I felt my heart flutter and ache at the same time.  I hoped I didn't ever hurt him, but he seemed to love me so much, I was afraid that I would one day.  I kissed his hand and held it against my cheek. He squeezed my hand relaxed his head against the pillow behind me.  We stayed just like that until we finally drifted off to sleep.

__________________________  
__________________________

 

 


	28. Lots Of Firsts

Thankfully, the rest of the tour went by without incident. When we finally walked in the door of the house, I dropped my luggage and took a deep breath. I never thought it would feel so good to be home!

"Ahhh home sweet home ." Bambam said, coming up behind me. I nodded as the rest of the guys filed in. It was still early in the morning so thankfully we had the day to relax. I took my luggage to my room and sat it at the foot of my bed. I was going to have so much laundry to do. I walked back out as some of the guys plopped on the couch. Jaebum sat in the oversized chair, and I walked over and sat in his lap, stretching my legs up over the arm of the chair. He put his arm around my shoulders as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and relaxed into him. He leaned his head on mine as he ran his thumb back and forth over my arm.

"This is so relaxing, I could almost fall sleep." He said softly.

"It is. It's good to be home." I answered.

"So all in all, how did you like touring?" Jackson asked, smiling.

"I did like it. It was wonderful to get to see the world, and even better that I got to share it all with you guys." I smiled.

"You know what we should do today? We should do a slideshow on the t.v. of photos!" Youngjae said, sitting up some.

"That would be fun!" Yugyeom added.

"Actually we could all go up and get started! With all of our phones, it's going to take a while. "Jinyoung said, standing up. We all agreed and headed up to the loft, all sitting around on the large sectional.

"Who wants to start?" Jinyoung asked. Bambam volunteered as he projected his photo on the screen. There were so many good photos of us all. We laughed and enjoyed it until we got to Jinyoung's phone. He was scrolling through his normal pictures until he got to one of me sleeping, the blanket folded down and me in my bra. The guys all stifled giggles as I beat him with the pillow. We continued on and truly enjoyed all of our photos. The last person to go was Yugyeom. I wasn't even thinking as he scrolled through his pictures and he got to one of a still shot of me in short shorts, posed provocatively. His eyes widened as he quickly scrolled past it.

"Wait, what was that?!" Youngjae shouted, smacking at Yugyeom's arm.

"Nothing!" He said, turning pink and grinning.

"Wait, go back!" Jackson laughed, staring at the screen. They turned and wrestled the phone out of Yugyeom's hand and went back to it. Oh dear God, it was the video clip. I covered my face as Jinyoung hit the play button. I heard "You know" start playing. I drew my knees up to my chest and put both hands over my face. The guys were all hollering and I could hear them hitting each other. When it stopped I peeked out of my hands. Before, Yugyeom, Bambam and Mark were the only ones who had seen it. Now they all knew.

"Daebak!" Jackson said, slamming back into couch, eyes wide and a grin on his face. Jinyoung stared over at me, his eyes dark and full of lust. Youngjae just had a grin from ear to ear. Jaebum, sitting right next to me, cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. I looked over to see Yugyeom look up at me with a sorrowful and regretful face. He almost looked like he could cry. He quickly looked down and put his forehead in his hands.

"Noona....I.....I'm sorry. I secretly recorded your dance for me, and I should have told you. I just wanted to save that moment." He said barely above a whisper.

"Yugyeomie, don't be upset," I said, putting my legs back down and dropping my hands, " I already knew about the recording."

"You did?!" He asked, jerking his head up.

"Yes, I did. I found out about it the next day. As much as I prefer that it was not broadcast on the t.v., it's ok. I'm not mad, just embarrassed." I replied. A look of relief flooded his face.

"Gomawo Noona!" He sighed as he still looked borderline in tears. I felt bad for him so I went and sat by him and put my arm around him. He let out a shaky breath as he leaned his head on mine.

"I promise, I'm not mad at you. Don't worry." I said, squeezing him and kissing his cheek. He nodded and smiled.

"That was amazing." Youngjae laughed. They all started grinning and laughing, relieving the tension.

"Well on that note, I'm going to go get some laundry started." I said laughing. I was still mortified but tried to act like it didn't bother me. I stood up and headed down the stairs.

"Noona, do you want help? I know there is a ton." Jaebum called.

"I should be ok." I said as I made it to the bottom of the stairs. He came down the stairs and walked up behind me.

"I don't mind helping." He smiled. I went and gathered some of the guys luggage as he brought the rest to the laundry room.

"Gomawo, oppa." I said as I put the wet clothes that I had washed earlier into the dryer. I loaded up the washer with the first load and started it. Jb then helped me sort out piles to make it easier later. He looked at me, a slow, sexy grin spreading across his face. He stepped close to me, pressing me against the washing machine.

"That dance so was so incredibly sexy, it made me want to fuck you right there and not care who saw." He growled. I felt myself get instantly wet. He leaned in and slid his tongue in my mouth. I moaned lightly into his mouth as I pressed into him hard. He wrapped his arms around my upper back and squeezed me close as he possibly could, kissing me passionately. He slid his hands down to my hips and pulled them close into his. I could feel him hard in his jeans, making me want him even more.

"I want that dick in me." I whispered harshly. He sucked in a quick breath and reached his hand down between us. He placed three fingers on my crotch and started rubbing me through my jeans. I leaned my head back and let out loud, hard breaths.   
He stared into my eyes and bit his lip. I felt myself throb and let out a shuddering breath. He gave me a look that I could only equal to pure sex. I throbbed several times as he kept rubbing my pussy. I grabbed his wrist to try to get him to stop but he grinned at me wickedly and kept moving. He started kissing my neck sensually, and increasing the pressure.

" Oh God, Jaebum you're going to make me cum if you keep doing that." I groaned quietly. He removed his hand, and wrapped them both around my back, coming in for an intense and deep kiss.

"You just wait until later." he said into my ear, stepping back. I sighed and smiled. I don't think I could ever get used to the teasing and insane hotness.

"I don't know that I want to wait until later." I said, smirking. I grabbed his hand and led him out of the laundry room and in to the massage room. I locked the door behind us and smiled at him.

"Brings back memories." He grinned as he walked over and put his hand on the table. I laughed and walked over to him, standing next to the table. He slid his shirt off over his head, followed by dropping his pants, remaining in only his boxer briefs. I turned on the relaxation music to get rid of suspicion if anyone happened to pass by, and took my clothes off. He patted the table, and I hopped on, sitting on the edge.

"Jaebumah...you look so damn irresistible." I said in a low voice. He smiled and spread my legs wide. He dropped down to his knees and looked up at me with the sexiest look he had ever given me. He put his lips on the outside of my pussy and kissed it gently. His warm breath and lips gave me chills all over. He put both hands between my legs and spread my pussy open wide. He gave me one last grin as he gently rolled his tongue over my clit. I groaned already, fighting the urge to move around. He flicked it fast as he slid two fingers into my pussy and started moving them around. I wiggled slightly, breathing hard. He then took his fingers out for a moment and plunged his tongue down into my wet opening.

"Oh God!" I groaned, leaning my head back. He hummed and licked all in me for a moment until he slid his to tongue back up to my clit. He slid his fingers back into me as I felt myself tighten and throb. He groaned into me as he flicked faster and moved harder.

"Fuck...if you don't want me to cum yet, you better stop." I moaned, my hand in his hair. He stopped licking and looked up at me, grinning. He stood up and slid his fingers out of me slowly. I grabbed his wrist and brought his hand up to my mouth. I took both fingers that were inside me and put them in my mouth, licking them.

"Oh Jesus fuck," He breathed as I slowly slid them out of my mouth, "Do you have any idea how insanely fucking hot that is?"

"You like that?" I winked.

"Can you tell?" He laughed, looking down at his boner. There was a wet spot about the size of a quarter right at where is head was. I grinned in satisfaction and slid two of my own fingers down into my wet pussy. I slid them in and out for a moment while he watched intensely. I then slid them into my mouth and moaned. I saw his dick throb through his boxers, the wet spot growing larger. He slid them off and grabbed hold of his hardness, stroking it a few times.

"You make me want to cum so bad." He said, stroking it a few more times before letting go. There was still precum beading on the tip of head. He was going to cum really hard at this rate. I got off of the table and motioned for him to lay on it. He laid down on his back as I climbed up on to the table, straddling him. I felt his warm tip touching me as I angled myself just right. I slid down onto him as he moaned loudly. I felt him throb already and I hadn't even moved yet. I kept still but leaned my top half over to where my hands were on either side of his head, and my tits were fairly close to his face. I felt him throb again and giggled.

"Damn babe, you really do want to cum bad, don't you?" I grinned.

"Oh my God yes." He replied, nodding fast.

"I think we are both gonna cum pretty quick." I said, wiggling my hips ever so slightly. He blew out a short breath and nodded again in agreement. I then started moving, rocking and sliding my hips back and forth. He grunted in response, his eyes rolling back in his head. I leaned over as far as could, my tits swinging inches away from his face. He opened his eyes and throbbed several times, getting harder inside me. I felt myself throbbing and tightening already. He bent his legs upward, boosting me forward slightly, to where my nipple brushed his lips as he started to thrust. He stuck his tongue out and eagerly licked at them while I grinded on him.

"Ohhhhhh fuck oppaaaaa. I'm getting close!" I groaned as he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked on it hard. I felt him throb and harden so much. I knew he had to be close.

"Ohhhh I'm gonna cum.... I'm gonna cum.... oh God I'm gonna cum." He moaned, breathing heavy and fast. With that my body threw into orgasm as I grinded so fast and hard on him. He moaned so sexily as he arched his back and grabbed my hips, thrusting hard. I gasped for air as my orgasm caused me to shake so violently. After what seemed like an eternity, we both relaxed, out of breath and still trembling.

"I came so hard...oh my God." He said, grinning. I nodded in agreement as I laid over on top of him.

"Wow" was all I could manage to breathe. He laughed and laid his hands on my back.

"That may be one of the hardest times I have ever cum." He said, slowly moving his hands up and down my back.

"Jinjja?" I asked, smiling.

"Well that and probably the first time." He replied patting my back.

"Your first time ever or with me?" I laughed, kissing his chest. He stayed quiet and looked away, biting his lip.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me." I said, kissing his chest again.

"No it's just...you...were my first." He said hesitantly. My eyes shot open wide and I stared at him in disbelief.

"Wait, what?" I asked, still not sure if he meant what I thought he meant.

"Noona, you were all of our firsts." He replied softly. I sat straight up in disbelief. I shook my head, trying to let that sink in.

"But...how....almost all of you were SO confident and knew EXACTLY what you were doing. Like you even told me to watch out for Jinyoung. I thought it was because he had been that way with previous girls." I said, my hands on my forhead.

"We are guys. We are adults. The only one I am guessing wasn't confident was Yugyeom, but he is the youngest and was still really innocent. And with Jinyoung, guys talk. He told me what he imagined doing with someone. He never mentioned you, but I knew what he was going to do." He answered, putting his hand on my leg. I slid off of him and grabbed a towel to clean with.

"Jaebum, I am so sorry. If I would have known, I would have done things so differently." I said, putting my clothes on.

"Don't be sorry! And that is one of my best memories! It was perfect. I wouldn't have changed a thing." He responded, getting off the table and walking over to me. He gave me a tight back hug. I turned my head and kissed his cheek.

"Well I'm glad it was perfect for you. My first time was hardly perfect." I laughed as he let me out of the hug.

"Oh yeah? What was it like?" He asked, smiling and putting on his clothes.

"Well I only had one boyfriend before I moved here. We were high school sweethearts and we dated for about a year. He was really smart and got to graduate a year early. He got a scholarship to a college that was a good bit away and we decided we would be each other's first right before he left. We were so nervous that it only lasted a couple minutes and it was pretty painful for me. But after he left, he started hanging with a less than admirable crowd. It changed the way he was and he started to treat me badly. Come to find out,the spent the first few months in college cheating on me, so we broke up and shortly after, I moved here. End of story." I smiled, walking over and giving him a kiss. His brow furrowed and he wrapped his arms around me.

"How could anyone treat you badly? You are the sweetest person I know. You deserved so much more." He said, kissing my forhead. I kissed his cheek as he let me go, finishing putting his clothes on. Once we were both dressed, I turned off the music and opened the door. The guys were all on the living room and laughed as we came out.

"Funny place to go to do laundry." Jinyoung teased. Jaebum laughed and I shook my head.

"He just wanted a private show of what we saw upstairs." Jackson said, grinning. I picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at him causing everyone to break out into loud laughter. I had to laugh too. Their laughs always made me so happy. My laughter was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. It was a number I didn't recognize, but picked it up, still slightly giggling.

"Yeoboseyo?" I answered. Silence greeted me for a few seconds, followed by a sigh.

"Oh honey..." the voice said. I recognized it immediately, causing my entire body to go cold.

".....Nina?" I responded, my voice barely above a whisper. The laughter in the room became muffled.

"Oh sweet girl...I'm afraid that...," she stopped to stifle a sob. I felt my face draining. No.

"Nina?" I whispered again.

"Your mama....she's gone." That was the last thing I remembered as the room went dark and felt myself falling.

________________________  
________________________

 

 

 


	29. Grieved

I couldn't open my eyes, couldn't move, couldn't do anything.  I heard the voices of the guys all around me but they sounded so far away and muffled.  I felt myself being hoisted up and carried.  What was happening?  I then felt myself being lowered onto something soft.  The voices around me started to become slightly clearer and louder.  Someone started dabbing my forehead with something cool.  Someone had a hold of my hand and another was patting and rubbing my leg. 

"Noona....come on.  Wake up." I heard the worried voice say.  I tried to move but could only manage to ever slightly squeeze the hand that was holding mine.

"Guys, I think she's coming around." I recognized Jaebum say.  I struggled as I cracked my eyes open, my vision flooding with the faces of those I loved.  I heard several sighs of relief as my eyes started to focus more. 

"Noona, are you ok? What happened?" Youngjae asked, still patting my leg.  Jinyoung was dabbing my forhead with a cool cloth, Bambam was leaning over the back of the couch.  Yugyeom sat across from us with a terrified expression on his face and Mark was on the phone.  Jackson I noticed walking away towards his room with my phone up to his ear.  I had to be dreaming.  I wasn't going to believe it. Mark hung up the phone and walked closer.

"The doctor is on his way." He said, letting out a large sigh.  They all looked at me, waiting for me to say something.  I wanted to but I just couldn't.  A few moments later, Jackson came walking out of his room,  his head hanging down.  Everyone looked over at him, hearing him sniffle. 

"Jackson, what is it?" Bambam asked, leaning back up to a standing position.  He looked up, biting his lip, tears streaming down his face.  He shook his head and covered his eyes with his hand. He sucked in some shuddering breaths and started walking toward me.  All eyes were locked on him as he kneeled beside me. 

"I'm sorry Noona....I'm so so sorry." He choked out, his voice breaking.  My heart felt like it was going to shatter.  I started breathing heavier.  If he was that upset, I really did hear what I heard.

"Jackson...." Jaebum said, putting his other hand on his shoulder.

"Noona's....mom.....she passed away this morning." He sobbed.  Everyone's eyes shot over at me, immediately becoming teary or wide in shock.  I felt like I couldn't breathe.  I started gasping for air, clutching at my chest.

"Noona slow down...breathe slow." Youngjae said in a breaking voice, holding my leg tight.  I let out a heart-wrenching scream, squeezing my eyes shut.  Tears flowed freely down my cheeks, as I gasped several shaky breaths.  The manager came tearing into the living room.  I could hear Jackson sobbing beside me, making my already broken heart ache even more. I cried so hard, I felt like my lungs would burst.  I opened my watery eyes as JB quickly dropped my hand and squeezed between Jackson and myself.  He put his arm behind my neck and lifted my top half.  He slid his other arm under my legs and lifted me up, cradling me.  He sat down next to Youngjae, holding me in his lap.  Jinyoung sat by my legs and lifted them up and rested them on his lap.  He started softing them with his hands.  I could feel occasional drops fall on to my skin.  Youngjae patted my back softly, and kissed the back of my head.

"What's going on?" The manager asked, coming around the couch.

"Her mother...she just died." Yugyeom said in a shaky voice.

"How could this happen? We just saw her a couple weeks ago." Bambam choked out, sniffling. I looked up at Bambam and nodded.  I wanted to know the same thing.  No matter what I did, I couldn't get the tears to subside, even for a second.

"Nina said she went in her sleep." Jackson answered looking up at me, his face soaked with tears.  At least she didn't suffer and it was quick and painless.

"Eommaaaaa" I cried into Jaebum's chest.  I could feel his chest shudder as he squeezed me tightly.  I heard Mark let out a sob that cut right through me.  I clenched JB's shirt in my fist and squeezed until it shook.  Just then the doorbell rang as the manager left to answer it.  I was still leaned into his chest as the manager brought the doctor into the room.  The manager explained the situation as the doctor kneeled next to me on one knee.  He gently grabbed my shoulder and tried to lean me back to examine me, but I squeezed tight to JB, refusing to let go.

"Can you examine her from there?" He said, his voice hoarse.  The doctor agreed as he listened to my aching lungs from the back and took my pulse by laying two fingers on my clenched wrist.  He slid a baby thermometer in my ear and grunted as it beeped.  As the doctor stood up, JB started softly rocking me back and forth.

"She is in a severe state of shock and grief as you could imagine. Her fever is already spiking.  I am writing some mild sedatives to help calm her and some medicine for the fever, to help fight it off and keep it from getting worse.  Check her fever again in the morning, and if it's more than slightly elevated, call me." He said.  The manager thanked the doctor and left with him to go get the medication.  Everyone's sobs had stopped and mine became silent.  I was never going to see her again.  By time I get home, she will be buried.  We set out what she wanted before her mind completely went in case something like this ever happened.

"Eomma." I whispered softly.  I looked up at JB.  He smiled at me softly looking into my eyes with such a warm yet broken gaze. It made my heart ache as the tears continued to flow.  He wiped some off of my cheeks and kissed my forehead.  He laid my head back on his chest and squeezed me tightly. He let out a loud sigh as he started to try to hum, while rocking me.  Jinyoung looked over at me with red, watery eyes as he wiped the last of his tears away. 

"Noona, can I do anything?" Bambam asked softly.  I shook my head and gave him and Jinyoung the best smile I could muster which made Jinyoung put his hand on his chest.

"I just want to hold you and make it all go away." Yugyeom said so softly.  I let go of JB's shirt and dropped my hand to the edge of the couch.  Yugyeom held my hand in both of his and kissed it softly over and over before resting it against his damp cheek.  I turned my head to see Jackson all red faced and still breathing in shuddering breaths.

"My heart breaks for you." He said softly.  I nodded softly and gave him a little sad smile.  Mark was sitting on the floor, leaned up against the wall, his face covered with his hands.   Bambam walked over and sat next to him, patting him on the arm.  Mark looked at him, eyes all red and puffy.  He looked over at me and fresh tears fell down his face.

"I hate seeing you in pain, knowing there's nothing we can do about it." He said, his voice deep and sad. I let out a breath and tried my hardest to smile, though tears had not stopped running down my face.  He looked down and wiped the tears off his face.

"I love you all.  You are my only family now......so please...." I said softly my voice breaking.

"We are not going anywhere." Youngjae finished for me, kissing the back of my head again. 

"Gomawo" I whispered.  Just then, the manager walked back in with the medication.  Youngjae jumped up and got it from him and ran to the kitchen.  He came back with a few pills in his hand and a bottle of water.

"Ok noona, I need you to take these.  I know it's hard but you have to stay well." He replied. I nodded as Yugyeom dropped my hand so I could grab the pills.  I threw them in my mouth and took the water bottle and swallowed them down.  Youngjae sat back down and sighed.  The manager stood there for a moment and rubbed his head.

"I'm very sorry for your loss.  I will be sure to get you on a flight first thing in the morning." He said softly. 

"Gomapsapnida" I said, wiping my face. 

"I don't think it's a good idea to send her by herself." Jaebum said, squeezing me tight again.

"Yeah, she has been in hysterics, she has a fever, she need us." Mark said, standing up.

"I know you have a clear schedule for a few weeks now but JYP will not clear all of you going back over seas for this. But I will find out who he is willing to let go." He replied. He opened his phone and left the room.  They all starting talking among themselves as to who was going to go if they got to choose.   They almost started arguing about it, making me even more nervous.  I started trembling and squeezing my eyes shut.  Everything was so bad. 

"Ya!," Jaebum yelled, as the room quieted down.  I shuddered and sucked in some shaky breaths.

"Noona, are you ok?" Jinyoung asked, feeling my legs tremble.  I nodded quickly and tried to relax, but I couldn't stop shaking.

"Shhhh, it's ok.  Jackson, would you hand me that blanket?" JB asked, motioning with his head.  Jackson nodded and went to get the blanket.  He brought it over and helped JB wrap me in it.

"Gomawo." I whispered, leaning back into JB.  He kissed my forhead and rocked me slightly.

"Ok. Depending on how many get to go, Jinyoung should automatically get first pick because it is his day tomorrow.  We will plan on that, and we will pick out others when we find out how many can go." Jaebum piped up, stepping in as leader when need be.  They all nodded and Jinyoung squeezed my leg.

"I will take good care of you, noona." he said, softing my leg.  I nodded and gave him a slight smile as more tears fell.  I couldn't get them to stop no matter what I did.  I just sat there, silently crying.  JB took his free hand and wiped my tears away and held me close again.    We sat there quietly until the manager came back around the corner, hanging up the phone.

"JYP wanted to extend his condolences and said he will do whatever he can to help.  We are going to book you on a flight mid-morning tomorrow since you are on medication.  You need to rest before you try to go anywhere.  He said that three can go with you and dictated the hyung line.  He said that between the 4 of you, you needed to decide who that will be." He said, still holding his phone.

"That would be myself, Jaebum and we agreed Jinyoung." Mark said, wiping his face again.  The manager nodded and got back on the phone to book the flight.    The other 4 looked solemn and more upset.

"I'm sorry." I said, softly.

"Noona, we will be ok.  We just worry about you.  We will miss you." Jackson said, trying his best to give me a smile. 

"Noona, I need to get up and get some things packed, as well as Mark and Jinyoung.  I'm going to hand you off to someone else." Jaebum said softly.   
  
"I'll stand, I don't want you to hurt your back." I answered, as I started to move my legs.  They felt like lead.

"Are you sure?  I don't mind, I will be fine." he said, concerned.  I nodded as I put both feet slowly on the floor.  All of the guys stood up nervously, as Jackson helped pull me into a standing position.  I don't know if it was the medication hitting me or still shock but my legs almost went out from under me.  Jackson and Youngjae caught me, supporting me.  Jaebum stood quickly and supported my back.  Yugyeom went and sat on the couch behind me as the guys nodded and lowered me onto his lap.  He held me like Jaebum did, as Bambam and Jackson sat on either side.  Youngjae sat on the floor right beside us.  Yugyeom looked at me and wiped the tears away with fresh tears running down his face.

"Ani.."I whispered, reaching a trembling hand up and wiping his face.  He kissed my forhead and held me close.  Bambam started rubbing my legs like Jinyoung had been but he also massaged them some.   

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Youngjae said, holding my hand.  The manager came back around the corner and looked around.

"Where did they go?" he asked, motioning around.

"They went to pack some things." Jackson answered.

"Well I booked your flight for 11:00 tomorrow.  The return flight is in 3 days.  Is that enough time?" he asked, typing on his phone.

"Yes, thank you again, so very much." I said with a shaky voice.  He nodded sadly and handed me his phone.  

"The phone is on hold, just pick it up." he replied.  I looked confused but hit the hold button.

"Yeoboseyo?" I asked quietly.  I was surprised at the voice on the other end.  It was JYP himself.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for your loss.  I can't imagine the pain you are going through right now.  Just let me know if there is absolutely anything I can do for you.  You have done so much for the boys, the least thing I can do is help you in any way I can." he said softly.  I felt more rushed, hot tears falling down my face.  I sucked in a shuttering breath.

"Thank you so much, for everything.  They are now the only family I have.  Thank you for letting me be a part of the family." I said choking back a sob.

"They wouldn't have it any other way." he said back, his voice sounding warm. 

"Thank you for letting some of them come with me too.  I appreciate everything so much." I said, bowing my head while speaking. 

"Well, just let us know if you need anything else.  Take care of yourself." he said, as we ended the call.  I handed the phone back to the manager and wiped tears off my face.  He nodded and walked back towards his office.  Yugyeom kissed my head again, holding me in his long arms. 

"Noona, don't worry about us while you are gone.   We have taken care of ourselves before, we can do it again." Bambam said, trying to put me at ease. 

"I won't be gone long, and I will text you or call you every day." I said softly.  Jackson swallowed, looking sad and nodded.  I felt myself starting to get more relaxed, and the tears finally were easing up.  The medication must have been kicking in finally.  I felt my eyes finally starting to dry, as I relaxed my body into Yugyeom's.  Bambam looked at me and let out a sigh of what sounded like relief.  I still couldn't believe it.  Just then I heard my phone ring. My head whipped over to the table where Jackson left it.  I felt panic stricken and shook my head fast.

"Noona, noona it's ok.  You don't have to get it.  I will get it." Jackson said, standing up.  I nodded and squeezed tight to Yugyeom.  He grabbed my phone and answered it softly.  His face looked so pained but he talked for a few minutes and hung up the phone.  He came over and sat back beside us.  I felt my chest tight as I started breathing heavy.  Yugyeom started rocking me like JB was, holding me tight.  Youngjae took my hand and squeezed it tight, patting the back of my hand with his other hand. 

"It's ok noona, Nina was just giving me some details.  I don't have to tell you until you are ready." Jackson said softly, his voice thick again.  I took a very deep shuddery breath and let it out slowly, trying not to panic. 

"You can tell me." I said quietly. 

"She said....she said that they are lowering her in first thing...next to your father.  She said the rest of the plans with the small reception are set for the following day." he said slowly.  

"Eomma." I whispered softly, into Yugyeom's chest.  At that point, the rest of the guys came back into the living room. 

"I think she needs to rest." Yugyeom said, his voice breaking a bit.  

"I know it's my night but I will put her in her own bed so she gets better rest." Jaebum said, as he leaned down to pick me up.

"I will try to walk." I said, slowly moving my legs onto the floor.

"No, noona.  You almost fell  last time.  I can let you stand but I am carrying you from there.  No arguing." he replied, as Jackson and Bambam stood up to help me up.  They pulled me to my legs, them feeling so wobbily. Jaebum slid behind me and swooped me up into his arms fluidly.  He carried me to my room as Bambam ran ahead and pulled my covers down.  He laid me down, and went to stand up as I gripped his shirt tightly.  He stopped moving and leaned down more.

"Did you want me to stay here with you?" he asked softly. I nodded and slowly moved towards the center of my bed.  The guys filed in and all took turns kissing my forehead or my cheek and gave me a hug.  Mark snuck a quick, soft kiss on my lips as he looked at me with such pain in his eyes. 

"I love you all." I said quietly.  They all responded the same as they walked out, closing the door, leaving just JB and I.  He took off his jeans and stayed in his t-shirt and boxer briefs before climbing in beside me.  He laid up on his side and pressed against me.  I laid facing him as I looked up from his chest and into his eyes. He took his hand and rested it on my cheek.  He brushed his hand back towards my hair and managed a tiny little smile.  I leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.  He kissed me back for a second, making my heart race.  I grabbed his shirt and pulled him tight, kissing him hard and fast.  He started to pull away and I pulled him tighter and slipped my tongue in his mouth.  He pulled his head back quickly looking at me softly.

"Noona...." He said in a quiet and sad tone.  I felt the ache in my chest and let tears roll as I lowered my head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He said, wiping the tears off of my face.  I shook my head and leaned it into his chest.  He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. He twisted onto his back as he laid my head on his chest. 

"Thank you." I whispered as I tried to stop my tears.

"Oh noona....saranghae."He said softly as he kissed my forhead.  He ran his hand over my back as I stayed close to him.  He starting singing very very softly to me, making me relax.  It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep, him serenading me quietly.

 


	30. Arrival

I awoke to Jaebum softly shaking me.

"Noona, I hate to wake you up, but we need to start getting ready." He said softly, kissing my cheek. I can't believe I slept as long as I did. I nodded and slowly sat up, feeling the room spin slightly.

"Take it easy." He said, putting one hand on my forehead. He nodded and seemed relieved.

"Is it ok?" I asked, still feeling exhausted.

" Yeah, it seems to be. You had me worried in the middle of the night, it got pretty hot. But it seems to be okay now." He answered, getting up off the bed. I slowly slid to the edge of the bed and put my feet down. He offered me a hand as I stood up slowly. So far so good, I didn't really feel that wobbly, just a little weak. I slowly started to walk, heading towards the bathroom.

" No no, before you shower you need to eat something . I know that's probably the last thing on your mind but you need to eat, you didn't yesterday." He said, motioning to the plate of fruit on the nightstand. I nodded and sat back on the edge of the bed. I didn't want to worry them. I ate a few pieces of fruit but couldn't really eat much.

" Noona, I went ahead and packed some clothes for you that I knew you might need. I just didn't pick out what you were going to wear to... Well you know." He sighed.

"Gomawo." I said giving him a half-hearted smile. Just then I heard a knock at my door. Jaebum opened the door to see Jinyoung standing there.

"How is she?" He asked, his voice full of concern. Jaebum stepped back to let him in the room as he walked straight towards me.

"She just ate a little something, and I know she wants to take a shower. You might want to keep an eye on her though, she's probably still not very strong right now." Jb responded, walking back over to me.

"Are you leaving now?" I asked softly.

" Yes Noona, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready myself. But Jinyoung is going to be here. It's his day with you okay?" He answered patting my arm softly. He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss before standing up.

"Thank you for everything, oppa." I responded, giving him a slight smile. He nodded and walked out of the room slowly. Jinyoung offered me his hand, helping me stand up. I slowly made my way to the bathroom, and started stripping my clothes slowly. He looked at the floor until I was done. I stepped in the shower as he sat back on the counter of my sink, quickly peeking up at me every now and then. I took a long shower, letting the hot water wash away the dried tears and grief. I finished up and opened the shower door, reaching for a towel. I dried my hair off and then my body, wrapping it afterward in the towel. I walked out of the bathroom, Jinyoung following close behind. I walked to my closet and sighed. There was one dress I kept for funerals, and I had not worn it in years. It was a black knee length pencil dress with elbow length, tight sleeves, and a square neck line. I grabbed it, brought it out and folded it up gently so as not to make creases. I put it in my luggage and looked over what JB packed.

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked, walking towards me.

"No, I think I pretty much got it. I'm good with you just keeping me company." I said, standing up and placing my hand on his arm. He opened his arms and wrapped me in a tight hug. I felt my heart ache as he stood there holding me close. He kissed my forhead and let me go. I wiped one lone tear away, with a sigh. I dropped my towel and reached for my clothes as he turned around to face away.

"You don't have to turn around. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." I said softly, slipping on my panties.

"I know....it's still not easy seeing you naked without...ya know." He said, rubbing the back of his head. That made me smirk slightly, in spite of everything. I got dressed in black dress pants, a sleeveless, white v-neck blouse, and some black heels. I finished it with Mark's necklace.

"I'm dressed. You can turn around." I said, as I pulled my hair back into a bun. He turned around and gave me a soft smile.

"You look very beautiful." He said kindly. I smiled and threw the last few things I would need in my suitcase.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, zipping it up.

"In about 15 minutes. Here, let me get that." He said, grabbing my small suitcase.

"Gomawo." I replied, standing up. We walked out to the living room as all but Jaebum and Mark were standing there. Jackson was the first to walk up and hug me tight. He rocked me back and forth for a minute, kissing my forehead.

"I don't care what time it is, if you need to talk, call me." He said softly. I nodded and kissed him on the cheek as he let go. Bambam was the next to come over and do the same.

"Please make sure you eat and get plenty of rest. You need to take care of yourself." He smiled. I kissed his cheek and moved on to Youngjae. He pulled me so tight and sighed.

"We will miss you so much." He said, kissing my forehead. I kissed his cheek too and then walked toward Yugyeom who had his back turned. I placed a hand on his back as he turned to me. He looked so terribly sad, his eyes all red.

"Oh Yugyeomah." I sighed as he wrapped me in a big hug. He held me for a few moments as I heard one little sniff.

"Saranghae Noona." He whispered and kissed my forehead. I looked up and saw his eyes all watery, but he wasn't quite crying. I placed my hand on one of his cheeks and kissed the other softly. Just then, Jaebum and Mark came out of their rooms to join us.

"All ready?" Mark asked softly. I nodded and stepped toward the front door. Jinyoung handed me my black face mask as we all put them on. We all put on sunglasses as well, and they put on hoodies to try to keep as low key as possible. They went in front of me and grabbed the luggage, walking down the stairs. I turned and looked at the rest of the guys one more time.

"I love you all. I will see you in a few days." I said blowing them a kiss through my mask. I quickly turned and headed down the stairs before the tears fell. We climbed into the car as the manager got in the driver side and drove us to the airport.

"You all know what to do. Just remember, there may be eyes on you always." He said as we pulled up to the curb. We all nodded as we climbed out and got our luggage. We made our way across the airport and boarded our plane fairly quickly. So far, so good. I sat down next to Jinyoung and sighed. It was a long flight, and I was in no mood for the nerves. I asked the flight attendant for some water, and as soon as she brought it, I lowered my mask just enough to take my sedatives.

"I'm hoping this will knock me out." I said, pulling my mask back up.

"Well just lean against me and try to relax." Jinyoung said, offering me his shoulder. I leaned against it and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. I felt the plane moving as we took off. I just kept my eyes closed and tried to relax. Before I knew it, I had fallen fast asleep.   
I woke up and looked around sleepily.

"Hey, you are awake." He said, giving me a soft smile.

"How long do we have left?" I asked, stretching.

"Not long actually. We are due to arrive in about an hour or so. Those pills really do knock you out!" He said, looking at his watch. I nodded and rubbed my eyes. I leaned back against him and just relaxed there as I watched the movie that was in silence up on the tv screen. We just sat there like that until the pilot made the announcement that we were making our final descent. Once we landed we all piled in a cab and headed to the hotel first to check in and drop off our luggage. All 4 of us were staying in one room. The closer we got, the worse I felt. My stomach started to turn and my chest started to feel tight. I started to clench my fists and swallow the lump in my throat.

"Noona, are you ok?" Jinyoung asked, looking over at me. I shook my head no and started to feel panicky.

"I have to get out." I whispered.

"Can you pull over please?" Mark called up to the cab driver. He nodded and pulled to the sidewalk. I jumped out before we had even come to a complete stop. I walked back and forth shaking my hands loose. I pulled my mask off as I stood still and closed my eyes, putting my hand on my clammy forehead.

"Noona, are you ok?" Jinyoung asked, stepping out of the cab. I at once ran over to the grass and slightly behind a pine tree as I squatted down, throwing up bile. I coughed and gagged as I felt someone patting my back. I breathed in a shuttering breath as I heard someone else walking over.

"Here, the cab driver gave me a napkin." Jb said as I stood up.

"Sorry about that." I said as I wiped my face before turning all the way around.

"Don't be." Mark said softly. We all walked back to the cab and I grabbed some gum from my purse. Thankfully we weren't far. We checked in to the hotel and I quickly brushed my teeth. We headed back down where the cab was still waiting and headed to the house. I sat between Jaebum and Jinyoung as they both held my hands as Mark explained to the driver where we were going. Finally, we pulled up to the curb, I swallowed hard. I was going to try so hard not to fall apart but I know as soon as I saw Nina that I would break down. We thanked the cab driver as we all climbed out and I shakily made my way down the sidewalk. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. I was buzzed in and as soon as I opened the door, I saw Nina standing there, her eyes all puffy. I felt numb from head to toe. She came over and embraced me softly, rocking me back and forth.

"I'm so sorry baby girl." She whispered.

"Oh Nina. Did she suffer?" I asked, still feeling numb. I was shocked. I expected to be falling a part but I couldn't feel anything.

"No hun, she didn't. She went peacefully in her sleep." She said, offering me a comforting smile. I nodded and sighed.

"Everything of hers is already taken care of except for a small shoebox of personal effects up in her room. Now I know the reception isn't until tomorrow, but there are a few people waiting upstairs for you." She said, patting my arm. I nodded and looked back at the guys. Their faces were still covered by their masks but their eyes gave me such a soft look. We walked up the stairs and into her room. There were a three of my high school friends, including my ex. My forhead wrinkled slightly as I walked into the room.

"I'm so sorry about your mom!" The first girl said, walking over and patting my arm. I thanked her and offered a slight smile. She stayed for a moment more and left. It was slightly awkward since I hadn't seen her since we graduated. The next one was a friend that I had had since middle school, and she shared my love of all-things Korean. We emailed back and forth occasionally. I just hoped she didn't recognize the guys.

"Allie, it's good to see you." I said, hugging her.

"You too, you look beautiful." She smiled warmly.

"Thank you, so do you." I smiled.

"Who are they?" She asked looking behind me. Oh god. I didn't want to say their names.

"These are my best friends." I said, motioning back to them. They all bowed to as I could see my ex raise an eyebrow across the room. What was he even doing here?

"Nice to meet you. Look I know you have things you have to do, but I will see you tomorrow at the reception. I just wanted to see you today." She said, hugging me again. I hugged her goodbye and all that was left was me, the guys, and my ex. He walked over slowly, his arms outstretched. I timidly placed my arms around him as he squeezed me a little too tight.

"Hi Liam." I said as I let go. He lingered in the hug a minute more.

"Hey sweets." He replied in my ear. It sent shivers up my spine, and not the good kind. That was his pet name for me when we were a couple. He finally let go as he looked me up and down.

"How did you even find out about this?" I asked, curious as to who tipped him off.

"My mom called me when she found out." He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh. Wait where are my manners? Liam, there are my friends, guys this is Liam." I gestured, backing up more to where I was basically against JB.

"Yes the infamous ex. Wait can they even understand me? Cause I'm assuming they are from Korea." Liam grinned. I felt Jaebum tense up behind me.

"Nice to meet you." Mark piped up.

"Oh hey, sorry man. Didn't know if you could." Liam said as he looked at Mark. I wonder what he'd say if he knew how much closer I was to these guys.

"Yes, they can." I replied, refraining from rolling my eyes.

"Well you look good! You have filled out more since the last time I saw you." Liam said, almost starting straight at my chest. I shot him a dirty look as Jinyoung shifted beside me from foot to foot.

"Well, if you don't mind, I need to go through my mom's things and go see her." I said. He nodded as he started to walk to the door. He stopped and turned to look at me one more time.

"I will catch you tomorrow sweets." He said, grinning. I stood still until I heard him close the front door.

" I don't know what it is, but I don't like that guy." Jinyoung said. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the shoe box.

"I know a good reason not to." Jb said.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked. Jaebum explained the whole story as I went through that box. It was all small personal effects that I planned on keeping . I felt a few tears spring up as I wipe them away before I let it get too bad. I stood up and walk down stairs, the guys following behind me.

" I'll be back tomorrow Nina. Thank you for everything." I said as I gave her a smile. She sadly smiled back and nodded. I wasn't ready for what was coming next. Jinyoung came up beside me and grabbed my arm as he led me down the walkway. We walked until we reached area where my father was buried and now...my mother. As I walked over to the grave, I noticed the fresh grass at they had just rolled out. Then there, sitting next to my father's grave stone in the ground, was my mother's. I got down on my knees, and bowed down, my forehead touching the grass I put an open hand on each of their grave stones and stifled sobs.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry I couldn't be here." I said through the tears. I patted my hands on the graves, feeling the cold stone underneath my hands. I heard some sniffles behind me, that made my heart ache even more. I couldn't move.

"Appa, I'm sorry I couldn't save Eomma. And Eomma, I hope that you are somewhere with Appa now. I hope you both know how happy I have been and will be eventually again. I hope you both know how much I love you and always will love you." I sobbed. I cried long and hard, until I felt like my lungs would collapse. The guys all stood silently behind me, letting me grieve. Occasionally I would hear them sniffle, but other than that complete silence. I shifted my position to where my head was in between their grave stones and I laid on my side, facing my mother's. I lay there for a while until the sun started to get close to setting.

"Noona, we can come back in the morning, but you need to get some rest now now." Jaebum said softly. I shook my head, not wanting to move. Jinyoung wiped tears away and turned his back to me. Mark slowly walked over to me and squatted down to my level.

" I know it hurts, and I know you're heartbroken right now but your mom wouldn't want you making yourself sick laying here all night. She would want you to take good care of yourself. You wanted to know what I told her when we were here. Well one of the things I said, was that I promised that I would take care of you always. I can't break my promise to your mother so please, let us take you back to the hotel to rest." He said, his voice thick with sorrow. I wiped my tears away and sat up slowly.

"Ok." I said softly in defeat. Jinyoung turned back to face me and walked over. He and Mark offered me their hands, as they helped stand me up. Jaebum ran ahead and flagged down a taxi. We piled in and made our way to the hotel. I layed my head against Jinyoung and sighed. He wrapped his arm around me and squeezed, while kissing my forhead. When we reached the hotel, I got changed and slid in to bed.

" Noona, we are ordering dinner. I know you don't want to eat but you have to eat something. I got you porridge since it is easy on your stomach." Jinyoung said, climbing in beside me.

"Gomawo." I replied as he snuggled up to me. He wrapped his strong arm around me and kissed my cheek. Mark and JB sat on the other bed and turned the t.v. on for some background noise. I texted the other members to let them know I was about eat, that I was ok, and that I missed them all a lot.

"Tell me a good story about your mom." Mark said, twisting towards me. I laid there for a second and had to really think.

"There was one time, when we were first learning how to cook Korean, that she printed out a recipe and whoever wrote it got the measurements wrong and we wound up putting three times as much gochujang as we were supposed to. It was so hot but she was determined that she would eat it since this is how the Koreans ate it. We were so sick later from the spice. When I found the real recipe the following day, we laughed until we cried." I said, smiling. That got some light laughs out of them all.

"Tell us another." Jinyoung said. I laid there all through dinner, telling them story after story of silly things that we used to do, that eventually had me laughing. My heart suddenly started to feel at ease, thinking about all the good things.

"Thank you." I said, looking over at Mark. He nodded and smiled at me warmly. They climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep after that. I twisted to face Jinyoung as he looked at me softly. He ran his hands through my hair as I smiled and put my hand on his cheek.

"You seem to be feeling better." He whispered.

"I am. While I still hurt like crazy, and will always miss her, the mother that I have known and loved has been gone for a long time. Now she's free, not stuck in a broken body. I just need to focus on all the beautiful things that we had together." I said softly. His eyes fluttered slightly and he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I turned my face and kissed him on the lips softly. He smiled as I kissed him again, slowly and softly. I kissed him like that for a minute until he pulled back.

"You better stop before you wake the beast." He smiled big. I nodded, smiling and cuddled in to him. I breathed in his scent as I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

 


	31. Not Well Received

I woke the next morning still aching, but it wasn't like it had been. I really do think that thinking and talking about all those good things helped. I slipped out of bed and into the shower. Afterwards as I dried my hair, I thought about what Mark said yesterday, and he was right. I strengthened my resolve to focus on the good things today and to take care of myself like my parents would want me to. I walked out in my towel and rummaged through my luggage for a bra and a thong. As I dropped my towel and stepped into my panties I heard a groan.

"Jesus, you can't do that to me first thing in the morning." Jinyoung grumbled, covering his head with the pillow. Jb and Mark stirred and looked over at me as I slid them up. Jb plopped back on the bed and let out a sigh. Mark just stared at me with an ever so slight grin on his face as I put my bra on.

"Bathroom time for me." He said as he quickly stood up. As he walked toward me, I could see a slight bulge in his pants. He kissed me quickly as he walked by and slid into the bathroom.

"Is it safe yet?"Jinyoung mumbled from under the pillow. Jb looked up and laughed out loud.

"Yeah you're good." He snickered. Jinyoung took the pillow off his face and sat up as I turned around to grab my dress.

"Aaahhh hyung!" Jinyoung said, plopping back down. Jb laughed loudly. I shook my head and slid into my dress. It was a little snugger than I would like. I never remembered it being that tight, then again, I had not worn it in a very long time. Just then, Mark came out of the bathroom.

"Mark, would you mind zipping me up?" I asked, turning my back to him. He walked over and zipped up my dress, making it feel even tighter.

"Thank you." I responded, turning back around. I looked in the mirror and it really didn't look as tight as it felt, but it was certainly form fitting. I walked over and took the pillow off of Jinyoung's face and smiled.

"You are safe now." I whispered. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. I sat down as the guys all started getting up and getting ready. I slipped my heels on and put on Mark's necklace. In the end, they all were dressed in nice suits, hair all done up like they were going to a photo shoot, looking so incredibly handsome.

" Look guys, I just wanted to forewarn you. Allie, who you met yesterday, used to be really into Kpop with me. Now I don't know if she kept up with it but there is a good chance she may know who you are. Are you ok with that or do you need to wear your masks?" I asked, standing up.

"We can bring them but I think we will be ok." Jaebum said, nodding. They grabbed them and we headed down to the lobby.  
It seemed like we were there in no time. As we pulled up, I sighed and brushed my dress off. It would be ok, I kept telling myself. We walked up to the doorway and got buzzed in by Nina.

"You all look so good. Are you doing ok darlin?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Better than I thought I would be actually." I said, offering her a smile.

"Good. Cause you had me worried when that boy told me you passed out. He was so upset." She said, frowning.

"It was the shock of it all. But really, I will be ok. These guys talked with me a lot about my mom's life and it made me remember all the good things. It really helped." I smiled, looking back at the guys.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. Well we have the parlour all set up. I know it won't be really busy but you'd be surprised how many people called once the obituary went out." She said. I thanked her and led the guys down the hall to a nice sized living room. There were several couches and chairs along with a table and some drinks pastries, and fruit. Simple, just like she wanted it. I sat down on one of the chairs and the guys all stood around as people started to come in. They stood not quite in arms reach to give space to those coming in. I met several of my mom's old friends, even some of my dad's. I listened to person after person tell me how much I reminded them of my mother. My smile stayed on with no tears in sight. I had to say I was quite proud of myself. Allie walked in and came to sit by me. We chatted for a few minutes until she looked up and her eyes shot wide open. She poked me in my arm and kept her gaze fixed firmly ahead.

"What-what...what are three members of Got7 doing here?" She asked. I giggled and looked at her.

"They are actually very close friends of mine, almost like family." I smiled.

"How? I mean how?" She asked, looking over at me, mouth hanging open.

"It's a long story. Do you want to meet them?" I asked, waving them over.

"I want to squeal which is totally inappropriate at the moment." She said nervously.

"Oh no, I get it. I did a lot of squealing after we first met." I laughed.

"Oh my Lord they are even better looking in person." She smiled. The guys all came over to stand next to and in front of me.

"Allie, I know you know who they are but meet Jinyoung, Mark and Jaebum." I said, motioning to them. They all shook her hand as she looked like she was going to explode. I couldn't help but laugh. My laughter quickly died as Liam walked into the room.

"I can't believe you are actually friends with them! Do you know all the members?" She asked, still staring at them.

"Yeah extremely well. I am very close to them all." I smiled, getting out my phone.

"She means a great deal to us." Jinyoung smiled. I showed Allie a few pictures from the tour, all the ones that were NOT in a hotel room.

"Wait, you went on tour with them?!" She gasped, flipping through the pictures.

"On tour with who?" Liam said, as he walked up to us.

"With them!" Allie said, motioning to the guys. Liam looked around at them, his eyebrows shooting up. I know he had no idea who they were, but he couldn't see their handsome faces behind the masks yesterday.

"I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with Korean culture. Just who are they?" He asked, looking from face to face.

"A very popular K-pop group! And they dance like mad! Do me a favor and tell Bambam I love him!" She said, looking at me. I laughed loudly, trying to ignore Liam.

"I will. Hang on, I will let you tell him yourself." I said as she handed me my phone back. She shook her head no as I dialed the phone.

"Noona!" He shouted into the phone. I put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Bambam. Where is everyone? " I asked smiling.

"Sitting around in the living room. Here, I will put you on speaker. We miss you, Noona!" He said as I heard the phone click on speaker.

"Hi guys! I miss you all so much too. Look, I have my high school friend here with me named Allie and she just met the guys. She is a huge fan and wanted to say something." I laughed.

"I love you Bambam!" She said quickly into the phone.

"Gomapsapnida! Saranghaeyo! Here, let me put it on video." He said, clicking over. I held up the phone and saw their beautiful faces all crowded around.

"This is Allie." I said, motioning to her. Her face turned red as she waved.

"Nice to meet you! Hopefully we can meet you next time we are in the states!" Jackson said, smiling big.

"You seem to be feeling better." Youngjae smiled.

"I am, thank you." I said warmly.

"Noona, you look hot!" Yugyeom shouted, grinning.

"Ya!" Jb said leaning in.

"And on that note, I think I will call you guys later." I said grinning.

"Saranghae noona!!" They shouted.

"Nado saranghae!" I said back as I ended the call.

"Oh my God. I cannot believe this!" She giggled, covering her face. Liam looked us over, unimpressed.

"I will video chat you with them sometimes." I laughed, laying my phone down.

"Yes please do! You know them, are close friends enough to where they say I love you and call you Noona!" She smiled.

"Yeah, we are all basically one big family we are so close." I said, looking up at them and smiling. Jinyoung winked at me as they all grinned. I stood up excusing myself and got something to drink. Liam walked over and smiled.

"So you seem to have done well for yourself." He said, putting his cup down.

"Yeah, I have met with a lot of success." I said calmly.

"You certainly have grown more beautiful and, how shall I say it, womanly." He said, looking me up and down.

"I am pretty sure I have not changed much since you last saw me." I said as I took another sip, looking away from him. I can't believe I used to be with him, but then again, this was not the Liam I was with. I heard him step closer.

"So which one of those guys are you with?" He asked standing very close.

"What is it any of your business?" I asked coldly. I didn't like where this was going.

"Well I've been trying to gauge it but they all seem pretty protective of you, and they all look at you the same way I used to look at you....still look at you." He said, eyeballing the guys and then me.

"That is none of your concern and you lost that right to look at me that way." I said, looking him dead in the eye.

"Lost that right? I will always have that right. I owned that pussy before anyone else. But look, it was my first year in college. Everyone sleeps around in their first year of college. Though it looks like some of us wait until later in life. But hey, as long as you are having fun, why don't we knock one around for old time sake?" He said stepping closer.

"Oh please. Not everyone sleeps around in college. I've got living proof right over there. And besides, there is no way in hell that will happen. And as far as owning it? No Liam you borrowed it for about two minutes." I said, rolling my eyes. As I turned to walk back, he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him hard. He held on to my arm with one hand and spun me around to face him.

"Come on now, what's one more night to a whore?" He said, taking his other hand and placing on my boob. I reached up and smacked him hard across the face with my free hand. He grabbed my other arm and growled.

"You want it rough? I'll give you rough." He said grabbing my hair. Just then I heard Allie screech as Liam looked up just in time to see Mark's fist connect with his face. I got jostled loose from his grip as Liam fell to the floor. Mark flew on top of him and punched him again and again.

"Mark stop!" I shouted grabbing his shoulders. He was so tense and strong! I grabbed his arm that was about to punch him again and held it tight.

"Jinyoung help!" I shouted. I twisted my head to see Jinyoung having to hold JB back with all his strength. I knew I was on my own. I felt my strength starting to wane.

"Mark oppa! Jebal!!" I shouted in a whimper. His arm suddenly loosened as he stood up and got off of him.

"If you ever lay a hand on her again, I will kill you!" Mark shouted. Liam wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up slowly.

"Hey man, I owned her before you did!" He yelled. Mark froze in his spot, and looked ready to leap. I ran in front of him and placed two hands on his chest.

"Liam leave!! Now!!!!" I turned my head, screaming at him. He smirked at me and walked dangerously close to Mark and myself.

"You're not worth it, you never were." He snorted as he walked by. I heard Jaebum cursing and yelling at him in Korean. Nina came flying around the corner.

"What on earth is going on?" She said, looking around. Jaebum calmed down enough to where Jinyoung could let go.

"Nina there was an incident due to my ex trying to stir up trouble." I said, my hands still on Mark's chest.

"Stir up trouble my ass!! That bastard laid his hands on you!" Jaebum yelled. Mark looked at me, his gaze softening.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" He asked, looking me over.

"I'm fine," I said, dropping my hands,"but Nina could you get an ice pack for me?" She nodded and walked around the corner. Many people left, except Allie who sat there stunned.  I walked over with Mark and sat him on the couch. I sat between him and Allie and breathed out a long breath. Just then, Nina came around the corner with an ice pack.

"Thank you Nina and sorry for the commotion." I sighed, taking it from her.

" That's all right darlin', I'm just sorry that this happened to you when you're dealing with all this with your mama. If that boy really did lay his hands on you, your mama woulda let your friend get in a few more good punches." She said, shaking her head. I actually laughed at that.

"Mark, let me see your hand." I said, holding mine out. He layed his hand in mine and sighed. He winced slightly as I felt around, then laying the ice pack on it.

"It doesn't feel like there are any broken bones, but we really should go get it checked out after this." I said.

"No, I'll be fine." He replied, looking down.

"Noona is right. Manager hyung would kill us if something happened and we didn't take you to get medical help." Jinyoung said as he and Jaebum sat across from us.

"What were you thinking?" I asked, looking around at them.

"He laid his hands on you!" Jaebum said loudly.

"I know but it wasnt that bad. I could handle myself." I said, softly.

"Look I just.....I saw him start to grab and try to hurt you and all I could picture is what happened to you on tour and how you looked laying on the ground and being loaded onto that stretcher and I would not let that happen again. I promised your mother I would take care of you." He said, letting out a big sigh. I looked over at Jaebum and Jinyoung who both looked down.

"Wait, that was you?!" Allie said, looking over at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"On the tour! I read that article and saw the pictures but you couldn't see your face. That was you that got attacked?" She asked, still staring.

"Yeah...it was." I sighed.

"Wow! I'm so glad you are ok! Nina is right, you shoulda let Mark hit that douche a few more times." Allie scoffed. I laughed and shook my head.

"I like her style." Jinyoung said, which earned more laughs and blushes from her.

"Oh Eomma, I'm sorry your reception was so crazy. But at least you can see my life isn't dull and I am surrounded by people who care." I said out loud. We sat there a while longer, chatting about my mom and finally the reception was over.

"Well we need to get Mark to a doctor, and get some rest. We have a flight in the morning. I'm so happy that I got to see you Allie, even though it was under shit circumstances. But I will be sure to keep up emailing, and be sure to video chat you when I have all the guys with me." I said standing up. We all stood up as Allie reached over and gave me a big hug.

"Take care of yourself over there. I'm glad you finally got to follow your dream." She said, smiling at me fondly.

"You too. I will text you when we get home." I smiled. I hugged Nina one last time, as we all headed out the door. We hailed a cab and headed to an urgent care facility that thankfully told us that Mark's hand was completely fine, just would be sore for a couple of days. He got lucky, with as hard as he was punching Liam, I'm surprised he didn't shatter his bones. Then again they were all very strong and never ceased to amaze me. We finally reached back to the hotel and ordered in more room service. I changed into my pajamas and climbed in the bed with Mark.

" I am so ready to be home." I said, cuddling into his chest as he laid on his back.

" I think we all are." Jaebum said, plopping in his bed with Jinyoung. Everyone kind of zoned out while watching TV, until both Jinyoung and JB were fast asleep. Mark kept softing my hair with his hand, occasionally kissing my forehead. I looked up at him and smiled fondly.

" Mark, can I ask you something?" I asked timidly.

"Anything." He responded, looking in my face.

"You said that you promised my mother that you would take care of me. But you said that was one of the things you told her. What else did you say?" I asked curiously. He looked away from me and slightly bit his lip like he didn't want to say. He sighed and looked back at me with a very fond and soft smile.

" Honestly? I told her that I loved you and I promised that I would take good care of you . I also told her that one day , I hoped to make you mine, and that if you did choose to, that I would make you the happiest that I could possibly make you." He said quietly into my ear. I felt my heart lurch, I don't know if it was straight affection, sorrow, the thought of my mother missing out on me being in a real relationship , or just that I was afraid I would break his heart one day. I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, savoring the feeling of his full lips on mine. He kissed me back very softly and warmly. We kissed like that that for several minutes, just barely moving our lips. It was such a soft and sensual feel that made my heart feel as though it would burst. I felt myself starting to get excited, which I was slightly surprised by. I mean not like it was surprising that kissing Mark would make me excited, it always did, but just after everything I had gone through, I didn't think I would be getting that way for a little bit. In between the next kiss, I very gingerly slid my tongue into his mouth and flicked his tongue. He sucked in a slight breath and let it out again slowly. He slowly let his tongue move over mine, still kissing me softly and sensually. I slowly let my hand wander down onto his chest, and let my finger brush his nipple softly. He stopped kissing me for a moment and looked at me, searching my eyes.

"Are you..." he whispered, raising his eyebrows slightly. I nodded grabbed his hand and slid it down inbetween my legs. I moved my shorts and panties to the side, letting him feel how ready I was.

"Holy shit you are wet." he whispered. He slid his fingers inside me slowly as I bit my lip and wrinkled my forhead, looking deeply at him. He raised his eyebrows and placed his thumb on my clit. I sucked in a quick breath through my nose as he started moving all three fingers. Everything felt so enhanced and heightened. Maybe it was from all the emotions the past few days but I had to concentrate on not groaning and moving around everywhere.

"Oh Jesus....I can barely handle this." I let out in a strained whisper. He grinned at me and started kissing me again, sliding his tongue in my mouth. I breathed fast and hard through my nose as he increased the pace. I felt my body tremble slightly as I throbbed a few times. I could feel him smiling as he kissed me, letting his tongue work it's magic. I let out the tiniest squeak into his mouth. I was having the hardest time holding it back. He stopped kissing me and moved faster, looking me in the eye and biting his lip. I felt a wave of pleasure go over me, almost like a mini orgasm. I shook and throbbed for a second and continued to breathe heavy. He leaned in close to my ear and kissed my earlobe.

"You want to cum for me baby, don't you?" he whispered. Again, that was a trigger for me. I looked panicked as I slapped my hand over my mouth hard and shook hard with orgasm. I tensed my body so tight as he rubbed me fast and hard. After what felt like minutes, my body finally came down from climax.

"Fuck, I came so hard." I whispered, out of breath. He let out a quiet little chuckle as he kissed my forhead. He pulled his hands out from my pants and grinned. I took his hand and slowly fed his fingers into my mouth and licked and sucked them, and slowly slid them out of my mouth. He breathed out a large breath and bit his lip, staring at me intensely.

"Oh damn, why did you have to do that?" he said, leaning in and kissing me. I slid my hand down into his boxers and gripped his already throbbing, hard dick. I slid my hand up and down it, feeling precum already start to pulse out of him.

"Wow, oppa. You are already feeling that good, huh?" I said softly. He nodded and breathed heavy.

"You made me so horny and hard." he whispered, dropping his mouth open. I started stroking him faster, feeling him throb almost constantly.

"Mark, do you want to cum for me?" I whispered close to his ear. He wrinkled his forhead and squeezed his mouth shut, nodding fast. He breathed in and out of his nose heavily. I squeezed just a little harder as I started stroking even faster.

"Oh God......"he whispered as I felt him start to throb and precum a lot.

"I want you to cum Mark oppa. Cum hard for me." I whispered. He shot his eyes open and with his free hand he slipped his pillow out from under his head and onto his face. I heard very quiet, muffled grunts as his body contracted and started to shake and twitch as his dick pulsed and unloaded over and over again. His body trembled like he was freezing, his dick still throbbing in my hand. I continued to stroke him, using his new wetness to slide my hand over him smoothly. He grabbed my forearm and squeezed as he continued to shake. I slowed my stroke as I felt him finally come to an end of his orgasm. He pulled the pillow off of his face and breathed hard. I smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"Did you cum hard?" I asked, grinning.

"Oh yeah. That was crazy hard." he said, managing a smile while still trying to catch his breath. I smiled and laid my head on his heaving chest, feeling his heart beat like crazy.

"I'm glad. Thank you oppa." I said, kissing his chest through his shirt. He let out a quiet chuckle and kissed my head. We laid there wrapped in each other's embrace, until we both fell asleep, exhausted.

________________________  
________________________

 

 


	32. No More Soju

Thankfully, the flight home went completely without incident. I was so ready to be back with all the members. We arrived in the late afternoon. Luckily, we were all able to sleep pretty decent on the plane. Before I knew it, we were pulling back up to the house, and I felt my heart immediately go at ease. As we walked in , we were greeted with the other four members coming up to us and giving hugs, happy to see us all back.

"Oh, I missed you guys so much!" I said, giving them all hugs.

" We missed you to Noona! Things just aren't the same around here without you." Jackson said, taking my bags.

" I wanted to thank all of you for everything that you have done for me. I can't thank you enough." I said, looking around the room. My heart swelled with love and appreciation for all these wonderful men in my life. Even if we were to stop the arrangement immediately and I was just going back to cleaning and cooking and massaging, I would still love them every bit as much.

"We love you, and we would do anything for you. Speaking of, we have a surprise for you on the roof." Youngjae said, motioning to the staircase. I followed them out of the staircase and as we went out onto the rooftop I saw that they had a BBQ picnic set up.

"Ta-da!" Bambam said, motioning to the table.

"You're all so sweet, thank you so much. This is perfect." I said, a huge grin creeping over my face. They were always sweet. We all sat down as Yugyeom started cooking the meat.

"Before I forget, who's night is it? I know technically it is BamBam's night, but I feel bad for skipping you Jackson." I said, taking a sip of Soju.

"It's alright Noona, don't worry about it. Just give me a kiss goodnight before you go to bed. " Jackson said, smiling reassuringly. We all ate and drank, and laughed for the rest of the evening until late. I looked around at my family, completely in bliss.

"What are you grinning so big about?" Jinyoung asked, smiling.

"I just love my family." I said, shrugging with a stupid grin on my face.

"Awwww Noona!" Yugyeom said, putting an arm around me. I kissed him on the cheek and stood up, grabbing some dishes as I did. The guys followed, picking up the rest of the dishes, then we all carried them down the stairs and to the kitchen. I cleaned up real quick and joined the guys in the living room. Everyone was pretty tired, so hugged them all goodnight.

"Bambam, I will be in the room in a moment. Just gonna tuck Jackson in." I giggled. He smiled and nodded, heading into his room. I went into Jackson's room as he was climbing in the bed. I walked over and pulled the blanket up around him.

"I really did miss you." he said, smiling sweetly.

"I missed you too, oppa. I'm sorry that I missed your day." I said, running my hands through his hair and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Don't be sorry. I will miss you being here beside me, but it's ok." he said, sleepily.

"Well, how about I lay here next to you, and stay with you until you fall asleep?" I asked, smiling. He nodded and grinned. I laid on my side, facing him as he laid on his back. I kissed him softly on the lips and started running my fingers through his hair. I looked at the relaxed look on his face and couldn't help but smile. I started humming softly to him as I continued to run my fingers through his hair over and over. It wasn't very long until he was fast asleep. I snuck off of the bed and out of his room, quietly. I went to Bambam's room and opened the door to see him laying on his back in bed.

"Climb on in!" he said, grinning, holding back the covers. I took off my shorts and my bra, climbing in bed in a t-shirt and panties. I laid against his chest and rested my hand on it.

"I missed you, Bambam oppa." I said, kissing his bare chest.

"I missed you too. I am so happy you are back. This house really isn't the same anymore without you. Like before you lived with us, we were fine. We didn't realize what was missing in our lives. Now we know...you." he said, kissing my forehead.

"I feel the same way. I honestly don't know what I would do without you all. You mean the world to me." I replied. He gave me a big smile and squeezed me tightly. He tilted my chin up with his hand and kissed me on the lips softly with his thick lips. They were so soft and so full, I couldn't help but melt into them. I returned the kiss with passion, putting my hand on his cheek. He kissed my chin and started to kiss down my neck. I let out a little sound of enjoyment as he kissed back up my neck and back to my lips. He parted them softly with his tongue and let it just brush the tip of mine. I felt my body respond, tingling slightly. I slid my hand up his chest and over his nipple, causing him to almost let out a giggle.

"Sorry, it kind of surpised me. It feels good, but tickles at the same time." he said, in between kisses. I smiled and kissed my way down his neck and to his chest. I started kissing his nipple softly as he wriggled slightly. I let my tongue flick one quickly as he blew out a quick breath.

"Does that feel good?" I asked, flicking it again.

"Oh yeah, it does." he said, as he pulled back the covers, revealing the bulge in his boxers. I grinned as I flicked it a few more times, and he grabbed himself through his boxers. I took my hand and started playing with his other nipple at the same time. He slid his thick cock out of his boxers and stroked it a few times, biting his lip. I smiled and sat up, kissing him softly. I kissed down his neck, chest and stomach until I reached his hard dick. I licked all the way up it, looking him in the eye. He watched me eagerly as I continued to lick it like an ice cream cone. I grabbed the base, and slowly slid his head into my mouth. He was so thick, I worried if it was going to make me gag. I very slowly slid him in me all the way, making sure I wouldn't. It was close, but I was able to fit it all in.

"Oh God, noona. That feels fantastic." he breathed as I started to lick and suck on him. He moved his hips around under me, slowly started to make soft thrusting motions. I hummed and groaned as I slowly started to increase the pace. He moaned as he leaned his head back, closing his eyes. I felt him throb once, as he lifted his head and looked at me, his mouth hanging open. I raised my eyebrows, and winked at him as he watched me slide his whole length in and and out again.

"I can't....oh my....." he groaned, starting to move more. He throbbed again, as I tasted some of his precum hit my tonuge. I continued to lick and suck him at a steady pace, as he groaned and moved.

"Noona, fuck me." he said in a thick voice. I slid him all the way out of my mouth as he breathed heavily.

"You want me to fuck you, oppa?"I grinned, mischeviously, biting my lip.

"Uh huh." he answered, nodding his head. I got off the bed and slid off my panties, letting them drop to the floor. I got back up on the bed and positioned myself over him. I smiled wickedly as I lowered onto him slowly. My smile quickly turned into a groan of immense pleasure. He groaned with me, pushing his hips up to eagerly meet mine.

"OH my God!" I groaned as I started to move back and forth. He grabbed my hips as I felt him throb inside me.

"Shit...that feels so.....oh my God....I'm....ohhh" he groaned, not able to fully finish saying anything. Hearing him in such immense pleasure like that made my insides tighten already. I throbbed a few times, feeling him respond with a few throbs.

"Mmmmmm....I'm starting to get close already. You feel so amazing." I groaned, starting to roll my body with my thrusts.

"Uuuunnngggghhhhh.......keep going baby....I'm gonna cum in you." he breathed. He throbbed a few times and started groaning with every breath out. I felt myself throbbing and tightening, about to cum myself.

"Ohhhhh Kunpimook!!!" I shouted loudly,cumming.

"FUCK!" he shouted as he started cumming, pulsing over and over. I came with him, feeling like I could collapse from sheer pleasure. He held on to my hips, thrusting hard, over and over again. Finally he collapsed fully back onto the bed, sweat beading on his chest and temples. I slid off of him sideways, collapsing next to him. He laughed through the breaths.

"Something about the way you said my name when you came just sent me so far over the edge." he smiled, looking at me. I couldn't help but grin as I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I just love you." I said, leaning onto his shoulder.

"I love you too Noona." he smiled, kissing my forehead. We laid there, slightly sweaty, and exhausted. We wound up falling asleep like that, not moving from our spot.   
I woke in the middle of the night, feeling sick to my stomach. I think the soju was too much on an empty stomach with all the stress I had gone through. I slid out of bed and went to the kitchen to get some water. As soon as I swallowed it, I could feel that it was going to come back up. I ran to my bathroom and vomited. I sat on the floor of the bathroom, leaning against the wall. I felt clammy as my stomach still churned. I hoped I wasn't getting sick. I didn't want to pass it on to anyone else. I leaned there on the wall for a while until the bathroom door squeaked open. Bambam stood there, his hair all messy from sleep, rubbing his eye as he came into the light of the bathroom.

"Noona, are you ok?" he asked.

"I think the soju didn't sit well." I said, putting my hand on my stomach.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I woke up and felt the bed empty and got worried. I couldn't find you for a few minutes." he said, concerned.

"I didn't mean to make you worry." I said as I felt my stomach turn again. I waved him away as I turned to the toilet to vomit again. He came over and held my hair, and patted my back as I threw the rest of the contents of my stomach up. I flushed the toilet and got up, and brushed my teeth. I was still nauseous, but felt a little better.

"Do you want me to sleep in your room with you since it is closer to the bathroom, in case you need it?" he asked, giving me a sad look.

"You may want to get away if I am getting sick." I said, as we walked out of the bathroom.

"I will be fine, noona. With everything we did last night, if you have it, I am going to get it." he smiled. He pulled the covers back on my bed as I climbed in. He scooted in behind me and cuddled up to my back.

"Thank you oppa." I said, groggily.

"Try to get some rest." he said, softing my head. I nodded and eventually drifted back off to sleep.  
I woke the next morning, feeling nauseous but it was more tollerable. I stood up, feeling slightly dizzy. Bambam must have already been awake, because the bed was empty. I walked out to see most of the guys up and about already.

"You feeling better this morning?" Bambam asked, coming over to me.

"I'm still pretty nauseous and a little dizzy but I do feel a little better." I said, smiling at him.

"You need to go to the doctor, just to make sure." Jaebum said, eyeballing me.

"No, I will be ok." I said, shaking my head.

"You are going! No argument!" Youngjae said, walking over.

"Ok, ok." I said, nodding. I walked back in to my room and changed into some clothes that I could at least leave the house in. I walked out and called for a cab on my phone.

"We can't go with you, of course, but call us as soon as you can." Jinyoung said, putting his hand on my back. I nodded and turned to walk down the stairs and out the door.   
I arrived at the office and was seen right away. I went to the JYP doctor's office, so everything was always done rapidly. They took some blood and checked my heart and breathing.

"We should get a rush on your bloodwork and have it within the hour. Your heart rate is slightly elevated, which could mean more than just a virus. We will be back with the results shortly." the doctor said, leaving the room. I laid there and tried to sleep for that hour. Finally in what seemed like an eternity, the doctor came in the room with a grim look on his face.

"So, we have some things we need to discuss..."

________________________  
________________________

 

 


	33. Complications

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. Could you repeat that?" I asked, feeling like I was going to pass out.

"You are pregnant, we would like to take you for an ultrasound." He repeated slowly. How can I be pregnant? They told I could never get pregnant without help from a lot of treatments. I nodded after a moment to the doctor as the nurse standing behind me led me to the ultrasound room. They lay me down on the exam table and performed an ultrasound, me wanting to hold my breath the entire time. I felt like I was going to panic until I heard the most amazing sound.

"And there is your baby's heartbeat. It looks like you're about two and a half months along, possibly a little more. We are going to give you some prenatal vitamins, and need you to come back for a check up again in a few weeks. I'm also going to give you something for the nausea." The doctor said as he ended the ultrasound and printed me out a picture of the baby.

"Can I ask a favor of you?" I asked softly, laying my hand on my stomach.

"What can I help you with?" He asked, looking at me kindly.

"Well, I actually have two favors. One, can I have about 8 of those photos? And two, I know you have to tell the manager about this. Can I please be the one to tell him?" I asked, trying to stifle my anxiety. He printed out several more photos and handed them to me, along with the medical report.

"Just give him that. Please come back in a couple of weeks so we can make sure everything's on track." He replied, giving me a soft smile. I knew exactly what this meant. It was over. They were going to ship me away , because no one could know that one of the guys got me pregnant. Oh my God. Which one did?   
As I got to the house, I put all the paperwork in my purse and walked up the stairs, feeling like a zombie. Youngjae was the first to greet me. It was his day so he was probably waiting, especially anxious.

"Noona, you look pale. Are you okay? What did the doctor say?" He asked, looking concerned. I almost wanted to tell them each one by one on their own so they could react how they want to react. Yes, that is what I will do.

" I'll talk to you guys about it in a minute. I'll be right back." I said as I walked past them all into the manager's office door. I knocked on the door, feeling terrified. He open the door and let me in, motioning for me to have a seat. I handed him the paperwork and he looked at me incredulously.

"How could this happen?" He asked , looking at me wide-eyed. I hung my head and wiped a tear away.

"I have no idea. But I know what needs to be done. The last thing I want is to hurt any of the guys reputation. I would never jeopardize their career like that, or their lives for that matter. So I'll start looking for a place to live. I won't come back." I said, feeling like I was going to vomit just saying it.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions, let me talk to JYP and see what's going to happen." He responded. I nodded and turned to leave the room. He got on the phone as soon as I shut the door behind me. I walked to the center of the living room as all the guys were looking at me. I had to try so hard not to cry, but I was going to be strong for me, them, and the baby.

"I do need to talk to you all, but I would like to do it separately. I'm going to go up on the roof and if you guys would come up there one by one." I said, sounding as strong as I could. They all shifted and gave each other nervous glances.

"Ok Noona, go ahead up. One of us will be up in a moment." Jackson said, putting on a fake smile . As he got done talking, the manager flew out of his office and down and out the front door. I walked up the stairs and out onto the roof, sitting down on the swing. I sat there nervously for a moment until the door opened and JB walked through. Then I became terrified. He sat down next to me, his eyes full of worry.

" I have to admit, you have us all a little worried about this. What's going on with you? Is everything okay?" He asked, putting his hand on my leg and running his thumb back and forth. I swallowed hard and reached for one of the photos in my purse. I pulled it out and held it to my chest before he knew what it was.

"Jaebumah, I have something to tell you. It's going to be very difficult but you need to know." I said, closing my eyes and letting out a slow and shaky breath. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and grabbed my free hand.

"You're kind of scaring me. What's going on?" He asked, licking his lips nervously.

" Jaebum, ...oppa ... I'm pregnant." I said softly. His eyes shot open wide as he looked me up and down and then lingered on my stomach. He gingerly reached his hand over and laid it on my stomach.

"Jinjja? You are really pregnant?" He asked, holding his hand in place. I handed him the photo as he took it with his other hand and stared at it . A tear came to his eye as he wiped it away and put his hand on his heart.

"Yes, I am, about 2 months along. I told the manager and he's going to tell JYP. I don't even know who the father is. So I don't know what's going to happen yet but I know you needed to know." I said in one big rush of words. He looked completely stunned, unable to speak. He stared the photo a long time and then looked up at me again.

"So, we're waiting to see what JYP says?" He responded, grabbing my hand.

"Yes. That is probably where the manager just left to." I replied, looking down. He held the photo to his heart and grabbed my hand with his free hand. He brought it up to his face and kissed it several times.

" I'm still in shock but let's not worry about anything until we have to." He said, trying to force a smile. I nodded as I stood up to hug him. He enveloped me and his warm embrace and kissed my forehead.

"Jaebum can you tell the next person to come up?" I asked as he let me go. He nodded and headed towards the door, turning around one more time to look at me and blow me a kiss. I forced a smile as he turned back around and went down the stairs. 1 down 6 to go. The next one up was Jinyoung. He sat next to me, his face set in stone.

" OK, can you please tell me what's going on now? You don't look so well, the manager just flew out of the house, and JB wouldn't say." He said, grabbing my hand. This is only going to get harder and harder. I decided I needed to get it all out in one breath.

"Jinyoungah, I found out today at the doctor that I am pregnant. About two months along. I don't know who the father is, and I don't know what's going to happen. That's probably why the manager just left. I just thought that you all should know." I said, handing him the photo. He looked at me, his eyes looking like they were going to pop out of his head . He looked down at the photo and then back up at me several times.

" I don't know what to say . I want to say something comforting but I just don't know what to say." He said, he smiled for a moment and then the smile disappeared and shock went back on his face again. I stood up and opened my arms as he gave me a very long hug , rocking me back and forth.

"Don't worry , we'll figure this out." He said , as he kissed me on the cheek . I nodded and asked him to show up the next person. This was so tough. The next person through the door was Jackson. I stayed standing this time, shifting back and forth nervously on my feet. He just stared at me with a soft smile on his face, waiting for me to say something.  
I repeated the same message to him as he sat down on the bench, his eyes open wide. He stared the photo as a big grin spread on his face.

" Noona, you're going to be such an amazing mother." He smiled, looking teary-eyed. He stood up and hugged me close , kissing me on the forehead multiple times. That's where we ended it as he went down and Bambam came up. Halfway there. Again, I stood there and explained the situation handing Bambam the photo. He let a huge smile spread across his face, getting up and hugging me tight.

"Our family is growing. I'm so happy for you Noona." He replied , kissing my cheek. I don't think he fully grasped the gravity of the situation but I was thankful for his happiness and enthusiasm. He then went down and Youngjae came up. He was our little ray of sunshine. I just hope it didn't dampen that. Again I did the same process as he looked at me, not saying a word. He hugged me tight as I heard him crying over my shoulder.

"Please oh please don't cry." I said in a wobbly voice trying not to cry myself.

" I am sorry. I am crying because I'm so sorry to you. I'm so sorry you have to go through this. I know this can't be easy for you." He said, lifting his head . I wiped the tears off his face and kissed him gently. I looked into his eyes which eventually softened and a slight smile spread across his face.

"Don't worry. Let's just wait to find out what is going to happen." I said, putting my hand on his cheek. He nodded and kissed me again softly. He then went down and Yugyeom came up. I think this was the one I was dreading the most, especially because he was still so young. In reality they all were but , I didn't know what this is going to do to him. I painfully slowly said the words that I didn't want to say, handing him the photograph. He sat down looking like he could pass out. He sat there in silence for a long time, which started to scare me.

"Yugyeomie, please say something." I said softly, sitting beside him. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"You are really having a baby?" He asked, putting the picture on his lap and putting both hands on my stomach.

"Yes, I am having a baby." I almost whispered, looking at him softly. He wiped the tears off of his eyes and started to smile and almost laugh.

"It's so hard to believe , but I'm kind of hoping it's mine." He said, looking down at the photo and laughing, wiping more tears away. That pulled at my heartstrings so much that I had to blink back tears myself.

"Oh Yugyeomah. Please don't think about that too much right now. It would be a long time before we can even find out, it has to be after the baby is born. So please just focus on what you need to focus on now. We don't even know what it's going to happen yet. I love you for saying that though, you are such a sweetheart." I said, kissing him on his cheek. He nodded but still smiled at the photo. I hugged him for a long moment before he left to go get Mark, the last one. As he walked out onto the roof, he rushed over to sit by me and grabbed both of my hands.

"Please tell me you're ok. Because I have been going through the worst case scenarios in my head the entire time I have been down there and I don't know what would happen if I lost you so please tell me you're ok." He said, sounding as though he could cry. I couldn't take it. I held his face and both my hands and kissed him softly.

" Mark sweetie, I'm pregnant. About two months along. Manager is telling JYP and we don't know what's going to happen yet. Also, to make it even more complicated, I don't know who the father is." I said, slowly. He immediately gave me the biggest smile and hugged me. He started laughing, tears coming down his face.  
  
"You mean that could be my baby in there? Our baby?" He asked, putting his hand on my stomach and rubbing it.

"Yeah, we won't know until after the baby is born." I replied. I handed him the photo, and he looked at it with the most loving eyes I had ever seen. I was more afraid of this not being his baby and he would be heartbroken from the looks he was giving. He leaned over and put his hand back on my stomach . He kissed it , and rubbed it softly.

"You are going to have the best mother in the world, and you are going to be so loved by everyone." He said, talking to my stomach. My heart beat so hard and so fast as I clutched my chest. He looked up at me and his smile disappeared quickly as concern furrowed his brow.

"What is it, are you hurting?" He asked, putting his hands on my upper arms.

"No, I'm okay. This was just the hardest thing for me to do, not knowing how all of you would react . I don't want to hurt anyone. What's going to happen if it's not your baby?" I said, wiping a stray tear away.

"If this isn't my baby, it will be disappointing. But that doesn't mean I will love you or that baby any less. We are still all a family , and I will love this baby like it was my own, whether I be a father or Uncle Mark." He said, rubbing my arms. I let out a few cries as he hugged me, patting my head.

"Thank you, you all have been so wonderful. But we'll just have to wait and see what's going to happen." I said, wiping my tears away. He pulled away from me and kissed me hard, afterwards smiling the biggest smile I think I had ever seen on his face.

" I love you." He said softly.

" I love you too Mark." I said, smiling at him fondly.

"Here, let's go down." He said, offering me his open hand.

"You go ahead, I just need a minute okay?" I said squeezing his hand and letting go. He nodded and walked to the door, opened it and turned and looked at me smiling one more time before going down the stairs. As soon as he left, I sat on the swing trying to breathe. I cried very hard for a few moments realizing the gravity of the situation. There's a very good chance that I would have to leave and never see any of them again. That's what I planned on doing . I was ruining their life and they were too close to see it. This is going to kill me , but I had to do it for all of our sakes. I sighed, and headed down the stairs to a bunch of quiet faces waiting around for me. I sat quietly on the couch next to Youngjae, as he put his arm around me.

"Manager hyung just called and said that he's on his way." Jaebum said in a nervous tone. I nodded and was almost positive I knew what was coming. As if right on cue, he walked in the front door and looked around at all of us . He sighed and stood at the far end of the room, clearing his throat.

"JYP had a lot of things to say. The first I immediately rejected because I already knew the answer. He asked if you would be willing to consider termination." He said. Several of the members started yelling all at once, as I grimaced and placed my hand on my stomach. I wasn't going to lie and say that had not crossed my mind for just a moment. But I quickly dismissed it realizing that I would never kill this child because it was an inconvenience for me. The manager waved them all down and continued to talk.

" I immediately said that it would not be an option, I knew how you all would react. But, after discussing things , he didn't want to leave you with only one option. So these are the ones he laid out. Option 1, you will be given one month to find somewhere to live, move out, and cease all contact with the members. A paternity test will be anonymously issued after the child is born so the proper father can choose to resume a relationship with you and the child after his contract ends." He couldn't even continue because there were yells coming from every single member. I sat there, holding my head, waiting for the noise to die down. Youngjae called out for everyone to be quiet, and wrapped his arm back around me.

"Let's not make this harder for Noona than it has to be. Let's just hear what else there is." He said , rubbing my arm and smiling at me.

"Option 2 , all intimate activity will immediately cease , you will be allowed to stay here until their contract ends but you will never be allowed to leave the house with the child and the child must stay hidden here until the contracts are up." I immediately knew in my heart that I would not do that one. What kind of life would that be for my child, to never leave the house?

"You don't have to answer right away. He said that he wanted to give you until your two-week follow-up to make a decision." The manager said softly. I nodded as he gave us a slight little bow and left the room, going into his office again. I stood up after a moment and looked around the room. I wasn't going to tell them what I was going to choose, but my God I was going to miss them. I felt like my heart would burst even thinking about it. I felt unwelcome tears springing up into my eyes as they fell quickly before I had time to catch them. Youngjae as well as the rest of the members stood up. He wrapped his arms around me and patted my back as I cried onto his shoulder. They all came in for a group hug, offering support.

"Don't worry too much at the moment. We'll figure something out." He whispered softly into my ear.

"Yeah, he should know that we will never let you leave like that." Jackson said , nodding at me.

"Even if it means that we have to break our contract, we would never let something like that happen to you." Jinyoung said , offering me a reassuring smile. My tears immediately dried up as I looked around.

"Now that, I would never allow. I refuse to let you throw away your careers for this. So please, nobody do anything rash. For my all our sakes." I said, holding my stomach. All of their gazes immediately turned soft.

"Ok. We can do that for you. We can do that for you both." Yugyeom said, offering me a sweet smile. I thanked them and sat back down on the couch. They refused to let me do anything else for the rest of the day except rest. And by the end of the day, I was worn out. That night I lay there with Youngjae as he stroked my hair softly. He kissed me softly over and over, so tenderly. I wanted to melt into his arms. It made my heart swell and feel warm and loved. I was going to miss this so much. I tried to shake that horrible thought from my head and concentrate on the moment. That's what I had to do for the next two weeks, live for the moment.

 


	34. An Impossible Decision

The next two weeks went by so quickly, it was almost dizzying. The guys refused to let me do pretty much anything except cook, and I even had to fight them for that. I had my check up, and the doctor said that my levels were not quite what he had hoped they would be, so he gave me a shot, and said that I needed to check back in another week. The next thing I had to do, was going to kill me. I had to tell them I was leaving. When I arrived back at the house, I went straight into my room, and closed the door. I didn't know how I was going to do this.   
I waited until after dinner, and gathered everyone in the living room. I was starting to dislike this room, seeing as all the recent memories in it were not good ones. I stood there and looked at the floor, all of them waiting. The manager was even lingering to the side, waiting for me to speak.

"I need you all to please, don't say a word until I am completely done talking, ok?" I asked, looking around at them. They all looked sullen, but nodded at my request. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and out, placing my hand on my stomach.

"I have come to a decision about what I am going to do. It was not something I wanted to have to decide. It is not something that I want to do, it is something that has to be done, for the sake of everyone here, including this baby. I have decided that I have to leave," I said, as I was interrupted by a few gasps, some looking shocked, some angry, some on the verge of tears.

"I don't want to leave you all. I love you all so much, more than I could ever express. I know we promised we would be a family, and maybe we will be again some day, but for now, I have to do this. I know that the other option allows me to stay here with you all, and be a family, but at the cost of the suffering of this child. How could I call myself a good mother if I chose to be selfish and stay here with you all? They would never get to leave, never get to see the outside world until all of your contracts are up, and that is if you choose not to re-sign. If you do, we would be here until God knows when. It wouldn't be fair, and I know deep down you all know this is the right thing to do, as hard as it is." I said, starting to choke up slightly. I took another deep breath and swallowed. There were tears from some at this point, and I heard the manager let out a sad sigh.

"Please, don't mistake my leaving for lack of love or caring. I wish more than anything in the world, that nothing would change between us all. Just please remember that, always. " I finished as silent tears rolled down my face. I sat in the oversized chair behind me, and felt as though my heart had broken into a million pieces. I looked at the manager, as he nodded slowly, and backed out of the room. No one said a word...the room was filled with only the sound of breathing and sniffles. It was a long time before anyone said anything.

"I can't do this." Jaebum said, standing up and pacing behind the couch. He looked towards the ceiling and clenched his fists.

"I don't want you to leave." Yugyeom sobbed, looking at me with a heartwrenching look on his face. I nodded at him and could do nothing but wipe the tears away from my face as fresh ones fell. Youngjae patted his back with tears in his eyes as well.

"None of us do." he whispered.

"You really are leaving?" Jinyoung asked, looking shocked and red eyed.

"I....yes...I have to." I said quietly. He nodded and looked down at the floor.

"You won't reconsider at all?" Jackson asked, looking so sullen.

"I wish I could say yes, but I can't. If this child is going to have any kind of life at all, I can't." I replied, sighing a shuddering breath.

"Noona, what will we do without you?"Bambam asked softly. He looked like he was trying to be so strong, but he sounded so broken.

"You will be ok. You were before I came here, and you will be again." I said, trying to smile, but my heart hurt too much. Mark looked up at me, the most awful look on his face. He looked as though I said that I was dying. He opened his mouth several times to speak only to shake his head and close it again. I stood and ran to the bathroom, vomitting everything out of me. I sat on the floor and held my stomach with both hands.

"I love you, just don't hate me for this. Just know that I love your father so much, and that hopefully one day, he and you will understand why I am doing this." I said, looking down at my stomach. I worried that my child would resent me either way. They would resent me if their father wasn't around for who knows how long, and would resent me if they were a prisoner in their own home. I sat there for a while until Youngjae came in my bathroom to check on me. He brought me a bottle of water, and sat on the floor across from me.

"I heard what you said out there. I've been standing there for some time. I just didn't know what to say to you. Your child could never hate you. None of us could. You have been like a ray of sunshine in our lives all these years. Even though it is going to be so hard not to see you every day, and it hurts, you are doing the best you can, and we will always love you." he said, his eyes so kind.

"I always considered you a bright spot in my life." I said, smiling through the tears welling up in my eyes. He stood up and offered me his hand, smiling softly. I took his hand and he pulled me up into a warm and comforting hug.

"Look, it has been a long day, and a very hard one for you, for us all. Why don't we go to bed and just let me hold you?" He suggested into my ear. I nodded as kissed his cheek. He followed me into the bedroom where I changed into my pj's and then out to the living room. It was emptied, all except for Mark who still sat there, in the same position I left him in.

"Youngjae, go ahead. I will be there in a moment." I said softly. He nodded and walked into his room. I walked over and sat next to Mark, letting out a sad sigh. I took a hand and gently placed my hand on his shoulder. He flinched at my touch and shrank away from me.

"Mark..." I said softly. He looked up at me, pain, anger, confusion in his look.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, coldy. I immediately felt my heart ache and burn.

"I....I am just worried about you." I said softly. He scoffed and stood up, walking towards his bedroom. I sat there stunned as he went into his bedroom and shut the door. I couldn't move. I sat there silent for several minutes until Mark came bursting back out of his bedroom. He marched over to me and tossed something onto my lap. I picked it up and immediately let out a large sob. In my lap was the ultrasound picture with hearts drawn on the side with the caption, "My life".

"How could you do this? How could take this child away from us, from me?" he asked, staring harshly at me.

"Mark I...I don't want to do this." I said, wiping my tears.

"My God! If you chose the other option, at least this child would be surrounded by people who love it and care for it night and day. Now, this child, possibly MY child will live the first SEVERAL years of it's life thinking it has been abandoned by it's father!" he yelled. I felt myself dying on the inside.

"I would never, ever let the baby think that! I will remind this child every day how much their dad loves them, but that he just is away for work and will come back to us some day. They are going to do a paternity test so I will be able to show photos of whoever the dad is every single day and remind that baby of the love that they are receiving from afar." I replied, breathing hard. He reached down and grabbed the photo off of my lap, and before he could move, I grabbed his wrist. He tried to pull away, but I held on with all of my might.

"How could you leave us? Leave me?" he said, quiet and still so angry.

"Mark, please....." I whimpered. He turned and looked at me. Tears fell down my face as I saw the anger leave his eyes, replaced by hurt and sorrow. He kneeled down in front of me and took my hands in his.

"I just...I can't do this. I can't be without you. You have been everything to me for these past two years. And now, you won't be here anymore. We are not even allowed to keep in contact! I can't live without you. I know that you may never feel about me the way I feel about you. I was ok with that, even though the thought of it did hurt. But not having you in my life at all? I can't do that." he cried. I pulled his hands up to my face and kissed them over and over.

"This is killing me too. But you know that a life trapped in these four walls is not good. To never run and play in the park, to never play with other children. Could you really be ok with that?" I said, pulling my hands out of his and placing them on his face. He sniffled and looked up at me with watery eyes.

"No. I wouldn't be ok with that. I want this child to have everything it possibly can." he said, sounding defeated.

"I do too. I love you so much. So please, don't do this to yourself. I beg of you. Let us take this week. Our day is in two days. Let's enjoy every single moment ok?" I asked, kissing his face softly. He nodded and wiped the tears from his face.

"Get some rest. You need to take extra care of the both of you." he said softly as he got up and and helped me to my feet. He kissed me softly and gave me one more hug.

"Goodnight Mark, I love you." I said, blowing him a kiss. He gave me a soft smile.

"I love you too."he replied, as he pretended to grab the kiss and place it against his heart. He turned and walked back to his room with his head down, and softly closed the door. I walked slowly to Youngjae's room and opened his door. He turned and saw my face and immediately embraced me.

"I know...I know." he said, rocking me back and forth. We stayed like that for a few minutes as I cried silently until he led us to his bed and spooned me. I twisted around to face him as I saw silent tears on his face too. I wiped them away and leaned in and kissed him urgently. He relaxed for a brief moment and then pulled his head back.

"Noona, don't." he said, rubbing my arm and giving me the saddest look.

"Youngjae, please...kiss me." I said, looking into his eyes. His eyes flitted back and forth, scanning mine before he rushed in and kissed me, putting both hands on each side of my face. I kissed him back so passionately. He wrapped his top arm around my back and slid it downwards, pulling me close. I rested my hand on his chest over his heart, and just felt it beat as he kissed me. I put my tongue into his mouth, kissing him as passionately as I ever have. He let out the tiniest moan as he returned every ounce of that passion. I wrapped my leg over his and pulled him even closer. I slid my hand down his chest and up under his shirt, reaching around to his back. He slid his hand up under my shirt on my side. I savored the touch of his hands on my skin, knowing it may be the last time this happens. I traced my fingers all along his back and around to his stomach, feeling every inch of his skin that I could. I could feel him getting hard against me through his shorts. I slid my hand down and over his pants, and rubbed him slightly through his pants. He let out a whimper in my mouth as he ran his hand over my breast, back and forth. His touch was so tender and warm. I slid my hand down into his pants, grabbing and stroking him softly. He leaned his forhead against mine as he stopped kissing me for a moment and breathed out hard. I continued to stroke him for a few minutes as he just leaned there and breathed, letting out grunts and groans every now and then.

"Make love to me." I said softly. He opened his eyes and breathed out, nodding. I flipped onto my back and slid my panties down, opening my legs for him. He stepped off the bed for a moment to slide his shorts down, and got back up, kneeling between my legs. He looked at me warmly as he slowly sunk into me. I breathed out hard and let out groans as I maintained eye contact with his soft, warm eyes. He leaned in and kissed me softly as he slowly started to thrust in and out of me.

"Saranghae." he whispered as he sped up his pace.

"Nado saranghae" I replied, softly. I slipped one hand through his hair and down around the back of his neck. He kissed me passionately as he moaned into my mouth. I felt myself throb once, causing him to throb inside me. He slowly and passionately continued like this for a long time, savoring every moment of this. I felt myself start to quicken as my breathing increased rapidly.

"Oppa, I'm close." I groaned, staring into his eyes.

"I am too. Cum with me." he said as he pulsed inside me. He moaned loudly as he started to thrust hard. I felt myself cumming with him, my body exploding in pleasure. As we finished our orgasms, he slid out of me and onto his side, facing me. He placed his hand on my cheek and softly moved it back and forth, gazing into my eyes. I slid my panties up and twisted to face him. I scooted up slightly so my face was even with his. I laid on his pillow with him, my face inches from his.

"Choi Youngjae. You are an amazing man. You are sweet, kind, passionate and loving. You are strong, smart, handsome and one of the most compassionate people I have ever met. I consider myself lucky to have gotten to know you so well these past few years, and I wouldn't trade them for the world." I said, giving him a warm smile and resting my hand on his face. His eyes became soft as tears formed in the corner of his eyes, falling onto his face quickly. I kissed where his tears fell and then wiped it with my fingers.

"Why does this feel like you are saying goodbye?" he whispered.

"Because, sweetie...I am. This may very well be the last night we get to spend together like this. And I want you to always remember that no matter what happens in life, I will love you until the end of time." I smiled, tears falling down my face. He closed his eyes and sobbed softly, leaning his forehead on mine.

"I will always love you, both of you." he sobbed, putting his hand on my stomach. I put my hand over his and cried with him for what felt like an eternity. He wrapped me in his arms and slid onto his back, pulling me close to him.

"I don't want to fall asleep." I said, trying to fight to keep my eyes open.

"I don't want this night to end either. But you have to sleep, you have to rest." he said, kissing my forehead softly. I laid my hand on his chest, and felt his heart beat softly as the sound of that, and the smell of him was the last thing I remembered before drifting off.

____________________________  
____________________________

 

 


	35. Yugyeom's Goodbye

I awoke the next morning, dreading moving. I didn't want to leave his arms, I just wanted to pause time and stay there forever. I listened to his breathing and stared at his peaceful face. I was going to miss this so much it hurt. I just layed there, watching him sleep for a while until I knew I had to get up. I softly ran my fingers through his hair and placed my hand on his cheek softly. I kissed him so softly as he barely stirred. I decided it was best just to let him sleep as I slowly and silently slid out of bed. I tiptoed over and opened the door, turning back to take one last look at his beautiful face. I felt a twinge in my heart as I went out the door, closing it behind me. I shuffled to my room and quickly showered. I dressed in Jersey shorts and an oversized T since I wasn't going anywhere. I walked back out of the bedroom to see Yugyeom sitting on couch, looking horrible.

"What are you doing awake already?" I asked softly. He looked up at me slowly, his eyes very puffy and red.

"I...I never slept." He said softly.

"Oh Yugyeomie. Did you want to come in my room with me and lay down for a while?" I asked, offering him my hand. He nodded and stood up, grabbing my hand. I led him to my room and shut the door. I pulled my blankets back and climbed in, patting the bed beside me. He sat on the bed and brought his legs under the covers. I propped my pillows up and laid back, partially propped up, and patted my upper chest. He looked so forlorn as he turned toward me and laid his head on my chest. I softly ran my hands through his hair and kissed the top of his head. He was so still that I thought he had fallen asleep, until I heard him sniffle. This broke my heart. I pulled at him to have him scoot up and rest his head on my shoulder. I wiped tears off of his face as he cried softly.

"Noona....."he whimpered.

"What is it oppa?" I asked quietly. He tilted his head up and nestled into my neck.

"Kajima...jebal." He whispered in a shuddering breath. Oh my heart ached so much!

"I don't want to. I would stay here forever with you if I could." I replied, softly rubbing his back. He let out a little sob as his shoulders shook. I squeezed him tight and bit my lip, holding back tears.

"Don't think about it now. I am still here so just enjoy every moment. Now in order to do that, you need a little sleep. It's still really early so you won't miss out on anything if you get some rest." I said, my voice slightly wobbly.

"Don't let me sleep long." He nodded as he got his body as close as he could to mine. He wrapped his arm around my ribcage and cuddled me. I softly hummed to him for a while until I heard him sleeping. I laid there just savoring the feeling of him with me. It killed me how much his tender heart was hurting. I let silent tears roll down my face now because I needed to be strong in front of him. I laid there with him, letting him sleep for a while until I figured I better check with him. I kissed on him softly until he started to stir.

"Oppa, you have been sleeping for a few hours. Did you want me to still let you sleep?"I asked softly. He shook his head and grunted slightly as he stretched.

"You and your bed are comfortable."He smiled. I smiled back at him and kissed his forehead. He wiggled up and put his head on my pillow with me. He opened his eyes, still heavy with sleep, and looked straight into mine. I saw such purity in his big, beautiful eyes.

"Do you know you have some of the prettiest eyes I have ever seen? I could look at them all day." I said smiling. He blushed slightly and grinned.

"Aniii. You're embarrassing me." He replied, looking down.

"Seriously! They are so deep and such a beautiful color. You have gorgeous long lashes and you have such large eyes. And I can see so much in them." I continued.

"Jinjja?" He asked softly, still grinning. He looked back up and stared straight in my eyes.

"Of course. I see your innocent nature, your kindness and caring. I can see your passion, softness, and beautiful sensitivity. I also see strength, and so much love for others around you. You are such a good man and your eyes tell it all." I smiled. His eyes flitted back and forth as he searched mine. He closed his eyes and kissed me, just holding his lips against mine. I slowly moved my lips, kissing him with a gentle passion. He quickened his kissing as I could feel his hardness against me. I ran my hand down his side and over his hip. He stopped kissing me and leaned back.

"I better stop." He said, smiling softly.

"Why is that?" I asked grinning.

"Cause I'm going to want to do stuff and we can't because of the baby." He smiled.

"We can do stuff. It's completely safe." I replied, giving him a crooked smile. He hesitated and looked at me for a minute, and then rushed in for a passionate kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth. He stopped kissing me and got up off the bed, pulling his shirt over his head. I sat up and did the same, followed by the rest of my clothes. He slid his bottoms off and stood there, hard as a rock. I grinned and turned on my side, my ass towards him. He slid in bed behind me as I bent slightly forward and lifted my top leg. He scooted close and carefully angled himself, sliding the tip of his cock in me. I moaned as he plunged inside me fully. I lowered my leg, making me tighter. He breathed heavy and held my hip, starting to thrust slightly. I leaned my upper body back against his as he started moving a little more.

"Ohhhh that is so good." He groaned in my ear,sending chills all down my body. I started moaning and moving my hips against his. He reached his arm around me and squeezed my boob in his hand.

"Mmmm yeah." I moaned, putting my hand over his. He breathed heavily into my neck as he slid his hand down my stomach and stopped right above my pussy. I groaned and put my hand on his and slid his finger into my slit. He moaned in my ear as he started to move his finger back and forth.

"Oh God, oppa, right there, fuck me." I moaned loudly, as he started rubbing his finger perfectly over my clit.

"Ohhhhhh Noona! When you say that it makes me close!" He moaned loudly, as he pulsed inside me. I felt myself tighten and throb at his words. I felt my clit throbbing under his finger.

"Ohhh hajima! Hajima!!" I groaned as he stopped dead still, taking his hand off me and putting it in the air.

"What did I do? What's wrong?" He asked quickly, breathing hard. I pulled forward and slid him out of me and turned over to face him. I lifted my leg and wrapped it over his ass, sliding him into me as he groaned loudly.

"I just want to cum staring into those eyes." I grinned. He breathed heavily and smiled. I took his hand and sucked on his finger, as he hung his mouth open, breathing hard. He wrapped that arm around my back onto my ass and gripped it tight as he started thrusting again. I kissed him, moaning into his mouth as I moved in rhythm. I slid my fingertips back and forth over his nipples softly as he groaned loudly. I stared into his eyes as he thrusted harder.

"M mmm saranghae Noona." He whispered out of breath.

"Nado saranghae oppa. Ohhhhhh fuck." I replied in a groan. I felt him throb in me as I groaned, causing him to let out shaky breaths.

"Mmmmm I want to cum so bad." He groaned, making me throb and pulse.

"I'm close oppa. Say it for me." I breathed loudly.

"Ugggnnnn fuck." He growled, looking straight into my eyes.

"OHHH FUCK ME!!!" I shouted as my body gave way to an intense orgasm staring in his eyes.

"Oh God oh God Oh God oh GOD!!" He yelled as he came hard, thrusting fast. We both moaned and moved and came for a while until our bodies just gave out, both of us relaxing and breathing heavily. It was a while before either of us spoke.

"That was so good." I breathed, smiling and leaning in to kiss him.

"That was so intense and it felt like we connected in such a strong way, cumming like that." He said still lightly out of breath.

"I agree. It was amazing." I replied. I wrapped my arms around his back and squeezed, my tits pressing into him. I felt him start to harden inside me more. I giggled as I slid back and forth slightly. He whimpered as I moved my hips in a slow thrusting motion. I leaned in and kissed up his neck and to his ear.

"You want to fuck me again, don't you?" I growled in his ear. He throbbed and moaned slightly.

"Yes." He breathed out as he put his hand back on my hip.

"Move onto your back and I will fuck you hard." I smiled. He grunted and throbbed at the suggestion. He rolled back and I pushed forward until he was laying on his back and I was straddling him, all without him sliding out. I started grinding my hips back and forth, rolling my body. He grabbed hold of both of my hips and held on tight.

"Mmmmm mmm aaahhhhh yeah, that's it." He moaned, as I kept a steady pace. I felt myself throb once at the sound of him in pleasure.

"Oh yeah, fuck me Yugyeom." I moaned, feeling him harden.

"Uggghnn say it again" he breathed. I smiled and increased my pace. I leaned forward, my tits near his face. I looked him straight in the eye and whispered,"fuck me."

"Oh GOD! I'm close already." He said loudly, throbbing inside me. I slowed down just a bit, prolonging this pleasure. He was so long and felt so good and deep in me. I moved slowly for a while until he was moaning with each breath out. That made me almost cum, causing me to tighten and throb.

"Ohhhhh oppa, cum with me! Fuck I am about.....oh fuck, oh fuck!" I moaned in a whimper as he moaned so loudly. He thrusted hard as I felt myself cumming. My body shook almost violently as he pulsed inside me, cumming over and over.

"Fuck Noona!" He almost whined as his body continued to tremble. Staring at his tense chest, arms and neck as his body quivered and his face in pure ecstasy biting his lip, made another orgasm almost happen again immediately. I whimpered and shook hard, my legs wobbling. I breathed hard and had to stop moving, leaning toward on him as he relaxed. My body still trembled as I sat still. My pussy was still throbbing after I stopped moving.

"I just came twice back to back because you are so damn sexy." I laughed, leaning up and looking at him. He laughed and looked embarrassed. I slid off of him and ran to my bathroom to clean off. I brought him back a hand towel and tossed it to him. We both got dressed and stood there, holding each other.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Is there anything you want to eat?" I asked smiling.

"Your gimbap is really good." He replied.

"Ok I can do that with some other things." I replied. I left the room with him and went to the kitchen to cook. He tagged along and helped me make gimbap. I think he wanted to spend every moment he could with me. I felt the same with him. I ate lunch with all the guys, all of them looking pretty sullen. I tried to cheer them up as best I could, and it did work some, but they still were not themselves. We all decided to go upstairs and watch a movie. I sat on the couch with Youngjae one one side and Yugyeom on the other. They both leaned against one of my shoulders, and locked their arm in mine. We watched a funny movie and got most of them laughing by the end of it. We wound up watching some running man afterwards, and everyone laughed finally. Even though I laughed with everyone, my heart hurt so much at that exact moment. I felt like I couldn't breathe, but tried not to show it. They were finally laughing and back the way I wanted them to be. We all were able to keep lighthearted for the most part. Everyone started getting hungry again so we went downstairs and to the table to eat dinner. Jaebum sat there, picking at his food until he stood up suddenly and walked to the managers office, just walking in and shutting the door. I hoped he wasn't going to something stupid. We sat there talking, trying hard to act like nothing happened. After a few minutes, we heard JB yelling. It made my heart jump as I clutched at my chest. Yugyeom looked over at me and offered a sweet little smile, and grabbed my hand. The yelling stopped and everyone shifted in their seats. Everyone helped me start cleaning up as Jaebum finally came out. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it for a second. We all watched him cautiously as he joined us in the kitchen.

"Hyung..."Jinyoung said softly, looking at his face, trying to gauge what he was feeling.

"I um...sorry for yelling." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What is it, hyung?" Bambam asked.

"This whole situation sucks so much. It's like a messed up, horrible hidden camera. But one thing that I was not going to stand for was the no communication. That is one of our child you are carrying, and I will be damned if I can't communicate with you and make sure you are healthy and ok. You have been such a big part of our lives and I refuse to go without you completely. So I fought it, and they finally agreed that we call and video chat but nothing in person, and trust me, I fought for that too." He sighed.

"As awful as this situation still is, that makes me feel a little better." I said, patting at my heart. Jaebum walked up and hugged me tight, and kissed my forehead. He let me go and gave me a half hearted smile before walking to his bedroom. Everyone talked a little longer before we all dispersed, heading to the bedrooms. I went in and climbed bed and cuddled close together with Yugyeom.

"As much as it kills me and I am going to miss you all, that makes me feel better that I can at least talk to and video chat you all." I sighed. He nodded and held my hand.

"Can I get a picture of us together?" He asked, smiling sheepishly. I nodded as he reached over for his phone. He slid his arm behind my neck and had me lay on his chest. He held the phone up above us and leaned his head into mine. He took a couple and picked his favorite.

"Can you send me one of those?" I asked, smiling. He nodded and sent one before putting his phone back on his nightstand and hugging me again.

"I have really enjoyed today." He sighed. I decided to do to him what I did to Youngjae.

"Kim Yugyeom. You are so incredibly sweet and caring. You have such a silly and playful side that I love so much. You are also such a hard worker and take your career seriously which shows great maturity and responsibility. You are funny, kind and sensitive. You are strong man that makes me proud to know you. I love you with all my heart and I have been so lucky to have gotten to know you like this over the last few years. I cherish our time together so much, and I always will." I smiled. He covered his face with his hand as his body shook. I wrapped my arm around him and held him close to me.

"Why did you have to say those things?" He said in a soft cry.

"I wanted you to know how I see you and how I truly feel about you." I said, my heart aching. I felt tears fall out of my eyes, and sighed. He cried for several minutes until he finally took in a large shuddering breath. He took his hand away from his face as I wiped off his cheeks and under his eyes, kissing his face softly. He wrinkled his forhead and let out a sigh.

"Noona...saranghae" he said quietly.

"Nado saranghae Yugyeom oppa." I replied cuddling close. He held me tight and we laid like that until exhaustion finally took us both.

_______________________  
_______________________

 

 


	36. Mark's Goodbye

I somehow managed to slip out of Yugyeom's arms unnoticed. He was still sleeping soundly, as I took one last look at our sleeping maknae. I sighed with a heavy heart and headed out of the room. Mark was already waiting on the couch.

"Good morning oppa. You are up early." I smiled.

"I don't want to go one minute without you today." He replied, standing up and walking toward me. He hugged me tight and followed me into my room.

"I'm going to take a shower. You can come sit or join me if you want." I smiled.

"Uh, be right back." He said, leaving the room. I used that opportunity to use the bathroom quickly and then started the shower, waiting for it to get warm. Mark walked back in with a pile of clean clothes, smiling.

"Join it is then." I said, sliding my shirt and bra up over my head.

"I will never tire of watching you do that." He sighed, giving me a beaming smile. He slid his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, keeping that smile.

"And I will never tire of seeing you do that either." I grinned back. He laughed, walking over and wrapping his arms around me. He kissed my head and rocked us side to side.

"Let's have the best day ever." he said softly.

"Ok. You are in charge. What do you want to do?" I asked, looking at him fondly. He looked up to the ceiling, getting a sweet smile on his face.

"Well, first, let's get you that shower." he replied, kissing me softly. I kissed him back, putting my hand on his cheek. We both took our bottoms off and walked into my shower. It was a nice sized, glass panel shower with a tile bench, floors and walls. I moved the two shower heads to spray us more, warming our skin. I leaned back and got my hair all wet, Mark doing the same.

"Let me wash your hair for you." I said, as I reached over and got my shampoo. At least it smelled like coconut, and nothing to flowery. I squirted some in my hand stood pressing my body lightly into his. I ran my hands through his hair and lathered it up nicely, massaging his scalp.

"Mmmmm that feel so so good." He said, closing his eyes and standing completely still. I continued to to massage his scalp as I had him slowly lean his head back and rinsed out his hair. I grabbed the shampoo again and lathered up my hair.

"Here, let me do that." he said, putting his hands in my hair. He rubbed my scalp softly in circles and worked his way all over and down my hair. I let out a little moan of contentment as he leaned my head back and rinsed it all out, stroking my head softly from my forehead back. I leaned and kissed him softly. I put the conditioner in my hair and stepped back from the water to let it set. He added just a little to his and did the same, just staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Nothing, just looking at you." He smiled, almost sadly. We rinsed out our hair and I grinned at him big. I leaned over and squirted the body wash into my hands and placed my hands on his chest. I started rubbing it around on his body as he looked down at me with a serious face. He leaned over and grabbed the body wash, doing the same to me. We mirrored each other's motions as we washed each other all over. He pulled me close, our bodies sliding against one another. We stood under the water and let it wash away the soap as we embraced each other and kissed softly. This was such a sweet and intimate experience. He took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes.

"Saranghae, Mark" I said softly, feeling my heart pound. A smile came across his face as he took me into a warm embrace.

"Nado saranghae, noona." he whispered into my ear. I kissed his cheek and down his neck, squeezing him tight. He pulled back and kissed me softly, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I moaned out lightly as he slid his hands down my back and rested them on my ass. I kissed him back hard, with the passion he just awoke in me. I felt him getting hard, his dick starting to press into my body. I reached down and grabbed hold of it softly, feeling it immediately harden in my hand. I slid down to my knees suddenly and slid him into my mouth completely.

"Oh shit." he breathed as I started rolling my tongue and bobbing my head up and down fast. I moaned as I felt him harden fully in my mouth. I sucked him hard, making my mouth tight. I slowed it down, savoring his fullness in my mouth. I looked up into his eyes through the spraying water, moaning again as I pulled him all the way out.

"You wanna make love?" I asked, smiling at him. He got the biggest smile on his face, and put his hand under my chin. I stood up as he sat back on the bench, his back up against the wall.

"Woo, that is cold!" he shouted, as I busted out laughing. I kneeled up on the bench and straddled him.

"Let's see what I can do to warm you up." I smiled. I slid down onto his hardness as we both moaned together. I rocked my hips back and forth, grinding onto him.

"You are so tight and slick, oh my God." he breathed.

"You're so thick and hard." I groaned back. I leaned forward and put my hands on the wall behind him. He looked at my tits and moaned through a closed mouth. He opened his mouth and took a mouthful of my tit. He sucked hard, letting his tongue brush back and forth on my nipple. I moaned, looking up to the ceiling and increased my grinding. I slid one hand in between us and started rubbing my clit fast.

"Oh damn, let me taste you." he said, panting slightly. I slid my finger into his mouth as he sucked and licked on it eagerly. I felt him throb once inside me, causing me to throb as well.

"Oh fuck me, babe." I said, increasing the pace. He hung his mouth open, and groaned loudly. He grabbed hold of my hips and started to move his hips with mine.

"Ugggnnn, just like that.... mmmm..... I'm getting close....keep going baby." he moaned in his deep, sexy voice that sent chills down my spine and made my pussy throb. I moved exactly like I was, leaning in and kissing him with my tongue deep into his mouth. I moaned as I felt myself throb and tighten.

"Oh Mark baby, I'm gonna cummm.... ohhh oppa!" I moaned as I felt my insides quicken. He throbbed multiple times as I felt him get super hard.

"Oh fuck meeeeeee" he groaned as he came , throbbing over and over. He thrusted hard as I continued to grind, our bodies tensed and shaking together. As our orgasms ended, I leaned in to him, out of breath and smiling.

"That was so amazing, as always." I said, kissing his shoulder.

"You said it." he laughed, kissing the side of my neck. I laid there for a few minutes, just savoring him. I hated to get up but I know we had things to do. I stood up finally and cleaned off. He did the same, then turning the water off. We both got out of the shower, and I handed him a towel.

"What did you want to do now?" I asked, as I dried off and started to get dressed.

"I thought, if it was ok with you, I wanted to take you up to the roof and cuddle with you on the swings. That is still a memory I cherish a lot." he smiled, putting on his clothes.

"That would be wonderful." I said, finishing getting dressed. I walked into my bedroom and grabbed a folded up blanket to bring with us, since it was getting pretty chilly out now. I said hello to everyone as we passed through on our way up to the roof. As we opened the door, the sun shone on us on this cool, crisp day. We sat like we did before on the swings, covered by a blanket. He slid his hand down and rested it on my stomach, patting it so very softly.

"Baby, do you know how much your mom is loved?" he said, kissing my neck. My heart fluttered and beat hard. I put my hand over his and locked our fingers. We sat up there almost all day, talking, smiling, crying, laughing...experiencing everything we could with each other. We took several pictures together, ones we could keep to look back on. Eventually we headed back downstairs and I made dinner for everyone. We all enjoyed each other's company with no drama. It almost felt like old times. Afterwards I cleaned the kitchen, and bid everyone goodnight. Mark and I went in to his room and climbed in bed. He seemed to waste no time as he started making out with me, as soon as we had settled in. He stared into my eyes, making me excited so quickly.

"I want to taste you one more time." he said, breathing heavy. He slid my pants and panties down, licking at me eagerly and quickly.

"Mmmmm fuck Mark. You're so good at that!" I groaned loudly, wiggling underneath him. He licked me long and hard until I came loudly and violently. He sat up with a smile on his face, but there was something else behind it.

"Can I taste you one more time too?" I smiled. He nodded as we switched places. I licked and sucked him long and hard, making his squirm.

"Fuck baby, you are amazing." he groaned. I kept going for as long as possible until he tensed and came in my mouth, unloading several mouthfuls. After he stopped throbbing, and started to soften, his body continued to shake long after he finished. I slid him out of my mouth and flipped my hair back and to my horror, I saw him crying...hard. I crawled up quickly and layed next to him, and leaned his head into my chest.

"Hey, hey. What is it Mark, sweetie?" I asked, running my hand over his cheek, wiping his tears away. He covered his mouth and nose and sniffed a few times, trying to regain his composure.

"I can't be without you. This can't be the last time we are together." he said, his breath shuddering slightly. My heart broke for him, especially knowing the way he felt about me.

"Oppa...you can't think like that. It is hurting me so much to think about it, but look at it this way: We will talk every day. I will video chat you, or if for some reason that is not possible, I will call you. I will send you pictures every day, so you can still see me. I will keep you updated all the time, and we will stay close. I know it isn't the same as being able to feel and touch each other, but it is better than having no contact at all." I said, swallowing hard, trying so hard not to cry. He nodded but still wiped tears out of his eyes. I kissed his cheeks softly, followed by his forehead. He scooted down and rested his head on my ribcage, and his hand on my stomach.

"Little one, be good for your mom ok? She loves you a lot, and you need to take care of each other." He said, rubbing his hand back and forth. My heart hurt so much at that moment, like someone ripped it from my chest. I held my breath for a moment, trying not to cry.

"Come here." I whispered. I knew I was about to make it worse, but I couldn't not say this. He slid up and laid his head next to mine, facing me.

"Mark Tuan. You are so incredibly kind, loving, and selfless. You have gone through so much being so far away from your family but you always put the needs of the others before your own. I see your humility your patience and your love in everything you do. You are the best hyung the guys could ask for. You are smart and strong. Because of that I know we will be okay. I have been the luckiest person in the world to get to know you the way I have these last few years . I wouldn't trade one memory, bad or good, for the whole world. Saranghae Mark oppa." I said, holding back tears. Tears were slowly falling down his face. I wiped them away and kissed him softly.

"You are the sweetest and most caring person I have ever met. You give all of yourself to those you love and care for. I fell in love with your beautiful heart shortly after we met. I knew you were someone that I wanted in my life forever. I've cherished every single moment that we have been able to spend together. I just hope that we can have more moments in the future. Nado saranghae noona" he answered, running his thumb over my cheek, wiping away the single tear that escaped. I cuddled in close to him and breathed every bit of him in for as long as I possibly could before darkness and sleep took our consciousness.

___________________________  
___________________________

 

 


	37. Jaebum's Goodbye

I slipped out of Mark's room the next morning and took a quick shower. These days were getting harder and harder to deal with. I went and made breakfast for everyone as they started to come out of their rooms one by one. We all ate breakfast together, most everyone still light-hearted thankfully. As soon as we got done eating, Jaebum came up and gave me a back hug.

"Noona, what do you want to do today?" He asked into my ear. It sent chills down my spine, and my heart flutter.

"It's your day with me. What do you want to do? That is what I want to do." I answered.

"Honestly, I wanted to wait to do this but it looks like it'll have to be today. I have been working on a new song in the studio, and I wanted you to come and listen to it." He said, letting go of me as I turned to face him.

"That sounds so wonderful and special." I smiled. He led me to his room as he put on a hoodie. He handed me one of his and a face mask since we were going to have to go next door. Afterwards, we snuck downstairs and out of the house, and made it into the studio without any interference. We made our way into the downstairs audio booth.

"Noona, I'm going to set everything up here. I'm going to go in the booth and sing it for you. Whenever I'm in there, just press this button and it will start." He said, showing me the controls. I nodded and he went into the booth, putting his headphones on. He smiled at me as I pressed the button and soft piano music started. He started singing an absolutely beautiful ballad about a man and woman who were truly in love, and even though they went through hardships, they were sticking by each other side forever. The song brought tears to my eyes, between his beautiful angelic voice, and the lyrics that came from his heart. When he was finished, I wiped the tears out of my eyes and clapped. He smiled softly, touching the corner of his eye as well. He came out from the booth and sat beside me in the chair, holding my hands.

"Jaebumah, that was absolutely beautiful. It really touched my heart." I smiled warmly.

" I'm glad you liked it. But you know there is one thing missing from it. That moment were is briefly just piano before the last chorus, I wondered if you would say saranghae." He asked, smiling his beautiful smile at me.

"Are you sure you want me to do it?"I asked him, looking skeptically.

"Yes, no one but you. Just go in there and put the headphones on, and I will give you a cue when to say it." He said, smiling. I stood up and walked into the booth, feeling intimidated. I put the headphones on, and waited as the music started. It went through the first good bit of the song, JB's words hitting my heart again. I felt the tears welling up as I refused to let them fall. The piano started playing and I looked at him intensely. He gave me my cue and I said it softly with my closed. Afterwards, the music stopped and I heard him say perfect in my ears. I walked out and sat in his lap in the chair.

"I plan on putting that out soon." He said, holding me tight.

"I will listen to it over and over again." I replied, kissing his arm. He kissed the back of my neck softly, over and over, causing chills all over my skin. I stood up and turned to face him, smiling wide. He got a mischevious look on his face.

"You know what I was thinking?" He asked, moving closer to me.

"Well from your face, I can tell you are up to no good." I laughed. He got a huge grin as he closed the space between us.

"I was thinking that we have a private room with a soundproof booth." He said in a low voice.

"Jaebumah! How could we do that? What if somebody came in here?" I laughed, smacking at his arm playfully.

"Oh I can lock the door. And if we go in there, you can be as loud as you want, no one will hear a thing." He said, leaning his mouth by my ear. I felt myself get excited at the thought of it. I looked side to side and walked over to the door, locking it and smiling at him. He walked over and pressed me into the door, kissing me sensually. I moaned into his mouth as he let his tongue brush over mine. I placed my hands on his sides and ran them down to his hips, grabbing hold of his pants and pulling him into me. He grunted as he pulled away.

"Come on." He said, grabbing me by the wrist and leading me into the booth. He walked back out to the control panel and looked over it and walked back in the room, shutting the door behind us.

"What was that?"I asked suspiciously.

"I was just making sure all the sound equipment was completely disconnected and shut off. That would be bad." He laughed. I turned red thinking about it, somehow, someone hearing us have sex. I shook the thought from my head and took my hoodie and shirt off. He sighed and slipped his off as well, tossing them on the floor. I pressed into him, feeling his soft, smooth skin against mine, a feeling I never tired of. I brushed my hands up his biceps, across his pecks and down his chest. He looked at me with a warm but intense stare. I kissed him softly as he slid his hands between us and unbuttoned my pants. I pulled them down with my panties and looked at him, biting my lip. He let out a slow breath and slid his pants and boxers down, stepping out of his shoes and socks. I took the rest of my clothes off and kissed him fast and hard. He kissed me back feverishly, groaning into my mouth. I felt his dick press against me, making me want slide him in that moment.

"How do you want it?" I asked, feeling my heart race.

"I want you from behind." He smiled. I grinned and dropped to my knees, bending over with my ass facing him. He came down to my level and kneeled behind me, running his hands along my ass. He smacked one side gently as he came close to me. He angled himself and sunk in slowly, causing a loud moan to come from deep within me.

"Goddamn you are so tight!" He groaned as he situated himself and grabbed my hips.

"Mmmmm fuck me Jaebum." I said, feeling his fullness pulse inside of me. He started thrusting at a good pace, groaning loudly. Since we could be as loud as we wanted, neither of us held back. He grunted and groaned so loud and sexy sounding it made me throb almost constantly.

"Oh my God it feels so good."He said loudly. I turned and looked over my shoulder to see the absolute sexiest face on him.

"Uuughhhnnn fuuuck! Oh yeah baby!" I shouted, digging my fingernails into the carpet. He throbbed inside me several times as he slowed down for a moment.

" I'm so close cause you're so tight like this. I want to cum with you." He moaned.

"Then keep going Jaebumah, I'm gonna cum soon!" I said, feeling myself tighten some. He grabbed firm hold of my hips and started thrusting fast again. I tilted my pelvis slightly, making him feel even bigger and deeper in me.

"Mmm mmm ohhhh fuckkkk I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cuuummmm" he moaned so loudly.

"Ah fuck me!!!!" I shouted as my body trembled with orgasm. He came, groaning and pumping hard, our skin making slapping noises as it came together. He came for a while until we both finally stopped moving and kneeled there, panting.

"That was so amazing." I said, out of breath. He slid out of me and stood up offering me his hand. I stood up and grabbed our clothes. I quickly slid my panties on as I felt our cum start to flow out.

"You felt extra tight that way." He smiled, sliding his shirt back on.

"And you felt extra big." I giggled. We finished getting dressed and embraced each other gently.

"That was something special I will always remember. Now I won't be able to record anything in here without thinking about it." he smiled. I laughed as he let go of me and we opened the door. I was terrified someone heard us, though I know it was impossible. We left the studio afterward, and headed back to the house, and I made lunch for everyone.

"Noona, why aren't you eating?" Jaebum asked, looking at my empty plate.

"I'm too nauseous to eat anything right now." I responded, shaking my head at the thought of eating. Jaebum finished the bite that was in his mouth and turned toward me. He pushed his chair back just a little bit and bent over, putting his hand on my stomach.

"Ok little bean, you have to let your mama eat. She needs to keep strong for you both to grow, so make sure you let her eat something, alright?" He said, patting my stomach. My heart beat hard as I felt so warm, him talking to my stomach like that. Whenever the guys did, it made my heart swell. I smiled and grabbed a couple bites of kimchi and rice, just to put something in my stomach. It was probably going to come up later but I wanted to make sure I didn't worry them if I could help it. Jaebum smiled at me and kissed my cheek. He turned to finish his plate as he told them that he thinks he pretty much finished the song he just showed me. That was met with a lot of good vibes from the rest of the guys. They all had things they were working on for a new album. They always worked so hard, another reason I admired them so much. After lunch I cleaned up and JB and I cuddled on the couch upstairs, just watching TV and chatting through the rest of the day. Dinner came and went and before I knew it, it was already time for bed. It made me sick to my stomach thinking about it, but I bid all the guys goodnight and headed into Jaebum's room. I laid on the bed on my back as he laid beside me on his side, facing me. He laid his head down on my rib cage and rested his hand on my stomach. He laid there like that for a while, just talking to the baby and singing to it. My heart felt so hurt, I hated myself for leaving at that exact moment. I started running my hands through his hair, as he turned to look at me. He scooted up the bed, even with me and took his hand and slid it behind my head. He just stared in my eyes for a minute before moving in to kiss me softly. I laid my hand over his heart and felt it beat as we just softly kissed each other for a while. After we stopped, he just stared into my eyes. I had to say it now.

"Im Jaebum. You are one of the strongest and most responsible men I know. You are kind and caring to all of us, always making sure we are well taken care of. You know when to take charge, and when to let things go. You show so much passion for everything in life, and no one can doubt your amazing skills. But you also have a sweet and soft side that not everyone gets to see. I see it every day in the things you say and do, and it melts my heart. You are an absolutely amazing man who never stops working hard for those he loves. I have been so honored to get to know you these past few years and I just want you to know how much I absolutely love and adore you. Never ever forget that." I smiled, feeling my heart break. He blinked so rapidly, trying to hold back tears.

"Noona, you didn't have to say those things." he said, clearing his throat.

"Yes, I did. You need to know exactly what I see in you and how much you mean. I wouldn't change a thing about you, and I wouldn't trade our time together for anything." I said, putting my hand on his cheek. A few tears rolled out as I wiped them away quickly and kissed him softly.

"Wow, this is going to be even harder than I imagined." he sighed.

"I know, oppa. But I will make sure I talk to you every day. We won't grow apart, I promise." I said, cuddling close to him. He kissed me passionately, pulling me into him. I kissed him back hard, feeling him get excited right away.

"Can we, one more time?" he asked, letting out a soft sad breath.

"Of course." I smiled. I slid my bottoms off, and turned around away from him. He slid himself out of his pants and leaned close, angling himself. I lifted my leg as he entered me softly and slowly. I moaned as he filled me full. We started moving together, spooning. It felt so intimiate and close, and I loved it. He reached his arm around me and held onto my boob as he moved.

"Mmmmm saranghae noona." he breathed into my ear, sending chills down my body.

"Nado saranghae Jaebum oppa." I responded in a breathy whisper. He slid his hand down my body and around to my swollen, wet clit. I gasped as he slowly moved his finger over it in the same rythm we were going. I moaned lightly as he kissed my neck, and grunted softly. I felt him throb in me, causing me to pulse several times.

"Wow you feel so incredibly good." he groaned in my ear. I had another quick pulse as he started to increase his speed slightly.

"Ohhh JB oppa. Your throbbing cock is making me so wet." I grunted out. He let out a moan and started rubbing my clit harder.

"I want you to cum all over my dick." he groaned. I felt myself tighten at those words, as if my body was trying to meet his command.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cummmm" I moaned loudly as he rubbed me fast. I felt my pussy start to throb as I shook all over in an amazingly long orgasm. He throbbed in me multiple times, as he started moaning with most of his breaths out. I took his finger off my clit and slid it in my mouth.

"Oh fuck me." he breathed, as I felt him throb again. I moved my hips faster with his, feeling myself stay tight. If he lasted too much longer, I was going to cum again. I licked his finger good and slid it out of my mouth, moaning as I did.

"I want you to cum for me baby." I said in a moan, as I felt myself pulse once. He started breathing really fast as he thrusted harder and faster.

"I'm...oh God....I'm about... UUHHHGGGGG" he moaned as he started cumming hard inside me. He thrusted fast and hard as I felt him pulsing over and over again. I felt myself getting so close as his orgasm started to slow down and so did he.

"Oh God, don't stop! Jebal!!! I'm gonna cum again!" I groaned. He chuckled in my ear and started thrusting harder and faster again, making me tighten.

"Mmmm you want to cum for me don't you?" he moaned into my ear.

"Oh yes!!!" I shouted as I orgasmed so hard, breathing in and out so fast and heavy. My body shook almost violently as I felt my body trembling, even after coming down from the orgasm. JB chuckled again and pulled me tight to him, kissing my shoulder.

"That was very very sexy." he said softly in my ear, sending chills down my spine. He pulled out of me slowly and got his pj's back on. I put mine on and faced him, laying my head on his chest.

"I love you so so much." I said, giving him a sad little smile.

"I love you too Noona, more than I can say." he replied, rubbing my back.  
  
"I don't want to go to sleep." I said, feeling my eyes already getting heavy.

"I don't either, but don't fight it. Get some good rest my love, and have sweet dreams." he replied, kissing my forehead. I felt my heart flutter and closed my eyes. They were all so wonderful, and I don't know how I had gotten so lucky to get to know them the way I did. I kissed his chest softly as I listened to his heartbeat until I finally fell asleep.

______________________  
______________________

 

 

 

 


	38. Jinyoung's Goodbye

It almost physically hurt to leave his arms in the morning. I felt myself want to cry as I climbed out of bed and kissed him softly on the forehead. My heart was feeling heavier and heavier every morning. I left the room and went to mine to get a shower and get dressed. After a breakfast that warmed all of our bellies on this cold day, I smiled at Jinyoung softly.

"Come on, it's time for your massage." I said, offering him my hand. He took my hand and followed me to the massage parlor. I watched him undress with a smirk on my face. He looked up and saw me staring and got an evil little grin on his face.

"You are thinking dirty things, aren't you?" He said, laying back on the table. I just smiled and covered him with a sheet. I massaged him softly, feeling my hands slide over his oiled up skin smoothly. He let out soft sounds of contentment as I massaged him all over. As I worked up his biceps and chest, he opened his eyes and looked at me, smiling.

"What is it?" I asked, smiling back. He reached his hand and grabbed my arm, stopping me. He leaned up onto his elbows and kissed me softly.

"Stand right there." he said, twisting onto his side. He wrapped his arm around my butt , and rested his cheek and ear against my lower stomach.

"Are you ok Jinyoungah?" I asked, putting my hand on his back and sliding it back and forth.

"Baby, I know you probably can't hear me yet but I needed to tell you that I am sorry. I am sorry that my reaction wasn't the greatest when I found out that you were here. I was just surprised and in a state of shock. You are a surpise to us all but we are happy that you are going to be here soon. Please don't think that we don't love you just because we are not able to be there all the time with you. I am sure Eomma will tell you that, but I wanted you to hear it from me. We will support you and love you always." he said, squeezing me tight. I looked up to the ceiling and breathed deeply. This was getting so much harder every single day.

"That was very sweet, oppa." I said, patting his back. I felt it shudder a little, and didn't even want to look at him. I knew he was crying, and I didn't want to cry, but it was too late. I felt tears start rolling down my face. I sighed and looked down. I reached near his butt and wiped my hands off on the sheet. I ran my hands over his hair, and down his damp cheek. I put my arm under his and helped pull him up to a sitting position. He scooted to the edge of the table as I turned to face him, and pushed myself between his legs. He wrapped both arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Ahhhhh this is gonna be hard." he sniffed, and said clearing his throat.

"It is. But one positive thing is, thanks to JB oppa, we can talk every day, I will video chat and send you pictures and we will stay close. We may not be able to hug and touch like this but by no means does this mean we won't be a family." I sighed, squeezing him tight.

"That's true. You have just been here a long time now, and it is going to be so hard to have to get used to not having you here again." he replied, lifting his head and looking at me, giving me a half hearted smile. I put my hands on his cheeks and squeezed slightly.

"I know, it is going to be hard on me too. But we can do it. We can be strong, right?" I said, looking into his eyes. He nodded and kissed me softly. I kissed him back, just barely moving my lips.

"Here, let me get dressed and we can go somewhere and just be together for the day." he replied, hugging me. I nodded and stepped back, as he stood up, getting off of the table, he gripping the sheet to where it just barely covered his crotch. He look like a sculpted statue, truly a work of art. I loved that almost all of the members weren't sculpted like 2pm. Granted, 2pm were all very attractive and I know they worked hard to keep their shape, but I liked that the members of Got7 had a little softness to their edges. They were still very much in shape, and healthy looking. They just didn't look like they were hard as stone, they looked like they would be someone you would be insanely attracted to, want to be with, but want to just cuddle at the same time. I watched him as he got dressed, and looked up at me smiling.

"Where did you want to go?" I asked, taking the dirty sheet from him.

"I was kind of thinking, if it was ok with you, can we go up to the roof? I know you were just up there with Mark hyung, but it is supposed to be a little warmer today and thought you might like the fresh air." he smiled. I nodded and extended my hand to him. He grabbed it and led us out to the living room. I grabbed a blanket on our way up, just in case it got breezy. We opened the door to the roof and were greeted by warm sunlight. It was a little cool, but with the sun's warmth, it made it a beautiful day. We laid the blanket down and layed back, looking up at the clouds. We just talked and cuddled like that for a very long time. It really made me think about how close Jinyoung and I always were.

"You want to know what one of my favorite memories of you is?" he said, grinning at me.

"I'm afraid to ask." I laughed, and couldn't help but keep a smile looking at his happy face.

"You had only been working with us for a short while, and it was one of the first times that I really opened up to you when you were giving me a massage. I had been really stressed about something, and then you told me that you were a good secret keeper and a good person to just listen if I needed to ever vent or talk. So I remember telling you what was wrong at the time, and you just listened quietly for a long time. When I was done, I remember you letting me get dressed and you had me wait for a minute. You sat me down on the edge of the table and you told me not to worry, and that my problem would get better. I had already felt better just talking to you, but I tried to believe you. Then later that day, Jaebum hyung had come up to me with a solution to the problem, and I was so surprised. Then I found out that you were the one who made the suggestion, just subtly, not giving anything away. It really touched me that you cared about us that much, to go out of your way to help solve a problem that had nothing to do with you. I knew then that we would be close." he said, rubbing my arm.

"Really? I was so worried that you were going to get mad at me. I didn't ever tell JB exactly what you told me, but I kind of hinted that I knew there was a problem affecting the members, you especially, and that I had an idea if he was willing to listen, which he did. " I replied, twisting to face him.

"No, I was never mad. I was truly touched. You have cared about us from the very beginning and haven't changed a bit. " He said, looking at me and scanning my eyes.

"I have always cared about you all, and I always will." I smiled. He leaned over and kissed me softly. Just then, my phone went off, making me jump. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a text from Youngjae.

**I KNOW YOU ARE SPENDING YOUR TIME WITH JINYOUNG, JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THE PIZZA IS HERE. WE ORDERED IN SO YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO COOK. SOUNDED GOOD TOO :)**

"What is it?" he asked, looking at me.

"Oh just dinner is here. They ordered pizza for us." I smiled. We decided to go down and eat some dinner before heading to his room for the evening. As we laid in bed, I decided to tell him the good things before I started feeling too emotional. I laid on my side facing him and put one hand on his cheek.

"Park Jinyoung. You are one of the most caring and sensitive men I have ever met in my life, and that is such a desireable and wonderful thing. You really care for those around you, and it makes my heart so happy and proud to see you like that. I know they tease you about you being the mom of the group, but to me, it just shows me your compassion and love for everyone. But you are strong and manly to me too. You are going to make an excellent father and husband one day. Any woman will be lucky to be able to call you hers. You are kind and smart, and always put other people's needs ahead of your own. I am so lucky I got to know you as well as I have, and I promise that I will always love and cherish you and our relationship." I said, running my thumb back and forth. He was covering his mouth with his hand and closing his eyes, breathing deep.

"Do you really see all that in me?" he asked, taking his hand away, and looking into my eyes with warmth.

"Of course. I see who you are Jinyoung, and you are a beautiful soul." I smiled. He leaned in and kissed me, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I let out a little groan, taken by surpise by his tongue in my mouth so suddenly. He kissed me fast and passionately, pulling me in to him as much as possible. He started making out with me hard, letting his hands run all over my body. I felt myself get wet as he moaned into my mouth softly. He stopped kissing me and looked at me with that dark and sensual look. I grinned as he got up from the bed and stripped his clothes off. He slid my clothes off as well and got down between my knees. He gave me that dark smile as he lowered his head and started licking me eagerly. I groaned and arched my back, running my hand through his hair. He moaned into my pussy as he contined to lick it, flicking his tongue almost constantly.

"You taste fantastic." he said in a low voice. I felt myself pulse as he went back to flicking his tongue fast.

"Oooohhhh oppa, fuck me!" I groaned, thrusting my hips. I heard him laugh as he sat up and wiped his mouth off.

"You want me to fuck you, huh?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Jebal!" I said, biting my lip. He stood up off the bed and slid me sideways. He stood at the edge of the bed and pulled me to where my ass was almost hanging off the bed. He grabbed hold of my hips and sunk in to me hard and fast. I felt my body tremble as he did, as I groaned loudly.

"MMmnnn you are so wet. I wish I could tell you how incredible it feels." he said, breathing in and out deeply. I started moving my hips slightly as he pulled my hips to him, getting as deep as he possibly could. He thrusted in me hard and fast, grunting with pleasure.

"Ugghnnn, Jinyoungah! You feel so big!" I moaned, starting to shake. I wasn't going to last very long like this, it felt so good.

"Oh god baby, you are making me so hard. I can't wait to cum." he groaned, biting down on his lip. I throbbed a few times, feeling myself tighten. That caused moans from both of us as I felt him pulse a few times. He thrusted in and out harder and faster, moaning with almost every breath. He sounded so damn sexy, it made me throb and tighten more.

"Mmmnnnn you are gonna make me cum doing that." I said, grabbing my tits and squeezing.

"Oh fuck. Pinch those nipples hard, baby." he said, pulsing a few more times. He started breathing harder as he moved even faster. I took my nipples in my fingers and pinched and rolled them. I felt him harden as I did that.

"Damn, you are gonna make me cum!!! I am getting so close!" I moaned loudly. He started breathing fast and hard, throbbing inside me.

"MMmmnnnn...just like that....I'm about to cummmm....ohhhhhhh noona....oh GOD!" he shouted as he almost went to the floor. He leaned over me and thrusted hard and fast, cumming into me. That made my orgasm come on hard and fast, making my whole body tremble. I moaned loudly as we came together, hard. He slid out and stumbled sideways onto the bed.

"Are you ok?" I breathed, giggling.

"Yeah, I just came so hard that my legs almost went out from under me." he laughed, putting his hand on his forehead beaded with sweat. I leaned over and kissed his damp neck, working my way down to his chest. I decided to be devious and kissed down his belly and to his still hard cock. I slid it into my mouth, tasting us both. He groaned and trembled as I slid my mouth up and down, twirling my tongue.

"Ohhh Jesus. What are you...ohhhhhh God!" he breathed as I continued to suck. I moaned onto his dick, making it pulse and tighten in my mouth. I started twisting my head as I went up and down, tightening my lips. He moaned loudly as he propped himself up on his elbows, watching me. I looked him in the eye and gave him a smirk through the sucking. He wrinkled his forehead and breathed heavier. He bit down on his lip as I slid him out of my mouth and worked his dick with my hand.

"I could taste us on you and it tasted so good." I said, licking my lips.

"Oh fuck me, that's hot." He breathed, pulsing in my hand. I stroked him with my hand as I took his head in my mouth and circled my tongue around it. He groaned loudly through gritted teeth, making the sexiest face. I slid him all the way back in my mouth, working my tongue in circles. I felt him start to throb and harden.

"Mnnnngnnmmmmgn I'm gonna....c-cummmm...oh my God....Jebal...." he wimpered, gripping the bed. I took him deep in my mouth and moaned as he shouted and shook all over. His cum shot and hit me in the back of my throat, making me have to stifle a gag as I kept moving. He wriggled underneath me and shoved his hips as far up as he could until he came down from his orgasm, almost gasping for air.

"How was that?" I asked, smiling.  
"That was fucking insane. Did you almost gag?" he breathed with a smile on his face.

"Almost. When you came it shot down the back of my throat." I laughed, smiling at him. He laughed loudly, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Sorry about that." he said, kissing my cheek and sitting up.

"Don't be sorry! It just means you were feeling good." I smiled, sitting up as well. We both got dressed in our clothes and laid back down together, exhausted.

"Saranghae noona, don't forget." he said softly, running his hand over mine.

"Nado saranghae oppa." I replied, lacing his fingers in mine. We layed like that until we both fell asleep, holding hands.

________________________  
________________________

 

 


	39. Jackson's Goodbye

The next morning, I woke to Jinyoung's arms wrapped around me, making it impossible to move without at least slightly stirring him. I kissed his cheek softly before I moved, causing him to frown.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." I said, starting to scoot. He tightened his arms and shook his head.

"You didn't, but I knew that meant you are getting up and leaving." He answered, sounding half asleep.

"I know, oppa. I'm sorry. I would lay here all day if I could." I sighed. He scooted his body close and squeezed one more good time before he let me go. I kissed him softly one more time before I left, feeling heavy-hearted. I walked to my room and took a nice long shower, trying to get ready for today. When I got out and walked into my room, there was a bouquet of flowers in a vase, sitting on my dresser. I smiled and smelled them, looking at their beauty. I looked at the card that was attached and it was from Jackson. My heart melted and hurt all at the same time. I got dressed and walked into the kitchen to find him already getting stuff out for breakfast.

"Thank you so much for the flowers, they are beautiful. That was so thoughtful." I said, smiling at his sweet face. He smiled and put down the ingredients. He came over and gave me a big hug, kissing my cheek.

"I'm glad you like them." He said, letting go of me and getting out a big pot.

"You don't have to do that!" I said, starting to get out more ingredients.

"I want to! I want to make breakfast with you." He smiled. We spent an enjoyable morning chatting and cooking breakfast for everyone. The rest of the morning and earlier afternoon was spent cuddling on the upstairs couch and just watching tv together. I was sitting on his lap, facing sideways so I could see both him and the T.V. though I caught myself more looking at him. He looked at me, smiling.

"Noona, can I ask you something?" He asked, holding my hand.

"Of course oppa." I said, squeezing his hand.

"I know you have been told how we feel about all this, and I know you are aware of how it is going to effect us. I know you don't want to leave, but how do you feel about the baby?" He asked, running his thumb over mine.

"Honestly?" I asked, swallowing and losing my smile.

"Of course, you know you can tell me anything." He replied.

"I'm terrified." I breathed.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"I feel so afraid for this child. I'm worried that I won't be enough. What if I'm a bad mother?" I said. I hadn't said that out loud yet. It stung more than I thought it would as I felt tears spring into my eyes. He looked at me with almost an angry look in his eye.

"Don't you think that! How could you possibly think you could be a bad mother? You are already making decisions that are harder on you for the baby." He said, squeezing my hand.

"But this is one decision, and I am going to have to make thousands by myself. What if I make all the wrong ones?" I said, my voice getting wobbly. He wiped the tears falling down my face as he looked at me so softly.

"You won't be alone. We are all only a call or text away." He said, giving me a sweet little smile.

"I don't want to do anything that would cause the baby pain or shame. I wish my mom was here." I cried, clutching at my heart with my hand. He leaned me over onto his shoulder and squeezed me.

"Look at how well you care for us. You are going to make an amazing mother. And I know you have to be missing your mother terribly. But how about I give you my mom's number so if you need a mother's advice, you can call her." He said, kissing my forehead. I nodded into his shoulder as I squeezed him tight.

"I will try to believe you." I said, sighing. He put his hand on my stomach and moved it back and forth.  
  
"I wish I could go with you to the doctor. I would love to hear the heartbeat." He said, smiling. I looked up at him fondly , and couldn't help but smile.

"I will see if there is a way I can record it with my phone." I said, putting my hand over his.

"Gomawo Noona. I would really like that." He smiled. He kissed me softly, and warmly. I could feel the warmth spreading through my chest, making me sigh softly. I kissed him back, tenderly. We kissed like that for a minute until he slid his tongue into my mouth. I sucked a breath deeply in my nose as I let my tongue play with his. I could feel him getting hard underneath me, making me get excited. He stopped kissing me and breathed deep, closing his eyes. I giggled and covered my face.

"What's so funny?" He smiled.

"You going to be ok?" I asked, still giggling.

"Yeah, I will be fine. I know you have to get up and make dinner in a few minutes, and I have to be able to walk out of here. Right now I can't."He said in a low voice. I laughed loudly and got off his lap to make it easier. He put his hands over his lap, making me laugh even more. He gave me the cutest look of fake annoyance.

"Well, I will go ahead downstairs and start dinner while you... wait for a few minutes." I grinned. He smiled and nodded as I turned to head down the stairs. I whipped up dinner in no time, calling all the guys to the table. I made all their traditional favorites, earning lots of enthusiasm. As we ate dinner and it quieted down, Mark spoke up.

"Noona, this is a horrible subject to have to keep bringing up, but it's coming whether we like it or not. I know you're worried about finding somewhere to live and frankly so are we. So Jaebum and I went with manager hyung to check out a place. It is very close by, in a safe neighborhood which is what we were most concerned about, and it would be perfect for two and possibly eventually three people. We wanted to know if you wanted to go look at it after your appointment?" He asked, looking at me.

"I don't have to look at it. If you guys think it's good and safe, and that it's nice and close by, I will take it. I trust you both." I replied, offering them a warm smile.

"Ok, I will call the company and set up a meeting for you to sign the papers later this week." Jaebum said, offering me a slight smile. As much as this sucked, I am glad that they would know where I was living, and that it was close by. We all finished up dinner, and Jackson helped me clean the kitchen. It almost felt like we were a real couple. When we finished, we headed off to his bedroom for the night. Before we layed down, I decided to tell him the nice things,while I still felt like I could hold it together. I hugged him tight and then pulled back a little and looked in his eyes.

"Jackson Wang. You are such an amazing man. You are so incredibly considerate and kind. You never cease to amaze me with your words and actions not only to me, but to the others as well. You have such a good heart and soul , and the world sees that. You brighten up so many people's lives , including mine. Your parents should be so proud of you. They raised an amazing son. I love you Jackson and I always will. I hope you never ever forget that." I said, giving him a warm smile. He looked like he could cry but be just smiled at me, his chin wobbling a bit. He kissed me passionately, his tongue entering my mouth softly. I felt myself get wet immediately, as I played with his tongue.

"I want to make love to you." He said as he pulled back from our kiss.

"Then make love to me oppa." I smiled. We slowly and sensually kissed as we removed each other's clothes piece by piece. We laid back into the bed as he positioned himself between my legs. He slid into me slowly as he kissed me gently. I moaned into his mouth as I felt him throb inside me. He started thrusting back and forth at a perfect pace, one that would let us last a while, but still felt so amazing. I reached up and brushed his nipples with my fingertips and I felt him throb in me.

"Mmmmm wow. That feels so good." He moaned as I felt him harden. I kept one hand brushing his nipple and squeezed one of mine with my other hand.

"Ohhhh Jackson, you feel so good." I breathed. He groaned, as I felt him throb a few times. He pulled out of me suddenly and layed beside me. He led me to roll onto my side, facing away from him. He slid back into me, feeling even bigger and harder than before. He thrusted a little harder and faster than before, grunting into my ear. I throbbed, as he started kissing on my neck. He reached his hand around and started rubbing my clit with his fingertip, making me groan loudly.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Moan for me baby." He said between kisses. I felt myself get tighter at his words, and my clit throb underneath his fingers.

"Mmmmm fuck me. God you feel so hard. I can't wait for you to cum in me." I breathed as I gripped the bedsheets. He throbbed and groaned at my words, as he started thrusting faster. I tilted my pelvis more to give him even deeper entry as he rubbed my clit fast. He breathed heavy and hard into my neck as he throbbed more.

"Shit I am gonna cum soon." He grunted, pounding into me hard. I throbbed and started to quicken.

"Ohhhh fuck that is going to make me cum! M mmm yeah Jackson, I'm about to cum. Oh God, I'm gonna...." I moaned loudly as fast breathing took over and I started cumming hard.

"Ugggnnnnn.....noona...." He grunted as I felt him throb and cum deep in me. My body started to jerk with each thrust as he slipped his hand off my clit and gripped my hip. I felt his muscles start to tremble against me as he slowed down and eventually stopped. He wrapped his arm around my chest and pulled me to him tightly.

"That was so great." He breathed, kissing my neck.

"Mmm hmm. I liked how you changed positions. It made a different feel and made it build up more." I said, patting his arm. He angled just his pelvis back, slipping out of me and scooted back close.

"I want to tell you something." He said softly, as he laid his head against mine.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If this happens to be my baby, as difficult as it would be to be away from you guys, until the contracts are up, you would be more than welcome to live with my parents. They would be overjoyed to have you and their grandbaby. You don't have to, and it's not something that you need to concern yourself with right now, but I just wanted to let you know that the offer was there. And don't worry, they don't know but I know my parents and they would love you like their own." He said, lifting his head and looking at me. I twisted to lay on my back and smiled at him. He really and truly warmed my heart.

"I love you." I said in Cantonese. He smiled so big and kissed me softly. We both put our clothes back on and cuddled together and talked long into the night until we both finally fell asleep.

___________________________  
___________________________

 

 

 


	40. BamBam's Goodbye

The next morning, I woke and left Jackson sleeping soundly. I went to my room and got in the shower. I was almost done when I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Come in!" I called as I washed my body. Bambam came through the door and leaned against the counter, smiling.

"I didn't want to scare you this time." He laughed.

"I appreciate that very much." I giggled as I rinsed off. As I turned the water off he opened the door and handed me my towel. I thanked him and dried off quickly. I felt a slight chill today so I dressed skinny jeans and a tank top with a loose necked sweater over it.

"You look cute, you make me want to cuddle you." He smiled his best smile.

"I always want to cuddle you." I giggled as I walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Noona, I already have something special planned for dinner, so don't worry about it. I talked to the guys already." He said, grinning.

"Ok, oppa, I am looking forward to it." I replied. We went out to the kitchen and chatted as I got breakfast together. Bambam was always sweet to me, but he was extra sweet today. Sometimes he liked to be a little bit of a troublemaker, but none of that was present today. We spent the day playing games, chatting, and simply enjoying each other's company until a little while after lunch.

"Ok, I want to give you one of the surprises now. You are always taking care of us, and massaging us, and I would like to do that for you." He smiled.

"That is so sweet of you. Gomawo Bambam." I said, giving him a sweet smile. He offered me his open hand, and I took it, him leading us into the massage parlor. We walked in, and I saw the room had candles lit, and soft music playing. He closed the door and locked it.

"Now, I will turn around as you get undressed, and lay down on the table under the sheet." He sad, trying to sound like me. He was doing a good job and it made me smile. I stripped down naked and laid up on the table on my stomach. I twisted and laid the sheet over my butt and cleared my throat. He turned around and smiled at me. He unbuttoned the cuffs on his sleeves and rolled them up to above his elbows. He looked so incredibly sexy in his white, button up shirt and skinny jeans. He squirted a little oil in his hands and rubbed them together, smiling. I laid my head down sideways, and closed my eyes,trying not to think about it while I was naked on the table. He started with my neck and shoulders, working them at the perfect strength.

"Mmmmm you are really good at this." I said softly. I heard him chuckle as he worked his way over my back until right above my ass. He remained very professional and skipped down to my hamstrings, calves and feet.

"Ok turn over." He said softly as he held the sheet up and looked to the ceiling like I used to. I grinned and settled on my back as he covered me and placed a pillow under my head. He started on my legs and worked way up to my mid thighs. I actually felt myself get excited, the fact that he was so close to my crotch. If this is how they felt, it must have been very difficult for them. He then massaged my hands and up my arms to my shoulders and neck. He stood directly above me is he worked on my shoulders and my pectoral muscles above my boobs, making sure to steer clear of my actual boob. I looked up at him as he was looking down at me with it fairly intense look in his eye. I couldn't help but smile and felt a little excited again. He let a beautiful smile spread across his face as he continued to work on those muscles and outwards towards my sides. I couldn't help it and reached up and put my hand behind his neck , and pulled him down for a soft kiss upside down. He pulled back, and looked at me smiling.

"That was very unprofessional of me. I apologize." I grinned at him.

"Then would it be very unprofessional of me to pull you down to the edge of the table and lick you up and down?" He said, giving me an evil grin. I felt my mouth go dry, as I smiled back at him.

"I won't tell." I winked. He gave me his gorgeous smile and stood up straight, walking down to the end of the table. I bent my legs as he wrapped his hands on the top of my thighs and slid me down toward the end of the table. He flipped the sheet over my legs, and onto my lap. He slid his hands up my legs and my inner thighs, spreading my legs wide. He leaned over, smirking. I looked up at the ceiling as he placed his hands and spread my pussy wide. I sucked in a deep breath as I felt his smooth tongue start flicking my clit gently. I whimpered as he let his tongue press into my swollen clit, and slid three fingers inside me. He started moving them in and out as he moaned.

"Ahhhhhhhh that's so....goooood" I groaned as started gripping at the edge of the table. He slid his fingers out and looked up at me.

"I don't think three fingers is enough." He grinned as slid four into my tight pussy. I moaned loudly, arching my back. He chuckled softly as started sucking on my clit.

"Oh my GOD! Mmmmm mmmm I am going to cum soon if you keep this up. Ugghnnn you are amazing. Ohhhhh!!" I groaned as I could hear him laugh so sexy with a mouth full of my clit. He pressed his fingers up on my g-spot. I started pushing my pelvis up into his mouth, feeling like I was going to explode.

"Are you going to cum for me, noona?" he asked, as he let my clit pop out of his mouth. He started flicking it fast with his tongue as I started to throb.

"Fuck yes!!" I groaned as I felt myself start to tighten. I arched my back and started jerking and twitching. He continued to ease his fingers in and out of my throbbing pussy as he licked me up. I came for what felt like forever, until I finally felt my body relaxing. He stopped licking me and eased his fingers out slowly. He had the biggest smile on his face, as he stood up and wiped his hand on the sheet.

"Did you cum hard?" he asked, winking at me.

"That is an understatement. I felt like I fell to pieces." I said, smiling at him. He came over and kissed me softly and offered me his hand. He pulled me up to a sitting position and smiled so big.

"What?" I asked, grinning.

"You look so amazingly sexy right now. Your hair is all messy, and you are naked, just holding the sheet up. You have that beautiful smile on your face, and you have this pretty glow to you." he said, wrapping his arms around me.

"You are so sweet." I said, biting my lip.

"You keep that up and I am going to have to take care of business." he winked, pointing to his obvious boner.

"Let's take care of that then." I said, smiling. He didn't hesitate as he reached for his belt and undid his pants, pulling them down just enough where his thick and hard cock was sticking out. I laid back down as he spread my legs again and sunk into me fast. I moaned loud as he started thrusting so fast, biting his lip.

"Mmmm God yes. I am going to cum so hard. You were so hot when you came, it drove me crazy." He grunted as he thrusted hard. I squeezed my tits as I felt him throb inside me.

"Yes, oppa, you feel so big!" I moaned, feeling myself tighten already. He moaned loudly as he thrusted incredibly fast.

"Fuck, I am going to cum soon. Just keep doing that, and I'm going to cum in you." he groaned as he fucked me hard and fast. I reached down and flicked my clit fast, ready to cum. I moaned as I almost did a sit up, cumming loudly. He moaned so sexily as I felt him pulse and unload deep inside me over and over again. When he finished, he breathed heavily, smiling at me with a crooked little smile. I was going to miss him so much. He handed me the sheet to wipe off on, and he wiped off on the other half. I got dressed again as he blew out the candles and started cleaning up.

"Ok, now if you would wait in here or in your room for a minute, I will go get things ready for dinner." he said, kissing my cheek. I nodded and walked to my room, and sat on my bed, leaving the door open. Youngjae smiled at me from outside and stood in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" he asked, beaming his bright smile.

"Of course." I said, waving to the bed beside me. He sat down and put his hand on my leg, patting it softly.

"What time is your appointment tomorrow?" he asked, cocking his head slightly.

"It's early, at 9." I said, offering him a little smile.

"Ok, I just want to be up to see you off. I know my day won't be the same as normal since it is going to be filled with...plans...and things. But I want to still be there for you any way I can." he said, taking my hand in his.

"That is very thoughtful, gomawo." I said, squeezing his hand. He kissed me gently on the cheek and stood back up.

"Saranghae noona." he said, dropping my hand.

"Nado saranghae, Youngjae" I replied, smiling. I almost cried as he left the room. Things were getting so close to changing, and I simply wasn't ready. I took a deep breath and composed myself. I refused to be upset around Bambam. He was making today so special and sweet and I wasn't going to ruin it with stupid tears. As if on cue, he came around the corner wiht a big grin on his face.

"Come on, noona." He said, offering me his hand. I stood up and smiled. I took his hand as he led me up the stairs leading to the roof. When he opened the door, I let out a little gasp and felt the tears come up no matter what I tried to do. He had a blanket laid out with all our favorite finger foods, candles lit all over the place and flower petals scattered around.

"Bambam, this is beautiful. What on earth made you think of this?" I said, wiping the tears away.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" he said, looking at me concerned. I laughed a little and smiled.

"It's ok sweetie, everything seems to make me cry right now. No I was crying because it was very sweet and thoughtful of you to do this for me. I can't thank you enough." I said, kissing him softly.

"I wanted to do something special and nice for you. You have always done so much for us to make us happy, so I just wanted the opportunity to do it for you while I still can." He said softly. He led me over to the blanket where we sat down and picked on the finger food. Afterward, we cleared the food away and laid back on the blanket, cuddling and looking at the stars. Bambam started singing softly to me, which made my heart melt in to a puddle. He didn't sing seriously very often, but he had a nice voice when he did. After he finished I looked over at him and grinned.

"Thank you Bambam, but do you take requests?" I asked softly.

"For you, of course." he smiled.

"Sing something to me in Thai." I said, cuddling close to him. He started singing so nice and soft to me, leaning his head on mine. I closed my eyes and got lost in his voice. When he finished I kissed him gently.

"You liked that?" he said, smiling at me big.

"Of course. It is the language of your heart, and I love to hear it." I answered. We laid back again and looked at the stars. He scooted down and rested his chin on my stomach softly. He started talking to the baby in Thai and rubbing my stomach. I couldn't help but smile and run my hands through his hair. He finished talking and kissed my stomach, and looked up at me. Just then a strong breeze came along and blew out most of the candles. He squeezed close to me as he shivered a bit.

"Why don't we go back in now, where it is warm." I said softly. He nodded his head and we both got up. We blew out of the rest of the candles and gathered everything into the blanket. He bundled it up and we went back inside, immediately feeling warm. We put everything away and went to his room and climbed in bed. I went ahead and did it now before I couldn't. I took his face in my hands and smiled at him sweetly.

"Bambam. You are one of the kindest and sweetest people I have ever met. You are always thinking of others and doing everything you can to make us smile. You go out of your way to make others happy, whether it be to amusing Yugyeom by helping him pick on the hyungs, or just doing silly and thoughtful things to make us laugh. And in that humor I see light and love. You are truly one of a kind, and I am so thankful that I have gotten to know you like I have these past few years. You have made my life so much better, and I love you." I said, smiling and looking in his eyes. He smiled and nodded at me, kissing me on the forehead.

"And you have been so strong throughout all of this. I know you are being strong for me, and as much as I appreciate that, you have to be allowed to feel openly, especially with me. So if there is anything you need to say or do, please don't hesitate." I said, looking at him fondly. He looked back and forth quickly, staring my eyes as I saw something change in his. I saw tears immediately come up into his eyes as he wrinkled his forhead and looked down. He cried harder than I had ever heard him cry as I rocked him back and forth. He heaved heavy shuddering breaths as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Noona....I can't....I need....." he said, not able to finish a scentence.

"Shhhhh. Don't worry, you can tell me. Just breathe first ok?" I said, trying not to cry myself. Bambam didn't cry often, so this was breaking my heart more and more. He wiped his face and slowed his breathing down, laying his head on my shoulder.

"It is so hard to think there is a possibility that I may be a dad. I...what if I can't? What if this baby doesn't like me, or hates me for not being there when I want to be? And what about if I can't be there for you when you need me?" he asked, sighing.

"Ok, make sure you listen when I tell you this. If you don't WANT to be the father, that is one thing. I would never make you do something you don't want to do. But don't ever say that you can't because of those doubts. The baby will love you whether you are the father or Uncle Bambam. That baby will not hate you for not being there. I will raise that baby to know the love that it is getting from you always. We will video chat or talk on the phone every single day so you can see each other, and I can see you. I know this is going to be hard, but we are strong, and our love and bond is strong. We will be ok. We can do this." I said, kissing his cheek. He nodded and cuddled me tight. I hugged him tight until he fell asleep in my arms. I looked at his soft and sweet sleeping face with the biggest ache in my heart. I was going to miss him oh so much. I kissed his full lips softly and laid my head next to his, just staring at him a long time until I finally fell asleep.

____________________  
____________________

 

 


	41. Joyous News

I forgot to set my alarm, so I woke up a little late. I had to rush out of Bambam's room, and jump in the shower quickly. When I got out of the shower I had to leave in just a couple minutes. Youngjae was coming out of his room dressed and smiling. He walked over and gave me a big hug and a kiss.

"I know you have to leave in a minute, but I just wanted to see you before you left." He said, walking me towards the door.

"Gomawo oppa. I will see you soon." I said, giving him a kiss. I walked out of the door and immediately got hit with a cold breeze. I climbed into the cab headed off to the doctor. I placed my hand on my stomach and patted it gently. I had to remember to record the ultrasound for the guys so they could see and hear the baby. When we arrived, the wait in the waiting room was so short as always. They took me back and took my labs, and sent me to the ultrasound room while we waited for the results. The doctor came in smiling getting me ready for the ultrasound.

"So how have you been doing? Any more morning sickness?" He asked, setting up the machine.

"Not much actually, it has gotten much better." I answered readying myself.

"I'm glad to hear it." He said, starting the ultrasound. I grabbed my phone and started recording the screen so they could see the baby.

"Could you turn the volume up when you check the heartbeat? I want to get it recorded." I said, staring fondly at the screen. He turned the volume up loudly as the heartbeat wrang out loud and clear. I felt myself get teary eyed as I saw the little flicker of the heart on the monitor. The nurse came in with some paperwork and handed it to the doctor.

"Well, judging from the size of the fetus, you are measuring about 14 weeks, and it looks good." He said, taking a good picture and printing out 8 of them again, smiling at me.

"Thank you so much doctor." I said, sitting up. He flipped through the papers and sighed.

"I am relieved to say that your labwork looks excellent. Your levels are up to normal standards, so everything looks good and I will see you back in about six weeks." He smiled. I thanked him again and got dressed, feeling on top of the world. I made my appointment, and walked outside, catching a cab. I pulled out the ultrasound photo and smiled. You could clearly see the baby's profile and one leg and one hand. I wiped a tear away as I felt my heart bursting with happiness. As I arrived home, I was all smiles. I walked into the living room to see the guys all sitting around, awake and ready.

"I have video and pictures! You want to go upstairs? I can put it on the t.v." I smiled. They all actually looked pretty excited as we headed up the stairs. We sat down on the sectional, me sitting between Youngjae and Yugyeom. As I started the video, most of the guys gasped or shouted with excitement. You could see the baby moving around and even moving it's little fingers. It then got to the part with the heartbeat and I saw several members touching their faces, wiping at a tear or two. As the video ended, we all sat around looking so happy.

"That was beautiful! Can we watch it again?" Yugyeom said, in a breathy voice, not taking his eyes off of the screen. I smiled and replayed the video, all of them staring at the screen with huge smiles on their faces. It ended again and I passed around their copies of the beautiful photo.

"It's really real." Jinyoung said, staring at the photo.

"Yes, the doctor said I am 14 weeks along. They made me an appointment in another 6 weeks for a check up. At that appointment, they will be able to tell the sex of the baby. Do you guys want to know?" I asked, looking around. The answer was a unanimous yes,which made me relieved. I was worried that some would and some wouldn't and that would have been hard on everyone.

"I have an idea. When I go for that appointment, I will have the nurse record it and I won't watch. Then we can all find out together when I come home." I said, feeling ecstatic.

"That's a great idea, noona!" Youngjae said, squeezing my hand.

"I am so glad you all are so happy. I was a little worried." I laughed, placing my hand on my stomach.

"We are actually happy for more than one reason. We have excellent and exciting news!" Bambam said, clapping.

"What is it?"I asked.

"While you were at your appointment, we got a call from JYP. Apparently, manager hyung told him how things have been around here, and how hard it has been on everyone. We expressed concerns about you living alone while pregnant. We explained that no one sees you anyway, and that if you were seen coming or going, you are our assistant manager to the public, so it wouldn't seem odd. He reconsidered, and said that you can live here and stay with us until the baby is born. He said then you can stay for the first couple months since the baby really won't be leaving the house, and then you will have to find somewhere to live. So are we at least get to be with you and support you through your pregnancy." Jaebum said, giving me a smile. I wiped an unbidden tear of relief away and sighed.

"That is wonderful. I can't tell you how happy that makes me." I said, looking around the room at all the smiling faces.

"Us too." Mark smiled.

"We were especially worried because we have a new schedule for some events, and we really didn't like the thought of being so busy and you being by yourself." Jackson said.

"You guys really fought hard for us. Gomawo." I said, rubbing my belly. We spent the rest of the morning and afternoon celebrating this new found joy in each other's company and for this little baby.

"Has anyone thought of a nickname for the baby?" Yugyeom asked, as we ate dinner.

"I called it Little Bean, but it doesn't have to be that. It's hardly a bean anymore." Jaebum shrugged.

"What about Bomnal?" I smiled.

"Springtime?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. The baby will be born in the spring, but also, this baby is like the warmth you get from going out on a spring day after the cold of winter." I said, looking down and putting my hand over my stomach.

"Bomnal it is." Mark said, smiling. They all liked it and now we could refer to the baby by a temporary name. We finished dinner in a great mood, then we all turned in for the night. I laid down in Youngjae's bed as he got into his pajamas. I couldn't help but notice how wildly attractive he looked right now.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He laughed.

"Oh nothing. I just feel as fabulous as you look." I smiled.

"Hajima!" He laughed hard as he plopped beside me. I kissed him eagerly as soon as he rolled toward me. He grunted as I pulled at his shirt, rolling his body into mine. I started kissing down his neck, sliding my hands all over his body.

"Wow, you are really in the mood aren't you?" He asked, as he let out a heavy breath. I stopped kissing him smiled.

"I feel amazing. It's like everything is heightened right now. I guess that's what being this happy will do for you." I said as I started kissing him again. He kissed me back passionately, working his tongue over mine. I moaned into his mouth as he reached up and brushed my nipple. I took my hand and slid his hardness out of his pants, stroking it softly.

"Mmmm Noona." He breathed. I got up and crawled down, sliding him into my mouth. He moaned in pleasure as I licked and sucked him for a long time.

"Ahhhh hajima!" He groaned. I slid him out of my mouth as he quick grabbed hold of his dick and squeezed it tight.

"You ok?" I giggled.

"Yeah I didn't want to finish yet." He breathed.

"You want to cum in me?" I asked, grinning.

"Oh yes. And can you...make me like you did that one time when we were in LA?" He smiled.

"I think I can do that." I said as I pulled my clothes off piece by piece. I straddled above him and slowly lowered onto him, groaning and throbbing. He moaned loudly as I started moving my hips back and forth.

"Oh my God I am so incredibly sensitive!" I groaned, throbbing multiple times. I moved a little faster as I could feel myself tightening already. What was happening? I started breathing heavily as he moaned in pleasure.

"Mmmmm you are so wet." He said, as he leaned his head back.  I moved a little faster as I felt myself getting tighter and starting to pluse.  He brushed my nipples and groaned as he throbbed twice and that's all it took.

"Oh god!" I grunted as I sat completely still, trying to stop it. Youngjae looked at me, biting his lip as I throbbed and my body twitched with a restrained orgasm. I let a deep, shaky breath out as I looked at him intensely.

"That was so hot." He breathed. I moaned loudly as I started moving again. He squeezed his eyes shut, and hung his mouth open, breathing hard.

"Mmmm Youngjae oppa!" I groaned, moving a little faster. I felt him harden a little more and throb twice again. I throbbed and tightened, feeling myself get closer again.  I didn't understand how I was so sensitive.  It was driving me crazy! I almost felt like I was constantly on the verge of an orgasm.

"Ohhhhh Noona, I'm getting close." He groaned.

"Oh GOD, not again." I shouted as I sat still, trying to stop my oncoming orgasm. He groaned and smiled, thrusting upwards just once. I stiffened my whole body as my muscles trembled, my pussy throbbed and I jerked. I breathed in and out hard as I stopped throbbing.

"Oh baby let me cum now." He moaned loudly as I started moving again. I let out whimpering moans as I slid my soaking wet pussy back and forth. I throbbed again as he started getting harder in me.

"Ohhhhhhhh oppa!" I groaned as I felt him throb in me. He looked at me intensely, breathing very heavily. He moaned with each breath out, making me so close.

"OHHHHHHH I'm about to CUM!" he yelled. I felt like my body tore itself apart as I shook so hard and yelled loudly. He shouted loudly as he thrusted hard in me. He started grabbing my hips so tight as we came long and loud together.  When I finished, I layed over on him, gasping for air.

"I just came so so hard. Did you really cum three times?" he asked, laughing. 

"Yeah, I did.  I tried to stop it the first two times but I couldn't.  I am so incredibly sensitive right now, I don't know why." I said, resting my chin on his chest and looking up at his smiling face.  His grin turned slightly mischevious as I felt him flex his dick inside me.  I gasped slightly and bit my lip.  He thrusted a few times, making me whimper and shut my eyes.  He stopped for a second, laughing.

"Oh jebal. I don't know if I could handle another one." I laughed, rolling off of him.  He kissed me a few times and grinned so big.

"I love you so much." he said, kissing my forehead. 

"I love you too.  I am so happy I can stay here." I said, wrapping my arms around him and laying on his chest. 

"Me too.  You hear that Bomnal?  Your Eomma is happy, so you have to be happy too!" he said, looking towards my stomach.  I smiled big and put my hand over my belly.   He wrapped his arm around me and we cuddled, naked, happy, exhausted until we fell asleep in each other's arms.

___________________  
___________________

 

 


	42. It's A...

The next six weeks flew by as the guys' schedule started getting busy again with practice, events and starting to record songs for their new mini-album. It was rare they had a complete down day, but thankfully, today was one of them. As I finished my shower I stood in the mirror and looked sideways. My bump was not really able to be hidden anymore. You could clearly see it no matter what I wore. I dressed in some lower sitting jeans that I had to rig to be like maternity pants and a tight tank top, with a sweater over it. I also noticed that my boobs were getting bigger. They felt heavier than normal, but this sweater used to fit just fine and now it was pretty stretched over my boobs. It was Yugyeom's day, so he would like that. My hormones were crazy right now and the guys learned that my blood flow was increased, making me super sensitive. They seemed to find that a fun button to push, and boy did they push it often. I smiled as I put on my shoes and got ready for my appointment.

"Today is the day Bomnal! We get to see who you really are." I smiled, rubbing my belly. I felt a little tiny kick from the outside, and grinned. I just started feeling it about 2 days ago but it has been so busy, I didn't have a real chance to share the good news, that they will actually be able to feel the baby now. I walked out into the living room to see most of the members up, excited for the day.

"Good morning noona, good morning Bomnal!" Bambam said, very cheerfully.

"Good morning! Is everyone excited for today?" I asked, holding my belly.

"I could barely sleep last night, actually." Jackson said, grinning.

"It's cold today, so make sure you bundle up." Jinyoung added, bringing out a soft scarf and wrapping it around my neck.

"Gomawo." I replied, kissing his cheek.

"See you both soon." Yugyeom said, coming over and kissing my cheek. I waved goodbye as I walked down the stairs. I got in the cab and headed to my appointment, unable to stop smiling. They brought me back, took my weight and labs, and set me up in the ultrasound room. The doctor came in, giving me a warm smile.

"Well, your labs all look clear and right on track. Now, before we begin the ultrasound, do you want to know the sex?" he asked, setting up the machine.

"Well, I kind of want to see if maybe a nurse can come in and hold my phone so she can record the results of the sex on the screen. I want to watch it at home and find out there." I requested.

"I can do you one better. This is a new machine, and we can burn you a dvd of the ultrasound." he smiled.

"Thank you, so much." I said, beaming. I turned my head away so I wouldn't see, but still got to hear that beautiful heartbeat. It took my breath away every time. He finished up, and handed me the dvd.

"Everything looks absolutely perfect. Are there any concerns or questions?" he asked.

"Only one. I have been thinking about the delivery and I really would like the father to be able to be there. Unfortunately, that is where we run in to a problem, as you well know. So, do you think a home birth, possibly a water birth, would be safe and ok to do? " I asked. I hadn't even brought this up to the guys yet, but I wanted to get all the information I could first.

"Well, that is usually a midwife's job, but under the circumstances, I would be more than happy to be there with one of my nurses to oversee it if you choose. I can understand why you would want to do that, and I think, where as usually I would suggest a hospital birth, in this case, that should be perfectly safe." he said, offering me a large smile. I smiled back and him and sighed in relief. I was so afraid of going through labor and delivery alone, but more than that, that whoever the father was would miss the birth. We said our goodbyes and I made the next follow up appointment. I headed back in the car, holding the dvd like it was gold. When I walked in the front door, Yugyeom came running over.

"HYUNGS, SHE'S HERE!" He yelled.

"Bring her on up!" Youngjae yelled back. I took off my scarf and my sweater, and took his hand.

"By the way, I just wanted to tell you that your boobs look amazing in that shirt." He whispered, giggling. I laughed loudly and walked with him up the stairs. Youngjae took the DVD and put it in. We all sat down, me between Yugyeom and Mark.

"Is everybody ready?" Jackson asked, holding the remote. We all said yes as he pressed play. The start of the ultrasound was met by gasps and happy shouts of amazement. The baby had changed so much over the last 6 weeks. There is a more clearly defined profile and it one point the baby had its hand up on its face. We all were awed by it. The heartbeat started which made me put my hand over my chest. Yougyeom grabbed my other hand and squeezed it. Mark placed his hand on my leg,unable to look away from the tv. The screen then flashed over to a lower shot with three beautiful words across the bottom of the screen: It's a girl! I covered my mouth and felt so ecstatic.

"Bomnal, you are our sweet little girl." I said as I saw a couple members wipe a tear away. Yugyeom put his hand on my belly and smiled so big.  
"I can't wait to meet you, sweet girl." He said. Just then, as if it was the perfect timing , his eyes went wide with shock.

"OMO! I just felt her!"he shouted.

"Jinjja?!" Mark said, putting his hand next to Yugyeom's. Yugyeom pulled Mark's hand to where his had been.

"Bomnal. Were you saying hi?" He said, leaning close to my belly. Just then, she kicked again. Mark looked up at me wide eyed and let out the most beautiful giggle I had ever heard.

"You guys gotta feel this!" Mark said, looking around. I lifted my shirt as Jackson came over and got on his knees. He put his hands on place of Mark's and spoke softly to my belly. After about a minute, she kicked again.

"This is amazing." Jackson said, smiling ear to ear. The rest of the guys all took turns feeling her kick, every one of them so excited. I think the fact that they could feel her now made it even more real.

"I wanted to talk to you guys for a minute." I said, sitting up a little more.

"What is it noona?" Bambam asked, still all smiley.

"I wanted to talk to you all about my birthing plans." I answered.

"Yeah, we are all pretty nervous about that." Youngjae said, shifting in his seat.

"Ok so, after speaking with the doctor, he has agreed to let me do a home birth and he and a nurse will be here to supervise." I responded.

"Is he sure that is safe? Don't you need to have her at the hospital?" Jinyoung said, sounding concerned.

"If I have her at the hospital, none of you can be there. I do not want you to miss the birth of this baby. If I do it at home, you all can be there when she comes into this world. He said that it would be safe." I replied, smiling.

"How would that work?" Jaebum asked, not looking so convinced.

"There are 2 options. One is a water birth where I would have her in a pool or the bathtub. But I am leaning more toward my bed. My room is plenty big enough where you can all be in there if you choose to be, and it will be a warm and inviting place for her to be born." I said, trying to put them all at ease. They seemed to relax a little bit, but still seemed a bit nervous. I didn't blame them, I was nervous too. But I could do it, I know I could. The rest of the day was spent in laughter and love, everyone in a cheerful mood. That night, we all sat around the living room, relaxing and talking about the future.

"Ok so I had an idea and I wanted to run it by you guys. I know it's bad luck to name a baby before it's born, but I thought of a possible fair way to name her. I trust you all, so I thought we could do this one of two ways. You all could come up with one that you want to name her and when she gets here, we can vote. Or the father can name her when we find out who it is." I posed.

"Honestly, I think we should do the voting one. Even if I was the father, she means so much to all of us and I would want everyone to have a say." Mark said. They all agreed.

"So through the rest of the pregnancy, be thinking of what you want to call her. See Bomnal? See how much love you are getting?" I smiled, rubbing my belly. I excused myself and changed into my pajamas, and came back out to most of the members heading off to bed. They had more studio time tomorrow, so they needed to rest. I walked arm in arm with Yugyeom to his room.

"Are you happy?" Yugyeom asked men as he closed the door.

"Very. How about you? Are you happy?" I responded.

"I am. She is going to be beautiful. And even if I am just Uncle Yugyeom, I will still love her just as much and spoil her rotten." He said, climbing in bed. I scooted in after him, laying on my side facing him. He leaned in and kissed me softly as I put my hand on his cheek.

"Mmmm you are so sweet." I said, as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Not as sweet as you are." he smiled, kissing me again. I ran my hand up through his hair as he scooted closer. He kissed me softly over and over again, not heavy, not hard, just soft kissing. It was making my heart feel so warm, and I got butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't help but smile while he kissed me, making him pull away and look at me.

"What?" he asked, a big beautiful grin spreading across his face.

"Even after all this time together, I still get butterflies when you kiss me like that." I said, looking into his eyes.

"I do too." he said softly. My heart started beating hard, looking into his beauitful eyes. His magical effect still had a full power over me. I leaned in and kissed him again softly, laying my hand on his chest. He put his hand on the side of my neck, sliding it down slowly to rest on the top of my round and full breast. I let out a deep breath as he slid his hand over it, lingering over my nipple and brushing his thumb back and forth.

"Mmmmm, you make me excited so easy." I breathed, kissing him again. He kissed me with his tongue now, putting his hand on top of mine. He slid my hand down his body to rest on his hardness. I smiled through the kiss and rubbed it ever so gently.

"Same for me." he said in a sexy voice. I groaned slightly as I started rubbing him a little harder, as he slipped his hand down my shirt and brushed my bare nipples with his fingertips.

"Oh, goodness that feels so good. I am so wet already." I said, breathing heavily. I felt him throb under the pressure of my hand, and couldn't help but grin. I slid my hand down inside his pants and gently traced his long length with my fingertips. He let out a little moan as I let my thumb run over the tip of his head. He opened his eyes and looked at me with a deep stare. I took my hand out of his pants and leaned back. I bent slightly and slid my pants and panties down, giving him an intense look and biting my lip. He sighed and rolled onto his back, sliding his pants down past his knees. I got up on my knees, as he offered me a hand. I steadied myself, straddling him and lowered down onto him slowly. I groaned loudly as I pulsed a few times, settling onto his dick.

"Wow, you are wet." he breathed, sliding his hands up my legs. I started moving slowly, grinding my hips back and forth. I felt myself getting tighter already, but I was going to try to hold off as long as possible. I slid back and forth harder and faster as we both started breathing heavier. I felt myself throb a few times, causing me to groan loudly.

"Mmmmm yeah oppa! It feels so so good." I moaned, rolling my hips.

"Ohhh God, you make me crazy." He moaned, as he started thrusting upward. I started getting close as I bit my lip and slid one hand over my breast.

"I'm getting close!" I groaned, feeling like I could cum any second. He grabbed my hips again and started thrusting hard.

"Mmmm you like that?" He said in a sexy, breathy voice. That pushed me over the edge, making me tremble and spasm uncontrollably. I slowed down shortly after, as I felt him throb  
.  
"Uugghnnnn you are so sexy. I am going to cum soon." He moaned, as I felt him pulse. I slid my shirt over my head, revealing my full breasts. I kept moaning and moving my hips, cupping my tits. I squeezed them slightly and breathed hard. I pulsed again as I felt him throbbing, as he started to let little moans out with each breath.

"Oh my God, Yugyeom! You're gonna make me cum again" I breathed, feeling myself tighten.

"Mmmm...keep going...mmmm Noona! Ohhhhh I am gonna...ahhh!!" He moaned, as he came hard. It immediately made me break into an orgasm that was so strong, I felt like my eyes would never roll out from back inside my head. As I finished I slid off of him stood on the floor. I felt our juices flowing down my legs, as I stood there and sighed with a smile on my face.

"You ok?" He asked, turning towards me. I grabbed my shirt off of the bed and wiped my legs.

"I'm fantastic." I smiled, tossing it to him to wipe off on.

"Ok good. You look tired." He laughed, cleaning off and putting his semi hard dick away. I laughed and slid my panties and bottoms back on.

"I am. I'm gonna go run and grab another shirt." I said, covering my nipples with my arm.

"Just wear one of mine!" He smiled, scooting back in the bed more.

"No, I don't want to stretch it out. Bomnal will make sure of that. It's quiet, I'll be right back." I said, walking toward the door. I cracked open the door and snuck out into the dark living room, closing the door behind me. As I headed to my room, Jinyoung was coming out of the bathroom. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked me up and down, smiling big.

"Ok, I gotta go before I get myself in trouble. Goodnight Noona." He said as he walked up and give me a kiss on the cheek. He leaned down and kissed my bare belly softly, rubbing as Bomnal kicked away. I think my activities woke her up. He smiled his huge beautiful smile, and kissed my belly one more time. I ran to my room and threw on a shirt, and back into bed with Yugyeom. I laid in bed on my side, him spooning me. He wrapped his arm around me, laying his hand on my tummy. I heard him giggling in my ear as the baby kicked away still.

" I will never get tired of this." He said in my ear. I laid my hand over his and we laid like that a long time until she finally stopped kicking and we both fell asleep in that intimate and loving position.

_______________________  
_______________________

 

 

 


	43. So It Begins

The second half of the pregnancy seemed to fly by. All of the members had been so attentive and helpful. They really made me feel at ease. They had put out their new mini-album and did an Asia fanmeet tour, and had been extremely successful with it. Even when they were gone on fanmeets, they called me every day, did video chats, and checked in constantly. It made me feel very loved and cared for. Thankfully though, they were home now for a while. I was 38 weeks pregnant and very close to my due date. I was having a slightly harder time getting out of bed and moving around like I usually do, but the guys all seemed to not like when I tried to move around too much. I very slowly rolled out of bed and waddled to the bathroom, which I seemed to be doing all the time. I was so ready for this pregnancy to be over. I enjoyed it, but it was very tiresome. I took a shower and started breakfast for everyone. As I finished, I went around and woke everyone up, saving Mark for last since it was his day today. As I sat on the edge of the bed to wake him, I laid my hand on his face softly. His eyes barely cracked open, but once he realized it was me, his eyes shot completely open and he sat up quickly.

"What is it? You ok?" He asked, looking me up and down.

"Yes, silly, I am just waking you for breakfast." I giggled. He sighed and rubbed his face. They all treated me like a ticking time bomb.

"I had a dream that you were in labor and it scared me to death when I wake up see you sitting here like nothing had happened." He said, shaking his head.

"Well I am fine, promise. Now give me a kiss." I smiled. He gave me the sexiest little grin and leaned over, kissing me softly on the lips.

"Good morning." He said in his low, sexy voice. I got chills and gave a little shiver, which made him laugh. I hadn't had sex all week, because most of the members felt too nervous with me being so close to my due date. I still made sure they were taken care of though. I still enjoyed it. We joined the others at the table and started eating breakfast.

"So what are you all up to today?" I asked, smiling.

"We actually have practice for a little while, well all except Mark. You don't need to be completely alone this close to her getting here. We have the showcase at the end of this week, so we just wanted to practice the choreography a little more." Jackson said, looking at me. I nodded and as I went to take a bite of rice, I dropped my spoon as a strong braxton hick cause major pressure and some pain.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Mark asked, grabbing my hand and laying his other hand on my belly.

"It's ok really. It was just braxton hicks, that's all. I had a couple yesterday too. The doctor said they would get more frequent the closer I got. Now if I have them all day, then we can worry." I said, laughing. They all still stared at me until I picked up my spoon and continued to eat. Jaebum let out a loud breath beside me as he shook his head and tried to eat more.

"We just are getting a little worried now. It is so close to Bomnal getting here." Youngjae sighed. I nodded, and smiled. They weren't the only ones worried. I tried to put on a brave face but the closer and closer I got, the more and more terrified I became. The rest of breakfast went by quickly as the guys, minus Mark, left for practice. He helped me clean up, and we walked upstairs to cuddle and watch some t.v. Most of my days now were spent resting, trying to get ready. I leaned my head on Mark's shoulder as he pushed my hair back and kissed my forehead. Bomnal gave me a hard kick, making me wince.

"You ok?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, just look." I said, smiling. I lifted my shirt and you could clearly see her kicking my upper stomach.

"I will miss seeing that." he grinned as he put his hand over her foot and leaned down.

"Me too."I replied. He kissed my belly softly and laid his head against it.

"Bomnal, we are going to meet very soon. Please be good to Eomma until then." he said. I ran my fingers through his hair as he sat up and looked at me. His stare went deep into my eyes and made me feel things everywhere. I felt my self clench up as I sighed. I leaned in and kissed him softly, brushing my lips over his.

"That stare just made me so ridiculously excited." I breathed. He leaned back and looked at me, raising his eyes.

"Seriously? Did you want do something about that?" he smiled.

"I do, I haven't had sex since last time we did it." I sighed.

"Jinjja?? What is wrong with them?" he laughed, leaning in and kissing me.  
  
"Well, let's go down and take care of this, shall we?" I smiled, as I rubbed his crotch with my hand. He closed his eyes slowly and nodded. He helped me up and we went downstairs and into his room. I undressed quickly and got under the sheets.

"What are you doing under there?" he asked, sliding in behind me.

"I feel so incredibly unattractive and fat right now, so I am hiding a bit." I laughed. His brow furrowed as he took my face in his hands.

"Don't ever say that. You are so incredibly beautiful." he smiled, kissing me softly, flicking his tongue on my bottom lip. I sucked in a breath and slid my tongue into his mouth. He kissed me hard, as I could just feel myself get tighter and wetter. I turned around to face away from him and lifted my leg. He gave a sexy little laugh and scooted up, spooning me as he slowly slid himself inside me.

"Mmmmm Mark you make me wanna cum so bad." I breathed. I was so sensitive as it was, but since it had been just a little bit, I was even more so.

"Ohhh God, you are tight and wet. You make me want to cum so bad too." He said in his low sexy voice. I groaned loudly as he started moving, thrusting in me slowly.

"Oh yes! Just like that!" I shouted. I moaned loudly, breathing deeply as he started to speed up. Since we were alone, we could be a little louder.

"Damn you sound so sexy when you moan like that." he said into my ear, as he throbbed once.

"Ugggnn baby! You are making me so wet!" I groaned. I felt myself throb twice as he started grunting and groaning in my ear. He started breathing heavy and moaning loudly as he reached his hand around and started flicking and messing with my hard nipple.

"Mmmm mmmm yeah you feel good. You are gonna make me cum so hard." He said, moaning. I throbbed a few times, and I felt myself get tighter. I whimpered and groaned as he started going faster and harder.

"Oh fuck....I'm getting close." I gasped as I moaned loudly. I took my hand over his and pressed his hand into my tit, squeezing.

"Shit, I'm getting close too." He said, as he slid his hand back down to my hip and took a tight grip. I felt him harden as he started to thrust hard and fast.

"God, oh God, oh GOD I'm about to cum!!!" I yelled, as I started breathing really fast and felt myself throb.

"Ahhhhhh shit, yeah. I'm about to cum, I'm about to cum!" he moaned. With that, I had an earth-shattering orgasm that caused me to twitch, moan, and almost scream. He started to cum hard, moaning with me, breathing into my neck as he thrusted. My orgasm continued until he finally came down from his, stopping his thrusting.

"Oh my God, thank you thank you thank you!" I breathed, holding his hand and pulling it up to my lips, kissing it softly. He laughed his cute little giggle and kissed my neck.

"Why on earth are you thanking me?" he said, nuzzling my neck before kissing it again.

"I needed that, so bad. You always make me cum so hard." I breathed as I rolled to my back and onto the other side, facing him.

"Well I always enjoy it. And you are amazing and always make me cum like crazy." he smiled, kissing me softly. I put my hand on his cheek and smiled. I laid there for a second and sighed.

"I want to lay here all day, but unfortunately Bomnal has me running to the bathroom again." I laughed, sitting up slowly.

"You poor thing." he giggled, helping me out of bed. I grabbed my clothes and slid my shirt and bottoms on.

"I'll be right out." I said, as I walked out of the room. I went into my room and went to the bathroom for what felt like the fiftieth time today. I got up and washed my hands, and looked at my belly in the mirror. I felt a slight pressing sensation as I suddenly felt my legs and feet get doused with water. My eyes went wide with shock as I gasped.

"UMMMM MARK!" I shouted, as I leaned against the counter. He came jogging into the bathroom and his eyes went wide with alarm as he looked at me.

"Is...is that?" he asked, pointing to the floor.

"Yeah, my water just broke. I um...I need you to call the doctor, and I will call the members, ok?" I said, taking a deep breath. He stared at me, his eyes looking panicked. I walked over and put my hands on his face, and kissed him softly.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. Everything is fine. Just breathe." I said, looking him in the eye. He suddenly broke out of his trance and laughed.

"I'm supposed to be telling you that. Ok, doctor." he said, nodding. I slid my wet pants and panties off and put on a loose, long skirt that is technically a swimsuit cover-up. I got it specifically for this occasion. I laid some towels down on the floor and walked to get my phone. I dialed JB's number and let it ring a few times. I knew it would take him a minute to hear it since they were at practice. When he finally answered, he sounded out of breath.

"Noona?" he asked.

"You guys might want to come home now. My water just broke." I said calmly.

"Jinjja!!?? Ok don't move we will be right there," he said, pulling the phone away from his ear and yelling for the guys to get ready to go now, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, Mark is on the phone with the doctor. I am not in pain right now, but I just feel some pressure." I said, as I pulled my comforter and sheet off the bed.

"We are leaving as we speak. We will see you in a second. Saranghae." he said as he hung up. I laid down some towels we bought and a loose sheet to cover myself with. Literally seconds later, I heard the front door swing open and footsteps rushing up the stairs. I waddled out to meet them as they all rushed over.

"What can we do?"Bambam asked, looking at me with worry.

"Right now, don't worry. Just go ahead and make yourselves comfortable. Go take a shower, get in some comfortable clothes, and we will relax until the doctor gets here, ok?" I said, looking them all in the eyes. They nodded and headed to the shower, seeming so nervous. Mark walked over to me, hanging up the phone.

"Okay the doctor said he is on his way and will be here shortly. You doing okay? Can I do anything for you?" He asked, holding my hand.

"No, oppa, I am ok." I smiled, kissing his cheek. He nodded and gave me a sweet little smile. I started to turn to walk to the bedroom as I had to stand still for a moment. My first contraction hit, and it was not pleasant. Pain wrapped all the way around from my stomach to my back. It was pretty intense, as I stood there breathing in and out.

"Are you having a contraction?" He asked, walking back over to me and offering me his hand. I nodded and squeezed his hand slightly, until the pain started to subside.

" I think I might better get in bed." I said. Mark nodded and led me to the bedroom slowly. He got up on my bed and sat against the wall with his legs spread wide. I kneeled on the bed and turned on my back, sitting between his legs and leaning my body against his. He bent his legs, giving my arms something to rest on.

" I am here, we are all here. So whatever you need please don't hesitate to ask. We want to help in any way we can, but since none of us have been through this before, none of us know more what you need than you do. I love you so much." He said softly, kissing the side of my head.

"Thank you Mark oppa, I love you too." I said, patting his leg. I sat there breathing slowly for a few minutes as Yugyeom came into the room slowly.

"It's really time?" He asked, looking at me concerned. He walked over slowly and opened his hand to me. I grabbed it and gave him a soft smile.

"Yes, Bomnal is on her way." I smiled back, squeezing his hand lightly. Just then another contraction hit, this one harder than the last. I grimaced and grunted a little bit, breathing heavily. I leaned more into Mark, as I felt him tense up. I looked over at Yugyeom, who bit his lip in concern. In the middle of it, the rest of the members walked in, looking solemn. This was going to be tough. I relaxed as the contraction ended, letting go of Yugyeom's hand.

"Did I hurt you when I leaned in to you? I felt you tense up." I said, rubbing Mark's leg.

"No, not at all. I probably tensed because I feel bad for you. " he replied. Just then, the doorbell rang, as Youngjae ran out to answer it. He led the doctor into my room, who had bags of stuff with him. He put them all in the bathroom, except for the one that he brought back out. The nurse followed with more bags. He washed his hands in my bathroom and came out, and put on some gloves. He asked me how long I have been having contractions, and sat on the edge of the bed. I spread my legs wide, bending them so he could perform his exam. Most of the guys looked away as he reached his hand and felt my cervix.

"Well you are only about 3 cm dilated, so this might be a little while." He said, giving me a soft look.

"Okay thank you. Guys why don't you get him something to drink and let him relax in the living room until he has to check me again?"I asked looking around. The doctor thanked me as Jackson took him out into the living room.

"Can I get you anything?" Jinyoung asked. He had been pacing slightly since he came in.

"I'm good. You guys don't have to all stay in here, it's going to be a long day." I said.

"Don't worry about that." Bambam said, shaking his head. I smiled at them all fondly. I had such a loving group of men surrounding me, my family. Another contraction hit shortly after that, and I realized it was going to be a very long day.

______________________  
______________________

 

 


	44. Special Arrival

Hours had passed and my contractions had only gotten stronger and closer together.  None of the guys could seem to rest or settle.  Every time I had a contraction, they looked so distressed.  I started to get hot and a little sweaty from all the pain.

"Hey Jackson, could you grab the fan from your room?  I think she needs it." Mark said.  He nodded and left the room as I let out a deep breath.

"I will get a cool cloth for her." Yugyeom said, running to my bathroom. 

"Mark, do you want a break?  You have been back there a while, and I'm sure you need to get up and stretch and use the bathroom or get something to drink." I said, patting his leg.

" You are always trying to take care of us, even right now!  I will be fine." he said, kissing the side of my head.

"Mark, if you do want a break, I will take over so you can do that." Jaebum said,  stepping forward.

"You should.  It's been hours, give yourself a break.  This may be a long day." I added.

"I don't want to, but if it will make you happy." he said, hugging me.

"It will.  Now go get something to eat and drink and stretch and take a nice break ok?" I said, taking his hand and kissing it.  I scooted forward ever so slightly as Bambam took my hand and pulled me forward so Mark could slip out and JB could slip in.  I leaned back and settled against JB, his body nice and cool compared to Mark. 

"Goodness, noona, you are burning up!" Jaebum said, feeling my clammy skin.  Just then Yugyeom came out with a nice cold cloth and handed it to JB.

"Sorry, you don't have to stay back there, I can use pillows." I said, running my thumb over his knee.

"Stop that!  I am just fine here." he replied, laying the cloth on my forehead.  Just then Jackson came back with the fan and put it facing us.  The cool air felt amazing on my skin.

"If you get too cold because of the air, let me know." I said.

"Noona, stop worrying about us.  Right now, it is our turn to worry about you." he replied, kissing my neck softly.   I nodded and grimaced as another contraction came.  I breathed heavily and squeezed his knee with my hand.  This one seemed to last a long time before finally subsiding. 

"Wow, that one was tough." I said, still breathing heavy.   The doctor came back in the room to check me again, the guys all looking down or away.  They had seen me naked so many times, I don't know what the deal was.

"You are getting there.  You are at about five now.  It can stay slow moving, or it can speed up very quickly.  I will start checking you more often now." He said, getting off the bed. 

"Hang in there, noona." Jinyoung said, giving me a sweet little smile.

"I will do my best." I smiled back. 

"Can we get anything for you?" Youngjae asked, coming over to the side of the bed and rubbing my arm softly.

"Umm...some ice would be great if you don't mind. " I responded.  He nodded and shuffled out of the room quickly.  I really didn't need much of anything but I think it helped make them feel better to have something to do.  He brought them back in just a minute in a bowl and placed them on my nighttable.

"Gomawo oppa." I said as I took one and placed it in my mouth.  He got a quick little grin and walked back to the far end of the room.  The last time he brought me ice, it was quite a different result.  At this point, the guys had brought some dining room chairs in here to sit around in, per my request.   Another contraction hit hard, this one causing me to whimper slightly as I tried to breath through it.  
  
"Just breathe slow.  Squeeze me as hard as you need to." Jaebum coached softly in my ear.  I nodded and squeezed his knee slightly as I grunted and breathed until it finally subsided.  Mark came back in and sat on one of the chairs, twiddling his thumbs.  I started thinking about the fact that soon I would be holding Bomnal in my arms, and how life was going to change for us all.  That was the wrong thing to think about.  I started breathing rapidly and searching the room with my eyes.  I looked around at all the guys, as I felt unbidden tears springing up in my eyes and rolling down my face. 

"Are you hurting that bad?" Bambam asked, his voice sounding so sad.  I shook my head and wiped my face.

"Oh noona, what is it?" Jinyoung asked, shifting forward in his seat.  Jaebum wiped my cheeks and placed his hand over mine. 

"Sorry, I momentarily let my fears get the better of me." I sighed, and sniffed.  JB squeezed my arms a little and kissed the side of my head as I felt him sigh.  Another hard contraction hit, making me groan slightly, and ball my hands into fists.  This was getting harder and harder, and I was so afraid how bad it would get.  Yugyeom looked down and wiped a tear away from his face as I started slowing down.

"Oh, don't do that." I breathed, looking at him softly.

"Sorry noona.  I just don't like seeing you in pain." he said, giving me a half hearted smile.

"I know.  But think about Bomnal.  We will be seeing her pretty face soon and all this will be totally worth it. " I replied.  It continued like this for the next hour, my contractions getting extremely close together and more painful. 

"Jaebum, take a break.  This is only going to get harder." I breathed.  He kissed me softly on the cheek and rested his cheek against mine for a minute before Jackson helped pull me forward.  Mark stood up and switched places with him, getting back behind me. 

"You're almost there." he said softly , rubbing my arm.  I nodded and grunted as another really strong contraction hit.  Just then, the doctor came in to check me.  He flipped the sheet up over my legs and I felt the pressure of his hand checking my cervix.  He looked up at me and gave me a smile.

"You are ready to start pushing." he said as he got up. 

"Wait, what?" I breathed, my eyes going wide.

"Yes, you are fully dialated, and her head is in place. " he replied, as he put on a fresh pair of gloves.  I grabbed Mark's hands and squeezed them.

"It's ok.  You got this, babe, you can do it." He said, squeezing them back.  The guys all stood up and started shifting back and forth, pacing.

"Ok now, I am going to ask you to push really hard when I count to three.  One...two...three." He said, as he readied himself.  I pushed hard as a contraction hit me hard.  I grimaced and groaned as I pushed with all of my might, feeling like my body was tearing itself apart. 

"Keep going, keep going aaaaaaaaand ok breathe." The doctor said.  I took in deep shuddering breaths, as Mark squeezed my hands tight.  I saw Youngjae leaning against the table, looking almost in tears.  He looked over at me, down at my vagina, and saw the light leave his eyes as he passed out on the floor.

"PUSH!" the doctor said as I looked over at the guys, panicked. 

"HELP HIM" I groaned loudly as I pushed with all my might.  Jinyoung and Yugyeom picked him up and sat him up in the chair as I finished pushing and sucked in huge breaths, whimpering slightly.  I felt a small bit of relief as I saw Youngjae coming around, still looking out of it and pale.

"Let's move you up here so you don't look down again." Jackson said, as they helped him to a chair close to my top half. 

"Are you ok?" Jaebum asked, patting him on the back.  He nodded and wiped his forehead, looking over at me.  I nodded at him, and gave him the tiniest smile as I was instructed to push again.  I shouted as I pushed really hard, feeling like I was splitting in half.  I squeezed Mark's hands hard as I pushed and pushed until I could finally stop.

"Ok, I see the head now.  She is crowning, so only a few more pushes." The doctor said.  Jaebum walked down behind the doctor as his eyes got wide.  He put his hand over his mouth and tears sprung up in his eyes.

"I can see the top of her head." he breathed.  He had the biggest grin on his face as he put both open hands on his forehead.  I smiled as I pushed again hard, shouting loudly. 

"Ok the head is out.  One or two more good pushes and she will be here.  We just have to get her shoulders out." the doctor said.  I felt such pressure between my legs as I my whole body trembled in pain.

"Almost there baby." Mark said, kissing my neck softly and squeezing my hands.

"Almost...there." I breathed.  Jaebum laughed and smiled again, looking down at my crotch in amazement.

"Noona, she's beautiful!" he beamed.  I pushed again, screaming loudly as I felt my body shuddering and shaking in exhaustion.  I almost felt like I was going to give out until I felt sudden release of pressure.

"She's out!" the doctor said. Jaebum had tears falling down his face.  Jinyoung ran down towards my legs and gasped, putting his hand over his mouth.  All of them had tears in their eyes and I felt Mark shudder behind me.

"You did it, babe, you did it." he said, kissing my head over and over.  Then I heard the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in the world.  Her soft little cry rang out, making tears come to my eyes immediately.   The doctor lifted her up so I could see her, as I let out cry of joy.

"Oh my God, she's so beautiful!" I cried.   The guys were all sniffing and wiping tears of joy away. 

"She is amazing." Mark said in my ear as he giggled with joy. 

"Who wants to cut the cord?" the doctor asked, looking around. 

"Hyung, I think you should do it." Jinyoung said, looking at JB.  He looked around as everyone seemed to be waiting for him.  He smiled and nodded, taking the scissors from the nurse.  He came over and cut the cord as the doctor stood up and held her out.

"We will just bathe her off and bring her right back." the nurse said, as they walked to my bathroom. 

"She is incredible!" Bambam said, wiping his tears away and clapping.  We could hear her little cries from the other room as I cried and laughed, feeling the happiest I had ever felt in my life. 

"I can't believe she's real." Jackson said, holding his face in his hands. 

"Noona, I'm so proud of you!" Youngjae said, looking over at me.

"Are you ok?" I laughed, smiling and wiping tears away.  He nodded and laughed, putting his hand on my forehead.

"She is finally here...I am so happy." Yugyeom said, looking as though his face would crack from his big smile. 

"I am so in love with her already." Jabum said, as he stood there, placing his hand over his heart and patting it.  The doctor came back out with her all wrapped in a blanket, and handed her over to me.  I rested her on my chest as the warmest feeling spread through me.  Mark still giggled behind me, rubbing my arms.  She was truly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She had jet black, straight hair, gorgeous almond shaped eyes, and full little pouty heart shaped lips. 

"She is so gorgeous." I breathed, as I kissed her forehead over and over again.  She made soft little grunting sounds that made my heart feel like it could burst.  I couldn't stop staring at her.  She was almost too beautiful to be real.  This was life now.  This was all that mattered.

 


	45. Beauty In A Name

The nurse took her back away to do the hearing tests and weigh and measure her, along with a few other necessary things. During that time the doctor helped me deliver the afterbirth and gave me all the post labor instructions I would need. He handed me several sheets of paper, and smiled as the nurse came back out and handed her to me.

"Ok so we have also swabbed her DNA for the paternity test. That will be sent out tomorrow. Everything is good here, so I will leave you all to it and I will be back to check on you tomorrow. My sincerest congratulations." He said, bowing. The guys all bowed to him and the nurse repeatedly as they packed up their stuff and left the room. There was only silence in the room as she let out little grunts and squeaks.

"Ok, which one of you wants to hold her first?" I asked, looking around the room. They all looked hesitant to say anything, but eventually Bambam stepped forward, looking so excited.

"Youngjae will you grab my phone? I want to record all of your reactions to first holding her." I smiled. He nodded and started recording as I handed her to Bambam. He grinned from ear to ear, looking at her with sparkling eyes. He sat on the chair by the bed and started speaking to her in Thai. My heart melted as I had tears fall down my face again.

"Awww noona." Mark said, wiping my face. I watched him with her for a few minutes until he looked up at me.

"Noona, she is so amazing," He smiled. I nodded as he looked over to Jinyoung, holding her out. He nervously took her in his arms and sat down where Bambam was. He let out a shaky breath as a gorgeous smile spread across his face. He just stared at her for the longest time before he gave her a soft little kiss on her forehead.

"Saranghae." he whispered as he looked to Jackson. Jackson swallowed and took her, his face all serious. He sat down and immediately started gushing. He talked all cutesy to her and smiled so big. He rocked her back and forth several minutes before he looked up and held her out to Jaebum. He grinned a beautiful smile and took her in his arms, sitting on the chair. He spoke so softly and kindly to her, telling her all these sweet things. It of course made me cry again, as he kissed her softly on top of her little head. He looked over at Youngjae, who handed my phone to Jackson. He then was handed the baby as he cooed at her and gave off the sunniest of smiles I had ever seen him give. He sang a little lullaby to her softly as he rocked her side to side, and then kissed her softly. He then handed her off to Yugyeom. He talked to her and just stared at her with tears in his eyes, unable to stop smiling. He looked so natural at it, I couldn't help but pat at my heart.

"Noona, I can't believe she is so perfect." he said softly.

"Here Mark, you need to hold her. Let me stand up." I said, scooting slowly to the edge of the bed. He slowly helped me to the edge and up to a standing position. I felt really sore but a little stronger than I expected. I watched as he stood and took her from Yugyeom. He let tears fall down his face as he just looked at her. He put his finger in her open hand as she gripped it tightly. He let out a little sigh and kissed her on her hand.

"Ok, you guys keep hold of her. I am going to take a quick shower and get into some clothes." I said as I held my belly.

"You sure you are ok? Do you want help?" Jinyoung asked, walking over to me.

"I should be ok. I will let you know if I need help." I said, smiling at him. I walked into my bathroom and took a quick shower, rinsing everything away. I dressed in loose pj shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt over my nursing bra. I walked slowly back out to see that the guys had made the bed for me.

"Thank you guys." I said, as I climbed in the one side and sat against the wall. Bambam had her again and was talking and humming to her. Mark came and sat beside me on the bed, holding my hand. He looked at me and kissed me on the cheek, smiling fondly. She started getting fussy as Bambam looked a little worried.

"She may need to eat." I said, opening my arms. He handed her to me as I slid one breast out and held her up to it. She latched right on and started suckling. It was a weird and pulling feeling and I could see her swallowing. I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back into the cushions again.

"Do you want some privacy?" Jackson asked. I laughed out loud and shook my head.

"After everything we have all done, and everything that you just saw, you think I care that you see her eating?" I smiled. They laughed at that as they all settled in chairs around the room.

"True." he replied, shaking his head. I watched her little cheeks pucker as she continued to eat slowly.

"Now, have you all thought about your names yet?" I asked, looking around the room. Slowly one by one, they started to bring up names. They were all beautiful but the last one mentioned seemed to really strike everyone.

"I thought about Jiyeon." Yugyeom said softly. The guys all voted on that one unanimously. Her suckling started slowing down to basically a stop. I pulled her away and pulled my bra and shirt back up. I placed a cloth over my shoulder an held her up to burp her. They all just watched in awe as I patted her back for a few minutes until she let out a little burp, making a couple of them giggle.

"Ah Jiyeon, you ate well!" I said, kissing the side of her head. I laid her down on the bed inbetween mine and Mark's leg and leaned back against the pillows. Mark held my hand and the guys all looked at her happily.  
"You all need to eat something, it's already past dinner." I said, looking at the clock.

"No, WE all need to eat something. I will order some food." Jaebum said, getting out his phone. He ordered us some chinese and we all sat around chatting and laughing and smiling as we waited for the food to arrive. After it did, and we all ate, the guys started taking turns holding Jiyeon again. I looked around the room and got teary eyed, wiping my face.

"Noona, what wrong?" Mark asked, cuddling closer to me. I didn't even want to say what was bothering me, I didn't want to take away anyone's good mood.

"Right now, I'm worried." I sighed, wiping the tears away.

"What are you worried about?" Jackson asked.

"You all are so amazing and love her so much already. I'm worried that most of you are going to be devastated whenever you find out that you're not the father." I said, wiping more tears away.

"Don't worry about that." Jinyoung said smiling, as he stared at Jiyeon in his arms.

"Noona, as much as we all would like to be the father, we are going to love her no matter what." Jaebum assured me.

"She will still be family." Bambam smiled. I nodded and breathed a shuddering sigh. Mark wrapped his arm around my shoulders and squeezed softly.

"Sorry. Everything is making me cry right now. Stupid hormones." I laughed, wiping a tear away.

"We've all been doing it to so don't you worry. " Yugyeom smiled.

"Can I hold her again?" Youngjae asked, just staring at her.

"Of course! You never have to ask, just take her when you want her." I smiled, picking her up and handing her off carefully, so as not to wake her. They all took turns holding her again for the next hour or so until she started to cry. Jackson was holding her when she did and he tried to soothe her softly.

"She may have a dirty diaper or be hungry." I said over her little cries.

"I will change her." He said, walking over to the make shift changing table. He changed her diaper and talked consolingly to her until she stopped crying.

"You are a natural!" I smiled as he held her close, patting her back. He grinned and sat on the chair next to me. I started to feel the exhaustion of the day take hold of me as I leaned my head into Mark's shoulder.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" He asked, running his hand over my cheek. I nodded and cuddled up close.

"That's something we wanted to talk to you about too. We know that certain things are going to have to change for a while. Like I know the doctor said you can't do...certain things..for six weeks. But if it's all the same to you, we would still like to have our days, where each of us gets to sleep with you and Jiyeon, and we can help out." Jaebum said.

"That's fine with me, whatever you guys want to do. But, it may be a good idea if you have something scheduled the next day, to sleep in your own bed. Because she's going to be up throughout the night and so will I. I'm not going to make you, but if you need a good night's rest, I'm not going to be upset if you go sleep in your own bed." I replied, yawning. Just then, there was a small knock on the door frame as the manager poked his head around the corner.

"I just wanted to offer my congratulations." He smiled. I waved him in as he came through the door. He walked over Jackson and Jiyeon and smiled.

"Thank you for coming." I smiled. Even though he and the guys butted heads sometimes and he had to be the bearer of bad news on more than one occasion, he was a really nice man.

"Do you all want a group photo? I am sure JYP will want to see." He asked. They all thought it sounded great. Jackson handed me Jiyeon and they all sat or layed sideways or stood at the edge of the bed. He took several photos and congratulated us again before leaving. I yawned as I handed her off to Jinyoung.

"Noona, you must be exhausted. As much as I would love to stay in here with you and Jiyeon all night, you need to get some sleep." He said, swaying slightly as he held her.

"I am pretty tired. I don't want to make you all leave though. " I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Don't worry, we will see you in the morning." Youngjae said, coming over and kissing me on the cheek. They all said goodnight and handed Jiyeon back over to me. Mark went and closed the door and rolled her bassinette over beside me. He then took his shirt off and climbed next to me. I leaned against him, as he wrapped his arm around me. He took his other hand and gently stroked her cheek.

" I can't get over how beautiful she is." He said quietly.

"She really is." I replied. She started to stir and wriggle in my arms, letting out little fussy grunts. I rocked her gently but her grunts turned into quiet little cries. It was about time for her to eat, so I slid my spaghetti strap down and pulled out my boob closest to Mark. Jiyeon started to eat as she calmed right down.

"Does this bother you?" I asked, leaning my head slightly, looking in his eyes.

"Not at all. Its funny, when you just have your boob out of course it excites me. But as soon as she starts eating, it's like that feeling goes away and all I see is the beauty of the bond between you two." He smiled. I turned my head more, kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you Mark." I said, leaning my head back against his and letting out a contented sigh.

"I love you too. More than you could ever know." He replied, squeezing my shoulders slightly. We just leaned together silent for a few minutes, just watching Jiyeon eat.

"My heart feels so full right now. This is a dream come true. Like, this right here, is exactly what I wanted. I wanted to date you and marry you and have a family with you and it all seems like a dream." He sighed, his voice breaking just a bit.

"I am glad you are happy, but Mark, what happens if she is not yours?" I said, feeling my heart get heavy.

"I have thought about that actually. If she's not mine, I will still be here to be your family no matter what. My role might change, but I will still be here. I will always love you, but if she is someone else's, I don't want to stand in the way of you and the father and her becoming an actual family if you choose to be. And I am sure you would, all the guys are crazy about you. But I promise, don't worry about me." He replied, kissing my forehead. I wiped a tear away as Jiyeon let go of my nipple.

"You want to burp her?" I asked as I put my bra back up.

"Sure." He smiled. I gave him the cloth over his shoulder and handed her over as she squeaked and made all kinds of cute faces. We both giggled and I felt my heart beat so hard. He burped her for a few minutes as she let out two good burps.

"She fell asleep." I smiled, looking at the two of them. He grinned and handed her slowly to me as I laid her in her bassinette. Mark slid down laying in bed and opened his arm for me to come cuddle in. I layed my head on his chest and cuddled up close. He kissed my forehead a few times before lifting my head slowly towards him and kissing me softly on the lips a few times.

"I'm so proud of you. You were amazing today." He whispered.

"You have been amazing too. Thank you for all your help. I couldn't have done it without you." I smiled as I kissed him back.

"Now just relax against me and get some rest." He instructed. I nodded and rested my head against his chest. I just layed there listening to his breathing until I finally fell fast asleep.

 


	46. Sleepless Nights

I woke several times that night to feed Jiyeon.  Mark would wake up with me and sit up and have me lean on him while she ate.  It was almost 6 the next time she woke up.  Mark jerked his head up and started to slowly sit up.

"I got this, sweetie.  Get some more sleep. You have been great, ok?" I said, kissing him softly. 

"Are you sure?" he said in his gruff, sleepy voice. 

"Of course.  Get some rest, oppa." I said softly, running my hands through his hair, and kissing his forehead.  I picked up Jiyeon and fed her, rocking her softly as I leaned against the wall and bent my legs.  I burped her when she was finished and layed her back against my legs.  She opened her little eyes and looked up at me, wide eyed.  I couldn't help but smile despite being exhausted.  I put my finger in her hand, her little fingers wrapping around it and grasping it strong. 

"Jiyeonie, you are so strong!" I whispered, smiling at her.  I kissed her fist as I wiggled it with my finger.  Her eyes started to get heavier and heavier as I started humming to her softly.   I felt a tear come to my eye as I felt such an overwhelming love sweep over me. 

"Eomma.  Is this what you felt for me?  I love her so much it almost hurts.  I only wish you were here to see her.  I wish that so much." I whispered, looking up at the ceiling.  I layed her down in the bassinette and layed back down. I faced Mark to see his eyes halfway open, smiling at me.

"You are supposed to be sleeping." I said, leaning in and giving him a kiss.  I laid on the same pillow, touching my forehead to his. 

"I'm sure your mom would be so proud of you." he whispered.  I smiled at him and laid my hand on top of his.  We cuddled like that until we fell back asleep.  I awoke to feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Noona, I think Jiyeon needs to eat.   I already changed her and she won't stop crying." I heard Jaebum's voice say.  I woke up to see him standing there, holding her.  Mark and I both sat up, as I turned towards JB and took her.  I started feeding her, which stopped her crying immediately. 

"I didn't even hear her wake up." I said, wiping my eyes.

"She wasn't in here when she woke up.  I came in earlier and wanted to hold her for a little while.  I took her out to the living room and we just sat there for a while until she woke up. I hope that is ok, I didn't mean to scare you." he replied.

"That's fine, oppa.  Like I said, you guys can take her and hold her whenever you want.  It doesn't matter to me." I smiled.  I looked over at Mark who looked so exhausted.

"Mark, you need more sleep!  When she is done eating, I am going to take her in the living room.  You stay in bed and get more rest." I said, holding his hand.

"I'm ok.  I mean, I'm tired, but I am ok." he said, wiping his face with his hand.

"Oppa, you need your sleep.  You guys have a showcase soon, so you need to rest."I replied.

"Ok noona, if you insist." he said, as he scooted back down and layed down next to me. 

"Jaebum, are you sure it's a good idea if you guys sleep with me?  I mean look at poor Mark." I asked. 

"I will leave it up to each individual member but I definitely want to sleep with you." he said, smiling.  I gave him a soft smile back as Jiyeon finished up eating. 

"Let me take her." He smiled, reaching out his arms.  I put the cloth on his shoulder and handed her over.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" I asked, scooting to the edge of the bed.

"No, go right ahead.  I will go to the living room so Mark can sleep." he whispered.  I nodded and gave Mark a quick kiss on the cheek.  He gave me a little groan as I got up and went in to the shower.  I came out and dressed in similar clothes before tiptoeing out to the living room.  Jaebum was sitting on the couch, singing softly to Jiyeon.  I put my hand over my heart and walked over to him.  He looked up at me and smiled, finishing his song.  I bent over and placed a hand on his cheek, kissing him softly.

"You are the sweetest." I said, resting my forehead against his for a second.  I sat next to him and rested my head against his shoulder.

"Noona, you can sleep more if you are tired." He said, leaning his head against mine. 

"No, I am ok.  Thank you though.  I want to get up and move some.  I have been in that bed forever." I said, lifting my head.

"Well don't do too much.  Your body still needs to rest." he said, softly. 

"Ye oppa." I replied, kissing his cheek.  I stood up slowly and shuffled my way to the kitchen.  I started breakfast and had barely gotten everything out when Jackson came shuffling in.

"Noona, you shouldn't be doing that." he said.

"I have to do something or I will go crazy.  I know I just had her yesterday but I need to move." I said, chopping some vegetables.

"Here, at least let me help." He replied.  We made breakfast together as the rest of the members minus Mark came out to the living room.   We all sat down at the table to eat, Jinyoung holding her close, grinning and talking to her.  Mark came walking slowly out of my room, his hair all messy.  I grinned, and shook my head.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked as he sat at the table. 

"No, I am too awake now." he said, taking a mouthful of food.

"Jinyoungah, do you want me to take her while you eat?" I asked.

"I am good.  You eat first." he said, looking up at me with a big smile still on his face.  They were all so in love with her.

"She is the luckiest girl in the world to have all of you in her life." I smiled as I ate.  After we all ate breakfast and cleaned up, I fed her again, sitting around and chatting in the living room.  The doctor came by shortly after, checking on her and and me.  He gave us a clean bill of health and set up a check up in a few weeks.  He also let us know that the test was sent off and that the results would be delayed due to a backup at the lab.  I was kind of relieved.  I wanted to live in this paradise of joy a little longer.    The guys and I also decided to order a breast pump so I could bag some milk, and they could feed her if need be or if they just wanted to.  After she had eaten again, she was wide awake.  Just then, I heard my phone ringing.  Yugyeom ran to my room and grabbed it for me.  It was Allie calling.  She knew I was pregnant, but she didn't know anything more than that. I decided I would call her back in a minute.

"Ok guys, remember Allie?  I am going to call her right back.  She knows that I was pregnant, but that is all she knows.  So if you want to be on the cam, I'm sure she will love it.  We can show her Jiyeon and you guys can talk to her, we can just say that you all are visiting me since I had her." I said, as I dialed back.  They all nodded as the video popped up.

"Hey sorry, I didn't get to the phone in time." I said, as I smiled at her when she came up on the screen.

"Well with as close as you are to your due date, I figured you would be waddling around." she laughed, looking sideways at the screen.  I knew she could see JB sitting next to me, and she couldn't help but stare.  I would have too.

"Actually, I am not waddling anymore.  I had the baby yesterday!" I grinned.  She looked so surpised and squealed with joy.

"Oh, can I see her?" she asked, clapping.  Bambam walked over and sat next to me, holding her up to the camera.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Bambam said.

"Oh my goodness she is!!!  She is beautiful!" she gushed.

"Her name is Jiyeon." I said, as Bambam held her close again.

"That is pretty!  How did you come up with it?" she asked, looking intently, at Bambam I was sure.

"Yugyeom thought of it." I grinned.

"So your daughter gets to grow up knowing that she was named by Yugyeom.  Wow...she is already so lucky." She laughed.

"It's good to see you again, Allie!" Bambam said, waving with his free hand.   She blushed and covered her mouth.

"You too.  Are they all visiting you?" she asked, looking at the screen, still pretty intesely.  I scanned the camera around the room so she could see all the members sitting on the couches.

"They are all here." I replied.

"I wish I could come see you and Jiyeon but unfortunately work won't let me take off for a while.  But when I can, I will definitely come see you!" she smiled.

"I would love that." I grinned.

"Well, I can't chat long but I just wanted to check in on you.  Congratulations, she is gorgeous."  she said, waving goodbye.  I ended the call and we all sat back and relaxed again.

"She is so nice." Bambam smiled.

"She is." I replied.  The manager came around the corner, smiling at all of us sitting around with Jiyeon.

"How is everyone today?" he asked, putting his hands in his pocket.

"A little tired, but ok I think." I replied, looking around the room.

"I can imagine.  I just wanted to let you know that I spoke with JYP and he sends his sincerest congratulations.  He said you all looked very happy in that photo I sent him yesterday." he said, looking at Jiyeon.

"We are." Jinyoung responded simply.

"I am glad to hear that.  After that, JYP expressed concern. " he continued.  That was never a good thing.

"If it's about them getting enough rest, I told them they can sleep in their own beds to make sure they get good sleep." I said, grabbing Jaebum's hand.  I was scared of what was going to come next.

"No, it's not that, though that is good that you thought that far ahead.  No, he was expressing concern about the paternity test.  He is worried that when the father finds out, he may act rashly when it comes time for you to move out." he replied.  I had actually been worried about that myself. 

"I'm not going to lie, that has been on my mind too.  I worry that he will do something stupid because he can't be with her every day." I said quietly, looking down at my lap. 

"Exactly.  So, after a long discussion and some revisions, JYP has decided to see if you will all renew your contracts already with some changes." he started.

"What changes exactly?" Jaebum said, looking suspicious.

"Well, to start, the father would be able to carry on a relationship openly with you if he so chooses.  Now, we realize that the fact that you have a child will come to light, so there will have to be a confession to the public as well as the fans to avoid backlash.  We realize there will be some, possibly a lot, but you all have always been honest and the public will appreciate that." he replied. 

"That is very generous and kind of him to do that.  But, what if the backlash is so bad it damages the group?  Or what about the rest of the members?  Will they resent the one member that gets to openly carry on a relationship if they choose, and they can't?" I said, gripping JB's hand.  I hated talking about all of this. 

"He thought of that as well.  As for the damage, it will only be temporary.  Once a public apology is given, it will die down.  And as for the other matter, JYP has agreed to allow them to start dating, should they choose." he replied. The room was silent for a few minutes, the guys all looking shocked. 

"That....sounds....almost too good to be true." Jackson said, rubbing his head.  Everyone seemed anxious, and unsettled. 

"So, if we are the father, we can be in a relationship with noona, and be a family; all we have to do is apologize to the public for hiding our relationship and Jiyeon.  But if we are not the father, we are free to date now?" Youngjae repeated.  The manager nodded as the room went silent again.

"That sounds...good."Jinyoung said slowly. 

"Ok, I will let him know." he answered, smiling and leaving the room.  Everything was about to change even more.  What was going to happen?  I looked around at all the guys in this room, thought about how much each of them meant to me and couldn't help but break down in tears.  Jaebum put his arm around me and pulled me into him.

 "Sorry, it's just these hormones I think." I said, wiping my face.  Bambam handed me Jiyeon and looking at her beautiful little face cleared up my tears and caused a smile to come across my face. 

"She cures it all, doesn't she?" Yugyeom said, smiling at us.

"She sure does." I breathed.  I leaned into JB and just held Jiyeon, smiling.  Despite everything that was going to change, this little life was the most precious thing in my life, and I would do whatever I could to ensure her happiness, forever.

 


	47. Changes

The next eight weeks seemed to pass in a blur.  Jiyeon was changing every day.  She would now stare straight at our faces, she would make cooing noises, she could lift her head on her own when laying on her tummy, she would coo back at us when we would talk to her, and she liked music.  She would get very quiet and listen to it when we played it for her.  Her looks were changing slightly too, but I couldn't pinpoint who she looked most like.  Sometimes I would swear she was the spitting image of one of the members, but then she would do something or make a face that looked just like another one.  So tonight was a very special yet stressful night.  We had received the results of the paternity test, but we decided to wait until it was close to time to move out to look at them. I had signed for an apartment that was not far from the dorms.  It was very nice, and in a good neighborhood.  I hadn't moved yet, but that was coming sooner than I was ready for. At least I was still going to get to come here every day and cook and clean, and they could still see Jiyeon.  The guys were all off practicing while I was preparing the house.  Everything was cleaned from top to bottom, and I had dinner marinating.  Just then, I heard the front door open as the members all came in.  They greeted me and Jiyeon as they headed towards the showers.  I started cooking dinner as they finished their showers.  Jiyeon was on a big blanket laid out on the floor.  They all sat around her or laid down on the floor on her level and talked and played with her.  It always just pulled at my heart to see them like that with her.  I just hope they didn't feel differently about her when they found out the results.   We all sat around the table and enjoyed a delicious dinner of bulgogi, per their choice, and enjoyed our happy bubble that I was so afraid was about to pop.  After we ate, we all gathered in the living room as I held the dreaded and horrible envelope in my hand.  We sat down and I placed it next to me.  Everyone tried to ignore that it was there, trying to be lighthearted. 

"I'm gonna go put Jiyeon in her basinette." I said, as I slowly picked her up, trying not to wake her.  I layed my little angel down and turned on the video monitor.  I grabbed the receiver and brought it out to the living room with me, placing it on the coffee table.  I picked up the envelope and held it in my hand, tapping it nervously against my other palm.  I slowly slid my finger under the edge of the seal and ripped it open bit by bit.  I slid out the folded stack of papers and held them in my trembling hand.  I swallowed, and started to peel them open.

"Wait!" Mark yelled, his eyes open wide.  I folded them back shut as he stood up and ran his hands through his hair.

"Hyung, what is it?" Youngjae asked, looking up at him.

"I'm not ready for this.  I can't.  Just....give me a minute." he said, as he walked away, pacing back and forth on the far side of the room.  I looked down, and felt my heart already aching.

"This is going to be hard for us all." Jinyoung said, looking over at Mark.  He stopped pacing and looked over at us.  He sighed and walked back over and sat down.

"Sorry.  I just needed to remind myself that this is all ok.  That you will not be leaving, Jiyeon won't be leaving.  You may move and sleep somewhere else, you may not be able to be in the same type of relationship with us but, we still have you both in our lives forever, no matter what that piece of paper says." He said, folding his hands.  Yugyeom put his arm around Mark and patted his back, nodding.   I felt my heart beat wildly as I looked around at all their faces.

"Before I read this, I just want to say something.  I love you all so much, and that will NEVER EVER change.  You remember how much we all cared for each other and had such a close bond and friendship before everything else got added? That is what will still be, if you want it.  I will never leave you until you tell me to.  I will never stop caring for you.  I will still be here and see you every single day.  You will still get to see Jiyeon every single day.  And in terms of the father...I want you to know that you are not obligated to be in a relationship with me.  Just because you are Jiyeon's father, it doesn't mean that you have to be with me.   I will want you to be the happiest you can be.  Don't ever think I will be disappointed in you if you choose not to.  And for those of you who are not the father.  If the father does choose to be with me, please know that I will always love you all.  Nothing in the world could ever change that." I said, looking up and trying not to get upset.  They all stayed quiet and looked very somber.  I looked down at the paper and slowly unfolded it, closing my eyes.  I held it against my chest and took a deep breath.  This was it.  I opened my eyes and looked down, pulling the paper into my view.  The front page was a summary of the results.  I scanned down the sheet and put my hand over my mouth as I clutched the paper to my chest.  They all looked at me anxiously as I looked around the room.  My teary eyes scanned the room as my eyes settled on the father.  
"It's you.  You're the father."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever fanfic! I hope you liked it, and I hope it entertained you at least. I couldn't choose really who I wanted the father to be (same reason I can't choose a bias lol) so I decided to make 7 different endings, and in each one, that particular member is the father!


	48. Jackson Ending

"Me?" He said, standing up and putting his hand over his mouth.

"Yes Jackson, you are the father." I said, barely above a whisper. He put his hands on top of his head and let out a laugh. He just stood there, staring at me.

"Let's give them some privacy, guys." Jb said standing up. Several of them hugged Jackson or patted his back before heading off. When we had the room to ourselves, I stood up and put my hands nervously in my pockets.

"Jackson.." I started to say, looking over at him. He dropped his hands to his sides and rushed over. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed tightly.

"Congratulations." I said, hugging him back.

"I can't believe she's really mine!" He said leaning back and looking at me.

"She is. She is your beautiful daughter." I replied, smiling. He leaned in and kissed me softly as I closed my eyes and melted into his arms. I kissed him back softly and pulled back, looking in his eyes.

"Come with me." He said, as he grabbed my hand. I grabbed the monitor and I followed him to his room as we went in and shut the door. He sat me on the edge of the bed and sat next to me, holding my hands.

"Noona, I know what this could mean, but before I say anything, I want to know what you think." He said softly.

"You know how much I love you." I smiled. I had such a bitter sweet feeling, but I closed my eyes for a moment and shoved that aside. I looked into Jackson's eyes and really opened my heart, concentrating solely on him.

"I love you too, and I would love to be with you. Do you want to be in a real relationship with me?" He asked, looking deep in my eyes. I felt my heart swell and smiled at the loving look in his eyes.

"Yes, Jackson, I do." I answered, putting my hand on his cheek. He smiled and leaned in, kissing me passionately. I returned his kiss, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He pulled back slightly and looked me in the eyes. He smiled as he slid his body up to lay on the bed and raised his eyebrows. I crawled up to him and layed next to him, taking one leg and putting it over his. He kissed me passionately, running his hands up and down my back and down onto my ass. I felt my heart beat hard as I started running my hand down his chest. It felt so much different right now. I guess because I knew he was now my Jackson for real. This amazing man was all mine and the world was going to know it. He let a little moan into my mouth as he grabbed my hand and pulled it down to the bulge in his pants. I got so excited, as I started rubbing it, still kissing him passionately. He let out a little whimper as I felt him get rock hard through his pants. I stopped kissing him for a second and leaned back to breathe.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking me up and down.

"Yeah, I just need a second to catch my breath! You are getting me so excited, it's almost dizzying." I replied, smiling.

"Why are you so excited?" he asked with a wicked little grin.

"Well one, you have always made me super excited. Two, I haven't done anything with anyone since before Jiyeon got here. And three, it seems so much different now that I know we belong to one another for real." I said, as I patted my heart.

"I know what you mean. My heart feels like it's going to burst." he said, as he put his hand over mine and layed both of our hands on his chest. I felt his heart beating against my hand as I stared into his eyes. He looked at me with such intensity, and I could not resist. I leaned forward and kissed him again, sliding my tongue over his. He slid his hand down my body and rested it lightly on my pussy. I sucked in a quick breath as he started slowly moving his hand on top of my pants, back and forth over my pussy. I slid my hand down inside the band of his pants and boxers, and gripped his hardness in my hand. He let out a little grunt as I moved my hand, stroking him ever so softly and slowly.

"Mmmm that feels so good." He breathed, as he leaned his forehead against mine and just breathed, staring at me. I continued to slowly stroke him, and he continued to slowly rub me through my pants as we stared at each other. I let out a little groan as I felt myself throb once. I was so sensitive from lack of touch that I felt like I could burst. I started grinding into his hand, unable to stay still any longer.

"Can we do this right now?" he asked, sounding all sexy and breathy. I looked over at the baby monitor on the dresser to see Jiyeon soundly asleep.

"She's sleeping, so I don't see why not." I said, as I gripped him harder. He slid his hands on his waistband and pulled his pants down and off. I looked down at his hardness eagerly. As he lifted his shirt over his head, I got on my knees and slid him into my mouth.

"Fuuuuck that feels good." he groaned as he layed back on the bed. I continued to slide my mouth up and down, rolling my tongue as I went. He started to push his hips up to meet my mouth. I hummed, letting the vibrations add to it as I moved a little faster.

"Ok if we want to have sex, you've got to stop." he said, looking down at me. I slid him slowly all the way out of my mouth, swirling my tongue. He let out a shaky breath as I sat up. I slid my shirt over my head but left my bra on. I layed on my side next to him and slid my panties and shorts off. He got up and leaned over me, positioning himself. I bit my lip as his head just barely started to penetrate me.

"Ahhh go slow!" I said, half in pleasure, half in pain. He looked a little nervous as he slowly started to ease into me. It was almost too painful as I bit down hard on my lip, and scrunching up my face. He stopped moving for a second, and let out a breath.

"I don't want to hurt you. If this hurts, I will stop." he breathed. I shook my head and he slowly started easing in more. I groaned loudly as he finally filled me fully. He stayed completely still for a moment, just looking at me.

"I love you Jackson oppa." I breathed.

"I love you too." He smiled, leaning in and kissing me. He slowly started to move which hurt like crazy at first but in a minute it melted away into such intense pleasure. I started moaning as he thrusted in me faster and harder. My eyes scanned over his body, his sculpted shoulders and arms tense.

"Mmmmmm just like that." I groaned as I started moving my hips to meet his thrusts. He started breathing heavier, and moving faster.

"Oh God yeah....mmmmm..... I'm starting to get close." He groaned as I felt him throb. Just at the sound of him, my pussy tightened and I started to pulse.

"Uuughhhh oppa, I'm gonna cum!" I moaned, breathing heavy. He started thrusting fast and hard, groaning with each breath. My insides quickened as I came hard.

"Oh fuck...I'm about to.. OOOHHH!!" He said loudly as his entire body started to shake and tremble. He throbbed so hard making my orgasm last a long time. Finally, he slid out of me and plopped on his side, out of breath.

"That was amazing." I smiled, leaning into him. He nodded, a big grin spreading across his face. I leaned my head against his chest and breathed out a contented sigh. As I relaxed, I looked over at the monitor to see Jiyeon waking up and starting to grunt.

"Oh shit, your daughter is up." I said sitting up. I quickly pulled my shirt back on and pulled my panties and shorts on.

"My daughter..." He repeated, smiling big. I smiled back as I ran to the door and slid out of the room. I ran to my room and picked her up, bouncing her gently.

"It's ok Jiyeon, I'm here."I said softly. Jackson came in the room as she quieted down.

"Don't worry, your dad is here too." He said, running his hand over her little head. I looked over and him and smiled.

"Here, take her."I said softly. He took her from my arms and sat on the edge of my bed. She started cooing at him as he talked to her sweetly. This was just perfect. I loved my family so much.

***

Jackson hung up the phone, and walked over to me with a huge grin on his face.

"So I'm guessing it went well?" I asked as I unpacked the last box in the new apartment.

"It went great! My parents are so happy, and they cannot wait to meet you both." He smiled, kissing my forehead. 

" I'm glad to hear it. It's a good thing that they know now. I know keeping it from your mother has been very hard for you." I replied, giving him a hug.

"Yeah, it really hasn't been easy. But now they know, and everything is going to be great." He answered with a contented sigh.

"The apology letter and videos go out in the morning right?" I asked, sitting with him on the couch.

"Yeah, I hope it's enough. Thank you for going on the video with me though, I'm sure they will appreciate it. That reminds me, I have a few more calls to make. Since it's going out first thing in the morning and it's already late, JYP gave me permission to tell some of my friends.  You want to be there when I tell them? I can even video chat them so they can see you and Jiyeon." He said, pulling out his phone.

"If you want me to, I will." I smiled.  He jumped up excitedly and ran to her room, coming back out with our sleeping daughter in his arms. He sat down next to me and smiled.  The first person he dialed, I was shocked when they picked up the phone. I stayed out of camera frame so they didn't have to see me.

"My man Namjoon! What you up to?" Jackson asked, making sure to keep only his face in frame for now.

"We just got back from filming a teaser for our new album. What about you man? It's good to see you." He replied, running his hand through his hair. Allie would die right now.

" Annyeong Jackson!" Several of the members shouted as Rap Monster turned the camera.

"Hey guys! So, I've got some pretty big news that's going to be coming out in the media tomorrow and I wanted to tell you first. This is the first time I've gotten permission to say anything to anyone so don't be too shocked." He laughed.  He panned the camera down to show her sleeping in his arms.

"Wait wait, what? Is that your way of saying what I think you're saying?" He said as I could hear the members shouting in the background.

"Yeah, this is my daughter. Her mom and I have been dating for quite some time, we just couldn't tell anybody obviously. I'm going to be getting a lot of crap in the media, but I just wanted you guys to know and see her first hand." He smiled.

" You know what? That's great, congrats man. Who's the mom?" He asked, a smile on his face. Jackson turned the camera slightly more to where you could see me. I wanted to die but I smiled and waved at the camera.

"Hey, isn't that your manager Noona?"  I heard J-hope ask.

"Yeah, she was never really our manager. She did work for us though, that's how we met." Jackson explained.  They all greeted me and I them, and Jackson talked with them for a few more minutes before letting them go. After we hung up I covered my face and laughed.

"What is so funny?" He asked, searching through his contacts.

"Here I am, a nobody, and I have Jackson Wang as my boyfriend and father of my daughter, I know and I'm close to all of Got7, and now I just met BTS. What's next?" I laughed.

"Ok, first off, don't ever say you are a nobody.  Second of all, you will be meeting a lot more people now that you are going to be out in the open. And next I am calling Amber." He smiled. We spoke with Amber from f(x), Henry from Super Junior, and Jackson said there was one more before we headed to bed.  I grinned as Jooheon from Monsta X answered with a big cheesy grin.  They exchanged pleasantries and I swear Jooheon almost hit the floor when he saw Jiyeon.  His eyes were wide with shock, his mouth hanging open.

"What is it Jooheonie?" I heard in the background. Jackson introduced me as they chatted back and forth for a few minutes. By time he hung up the phone, it felt like hours had passed since we started making phone calls.  I fed Jiyeon, and laid her down for the night. Jackson and I cuddled in bed and fell asleep holding each other. The next morning, we woke up to his phone blowing up with calls and texts. 

"Yeoboseyo?" He groaned half-asleep. He sat up quickly and started talking fast. He hung up the phone and sat there, folding his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up.

"Lots of things are wrong. First, we overslept and they already released everything. Secondly, people are threatening to withdraw support from the group. JB hyung says he thinks it's because I am the most popular? Anyway, the manager is going to call me in a moment after speaking with JYP. I'm a little scared." He breathed.

"It's okay sweetie, breathe. Hold on, I will be right back." I said, sliding out of bed. I ran and picked up our sleeping little angel, and brought her into the room. I laid her on the bed in front of us and held his hand.  He smiled and sighed.

"See? Better already! I knew you just needed to see your daughter." I smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you." He replied, squeezing my hand.  Just then, his phone rang, making him jump. He answered it and started pacing around the room. He walked into the living room, still talking. I felt so bad for him, for everyone. Why did it have to be this way? I just watched her sleep for several minutes until Jackson hung up the phone and came in the bedroom.

"So what is it?" I asked, standing up and walking over to him. He held my hands and gave me a soft smile. But I could tell something was not right.

"Apparently there is a lot of fall out over this. The only way I can keep the group safe from so much backlash is to take a few weeks off. I'm going to withdraw my track from the new mini album and stay away from all promotions." He nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Jackson.  I feel so responsible." I sighed.  He pulled me over to the bed and we sat down with Jiyeon.

"It's not your fault.  I am not really worried about me.  I know this will all die down after a while, I just worry about the guys." he responded, holding my hand. 

"I wish there was something we could do." I said, picking up Jiyeon. 

"There is one thing that was suggested, and I think it's a good idea for many reasons.  What would you think about flying to Hong Kong and staying there for a couple of weeks?  You could finally meet my family, and see where I grew up!" he suggested, smiling at me.  It amazed me how even in bad circumstances, he always found a reason to smile. 

"I would love that.  Would you?" I asked.

"Of course!  It will get us out of the country, you out of the line of fire, and we can go on vacation, just the three of us."he answered.

"Then it's settled." I replied, getting up and taking Jiyeon to her crib.

"Let me call manager hyung and find out when we can leave." he said, walking out into the living room.  He was on the phone for several minutes before he hung up excitedly and came over to me.

"What is the verdict?" I asked, cleaining up a little bit.

"He said we should probably leave right away.  He booked us a flight for later this afternoon."  He grinned.  I looked panic stricken for a moment, and then calmed myself down.

"Ok, I will get a suitcase packed for Jiyeon and I.  You better get home and get packed." I replied, walking to my room and into the closet.

"Already taken care of.  They are going to pack one for me, they know what I like to wear.  We will swing by and pick it up on the way to the airport." he said.  We were packed and ready to go within the hour, as we loaded up the car and headed to the dorms.  There were swamps of people outside as we pulled up.

"Jackson, should I just wait here?" I asked, afraid to get out of the car.

"Ani, it will be ok." he said, holding my hand.  Some security helped push people out of the way as we made our way to the front, hearing shouts and yells from a lot of the crowd.  Jiyeon started to cry, startled by all the loud noise.  Jackson turned and took her from me, bouncing her softly as he walked.  Much of the shouting died down as they watched him with her.  As we reached the staircase, he turned and faced the crowd, a sad look on his face.

" I know I have disappointed you all, and for that I will be always be sorry to you.  You have been faithful fans of ours for years and I know that no matter how much I will apologize, it won't make up for the fact that I had to lie to everyone.  But look, "he said, turning Jiyeon around to face the crowd, her little eyes all damp, her face in a pout, "she is the reason I had to keep it from you all.  I had to keep her safe, I had to protect her.  I am withdrawing from all promotions for the time being and my music won't be on the upcoming mini-album.  Again, I cannot apologize enough for how much I have disappointed you, but please don't punish the rest of the members for my shortcomings." he bowed, deeply.  As he sat up, Jiyeon smiled at him, making him sigh and grin.  We walked up the stairs as the crowd started to get loud again.  We shut the door behind us, as I let out a large sigh.  Jinyoung brought over Jackson's luggage and gave us a sad smile.  The rest of the guys all came over and gave us all hugs and Jiyeon cuddles and kisses.

"We are gonna miss you guys while you are gone."Yugyeom said, giving a little frown.

"We will miss you all too.  I promise, I will skype you so you can see us.  I hope things get better here soon." I replied.

"Don't worry, we got it handled." Jaebum said, sounding very sure of himself.  We thanked them all and headed back to the car, sliding our way through the thinning crowd.  The car ride went by fast, and before we knew it, we were slipping into the airport as quickly and quietly as possible.  We were flocked by people at one point, but we managed to get around them.  We made our way to our gate and sat by the window.

"How do you guys do this all the time?  It's exhausting!" I breathed. 

"You get used to it.  Besides, they are not always this bad." he said, shifting Jiyeon from one arm to the other.  We could still see fans snapping photos in the distance, for good or bad, I wasn't sure.  I was thankful when we boarded the flight and took off.  I usually hated flying but I was all for it today.  Jiyeon slept through the flight and was still sleeping when we landed.  I shifted nervously in the taxi ride, trying to concentrate on her, but it was so difficult.

"It's ok noona, relax.  It will be fine." he said, grabbing my free hand. 

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be nervous.  Meeting a boyfriend's parents can cause you to be nervous under normal circumstances, and I would hardly call this normal." I laughed.  He laughed with me and shook his head.

"I'll give you that.  But don't worry, I promise, they will love you." he said, giving my hand a squeeze.   We finally pulled up, and I took a deep breath.  Jackson paid the cab driver and unloaded our luggage.  He got the biggest smile on his face and tears in his eyes as he ran up and hugged his parents.  I got teary eyed myself, seeing them reunited.  I know how much he always missed them, and I hated he couldn't see them more often.  I slowly slid out of the taxi and shut the door behind me as Jackson kissed his mom on the head and rocked her back and forth.  I wiped my eyes with my free hand and put Jiyeon on my shoulder, hugging her close to me.  I can't imagine what his mother must go through.  My heart hurt thinking about being away from Jiyeon even for one day, so she must always be hurting and missing her sweet boy.  Jackson finally let go and jogged back over to me.  I handed Jiyeon to him, and followed him up the walkway, to meet his parents.  His mom immediately took me in a big hug and kissed my cheek.  I wiped tears away as I hugged her and his father back.

"Why are you crying?" Jackson asked, giggling and rubbing my back.

"I....I forgot what a mom's hug feels like.  I missed that." I said, sniffling and smiling.  Jackson's face got so sad, as he wrapped a free arm around me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Is this Jiyeon?" his dad asked, looking at our little sleeping angel in the crook of Jackson's arm.

"Yes, this is my daughter." he sighed, smiling big.  They gushed over her, as he handed her over to them. 

"She is so beautiful." she smiled, looking up at us.  Jackson squeezed me close to him and smiled at me.  We stood there for a few minutes before being led inside.  They put Jiyeon and I in a nice room together, and led Jackson to a different room.  He made a pouty face behind his parents' backs at me, making me stifle a giggle.  They left us to rest since it was getting late already.  Jiyeon was sleeping gently as I heard a soft knock at the door.  I opened it to see Jackson all ready for bed, standing very close to me.

"I couldn't go to bed without saying goodnight." he smiled.  He wrapped me in his arms and gave me a soft and lingering kiss.  I closed my eyes and kissed him gently before leaning back and putting my hand on his face.

"Goodnight my love." I said, rubbing my thumb over his cheek.

"I love you so much.  Sweet dreams baby." he whispered in my ear, kissing the side of my head.  I couldn't help but smile and sigh as he left.  I laid down in bed, and snuggled in as I heard my phone ring. 

"Yeoboseyo?" I said softly.

"I shouldn't have kissed you." Jackson said in a sexy voice. 

"And why is that?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Because now I can't stop thinking about you...and your lips...and what you can do with them." he said in a low voice. 

"I wish I could help out with that." I replied, grinning to myself.

"Sneak over here, just for a few minutes.  Trust me, that is all it will take."

"I am not going to do that in your parent's house!  Why do you think we are in two separate rooms?" I giggled. 

"Ok, ok.  I understand.  I love you." he sighed.

"I'm sorry babe.  Maybe we can work out a way tomorrow.  You know all the ins and outs of this area, I'm sure if you want it bad enough, it will happen." I replied.  I heard him laugh loudly and sigh again.

"Deal.   Goodnight.  I love you so much." he answered.

"I love you too.  Goodnight my love." I said, hanging up the phone.  I thought about him in the other room, so close but so far and felt my heart beat strong.  He had my heart, that's for sure.

_________________________  
_________________________

 


	49. Youngjae Ending

  
He looked at me as if he wanted to cry. I looked away, afraid that I would get upset.

"No, it's not me. It can't be me." He said quietly. I heard him start to get upset as a couple of the members patted his back. I rested my chin in my hand and and wiped away a tear before they could see it. JB looked at me and offer a sympathetic little smile.

"It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to." I said, clearing my throat and trying to sound strong. Yugyeom placed his hand on my back and rubbed back and forth. I leaned towards him and sighed. I felt like my heart was going to break.

"Why me?" He asked out loud. I looked over at him and felt the tears immediately flow. I stood up and rushed to my room. I ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I sat on the floor against the wall and covered my mouth, crying softly. Poor Youngjae. Poor Jiyeon. I beat at my chest, trying to get my heart to stop aching. The door opened beside me as Jackson came in and looked down at me sadly.

"Jackson...."I choked as I wiped my face off. He pulled me up and into his arms.

"Listen, Youngjae was just talking to us and it's probably not what you are thinking. Just come out and talk to him, ok?" He said, softing my hair. I sighed and leaned back, nodding. He let me go as I got tissue and wiped my face off. I followed him out past sleeping Jiyeon and into the living room. Youngjae was sitting on the couch with an open spot beside him. He looked at me with red eyes and gave me a sad smile. I felt like my ray of sunshine was darkened forever. I slowly walked over and sat beside him, looking at my lap. He reached over and grabbed my hand and pulled it up, placing a gentle kiss on the back of my hand.

"Noona, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that." He said softly.

"Don't apologize. You can't help how you feel, and if you don't want this." I said, looking at him with sadness weighing down my heart.

"That's not it, but you are right, I didn't want to be the father." He said, closing his eyes for a moment. I felt my heart start hurting again, so so much.

"Oh Youngjae..."I said quietly.

"I didn't want it to be me. I have never really thought I would get married or start a family or anything like that. That wasn't my dream. And I feel so guilty that Jiyeon has to have me as a father, when I didn't want it." He cried, looking down.

"Oppa, don't." I sniffed, feeling so hurt that his bright face looked so sad and broken.

"I am so ashamed." He breathed out. I scooted close to him and hugged him tight.

"Don't be."I whispered, rubbing his back.

"How can I not be? I wanted one of the others who had dreamed of a daughter to have one. I don't deserve her." He whimpered. The guys shifted around the room nervously. I am sure they were uncomfortable, but I think they just wanted to be supportive. I put a hand up under his chin and lifted his his head. I looked into his watery eyes, and gave him a soft smile.

"Youngjaeah, don't ever say you don't deserve her. You are so kind and loving and warm, and a wonderful man. If you choose to have her, she will be lucky to have you as a father." I said softly as I wiped the tears away from his face.

"But...but she'll know! She will hate me and resent me for it." He sniffed. I scooted closer to him and held both of his hands.

"Let me tell you something that will prove to you that you are wrong, and that you have nothing to worry about. When I was young, I learned that my mother and father never planned on having children, or even wanted children. They planned on traveling and living a completely different life. When I came into the world, their lives changed, their dreams changed. Yes, they still wished that they could travel more, but my mom always told me that there reality was so much better than their dreams. I never ever resented them or thought any less of them because I wasn't the daughter they had always dreamed of. So oppa, if having her or a family like that isn't your dream and you want to follow your other dreams, that's perfectly ok. But if you are wanting to run because you are thinking that Jiyeon will not love you or will resent you, don't rob yourself of being her appa if you want to be." I said, stroking his hand. He sucked in a shuddering breath, and looked towards the ceiling. Bambam brought him a bottle of water as he took a few deep breaths.

"Are you ok, hyung?" Yugyeom asked, breaking the silence. He looked around at everyone and closed his eyes again.

"Oppa, you don't have to decide right now. Take your time, ok?" I reassured. He nodded and gave me a slight smile. I heard Jiyeon start fussing in the other room. I patted his hand and stood up, walking to my room.

"Hey, baby girl. What is it huh?" I asked softly, picking her up and bouncing her. I changed her diaper and sat down with her in the chair in the corner of the room. I laid her on my lap as she made adorable noises and faces, like she was talking to me. I smiled and kissed her chubby little cheeks.

"Jiyeonie, you are amazing. Now that I know, I can see so much of your appa in you." I smiled. She started to cry, and I picked her up again, bouncing her and rocking her. She wasn't hungry, but she cried and didn't seem to want to stop. I continued pacing, bouncing her and trying to soothe her.

"What is it, sweet girl? Why are you crying?" I asked softly. After another minute, Youngjae came in the room and walked over to me holding out his arms. I handed Jiyeon to him as he layed her in the crook of his arm and bounced her softly. He started singing quietly to her as her crying slowly stopped, and she just stared at him. He smiled so sweetly as he continued to sing to her. She just looked up and cooed back at him. When he finished singing, she seemed so content and calm.

"I can do this." He whispered, staring at her.

"What did you say?" I asked, not sure if I heard correctly.

"I think....I can do this. I want to do this. And I want to do this with you, if you want me." He smiled, looking up at me. I collapsed into a squat and put my hands over my face, crying. I heard Youngjae leave the room as I sucked in deep breaths. He came back in the room and put his arms around me, pulling me up. I wiped my face off as I looked at him, his forehead wrinkled in concern.

"Did I....did I do something wrong?" He asked softly. I shook my head fast and threw my arms around him tightly.

"Oppa, saranghae." I breathed. He pulled me back and looked at me, his eyes wide.

"Does that mean..."He trailed off nervously. I sniffed and wiped my cheek one more time.

"It means that you are making all of my dreams come true." I smiled. He breathed out a sigh of relief and wrapped me in his arms. He kissed the side of my head over and over, hugging me tight.

"Ohhhh saranghae noona." He said, starting to let out a light laugh. I looked at him and took his face in my hands, kissing him softly.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked, looking into his warm and loving eyes.

"I'm positive. I was thinking about everything you said in the other room and I heard Jiyeon crying. My heart hurt as I thought about her unhappy and I had this feeling of warmth rush all through me. I wanted to so nothing more than comfort her and make her happy again. I couldn't stay away." He smiled. I kissed him again, softly brushing my lips over his. He let out a tiny little moan as I pulled back.

"And don't ever think I would want you to give up on your other dreams. I will support you in those in any way I can." I said, leaning my forehead on his.

"I hope that I won't let you down." He sighed. I leaned in and kissed him passionately, running my hands up his back.

"You never could. I hope I never let you down." I said softly.

"Not possible." He smiled. I could see the brightness that I loved so much returning to his face and his gaze. I hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. My sweet sweet Choi Youngjae.

***

The next three weeks went by fairly quickly. After everything was revealed, there was a big storm for a few days, but then it seemed to calm down a little bit. There was still going to be a good bit of backlash, but it was manageable for the most part. I was getting used to living on my own again, even though it was hard to be away from Youngjae at night. Jiyeon seemed to be growing so quickly. She was mainly holding her head up on her own now, she was mainly sleeping through the night, and she was laughing so much, just like her father. I loved when they would just laugh back and forth, it made my heart sing.   
Jiyeon and I got in the cab and headed to the dorms on this hot day. As I arrived, a couple of the guys were coming back from an early morning practice, Youngjae included.  
Jiyeon smiled as she saw him, flapping her arms slightly.

"Ohhhh are you happy to see your Appa? He is happy to see you too!" He said running over and giving her a kiss on the head. He gave me a quick kiss and backed up.

"Hey, that's all I get?" I smiled, winked at him as we walked into the house.

"You don't want to hug me right now, I'm all sweaty." He laughed. I looked at him and grinned, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh no?" I asked, fluffing out Jiyeon's blanket and laying her on it. As I stood up he came and gave me a back hug, wrapping his firm, sweaty arms around me. I leaned in to him, rocking back and forth.

"Mmmmmmm" I hummed in a low voice.

"Ahhhh jinjja!" He laughed letting go of me and scooting back a few steps. I grinned and turned to face him. They all went to wash up as I made them lunch. They all ate while I covered Jiyeon and fed her as well.

"I have an idea, why don't we all go get some ice cream? We still all haven't gone out as a group! No reason to hide anymore, so why not?" Bambam suggested.

"That sounds great! Let's do it!" Yugyeom smiled. They decided that we would go after we were all done eating. I shouted very loudly causing them all to look at me oddly.

"Sorry, Jiyeon just bit down pretty hard. I think she has a tooth getting ready to come in soon." I winced as I pulled her off of me. I put my bra back up and picked her up, burping her.

"Are you ok?"Youngjae asked looking down at my chest and back up at me quickly.

"Yeah, it just didn't feel that great." I laughed.

"Can I hold her?"Jaebum asked, getting up from the table.

"Time to see Uncle JB!" I said, handing her to him. I cleaned up and got ready to go out with everyone. We walked on to the sidewalk, and headed towards the convenience store that was down the road. The guys all took turns holding her and playing with her while Youngjae and I watch them, holding hands and walking down the street at our leisure.

" I wish we could do this kind of thing every day." He said, swinging our arms as we walked.

"We can do them more often, as long as you have time." I replied, squeezing his hand. We saw people watching us, holding up their phones. This was an image I didn't mind them spreading around, all us of spending time together as a family. We got our ice cream, and headed back to the house. Everyday was becoming more like this, and I enjoyed it so much. By time dinner was done and I had cleaned up, it was already time to get home so I could get Jiyeon started on her nightly routine. Youngjae walked me to the door and smiled.

"I really enjoyed today." He said softly.

"I did too. I let you know when I get her down for the night. I love you, and I'll see you in the morning." I said, giving him a lingering kiss. He slid his tongue gently into my mouth as he kissed me softly. I pulled back and looked at him, sighing.

"That was not fair. You know how much that gets to me." I grinned. He giggled and leaned in, giving me another nice long kiss as I hummed slightly. He pulled back laughing, shaking his head.

"Now who isn't playing fair?" He chuckled. He kissed Jiyeon on the head and we left, heading home. When we arrived I started getting her ready for bed. I fed her, gave her a bath, then I cuddled and rocked her to sleep as I sang to her. This was our nightly routine every night and it seem to be working well to get her to sleep through the night for the most part. As soon as she was down, I changed into my PJs and got in bed.  
I picked up the phone and dialed Youngjae.

"Yeoboseyo?" He answered in a sexy sounding voice.

"Were you sleeping?" I asked.

"No, I've just been laying here, thinking about you." He replied.

"I have been thinking about you too, I just got her down and had to call you right away as soon as I got in bed." I groaned as I stretched. I heard him sigh and stay quiet for a second.

"That was a little too close to one of my favorite sounds." He replied.

"I'm sorry. Am I getting you worked up?" I asked, trying not to giggle.

"Getting? I've been worked up since you kissed me before you left." He replied.

"Jinjja? It hasn't gone away yet?" I laughed.

"Ani, not...at...all." He emphasized.

" I wish I was there to help you out. I'd treat you like I did in LA." I smiled. I heard him sigh again as it sounded like he whimpered.

" I want you so bad right now." He said in a voice that sent chills up my body.

" I want you too." I responded.

"What are you wearing right now?" He asked.

"Panties and a tank top and bra. What are you wearing?"

"Nothing. I was wearing boxers, but I took them off. They were feeling a little... tight" he answered. I grinned, picturing him laying there naked.

"Now I am getting worked up." I laughed.

"Is that so? Maybe you should do something about it." He chuckled.

"And what would you suggest?"

"I think you should slide your panties aside and touch yourself." He answered.

"And what would you be doing with your hands?" I sighed, feeling myself getting excited.

"The same thing I am doing now, touching myself." He replied. I let out a slow breath and decided to go with it. It felt strange but he was so hot and got me so excited, I couldn't help it. I slid my panties to the side and felt my wetness with my fingertips.

"Mmmmm I'm really wet." I groaned lightly into the phone. I heard him let out a breath and a little moan.

"Yeah? I want you to rub that clit for me." He groaned. I started circling it at a good pace, applying decent pressure.

"Mmmmm...oh yeah, you stroking that dick, thinking about my wet pussy?" I moaned, feeling my clit swell.

"Fuck yeah. Mmm I wish you were on it." He said, breathing heavier. I started circling my clit faster, occasionally sliding one or two fingers down into my pussy, making me moan.

"I wish I was on top of you, staring into your eyes while I make love to you" I breathed. He let out a little moan and got quiet for a second.

"Turn on the video chat." He grunted.

"Seriously? That's embarrassing!" I giggled, feeling my face turn red. My phone started beeping for a notification and I noticed I had a request for a chat. I sighed and accepted as my screen lit up with him looking at me, already biting his lip. I sighed and rolled my eyes back in my head as I felt myself throb more.

"Mmmmm see, I wouldn't been able to see that sexy face if I wouldn't have turned on the camera." He grunted. I rubbed myself faster, my clit throbbing under my fingers. I moaned, staring at the screen. His mouth was hanging slightly open as he breathed hard, his forehead wrinkled in pleasure.

"Ohhhh you look so hot. You make me want to cum so bad." I groaned. He grunted and bit his lip, making me get tighter.

"I just precame." He breathed heavily. He turned the camera quickly and showed me his hand on his hardness, precum running down his hand.

"Mmmmmm fuck. I want to lick that up." I groaned loudly. The camera flipped back to his face.

"Moan for me again like that...I'm gonna cum." He grunted. I started circling my clit very fast, causing me to break into a shaking orgasm.

"Mmmmm....ooohhhhh I'm cumming. Cum for me Youngjae!" I groaned loudly. His face twisted in pleasure as the camera got shaky, his face out of frame half of the time. He groaned and breathed loudly until he came down from his orgasm.

"Damn... I needed that. Sadly though, it just makes me wish you were here even more. It's just not the same." He panted.

" I know what you mean. I miss you too jagiyah." I responded. We propped up the cameras on our end tables, and laid in bed chatting until he fell asleep. I wanted to reach out and stroke his face so badly. Instead I just watched him sleep until I felt like I couldn't stay awake anymore. I ended the call and fell fast asleep. Jiyeon woke me a little earlier than usual.

"Good morning baby girl." I said, picking her up from her crib. I started feeding her breakfast, when I heard the doorbell. I covered myself quickly and walked to the door. I peeked out the cat's eye to see Youngjae's sweet face. I opened the door, seeing him standing there with a bouquet of flowers. I smiled at him sweetly and leaned in, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

" I'm sorry! I should have called before I came, but I wanted to surprise you." He said, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

"That's okay sweetie, I like the surprise." I said as I pulled off the blanket and say back down with Jiyeon. He went to the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase and put them on the dining room table.

"Thank you so much for the flowers. They are beautiful." I smiled. He came back to the living room and sat down next to me.

" I'm just happy to spend the day here with you. Our schedule cleared up, so we can be together all day." He smiled.

"Jinjja? That's great!" I replied, taking Jiyeon off of me and handing her to him to burp. He looked over at me, cleared his throat, and blew out a quick breath.

" I know you just fed her, but I haven't been able to stop thinking of you from the moment my eyes opened. I am going to have to do something about that today, last night was just an appetizer." He sighed.

"Sounds like a plan to me. When she goes down for her first nap, it's on." I grinned. We spent the morning playing with her, laughing and smiling. He was always so joyful, and it always warmed my heart. I made us both lunch and we ate as she laid on the floor cooing at her toy. After she ate again, I gave her to him has he burped her and sang to her softly. I never tired of hearing his beautiful voice. He started walking around with her and bouncing her, she was getting a little fussy because it was nap time. I had a genius idea suddenly strike me. He walked into her room, trying to get her to sleep, and I ran into my bedroom. I bought a racy piece of lingerie last week, that I had yet to be able to show him. I knew he would like it. It pushed my full boobs way up, and all but the cups was sheer. I quickly threw all my clothes off and into the closet and slipped into the lingerie. Now I just had to figure out how to wait for him. I crawled up to the center of my bed, and propped up the pillows against the wall. I leaned back and laid there with my legs crossed.

"Jagiyah?" I heard him call as he entered the living room.

"In here!" I called. He came around the corner and closed his eyes, putting his hand over his heart.

"You like it?" I asked. He walked in the bedroom quickly stripping off his clothes.

"Like doesn't even begin to cover it." He said in a low voice. He climbed up the bed and we made love for what felt like hours. When we finally finished, we both were collapsed, exhausted, and sweaty.

"Youngjae, that was beyond amazing." I breathed.

"It was. I told you last night was only an appetizer." He laughed.

"Jagi, what is one thing you really want?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, putting his arm around me.

"If you could have anything in the world, what you want?" I asked him. He looked at me, and wrinkled his forehead.

"I wish I could take you and Jiyeon down to Busan, and we could relax on the beach, go to a spa, and just spend a couple of days to be together." he said, giving me that beautiful grin of his.

"That sounds nice." I smiled, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"What about you? What do you want?" he asked.

"What if I already have everything I want?" I answered, putting my hand on his leg.

"Then let's make sure that never changes." he replied.

________________________  
________________________

 

 


	50. BamBam Ending

"You're joking, right?" He said, staring at the baby monitor.

"No Bambam, it is you." I said softly.  He stood up and paced back and forth.  He laughed nervously for a brief second and then continued to pace. 

"Are you ok, Bambam?" Yugyeom asked, standing and walking over to him.  He stopped pacing and looked at Yugyeom with panic in his eyes.  I felt my heart lurch, and felt sick in the pit of my stomach. He didn't want this.

"Maybe we should let them talk." Jinyoung suggested.  They all nodded and left, going in different rooms.  I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs.  He stood there biting his thumb, looking down at the carpet.

"Bambam, talk to me." I said quietly.  He looked up at me and took his hand away from his mouth and wiped his palms against his jeans.  He slowly walked over and sat next to me on the couch.  He sighed and looked at his lap, playing with his hands.  I twisted to face him, dropping one leg off the couch.  I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.  He looked up at me and I gave him a soft smile.

"I don't know if I can do this." He whispered. 

"What do you mean?" I asked, lacing my fingers in his.

"I love her to death but what if I can't be as good of a father as one of the others?" He said, looking sad.

"Bambam, look." I said, grabbing the monitor.  I handed it to him as he stared at the video screen.  He took in a deep shuddering breath and looked up at me.

"What if I fail her?" He said softly.

"You won't.  You can't.  If you love her, you can never fail her." I smiled.

"I mean, I have been fine with giving her all my love! She is amazing and I want her to be happy. I want to be her father but...."He trailed off.

"What is it oppa, you can tell me." I replied reassuringly.  He paused for a moment and looked up at me with such sad eyes it made my heart hurt.

"I don't know how to be a father.  My dad died when I was so young, so I can't even follow in his footsteps and I don't want to disappoint anyone if I get it wrong." He answered.  I brought his hand up to my mouth and kissed the back of it over and over.

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry. I didn't even think of that.  But you can never disappoint us.  You know exactly how to be a father.  What you have been doing up to this point, how you have taken care of her and loved her...that is what being a father is.  You already have succeeded, and trust me, your dad would be so proud of you." I smiled, holding his hand tight. He closed his eyes and let out a sharp breath.  I put my other hand on his cheek and leaned forward, giving him a soft kiss next to his mouth.  He looked at me and leaned in to kiss me with his soft, full lips.  I sank into the moment of his tender kiss until he pulled away and smiled softly.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled.

"Noona, I know you love the other members too, so do you really want to be with me?" He asked.  My heart soared, as I couldn't help but smile my biggest.  He was so sweet and kind, and I was so lucky that he wanted to be with me.

"Yes oppa, I want to be with you." I replied, looking at him with such fondness.  He smiled so big and leaned in, kissing me passionately.  I felt like I could burst, I was so happy. He pulled back and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have to go get her." He grinned.  He quickly stood up and jogged to my room.  He came back out, cradling her in his arms.  He kissed her on the head and sighed.  Youngjae peeked out of his door, looking around.

"You can come out, it's fine." I laughed.  He smiled and came out to the living room.

"Oh good. I was worried for a minute." He laughed,  sitting on the other couch.

"I think we all were."Mark said as he came out of Youngjae's room too.  One by one more of the guys joined us in the living room.  My phone alerted me for a text, and I felt worried as I read it.

HEY GIRLY, HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU UP FOR A CALL?

I was worried what Allie's reaction to all this was going to be, especially since she liked Bambam so much.

"Allie wants me to call her." I sighed.

"What is wrong?" Jinyoung asked.

"I think I need to tell her about me and Bambam.  I want to be the one to tell her instead of her finding out with everyone else." I said, looking around. 

"I plan on saying something tomorrow so that is probably a good idea." Bambam responded, sitting next to me.  I nodded and dialed her on video chat.  It rang a few times before she answered with a big smile on her face.

"Hey! How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good..great in fact. How are you?" I asked, smiling.

"I am WONDERFUL!  I had to tell you that I got some great news!" She grinned.  Oh good, maybe she would be ok.

"I have something to tell you too. But you first." I responded.

"Ok ok.  Well first off, I got a promotion and with it came a lot of perks including vacation time so it looks like I can come visit soon!" She squealed.

"Congratulations! I look forward to it!' I said.  I worried that she may change her mind in a moment.

"Thank you!  But the second even more exciting thing is..." she trailed off. She held up her hand showing me a beautiful diamond ring.

"You got engaged?! Congrats! I didn't even know you were dating anyone!" I said, holding my hand up to my mouth.  The guys all shouted congratulations in the background as she flushed red.

"Thank you!  We actually went out years ago but broke up due to a long distance thing.  He moved back a few months ago and it was like he never left." She said with a happy sigh.

"I am very happy for you.  You will be the prettiest bride." I smiled.

"Ha I doubt that.  Now, you told me you had news too! Spill!" She replied.  I bit my lip and took a deep breath.  Bambam put a hand on my leg and patted it reassuringly.

"Ok so, you know how I have never really talked about Jiyeon's father?" I started.

"Yeah. I have been curious but I wasn't going to ask if you didn't volunteer the information." She responded.

"Well about that.  I didn't say anything because I literally couldn't say anything.  But it is all going to come out tomorrow." I replied softly.

"What is? I'm confused."she answered.

"Ok.  I couldn't say because...he would get in trouble.  He still may but it is time." I sighed.  Her eyes started to widen as a huge grin spread across her face.

"Don't tell me...it's one of Got7??" She squealed.  I grinned and looked over at Bambam and held his hand.

"Yes, it is." I replied. 

"Oh my GOD! Who is it?!" She laughed and clapped.

"It's...it's Bambam." I said.   Her mouth dropped open as she gasped.

"I cannot tell you how jealous I am, engaged or not.  Why do you seem so calm about it all?" She laughed.  I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled big.

"I am beyond ecstatic. I couldn't say because he wasn't allowed in a relationship, but he is now so it is going to come out.  I am sorry I didn't tell you, especially knowing how much you like him." I replied.

"Oh he is my bias yes, but not like I ever though I would be with him.  And that has to be hard on you guys.  Are you worried about people's reactions?" She asked.

"A little.  I don't want it to damage the group's reputation and image." I sighed. 

"It will be ok." Bambam said beside me.  I turned the phone so she could see him holding Jiyeon.

"Congratulations you two. I am so happy for you both.  And you look cute together." She grinned.  He kissed me on the cheek, making me blush.  That was the first time anyone outside this house had seen him give me affection.

"Thank you." I grinned.

"Alrighty,  well my break is over and I have to get back to work, but I will text you later." She said waving.

"Ok I will talk to you soon." I waved back as we hung up.  I sighed and leaned into Bambam.

"Feel better?"He asked

"Yes, much." I replied.  He bounced Jiyeon in his arms as I kissed his cheek softly.  I loved them so much, and couldn't believe that this was going to be my life. I was so lucky.

***

"Oh my God! Don't stop!" I tried not to yell as he thrusted faster and harder.

"You wan't to cum so bad, don't you?" He grunted as I felt him harden and throb inside me.

"Yes, please, yes!"I groaned, gripping the sheets. He grabbed my hips and thrusted hard, leaning into my ass.

"Fuck!!" he shouted as I felt him start to cum. The throbbing of his dick inside me was enough to make me collapse my top half to the bed in a raging orgasm. When he finished he pulled out and sat back on his heels, resting his hands on his legs.

"Every time you fuck me from behind like that, it makes me cum so incredibly hard." I breathed. He let out a wicked little laugh and smacked my ass.

"You always make me cum hard." he replied. We cuddled on the bed in silence for a while, him spooning me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" I asked, putting my hand over his.

"A little. I have always been very loyal and interactive with our fans, and I'm just afraid they are going to hate me for this." he sighed. I kissed the back of his hand and wiggled in his arms.

"They could never hate you. If they are really your fans, they will want you to be happy. Some of the real hardcore fans will be heartbroken that you are in a relationship, some will be disappointed because you didn't tell them right away, but those who are your real fans will stick around. I know I would have." I replied.

"Thank you. I love you." he said softly. He fell asleep after that, as I laid awake, looking around my old room. I had already moved everything except a few things out, and decided that tonight would be the last night here, before everything was revealed. I thought of our first time together in this room, when he snuck a peek at me in the shower, resulting in the mind blowing sex where he crammed my clean panties in his mouth to keep from screaming. I smiled and and closed my eyes, relaxing into him. It was no time before I drifted off to sleep. I awoke the in the early hours of the morning, feeling stifilingly hot. I slid out of Bambam's arms and to the edge of the bed. I fanned myself and got up to splash a little cool water on myself. I wiped myself off with a hand towel and climbed back in bed. As I cuddled up to him, I felt heat like a furnace. It wasn't me that was hot, it was him. I felt his head, and he was burning up.

"Ya, Jagiyah." I said, shaking him gently. He didn't stir at all, as I felt my heartrate jump through the roof. I twisted him to lay on his back and patted his face a few times, trying to wake him. He grunted slightly, but didn't wake. I ran to the bathroom and drentched the washcloth and two handtowels in cold water. I ran back out and put one on his head, one around his neck, and one across his abdomen. I slipped my shorts on and jogged out to the living room and over to Mark's room. I knocked on the door a few times to no answer. I opened the door to see him sleeping soundly, looking so sweet and peaceful. I bit my lip and shook him gently.

"Mark, wake up." I said softly. He sucked in a deep breath and cracked his eyes open, looking at me confused.

"We haven't done this in a long time, so am I dreaming?" he asked, giving me a little half drunk sounding giggle.  
  
"Mark, Bambam is sick. I think he is really sick. I can't even wake him. He is burning up." I said, breathing deep. With that, he sat up immediately and rubbed his face.

" I will call the doctor. Get Jiyeon out of that room. You can put her in with one of the other guys, just let them know." he said, sliding a shirt on. I nodded and ran out of the room. I pulled her bassinette into the living room and knocked on Jinyoung's door. I opened it slowly and shook him slightly.

"Jinyoungah, wake up." I said. He opened his eyes and wrinkled his forehead.

"Is everything ok, noona?" he asked, yawning.

"Bambam is really sick. Mark is calling the doctor but I can't leave Jiyeon in the room with him if he has a fever that high. Can I roll her in here until she wakes up? She should sleep through the night, but if she wakes, you can let me know and I will take care of her. " I said quickly.

"Of course, of course. Can I do anything else? I should be taking care of Bambam." he said, starting to sit up.

"Ani, you need sleep. Just do this favor for me and take care of her. I trust you." I said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. I ran out and pushed her into the room slowly. I nodded at him and he gave me a thumbs up before I slowly shut the door. I ran back into my room and turned on the lamps. I went and sat by his side, checking his face. He was sweaty and hot still. I refreshed the cold towels and pulled all but the sheet off of him. He was still naked, so I didn't want to embarrass him, though I know they had all seen him naked before. Mark came into the room and got a very concerned look on his face.

"The doctor is coming. Don't worry." he said, sitting on the other side of Bambam. He took his face in his hand and patted it firmly.

"Bambam, come on now, wake up for us." he said, shaking and patting his face. He made another groggy sounding noise and moved his head slightly, but didn't wake. I grabbed his hand and held it in mine, bringing it up to my face and kissing it over and over again.

"He is pretty bad, isn't he?" I asked, looking up at Mark.

"I haven't ever seen him this sick. I better wake up Jaebum. He will want to know." he said, standing up and shuffling out of the room.

"Bambam, are you hurting?" I asked, trying not to cry. I didn't want to get ahead of myself but I couldn't help but suddenly be terrified. Mark came back in with JB, his hair all standing up, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Still can't wake him?" Mark asked. I shook my head no and kissed his hand again.

"Let me go call the doctor again." he replied leaving me with Jaebum. He came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked, patting my shoulder and back.

"Yeah, just really nervous. He was just fine when we went to bed, I don't understand it." I said, flipping the towels over so the cool side was down against his skin. It seemed like an eternity until the doctor showed up. By that time the rest of the household was awake, including the manager. Unfortunately, the article had already gone out and there were swamps of people outside. The doctor came in and took his temperature, his face turning serious.

"I will give him a more thorough examination, but from what I can tell, he will probably have to be taken to the hospital." he said. I swallowed and left the room for a moment to compose myself. Jaebum came back in the house after trying to calm the reporters and crowd down, looking angry.

"They think he is faking this illness to get out of facing everyone." he sighed. I felt tears fall down my face as I started to shake, getting angry. I walked into the room and got out my phone. I explained to the doctor what was happening, and we came up with a plan. I covered him up to where only his shoulders and neck and head were exposed. He still had the towel on his head, but you could see from his complextion that he was sick. I took a few pictures of him and started to record him taking Bambam's temperature.

"Doctor, how sick is he?" I asked in a wobbily voice, trying to hold back tears.

"He is very ill. We are going to need to admit him to the hospital.....ah yes. His fever is quite high, almost dangerously so. He has yet to regain conciousness." he said grimly. I stopped the recording and left the room immdiately. I blew past the guys and down the stairs, slinging the door open. I was met by screams, shouts and hollers of fans, while reports tried to ask a dozen questions.

"JEBAL!" I shouted, as they all quieted down. At that point the guys had come out and stood back in by the door. I dropped to my knees, as JB came and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on noona, get up." he said, trying to help me up.

"ANI!" I shouted. The crowd was stunned in silence, all cell phones held up. I looked around, tears falling from my eyes. How could they be so vicious?

"Jebal....Bambam is very sick. Look I know, that you are all hurting, or angry or disappointed, but he needs our support now more than ever. We don't know what is wrong with him, we haven't even been able to wake him." I sniffled. Murmurs went through the crowd, followed by a few gasps.

"How do we know that? You are just covering for him!" someone shouted. That was met by a few shouts of agreement. I held up my cell phone and turned the volume all the way up. The video played as several reports jotted things down and recorded it with cameras. I held my hand over my mouth and tried not to cry anymore, but silent tears continued to roll down my face. When it was finished playing, I stood up and bowed deeply to the crowd. I stood up and wiped my tears away, taking a deep breath.

"I know you all love him, otherwise you wouldn't be here so angry and enraged about this. But please, I beg of you, continue to love and support him. I know every side of him the way you all do, why do you think I fell in love with him? Last night, he told me that he was loyal to his fans, always, and that he was overcome with guilt because he wasn't able to share this part of his life with you all. Please, if you love him at all, please understand and support him." I sighed. I pulled up the video of Bambam holding Jiyeon for the first time, him sitting in that chair and speaking to her in his native tongue, eyes sparkling, not able to quit smiling. The crowd hushed as I ended the video before it switched members.

"We are getting ready to get him transported to a hospital, where he will be treated and the press will be kept up to date with what is happening, I can promise you that. The ambulance is going to arrive in a moment, so I ask kindly if everyone will be considerate of him and please move away when they arrive." I asked, bowing low again. The crowd stayed pretty quiet as I went past the members and back inside to Bambam's side. Jaebum came in and helped me get some boxers onto him and we wrapped the sheet around the rest of him. I layed beside him and kissed him on his hot forehead.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered.

"It will be ok, noona. It will be ok. He is going to get the best care." he said as Yugyeom came in the room. He had been fighting back tears all morning, since he was closest with Bambam. He sat beside him and tried to play it off like he wasn't worried.

"Yah, Bambamah! Stop playing around like this. You shouldn't be faking so much." he said, his chin wobbling. I had to turn my head, I couldn't look at him or I would lose it. I heard him sniffle and turned to see him looking down and holding his hand softly.

"I...I don't know what to do. I can't leave Jiyeon, but I can't bring her to the hospital, but I can't leave him." I said, stifling a little sob.

"You go with Bambam. Leave her here with us, we have her. You have plenty of milk still left pumped, right?" Mark asked, coming over to me.

"Yes, there should be." I said, wiping my face.

"Then go. We have got her." he replied, giving me a soft smile, squeezing my shoulder.

"I trust you all. She loves you all and I know she will get the best care, but please keep me updated on her, and I will keep you updated on him." I said, patting his hand. I heard him let out a soft sigh. I stood and gave him a hug, trying to hold back tears.

"Noona, I want to say, you were very brave out there today. I think what you did and said really touched them." Jaebum added, trying to reassure me. I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"The ambulance is here." Jackson called. I grabbed my bag and moved out of the way for the EMT's. They loaded him onto the gernie as myself and the manager followed him into the ambulance. When we arrived at the hospital, he was given a VIP room and taken back and forth for tests and labs. He had an IV and was receiving vitamins and fluids for a few hours before his eyes started to flutter.

"Jagi! You are awake!" I said, kissing his hand over and over again. He looked side to side slowly, his eyes adjusting.

"Where am I?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"You are at the hospital. You had a dangerous fever in middle of the night and we couldn't wake you." I replied, wiping tears of relief off of my face.

"Don't cry." he said softly, opening and closing his eyes slowly.

"You scared me to death. I couldn't wake you." I breathed, leaning my cheek against the back of his hand. The manager came in with the doctor, who walked over an examined him. His fever was way down, thankfully.

"From the tests we have gotten, we can find nothing concrete. It looks as though it may have been due to stress and over exhaustion. We are going to keep you overnight to monitor you, but we will run a few more tests to be sure." the doctor explained. I bowed repeatedly and sighed in relief.

"Where is Jiyeonie?"Bambam asked, looking around, almost panicked.

"It's ok, she is with the guys. They are watching her. She is ok." I assured him, softing his hand. He nodded and squeezed my hand gently. I got on the phone and called the members, letting them know what the news was. The manager was on the phone with a few press members, letting them know what the doctors said so that we could keep our promise. After he became more alert, he started looking a little more like himself. He even cracked a joke with one of the nurses and made a small dab at one point, causing me to laugh loudly in relief. He looked at me and scooted over slightly.

"I need you in here with me to make me feel better." he smiled as he patted the bed. I put the railing down and climbed in, laying on my side.

"Can I do anything for you?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

"This is all I need from you." he smiled. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, almost crying in relief again.

"I love you so much." I said, wiping the tears away before they could fall.

"Hey! Don't cry! I really did scare you didn't I?" he asked, looking over at me.

"You scared me to death." I sighed, holding his hand.

"I am sorry noona. Now you know how I felt when you were in the hospital when we were on tour.  But trust me, I promise I'm not going anywhere." he responded. I nodded and kissed his cheek again. He lifted his arm and had me scoot closer to him. My poor, sweet, loving Bambam. I always knew how much he meant to me and how much I loved him, but I never realized how I truly couldn't live without him until now.

________________________  
________________________

 

 

 


	51. Jinyoung Ending

He sat there, just staring, wide eyed at the floor. I looked around, waiting for him or someone to do something, but he just sat there.

"So, it's me?" he asked, not looking away from the floor.

"Yes, Jinyoung oppa." I replied, quietly. He nodded and continued to stare at the floor. I looked over at Mark who shrugged, opening his hands. I don't think they knew what to do either.

"I um...yeah...I gotta get some air." he said as he stood and headed to the roof. I winced as the door slammed shut. I put my hand over my heart and closed my eyes, taking some deep breaths. Bambam grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"It's ok, Noona. Everything will be ok." he reassured me. I looked over at him and tried to give a half hearted smile. I nodded and tried to believe him as I sat there, nervously.

"I'll go talk to him." Jaebum said, getting up and putting a hand on my shoulder. He headed up to the roof and quietly shut the door behind him.

"Are you ok?" Jackson asked, giving me a worried look.

"I don't know." I replied, looking at him, biting my lip. We sat there for a while and JB came back down the stairs, sighing. He stood by the couch and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"I couldn't get him to talk to me. I tried over and over but he is just standing there. I don't know what to say except maybe give him some time and space." he suggested.

"Thank you for trying, oppa." I said, giving him a half-hearted smile. He nodded and sighed, walking off. I heard Jiyeon start to cry on the monitor and it was like a break in my bad train of thought.

"Do you want me to get her?" Youngjae asked.

"Thanks but I think I just want to hold her." I sighed. I got up off the couch and into my room, picking her up and rocking her until she calmed down. She looked up at me smiled, making me almost cry. Now that I knew, I could see Jinyoung in her so clearly. I always was suspicious that it was him, she had his ears for sure. It was about time to feed her, so I sat down with her in the chair and made sure she started eating. I had finished nursing her, burping her, and got her back to sleep with no sign of Jinyoung. I grabbed the monitor, clipping it on my waistband, and headed out of my room. I went and knocked on Jaebum's door softly. He came to the door in his pjs, his face freshly washed.

"Oppa, it is getting late and he still hasn't come in yet. I am worried." I said, rubbing my arms.

"Noona, you may need to go up there. I would again, but I don't think it will help." he sighed. I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I cleared my throat and started up the stairs slowly. I swallowed as I turned the knob slowly and opened the door. I walked out and shut the door behind me, afraid to go much further. He was standing at the edge of the roof, resting his hands on the waist-high barrier.

"Oppa, it's getting late. Are you going to come in?" I asked, quietly. He didn't move, didn't answer, nothing. I slowly walked closer to him until I was standing next to him against the barrier. I looked over at his face to feel my heart go into my throat. He had a vacant look on his face that almost scared me. I gingerly placed my hand on his, making him jump and snap his head over to look at me. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked, pulling his hand away from mine.

"You have me worried." I replied softly.

"Well don't worry. Just go back inside." He answered coldly.

"Jinyoung, I can't do that. I care about you and if something is bothering you, you can tell me." I said, turning to face him. His eyes flashed over to me, a look in them I had never seen before.

"Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?!" he yelled. I jumped back, and looked down, feeling my heart beat hard and fast.

"I.....I didn't mean to upset you. Look, I will go downstairs and go in my room, and I will start getting ready to move tomorrow. Don't worry, if you want me to leave you alone, I will." I said, trying not to break apart.

"Aiiishhh!!! So your solution is to run away?! Glad I know now!" he yelled, as he turned, facing away from me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, starting to feel a little angry.

"Don't you get it?! What this means?! It means you are tethered to me for life!!" he growled, his hands on his hips.

"Well, I'm sorry! If I would have known how you really felt about this, about me, then I would have left you alone a long time ago!" I said, raising my voice slightly. He turned to face me, his eyes so angry.

"Too late now!" he shouted. I felt my body trembling in anger, my heart feeling like it was going to beat out of my chest.

"So what was I to you?! Just a free piece of ass?!" I yelled, shifting from foot to foot.

"What, you think I wasn't going to take advantage of getting some ass when I wasn't before?? " he asked sarcastically. I felt as though he had taken a knife and shoved it deep into my heart. I stood there, trying to search for words, but nothing came out. I felt my chest tightening and it getting harder to breathe.

"So what was all that bullshit you spouted about loving me?!" I finally asked, almost in a yell again.

"I guess my heart was where my dick was for a while. Same like how your heart is where your pussy is. No wonder you claim to love us all so much." he snorted. I stormed over to him and shoved him hard.

"How dare you!!!! I loved you all long before we started all this shit!" I yelled. My heart felt like it had broken into a million pieces.

"Yeah, and how genuine can you say that love is when you are fucking all 7 of us?! And now you will just, what, stop fucking 'em all and only love me?! Yeah right!" he shouted. I heaved deep breaths, feeling like I was going to collapse.

"NO! I will always love you all!! But if I stop fucking everyone, which I only started because I was forced to in the first place by my goddamn contract, my love for you would be different than with anyone else!" I screamed. He looked startled for a second and stepped towards me.

"And I am just supposed to trust that?! And not think that while you are alone in the massage room with one of the others that you won't be fucking their brains out?!!" he yelled in my face. I got my face inches from his and stared angrily into his eyes.

"YES!! If you EVER truly cared about me at ALL, you would TRUST ME!!! But now I can see that you never really did. You used me for my ass and that was it!!! Well don't worry!! I will pack up and leave tomorrow!!! You will never have to see Jiyeon or I ever again!!!" I yelled. He grabbed me by my arms tightly and pulled me towards him. I winced and turned my face away, afraid of what was coming next.

"YA! What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" Mark yelled as he stormed out the door and over to Jinyoung.

"Stay the fuck out of this!" he yelled back, letting me go. I felt my whole body tremble, as I grabbed at my chest and fell to my knees. Mark, turned and helped me up, ushering me inside. My legs felt weak as he helped me down the stairs and onto the couch.

"H-how did...?" I asked, looking up at him, trembling.

"I could hear the yelling all the way in here." He replied, sitting next to me. He put a blanket around my shoulders and looked at me sadly.

"What just happened?" I asked, feeling like I was in a bad dream. He looked at me and down at his lap, his face growing hard.

"Stay here, I will be back." he said in a low voice, getting up and running up the stairs.

"OPPA!!" I shouted, as I heard the door slam. The members popped their heads out of their doors one by one looking around.

"Noona, what is it?" Youngjae asked, walking over.

"I think Mark and Jinyoung are about to fight." I said, shakily.

"Aishh." Jaebum said, running towards the stairs and up and out the door. The members all looked around from person to person, not sure what to say or do. We could hear yelling from upstairs for a moment and then it all went quiet.

"Noona, what happened?" Yugyeom said, looking over at me. At that moment, the door swung open and Mark came down the stairs and looked over at me. I looked down at his hand, blood marking his knuckles. My heart sunk and I felt sick. Next came Jinyoung slowly, blood in the corner of his mouth and on his upper cheek. Jaebum came after, looking around at the members. No one moved, no one said a word. I so badly wanted to run to Jinyoung and clean his poor face, and make sure he was ok, but I couldn't. I stood and fought tears as I felt like I couldn't breathe. I turned and ran into my room, closing the door behind me. My heart was broken, truly and utterly broken. I leaned against the wall for a moment and clutched at my chest, breathing heavily, tears streaming down my face. How did he fool me so well? Was that how he really felt about me? He viewed Jiyeon as a permanent tie to me? That's why he was so upset? You know what, no. I wasn't going to let her suffer because of me. I had to set things straight. I balled my hands into fists before I flung my door open and marched back into the living room. I looked around to notice Mark and Jinyoung were missing.

"Where?" I said in a low voice.

"Mark is washing up and Jinyoung is in his room." Youngjae answered quietly. Seeing them all upset like this hurt me too.

"Look, I will get to the bottom of this. I can't have you all tearing each other apart over this. This is my problem, not yours." I said.

"Like hell it isn't!" Mark said, coming out of the bathroom.

"I appreciate you standing up for me but I have to take care of this." I replied. I walked over to Jinyoung's door and knocked firmly. I stood there for a moment until the door opened quickly. He looked at me with a serious but blank expression.

"What do you want now?" He said in a monotone voice.

"I'm not done talking to you Junior, so we are going to finish this." I said, staring him down. I knew me calling him that would piss him off.

"Too bad." He said starting to shut the door, but I stopped it with my arm.

"I didn't ask." I said as I pushed into his room and past him. He let out an exasperated sigh and put his hands on his head. I unhooked the baby monitor and tossed it to Bambam who was standing in sight.

"Can you guys keep an eye on her?" I called.

"Got it!" Jackson shouted.

"Thanks." I replied as I shoved the door shut. He just stood there staring at me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the edge of his bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, wrinkling his forehead.

"Sit down."I instructed.

"What the hell?!" He said, yanking his arm free of my hand. I put both hands on his chest and pushed, shoving him down to a sitting position on the bed.

"I said sit!" I said seriously, slightly raising my voice. He let out a frustrated growl and sat still. I opened his beside drawer and pulled out the first aid kit. I got out some antiseptic wipes first and started dabbing the cut on his cheek. He winced slightly and stared straight ahead angrily.

"Look Jinyoung, I don't want to fight. I will do my best to remain calm and I need you to try to do the same." I said as I moved to wiping the tiny cut in the corner of his mouth. My heart was already pounding. I just wanted to hold his face in my hands and kiss him gently.

"Fine. Start with telling me what you meant by being forced by your contract." He sighed. I grabbed some ointment and put it on my finger and started gently dabbing it onto his cuts.

"I have a clause in my contract that allows the adding of duties and failure to perform will result in breach of contract. I would have been fined fees and the full amount of my contract, which is more than I could ever afford to pay, so I would wind up in prison." I answered calmly. His eyes flashed up at me and then straight forward again.

"So in other words, you had no choice in the matter. So was anything you said or did for us genuine?" He said in a deep voice.

"Yes. I developed close friendships and bonds with you all long before that, or at least I thought we were close. I was afraid of anything changing and I really wasn't going to plan on doing anything and I let each one of you take the lead in what you chose to do. But me caring for and loving you all was one hundred percent my decision and choice." I replied as I got out a bandaid. As I went to put it on his face, he grabbed my wrist.

"So you doing this isn't an obligation of your contract?" He scoffed.

"No, it's not." I answered, placing the bandaid on his cheek, over his cut. I smoothed it out and grabbed the trash, throwing it out and facing him.

"Thanks." He said, staring down towards my legs.

"Jinyoung, tell me something. I know you don't want anything to do with me, you made that perfectly clear. But take me out of this equation; do you even want to be Jiyeon's father?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Aishhh!!!!" He yelled, standing up suddenly. I jumped and took a couple steps back. Just then, the door slowly opened and I immediately heard Jiyeon crying loudly. Youngjae came in and looked between us.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but she won't stop crying." He said softly. Jinyoung quickly walked over and took her in his arms. Youngjae glanced at me nervously and backed out of the door. Jinyoung sat on the edge of the bed and soften his gaze, staring at her. He bounced her as he shushed her, trying to get her to stop crying. I sat on the chair in the corner and hugged my legs, watching him closely.

"Shhhh princess. Why are you crying?"He said softly. My heart ached as I watched the gentle look on his face. Her crying quieted down a little as he continued to try to soothe her.

"Are you hurting because Appa is hurting?" He asked, placing his hand over her chest and stomach. I started crying silently as I watched them together. She finally started to quiet down, letting out little whimpering cries as he rocked her gently. I sucked in a deep shuddering breath, and tried to stop crying myself, but couldn't. He looked over at me and the looked forward and to the ceiling.

"Please stop that." He said quietly as Jiyeon stopped crying. I wiped my face but couldn't stop crying.

"Hajima, jebal." He said again softly. I then realized he was talking to me. I hid my face behind my knees and tried to gain my composure.

"Sorry." I squeaked out. I heard him let out a sigh and stand up. He walked out the door with Jiyeon as I let out a few silent sobs. I sat there alone for a while until I heard someone walk in and shut the door.

"Noona, please stop crying." Jinyoung said softly. I looked up at him and wiped my face.

"Where is she?" I asked, putting my legs down.

"I gave her to Mark. She's sleeping." He answered. I nodded and wiped fresh tears off of my face. He looked at me sadly and sighed. I stood and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry for tonight." I said quietly as I turned to leave.

"Kajima!" He shouted. I turned around to see him drop to his knees and bow his forehead to the floor.

"Jinyoung, what are you doing?" I asked, staring at him in shock.

"Please forgive me." He said, barely above a whisper. He stayed bowed down, as I saw his back shudder.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm so so sorry, please please forgive me." He cried.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling so confused.

"Saranghae...kajima." He said in sobs. I dropped to the floor in shock, holding my chest. He lifted his head at hearing me drop, and looked at me with the most heart wrenching look on his face.

"I....I...thought you hated me." I said slowly. His face twisted into a horrible cry as he sobbed, looking down.

"Aniyo." He cried, shaking his head. I started gasping for air as sobs came out of nowhere. He shot his head up and moved over to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"You don't hate me?" I asked, looking up at his face.

"No, I love you." He said as he tried to stop crying.

"But, you said all those things to me on the roof." I said, searching his soft eyes. This was the Jinyoung I knew and loved.

"I can never tell you how sorry I am that I said all those things, I didn't mean any of it." He said, putting his hand on my cheek.

"Then why did you say all those hurtful things?" I asked, wiping the tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked down to the floor and took a deep shuddering breath.

"I was trying to push you away." He said softly.

"Why would you do that? Please tell me what you were thinking! What did I do?" I couldn't understand.

"Ani, you didn't do anything." He said, rubbing his thumb back and forth over my cheek.

"Jinyoung, I don't understand. Tell me everything, jebal." I requested as I stood up. He looked panicked for a moment and stood up quickly. I sat on the edge of the bed as he let out a sigh and sat beside me.

"Ok. I was happy that Jiyeon is mine, insanely happy. And I wanted to be with you so bad, but...." He trailed off.

"What?" I asked anxiously.

"But I knew how Mark felt about you, about how much he loved you and has for a long time. I couldn't take you away from him. I knew the only way to get you to go with someone else would be to push you away. I thought of anything I could and so that is why I said all those horrible things. I didn't mean one of them, not one. But when I was in here with you and saw you so upset, I couldn't take it, so I left the room. As I was out there with Jiyeon, Mark came to talk to me and apologize for hitting me. He wanted to know what the problem was so I told him to go comfort you. He wanted to know why, so I told him that I pushed you away, and wanted him to be with you. He told me that as much as he loves you, he wanted us to be a family if we had that chance because he knew I loved you too. He convinced me to just be honest with you and tell you what happened." He said, not lifting his head once.

"Pabo!" I breathed. He looked up at me as I grabbed his face and pulled him in, kissing him softly, over and over again. He looked at me with warm, teary eyes.

"You sweet sweet fool." I said, leaning my forehead against his.

"I am...a huge fool." He said sadly.

"I say that because here you are, not caring about what you want and putting the other members before yourself again. Don't you think you deserve to have what you want?" I asked, holding his hands. He looked at me with tears running down his face.

"Ani, I don't, especially after what I just did to you." He sighed. I wiped the tears off his face and gave him a warm smile.

"Oppa, you do. I am not going to lie and say that what you said doesn't matter because it did hurt, and I don't know if I will ever forget. But I can forgive you and move past this, because I do love you so very much and there is nothing I would love more than to be a family with you." I replied.

"Jinjja?!"He said, his eyes going wide. I nodded and felt my heart beat wildly as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me hard and with so much passion and heat, playing with my tongue. I leaned into his kiss fully, his hands sliding up and down my body. I sucked in a deep breath as he moaned lightly. I pulled back and stood up, facing him. I slipped my shirt over my head and straddled his lap. He wrapped his arms around my back as he kissed me, sliding his tongue over mine. I ran my hands through his hair and down his back. I worked my way down his back to the hem of his shirt. I leaned back and pulled it up over his head, tossing it to the side. My eyes drank in his thin, toned figure. I leaned in and kissed him, running my arms up his biceps. He let out a little moan as I worked my way over his shoulders and down his chest. I could feel him growing underneath me as I slid my fingertips over his nipples. He slid his hands over my ass and grinded up into me as he pulled me down on him. I started kissing down his neck as I grinded into him, feeling him get even harder.

"If you don't want me taking you right now, you better stop."He breathed. I grinded into him hard, as he growled a low groan of excitement.

"Fuck me Jinyoung." I said in a low voice. He held me by my ass and stood up, bringing me with him. He kissed me as he turned us around and laid me down into the bed. He pulled back and grabbed hold of my shorts, yanking them and my panties down and off. I breathed heavily as he looked at me with the sexiest smile on his face. He spread my legs wide and bent down, licking all up my pussy. I moaned and grabbed the blanket on each side of me. He slid his tongue over my clit over and over again, making me twitch involuntarily.

"Mmnnmmm oppa!" I moaned as I started moving my hips. He flicked me faster, making me arch my back and twist the blanket in my hands. I rolled my eyes back in my head as he sucked on me, moaning while he did it. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, rubbing me fast. I couldn't stop arching my back and moaning, it felt so good. He stopped touching me for a second, just in time for me to look and see him sink his hard cock in to me.

"Fuuuuuck you're so wet." He breathed as he leaned over me, filling me fully. I groaned and moved under him, thrusting my hips upwards.

"Damn, you feel so big" I breathed, looking up in his gorgeous face. He gave me a sexy little smirk as he started thrusting. I felt myself tighten and throb at the feeling of him deep in me.

"Mmmmm shit, I'm not gonna last very long." He groaned. I felt him pulse in me a few times, causing me to tremble. He wrinkled his forehead and hung his mouth open in pleasure.

"Ohhhhh God! You are so fucking sexy!" I said, panting. He gave me that sexy ass smirk again as he moved faster and harder. I could feel him getting harder and pulsing more, causing me to throb.

"Uggghnn fuck I'm getting close already..." He moaned loudly, moving even faster. I could feel myself tighten and start to throb steadily as my orgasm was building up, ready to release.

"Mmmmm Jinyoung, I'm about to cuuuummmmm. Don't stop!" I groaned. He moaned and shuddered slightly as he leaned more in to me, thrusting hard. He looked me straight in the eye and bit his lip. I started breathing fast as I felt my release only seconds away.

"Mmm fucking cum for me baby." He growled.

"Oh fuck!!" I shouted as I came, shaking and arching my body into his.

"I'm about to cum, I'm gonna cum....oh GOD!" He moaned as he thrusted so hard and fast. I felt him pulse and cum deep inside me as his body trembled. It caused my orgasm to continue as I came with him, our bodies moving together. As it stopped, I plopped back into the bed, completely exhausted. He pulled out and laid on his side next to me.

"Wow...I came so hard." I said, still trying to catch my breath.

"You got that right. Sorry it didn't last long." He said leaning against me.

"Well we haven't had sex in over 2 months so what do you expect?" I laughed. He kissed my chest over my heart and laid his head down. I ran my fingers through his hair softly as we just stayed there together for a while. I jerked my head up as I felt a tear hit my chest.

"Hey, none of that now." I said, wiping his tears away.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about what I did to you. I hurt you, and I even grabbed you. You looked scared, and I will never forgive myself for that." He sighed.

"Jagi, don't do that. It's in the past, and let's leave it there. I won't ever bring it up, and you have to promise me that you are going to let it go." I said softly.

"I will try." He replied after a pause.

"Good, now kiss me." I smiled. He cracked a little smile and scooted up to kiss me softly.

"Saranghae oppa." I said, placing my hand on his face.

"Nado saranghae jagiya." He replied, making me smile ear to ear. This was the Jinyoung I fell for, and now, he was all mine.

***

Things in the next few months changed so much. Jinyoung was such an excellent father, and we were closer than we ever had been. We were so close in fact, that we decided to quietly get married. It was a small ceremony, with only his family, the members, and Allie. The news didn't come as a shock to anyone and the media response was actually very positive. We now lived together and things could not be any better. Jiyeon was growing all the time. She was much more interactive, she was able to eat baby cereal, and she made much more babbling talk. She was looking more and more like him every day. I still went to the dorms to clean and cook and massage daily, but it was so nice to know that he would be coming home with me every night. Tonight, they had a showcase, so I knew he would be late. I sat her in her high chair and fed her dinner. We were going to try her baby food tomorrow, which Jinyoung was looking forward to. After I gave her a bath and got her down to sleep. I hatched a genius idea and decided that I was going to wait for him in some sexy new lingerie. I dressed in a lace up bustier, thigh highs with garters, and a thong. I put my black silky house robe over it to really give him a shock. He still liked it rough a lot, or even a little kinky sometimes, which we both thoroughly enjoyed. I sat on the couch and watched the showcase, grinning big. They looked and sounded so amazing. In their newest song, they were all dressed in suits, and looked absolutely stunning. I watched him lustfully, as he gave the camera a sexy look. Damn, how did he get to be mine? As the show finished, I knew the would be home soon. I turned down the lights and lit a few candles in our bedroom. I dabbed a drop of his favorite perfume on my wrists, and combed out my hair. I sat on the couch and waited. It was about 30 minutes before I heard the door unlocking and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeobo?" He called as he closed the door. I stood up and walked into view, smiling at him. He looked like he stepped out of the t.v. and into the room.

"You did so great! And you look so hot." I smiled. He slipped his shoes off and smiled. I walked slowly over to him and as I did, I pulled the closing on my robe, letting it fall open. His eyes opened wide before they got a dark and lusty stare.

"Jesus you look hot. When did you get that?" He asked, slowly walking towards me.

"Last week when you were at practice." I grinned. He placed his hand on the tops of my exposed breasts and kissed me, slipping his tongue in my mouth. He slid his hands up my chest and under the edge of my robe, pushing it softly back and letting it fall off of my body. I started unbuttoning the buttons of his vest as he shrugged his jacket off and onto the floor. I smiled and bent down to pick it up and laid it over the back of the chair.

"It's expensive" I laughed. He grinned at me and took his vest off and laid it with his jacket. I untied his tie and slid it quickly off of him, as it snapped the floor.

"Hmmm...let's hang on to that." He said, taking it from my hand and laying it around my neck. I worked on unbuttoning his shirt while untucked it. I slid it over his shoulders and down his biceps and tossed it on top of the other clothes. He grinned and grabbed hold of the tie, pulling me into his body as he kissed me. I let out a little moan of enjoyment as I felt him smile.

"Come on" I said as I grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. He slipped his socks off and started to unbuckle his belt as soon as he got in the room. I caressed his back with my fingernails and fingertips, feeling the slight dampness on his skin. He let his pants drop and slid his boxer briefs down, standing there completely naked. I looked him up and down as I walked around him, grinning. He got that almost embarrassed looking smile on his face.

"You look like a statue carved out of perfect marble. A sight I could never tire of." I said, sliding my thong to the floor.

"Damn, that thing makes your tits look extra big!" He smiled, looking me up and down.

"So what are we doing with this tie?" I smiled sitting on the edge of the bed. I grabbed the remote and turned on the stereo to our sexy playlist.

"How about you climb up on that bed and I will show you." he said in a dark voice. I turned and crawled up to the center of the bed and turned onto my back.

"I am ready for you." I said, spreading my legs wide with my knees bent. He climbed up into the bed and kneeled between my legs. He reached the end of the tie and pulled it from around my neck.

"Give me your hands." he smiled. Oh goodness, I think I knew where this was going. I put my hands together at the wrist and put them forward as he tied the tie all around them, in a firm but comfortable hold. He left one longer end of the tie and hung on to it.

"I think I like where this is going." I said, biting my lip. I tried to wriggle my wrists and hands free but there was no use. He leaned above me and tied the other end to one of the spaces in our headboard, making it to where my hands were laying on the pillow above my head. When he finished I really couldn't move them at all, I could open and close my hands and that was about it. He leaned in and kissed me with his tongue far into my mouth. I let out a groan as he sneakily slipped his dick in position and shoved in to me hard. He let out a harsh breath and looked at me with that wicked grin of his. I locked my legs around his back as he started to thrust. He ran one hand up and down my leg, lingering at the top of my stockings.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard." he said as he started to move faster.

"Oh yeobo! Fuck me!" I growled, making him groan back at me. He leaned and started kissing and biting at my neck as he thrusted hard. I opened and closed my hands, pulling at the restraint, wanting to grip the sheets so bad.

"I love that you are at my mercy." he grinned, coming down to an achingly slow pace. I throbbed a few times, groaning and arching my back as much as I could. I started grinding up into him, as I felt him pulse in me.

"You are so good, Jinyoungah!" I groaned, feeling myself start to tighten. He stopped moving for a second and just stared in my eyes. I throbbed a few times again, breathing heavily.

"I am gonna make you cum so hard." he said in a deep, sexy voice. I looked at him, biting my lip and whimpering slightly. He breathed out hard and started thrusting again, this time hard and abrupt.

"Oh SHIT!" I shouted as waves of pleasure washed over me, making me start to tremble. I pulled at the tie, rolling my body underneath him.

"Fuck that's hot." he said in a deep groan. I started to breath heavy and fast as I felt my orgasm getting close. He throbbed in me a few times and stopped thrusting suddenly.

"Mmmmmm I was close." I breathed. He let out a wicked sounding chuckle.

"Why do you think I stopped?" he grinned, giving me a wink. He leaned down and kissed me, letting his tongue do all the work. I felt myself throb, just from his kissing. He stopped and looked at me, before he started thrusting hard and fast. I moaned, almost whining loudly. I could feel myself tightening already, throbbing with his thrusts. Just then, one of their new and extremely sexy sounding songs came on, adding to my pleasure.

"Oh my GOD! I can't take it!" I groaned, arching my back and wriggling around underneath him. He grinned at me as he continued to thrust hard, feeling him pulse and get harder.

"Uggghghhhh...yeah baby...you like it when I fuck you like this, don't you?" He growled. I started breathing heavy, about to cum when he stopped moving. But at that point, there was no stopping it.

"OH FUCK OH FUCK I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" I shouted, starting to shake. He started thrusting hard and fast, making me scream out as my body convulsed, my pussy throbbing.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum!" he moaned loudly.

"Uuughhhhhh cum for me!" I wimpered as I felt him start to throb and cum, pumping hard and fast. He moaned so long and loud, until he finally started to slow down. By time he was done, I was still shaking and trembling. He pulled out of me and slid beside me, reaching up for my hands, untying me.

"Did you like that?" he said, still out of breath.

"I can't remember the last time I came so hard." I said, my voice sounding a little rough. He laughed and kissed my cheek softly.

"You screamed really loud, I'm surprised you didn't wake the baby." he giggled. I laughed and smiled, putting my newly freed hand on his cheek. My wrists were all red, but I knew that would fade quickly. We cuddled there, completely naked and worn out.

"I am surprised you had that much energy after a performance." I said, leaning a little more into him.

"Yeah, well I was pretty tired until you opened your robe." he said into my neck as he kissed it. He got up and decided to take a quick shower. I got up and blew out the candles and hung up Jinyoung's suit. I checked to make sure Jiyeon was still sleeping before I headed back in the room. As I got back in the room, he was dressing into some clean boxers. I changed out of my lingerie and into some comfortable clothes before climbing in to bed. It wasn't long before we both fell fast asleep.

The next afternoon when we went to the dorms, the guys were all in a pretty relaxed mood. They enjoyed playing with Jiyeon so much since she was so interactive.

"Noona, I have something I want to tell you, and it's pretty exciting!" Jackson said, seeming to almost bounce.

"What is it?" I asked as I was preparing lunch.

"I'm going on a date next week!" He grinned, handing me some ingredients.

"Oh Jackson, that's wonderful! Do I know of her?" I asked, giving him a big smile.

"You might, actually. She's a Chinese actress." He replied, getting out his phone and showing me a picture. She was very beautiful, almost flawless looking.

"She is so beautiful. Where did you two meet?" I asked.

"I hosted on an award show last month and she was one of the winners. We have been talking quite often since." He beamed.

"I am very happy for you. I hope it goes well, you will have to keep me updated." I replied, finishing up lunch. We all went into the dining room to eat, as I put Jiyeon in her high chair.

"Baby food time!" Jinyoung, running up with the jars. I stepped back and got out my phone to record her reactions. She seemed to really like the first one, but made one of the cutest faces of disgust over the second one, making us all laugh. We finished up with her and gave her one of her teething toys to play with so we could eat.

"I have to share this." I said, giggling as I watched it. Jinyoung still had his own SNS but we also created a family one where we could upload things like this. It seems like half of the things shared there were covered by some kind of online forum. You always had negative comments but the results were very positive from the vast majority. The rest of the day, Jinyoung hung out with the guys and Jiyeon as I got a caught up on a lot of cleaning. After dinner we went home and relaxed as our little family.

"Can you believe that tomorrow she will be 6 months old?" He said, as he rocked her to sleep.

"I know, time is flying by."I sighed.

"It seems like just yesterday that you were telling me that you were pregnant." He smiled, looking up at me.

"Yeah that wasn't a fun day."I replied, remembering the stress.

"Don't worry, next time will be different." He said as he stood and put her in her crib.

"You think about next time?" I smiled as we walked out and closed her door.

"Oh yeah. I want at least one more." He said, giving me a back hug.

"You think we are ready for that? Or do you mean one day?" I asked. He turned me around and smiled at me.

"One day. I want the kids to be close, but I want Jiyeon to be able to fully appreciate her sibling." He answered.

"Good idea." I replied. I couldn't help but smile at him. I was so in love with this man. He was the best husband and father I could have asked for. I couldn't believe that he went from being the serious and fairly quiet mother of the group to the man that was standing before me. I was so proud of him and so lucky that he was mine.

_________________________  
_________________________

 

 


	52. Yugeom Ending

They all sat there in shock for a moment before it really started to sink in. Out of everyone, he was the one I wanted to not be it. Not that I wouldn't love being in a relationship with him and having a family, but he was so young, and I didn't want this to ruin his life.

"You mean, I get to be your boyfriend and be with you and Jiyeon?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"If you want to, yes." I smiled softly. He got up and walked over to me and sat down right next to me. He grabbed my hands and looked at me with his big, beautiful eyes.

"Noona, I want to be with you, always." He smiled, squeezing my hands.

"Yugyeomie, that makes my heart melt, truly. But before you decide, I need you to think about it. If you be with me, you will never know what it feels like to be with another woman." I said softly. He looked at me with a wrinkled forehead and shook his head.

"Aniyo, I don't want to be with another woman. I've only ever wanted you, from the first time we kissed, I have only had you in my heart." He said, looking deep into my eyes.

"But you are so young. How can you say for sure that this is what you will always want." He wrinkled his forehead again and dropped my hands.

"Noona, I know. I know what I want, and it's you and Jiyeon. But it sounds like to me, you don't want me." He said, sounding almost angry.

"No, oppa, not at all. I love you so much, I just don't want you to make a decision that you will later regret." I replied, putting my hand back on his. He sighed and looked down at my hands.

"Why does everyone keep treating me like this? Is it because I'm the maknae? You all keep saying that I'm a man, and that I've matured, but when I make this important decision like a man, you say how young I am. I know I fool around and cause mischief but it's because it is funny and makes everyone laugh. But, what do I have to do to get you to see me as a man?" He asserted.

"Yugyeomie, we tease you like that because it's more than being the maknae. You are our little brother, it's just something we do to one another." Jaebum said, leaning onto his elbows.

"And the point I was making about how young you are is just that it is going to drastically change your life, and I didn't want it to be for the worse." I answered. He nodded and looked around the room at everyone.

"Arasso."He sighed. I frowned, feeling bad that I made him feel this way. I stood up, still holding his hand.

"Come with me." I said, pulling him up. I took him to his room and shut the door.

"Noona..."He started. I didn't let him say anything else before I leaned in and kissed him passionately. He seemed to hold back at first but quickly started kissing me back with excitement. He pressed me back against the wall as he slipped his tongue over mine.

"Mmmmm" I moaned as his hands started to explore my body. He stopped kissing me for a second and looked into my eyes with a lusty stare. He slid his hand down and ran two of his long fingers against the crotch of my shorts. I wriggled slightly as he rubbed them back and forth. He continued to stare at me as he got a little smirk on his face and bit his lip.

"Oh fuck me." I breathed as I felt myself tighten. He let out a breath and dug his hard on into me.

"Ok." He smiled as he reached for my waistband. I whimpered as he slid my bottoms down and smiled that sexy little grin. He undid his pants, letting his long cock spring out, ready to go. He slipped his shirt over his head and grabbed my leg and lifted it up, positioning himself. I wrapped that leg around his back as he stuck his head inside me.

"Oh shit, Yugyeomah, go slow...jebal." I breathed. He started pushing in to me inch by inch, making me breathe so hard. By time he entered me fully, I felt like he was all the way up to my belly.

"Mmmmm you feel so tight." He breathed as he slowly started to move. I growled as he started to gradually move faster.

"Mmmmm fuck!" I groaned as he leaned back, pumping hard.

"Ughhhh I love when you say that." he breathed.

"Mmm I love it when you say it too." I replied, staring at the tensed muscles and his lean body. I throbbed, rolling my eyes back in my head.

"Say what?" he asked, playing dumb. I looked straight in his eyes and gave him a mischevious smirk.

"Fuck." I said, in the sexiest voice I could manage. I felt him throb a few times, as he groaned, twitching. He leaned against me for a few seconds, staying still and breathing hard. He kissed me hard and started moving again slowly.

"You almost made me cum." he breathed as he started going faster again. I tightened and throbbed at the thought, moaning quietly.

"Oooohhh oppa, you are gonna make me cum soon." I said, as I slid my fingers over his nipples. I felt him throb and start to harden more.

"Mmmmm fuck I'm gonna cum...."he moaned. I started breathing heavy and feeling my body quicken and tense up, ready for an orgasm.

"FUCK, I'm about to cum!" I growled at him. With that, his knees almost buckled as he started to throb and shake.

"Fuuuuuuuuck I'm cumming." He groaned as he pumped hard. I felt my body release and cum so hard, as I shook and clenched so tight. We continued like this for a minute until he started to slow down and stop moving, his mouth hanging open, his eyes closed.

"I came so hard!" I breathed as I lowered my leg. He slid out of me and kissed me, his tongue brushing mine. I let out a little moan of satisfaction as he stopped kissing me and pulled away.

"I did too." he replied, as he stayed leaned into me. He looked so damn sexy, all serious and sweaty.

"That was 100% man." I smiled, as a huge grin spread across his face. I was so madly in love with him. I don't think even I realized how much until this moment. I stared into his eyes and looked all over, just taking in every inch of his beautiful face.

"What?" he asked, looking at me playfully.

"I am so in love with you, and this belongs to you." I breathed, as I grabbed his hand. I placed it over my beating heart, as he smiled even bigger than before. He grabbed my other hand and placed it on his chest, leaning his forehead against mine.

"And this is yours, always." he replied. I reached my arms around his neck and hugged him tight, my heart feeling like it could burst. I kissed him softly and just held him for a minute until we released each other, full of smiles. I slipped my clothes back on, as did he, and we just stood there for a minute, hugging each other. I ran my hands through his hair, fluffing it up.

"I am so lucky to have you. I just hope and pray that people are not mean to you once you issue a statement." I said, feeling hurt at heart for a moment, imagining things being hard for him.

"I am not worried. Even if they are mad in the beginning, they will see how absolutely happy I am and if they really care, they will be happy for me." he replied.

"That is a good attitude to have. What do you think your family is going to think?" I asked. He gasped and his eyes went wide.

"Omo! I didn't even think about that! Ommaaaaa." he groaned, looking up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." I said softly. There was a sudden knock at the door, that made both of us jump.

"Yes?" Yugyeom called.

"Hey, Jiyeon won't stop crying. I think she might be hungry, and we are out of pumped milk." Mark called through the door.

"Oh sorry!" I said, yanking the door open. He smiled at me and as he handed her over, she let out a huge burp, making us all laugh. She stopped crying immediately and smiled.

"Well, I think we know why she was crying now." Mark giggled.

"Thank you, sorry about that Mark." I replied. He shook his head, and smiled. Yugyeom couldn't take his eyes off of Jiyeon as he was full smiles. I held her out to him as he took her in his arms and held her close, rocking her side to side. He kissed her head softly and leaned her back to look at her cute little face.

"If my mom meets her, I don't see how she won't fall madly in love." he grinned, as she smiled back at him.

"I think so too." I replied, leaning my head on his shoulder. He looked at me and kissed me softly on the cheek.

"Don't worry, she will love you too." he replied, giving me a reasurring look. I only hoped he was right.

***

It had been a few weeks since the news broke, and there really hadn't been a lot of reaction. I think everybody thought it was some kind of joke. If I would have still been just a fan, I probably would have thought the same thing. But today was going to be a day that was going to change everything. Got7 was going to be on a variety show, and they were having me come along with the baby and standing behind the scenes just in case we were asked to be seen. At this point, transparency was the best way to go to avoid any further complications. I took a separate car than the members, just because it would be easier for me to get into the studio unnoticed. I walked in with just a manager and stood back behind the cameras holding Jiyeon. They did some dancing and a performance of one of their songs, before they sat down for the interview. They asked several questions about the new upcoming mini album, and about how everyone had matured in the group.

"Now we have all heard the rumors and seen the statement made by your company. So Yugyeom is it true that you are in a relationship and have a child now?" The MC asked. Yugyeom got a bit of his silly, happy grin at the question.

"Yes, that's right." He replied, looking at the MC and then looking over at me behind the cameras giving me a big grin.

"How long have you two been going out?" She asked.

"I have known her for a few years now, but we've been dating for a little over a year now." He replied, still all smiles. I assumed he counted the time starting when we first slept together.

"And you have a daughter?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes, her name is Jiyeon." He answered, still all smiles.

"That's a pretty name. I'm sure as you can imagine, some people are having trouble believing that this is actually the case. You guys kept it under wraps so well that there was no suspicion. But you brought your daughter here today to meet us all didn't you?" She smiled.

"Yes!" He shined, looking over at me. She had just woken up, and she was in a fairly good mood, which relieved me. He walked off set over to me, gave me a kiss on the forehead, and took her in his arms. He came back on the set and sat in his chair.

"Wow, she's beautiful! She actually looks a lot like you. How old is she now?" She asked, smiling.

"She is 3 months old now. She's getting so big!" He said, looking at her all cutesy. Jiyeon gave him a big grin and waved her arms, causing those around the studio to aww.

"From what I understand, we have a little tiny clip of the video of you getting to hold her for the first time. I also understand that you were present for her birth right?" She asked while they queued up the video. It played on the screen in the background, causing him to smile.

"Yeah, that was one of the happiest moments of my life. She makes me so happy everyday, she and her Eomma both." He grinned, bouncing her up and down.

"And that is her over there, correct?" She asked pointing in my direction. He nodded big and waved at me. The cameras panned over to me for a second as I bowed, and then back to the MC.

"She's very pretty. Have you guys been able to go on many dates since the news broke?" She asked nicely. I was very relieved that it was going so well.

"Only a couple of short ones to get some coffee or something like that. I would like to go on some more soon, once our schedules calm down again a little bit." He winked at me.

"There have been many people saying that you are too young to be a father, so how would you say that you have stepped up to the responsibility?" She asked. Jaebum put his hand on Yugyeom to stop him from saying anything.

"I think all of us can attest to the fact that he has matured and grown up immeasurably these last several months. He has been a wonderful father to her, and has taken on the responsibilities as any man would." Jaebum said, asserting himself. Jiyeon started fussing for a second, so he switched her to the other arm and started bouncing her again.  Thankfully, she stopped crying and gave him another little smile.

"I think we can all see that. I understand that all of the other members are extremely close to your daughter and her eomma as well." She added. The video screen behind showed a slideshow of candid photos taken by fans as different members were holding her when we would go for a walk to the store or something along those lines.

"Yes, we are all her uncles, and we spoil her rotten." Bambam piped up.

"I think the viewers will agree that she is one lucky little girl. Before we go to our final segment, is there anything you would like to say about the situation?" She asked Yugyeom.

"Only that I want to thank everyone for not mistreating or taking out your shock or anger on the rest of the group, or my girlfriend and my daughter. I know I'm young to be in this situation, and I wish I would have had a little more maturity and responsibility when I became a father, but I wouldn't trade her for the world." He grinned. They ended the interview segment, and all clapped causing Jiyeon to start crying. They turned off the cameras between segments so I went on set and took her from him. I put her on my shoulder and bounced her and patted her back until she fell asleep. They finished up the last segment, which was playing a bunch of silly games with punishments for the losers. When all was said and done, the members minus Yugyeom headed back to the dorms and we headed back to my apartment. I put Jiyeon down and we cuddled on the couch together.

"You did very well today." I said, patting his arm.

"Thank you. I am glad Jiyeon was happy, well most of the time. And I was serious when I said I want to go on a date with you soon. The guys already said they would watch her for us" He said, hugging me.

"That sounds nice." I replied, kissing him on the cheek. I rested my hand on his shoulder, feeling his tight muscles.

"What?" He asked, seeing my face.

"You seem tense. Why don't I rub your shoulders, and then you take a nice hot bath?" I suggested.

"If you change that to WE take a nice hot bath, then I agree." He grinned. I sat up and had him turn his back to me. I pulled his shirt over his head and rubbed his shoulders and neck, feeling all the tension release. Afterward, I ran into my bathroom and started the hot water going. I stripped naked and waited for him as he came in, already naked. He look at me and immediately got erect.

"I haven't seen you naked like that in a long time. You always have to wear a bra I know right now, but you look so damn sexy" he smiled. I had him get in the water first, and I got in right after, straddling him but not putting him in me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. We just made out like that for a while, until I could feel his hardness pressing into my slit. I started grinding on him as he let out little moans of pleasure. I lifted up and guided him in me as I slowly lowered down on him. I moved back and forth, savoring the feeling of his long cock inside me.

"Ugggghhnn, you are so big." I groaned as I grinded my hips. He let out sexy moans, making me throb. I continued to rock back and forth like that, keeping a steady pace. He reached his hand under the water and cupped my breast, running his thumb over my nipple. I felt him throb and harden as he let out a whimper.

"I'm starting to get pretty close." he breathed between kisses. I felt myself tighten, thinking about how extremely sexy he was when he was having an orgasm. I sped up a little bit only to stop dead for a second.

"Wae?" he said, looking pained. I put my finger over his mouth, and then I could clearly hear Jiyeon crying over the baby monitor.

"Sorry, we will pick this up in a second." I said, starting to get up.

"Andwaeeeee." he whined. I threw on my bathrobe and ran to her bedroom. I picked her up and rocked her side to side, bouncing and humming to her. After a few minutes, she stopped fussing and slowly started to fall back asleep. I carefully put her back in her crib and ran back to the bathroom. When I got in there I saw Yugyeom had drained the water in the tub and was standing there, dripping wet. He looked so insanely hot. I dropped my robe and rushed in, kissing him hard. He ran his hands to my hips and pulled me away from him slightly. He spun me around and leaned me up against the bathroom counter.

"Are you going to fuck me like this?" I asked, placing both hands flat against the counter and spreading my legs. Without a word he plunged fully in to me, moaning. It felt so good, feeling him from this angle. He held on to my hips and started thrusting hard and fast, our bodies slapping against one another.

"Mmmmm fuck, I'm already getting a little close." He groaned. I tilted my pelvis more, allowing him deeper access. I slammed my hand against the counter and groaned loudly as he started rubbing my g-spot.

"Oooooooh God, Yugyeomah! You are gonna make me squirt." I grunted. I looked in the mirror to see his face twist in the sexiest looking face, as I felt him throb and get harder.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna cum soon." he breathed, going faster. I gripped my fingers against the smooth countertop as I groaned loudly, feeling myself tighten. I throbbed a few times, making him start to tremble.

"Fuck, I'm about to cum!" I shouted, feeling my legs start to wobble. With that he yelled loudly, pulsing inside me, his body slamming against mine. I slammed both hands against the counter and pushed up as my body writhed in an insanely intense orgasm. I could feel wetness all over as my body twitched over and over again. He slowed down, and pulled out of me, breathing hard. I felt our juices running down my legs, as I stayed leaned into the counter top, my legs still shaking.

"You really did squirt." he laughed. I stood up and saw that his legs were all wet. I smiled and handed him a towel. I cleaned myself up as well, and we both got dressed. My phone rang beside me, interrupting my train of thought.

"Yeoboseyo?" I asked, clicking it on.

"Hey girl! How are you? How is the family?" Allie asked in her ususal, chipper voice. I clicked on to video chat, and she instantly blushed.

"Things are great. Jiyeon is napping, the group just filmed a reality tv show today, and now Yugyeom and I are just relaxing." I smiled.

"I am glad to hear it. Hi Yugyeom, how are you?" she asked, waving.

"Annyeong Allie! I'm just perfect. How are you doing?" he asked, leaning his head back against mine.

"Things are great here. In fact, that is what I called to talk to you guys about. I am able to take a vacation soon, and I was wondering if the offer to visit still stands?" she asked, grinning.

"YES! That would be amazing! I moved to a new apartment not long ago and I have a guest room so you could just stay with me!" I said, so excited.

"AAAHHH I'm so excited now! Ok, well I will start looking in to booking flights, and will text you when I have a general idea of when I will be able to visit, so we can coordinate our dates." she said, as the camera bounced up and down.

"That sounds great. Just let me know!" I replied.

"I will. I can't really talk long, I just wanted to call to ask you about it. We'll talk later! Bye!" she said, waving. We waved goodbye as she hung up the phone.

"That will be nice that you will get to have a friend visit. It will be nice to finally meet her in person." He said.

"She is going to pass out when she meets Bambam." I laughed. He giggled too, thinking about it.

"We'll tell him to go easy on her." he smiled. We enjoyed the rest of the day like this, not a care in the world, only the three of us. He was so much more than I could ever have hoped for. I only hoped he always would think the same of me.

****  
"You don't see her yet?" Yugyeom asked over the phone.

"No, but she should be out any minute. I will text you when I am in the car with her." I replied still scanning the airport.

"Ok good. No one caught on yet?" He asked as I heard Jiyeon giggling in the background.

"No, I still have my mask on so I think I'm good." I answered.

"Ok, be safe. Love you." He responded.

"Love you too." I said, hanging up the phone. Another couple of months had already passed and Allie was finally getting to visit. I saw her come around the corner with her luggage as I waved furiously to her. She grinned a huge smile and shuffled over, giving me a big hug.

"I'm glad you waved or I may not have picked you out of the crowd." She laughed.

"Yeah sorry. It's just much easier this way." I replied, grabbing one of her bags. We weaved our way through the busy airport and slipped into a cab, breathing a sigh of relief. I took my mask off, giving her a huge grin.

"I am so excited you are finally here!" I said.

"I know!! I have been trying to visit forever." She smiled.

"It really seems like it. So, I hope you are prepared for some fun!" I grinned. I got my phone out and texted Yugyeom, letting him know we were on our way.

"Oh I am! What did you have planned?"She asked curiously.

"Well it's your vacation, so I thought I would let you have the reigns. I mean I did have a dinner planned for tomorrow. I'm going to cook dinner and have the guys over so you can meet the rest of them." I replied.

"Oh my God. I am gonna meet Bambam. I can't breathe!" She said, grabbing at my leg. I laughed loudly as we chatted the rest of the way back to my apartment.

When we arrived, I opened the door to see Yugyeom just coming out of Jiyeon's room.

"Ah annyeonghasaeyo!" He said, bowing to Allie as she walked in. She giggled and bowed back, shaking his hand.

"Is she sleeping?" I asked, following him into the dining room.

"Yeah, I just got her down." He said, taking the luggage from me and Allie. We showed her the guest room, and left her alone for a few minutes to wash up. I grabbed some snacks and water and brought them out to the living room. Yugyeom and I sat on the love seat, him putting his arm around me.

"This is a beautiful place!" She said, coming and sitting on the couch.

"Thank you. The guys actually found it for me." I replied. She still looked nervous, unable to stop grinning.

"You are a lot alike, though Allie actually looks me in the eye." Yugyeom giggled, nudging me. She flushed and looked over at me.

"He is teasing me, because when I first started working with them, I wouldn't even look them in the eye." I said, poking at his side.

"Oh, I don't blame you there! I had trouble with that when I met JB, Mark and Jinyoung." She giggled.

"That's right! So the only people you have not met yet is Jackson, Youngjae and Bambam." He teased putting extra emphasis on Bambam.

"Oh my goodness. And this is going to be the worst because Youngjae is my bias wrecker." She said, covering her face. We laughed and chatted for a while until Jiyeon woke up. Yugyeom jumped up to get her, bringing her out and handing her to Allie.

"Wow she is even prettier in person! Well, so are her parents." She laughed.

"Ani. I do see mainly her appa in her though as she gets older." I said, smiling. We talked for a while longer before we ate some delicious dinner and we let her go to bed. She was so tired from jetlag, but so excited she didn't want to sleep. Yugyeom kissed me goodnight and left, leaving me to climb in to bed. I fell asleep quickly after talking to him on the phone for a few minutes.

The next morning, I made sure to get up early so I could have breakfast ready by time she woke up and Yugyeom got here. She came out of the guest room in her pajamas, her hair still a little messy.

"Good morning! Two things, one, I made a more mild breakfast since I know you are not used to eating this kind of food first thing in the morning. And two, Yugyeom will be here in a few minutes, just to give you heads up." I smiled, finishing up cooking.

"Oh crap! Be back soon!" She said, running to the room. I remembered what it was like, not wanting to be seen like that by them. It was good timing too, because the door unlocked just a minute later.

"That smells so good!" He said, coming up behind me and giving me a back hug.

"It is pretty much ready." I smiled.

"Is our princess up yet?" He asked, kissing me on the cheek.

"Nope, I was just about to do that." I said as he released me from the hug.

"Let me." He said, walking off to her room. I always tried to get her up and at least her diaper changed before he got there, but he loved waking her up for some reason. I guess since he was away all night. Allie emerged from her room looking more human.

"Good timing, he's in there getting Jiyeon." I told her as she sat at the table. He walked out with Jiyeon all happy and smiley like she usually was first thing in the morning. He handed her over to me and sat down at the table. I grabbed a blanket and pulled my chair away from the table some.

"Oh I didn't think, will it bother you if I feed her while you guys eat?" I asked Allie.

"No, of course not!" She answered. I sat down and fed Jiyeon as they ate heartily.

"Wow I have missed your Korean cooking" she said, smiling.

"She is a good cook. Did you used to cook at home a lot?" Yugyeom asked.

"Oh yeah. She would come over for dinner, I would make Korean and we would study the language together." I replied as I burped Jiyeon.

"Ahhh. Your Korean is very good!" He replied, giving her thumbs up.

"Thank you. I'm a little rusty since I don't have anyone to talk to in Korean at home. Only when I call here, or we write each other." She explained, blushing.

We spent the morning and lunch time telling each other's stories from the past to Yugyeom. He was fascinated and enthusiastic. I heard a knock on the door and smiled.

"Oh Jesus I want to hide!" She squeaked. Yugyeom laughed hard as I opened the door and let the rest of the members in, giving them all hugs.  
  
"Guys you all know Allie." I said, showing them in. They all introduced themselves, Allie unable to stop smiling. I quickly pulled Bambam to the side, away from earshot.

"Ok I just have to say, I know you are always sweet and kinda flirty with the fans, which is fine, just be careful with her cause she really will fall in love with you." I said, trying not to laugh.

"I'll do my best to control my charisma." He winked, making me laugh out loud. He went and sat next to her on the couch and we all started chatting away. Conversation got even more lively at dinner time when the soju started flowing. I didn't drink any since I was still breastfeeding, so I just got to watch all the hilariousness.

"So do you have any embarrassing stories that we don't know?" Yugyeom asked.

"Allie, you keep your mouth shut. I have as many stories as you do, remember that." I laughed.

"Well there is that one time your skirt fell down as you were leaving school." She laughed. I smacked my forehead and sighed. And here comes all the horror stories.

"At least I wasn't the one who got caught making out with her boyfriend in the janitor's closet." I replied with a smile. She gave me a half irritated half amused look.

"And I didn't have a picture of myself in my bra and panties circulated among the whole 11th grade." She grinned.

"Now that wasn't funny. I could have killed Liam. He sent that picture to one friend and that's all it took." I sighed.

"Like when we all saw that dancing video!" Youngjae teased. I reached over and smacked his arm, turning bright red. They loved to bring that up every now and then.

"Wait what happened?" She laughed.

"Yugyeom secretly recorded noona dancing sexy for him and when we got back from tour we all saw in on the big screen tv by accident." Jackson giggled.

"What?! Oh my God that is hilarious." She laughed along with the guys. I looked at Yugyeom, who still looked guilty down to this day. I couldn't help but sigh and kiss him on the cheek. He was someone who was impossible to stay mad at. We all went to the living room and spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other's company. After I got Jiyeon down I called Allie in to my bedroom, away from them.

"Hey, so would you care if Yugyeom spent the night? I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable." I said, changing into my pjs.

"Girl, you know I don't care." She replied, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"So are you in heaven or what?" I asked, grinning.

"Oh my God, yes! How do you choose a bias? I have been Bambam crazy forever, but being around them in person, I could never choose. But since I was already Bambam crazy, now I'm just more in love with him." She said, beaming.

"I never had a bias. I couldn't even before I met them." I answered. We left the room to see that it had quieted down, and Bambam had already fallen asleep on the couch. Jaebum stood up and walked over, stretching.

"We are probably going to head home, some of us have schedules tomorrow." He said, giving me a hug.

"Ok guys. Yugyeom is going to stay." I said, as he grinned and gave me a wink.

"I'll wake Bambam." Jinyoung said, standing up.

"You can let him stay here and sleep on the couch." I shrugged. He nodded and they all bid us goodnight.

"I'm going to get a shower before bed. Goodnight Allie." Yugyeom said, walking to our room.

"Goodnight!" She called quietly. I cleaned up the living room a bit as Allie changed into her pjs. I walked to the linen closet and grabbed a blanket. I walked over and fluffed a blanket over Bambam, and slipped a pillow under his head.

"He looks so incredible even sleeping." She whispered, coming out of her room.

"You are gonna stand out here looking at him all night, aren't you?" I giggled.

"Shush! But...just look at him! He looks so flawless." She sighed.

"Noona?" Bambam grumbled. Allie took off running in to her room, making me laugh.

"Hey Bambam. The guys went home and left you to sleep in the couch. You can stay here the night if you want." I said walking over and roughing up his hair. He nodded and closed his eyes again. I walked into the bedroom to see Yugyeom in a towel, towel drying his hair.

"Well hello there, sexy." I said, shutting the door. He looked at me and got a big grin on his face.

"You are the sexy one." He said, throwing the towel into the dirty clothes basket.

"I don't think so. I can't even compare to you." I said, walking over and wrapping my arms around him. I loved the feeling of his soft, warm skin against mine. I placed a gentle kiss at the base of his long neck and let him go.

"Ahhh I don't want to go to practice tomorrow." He groaned as he slipped on some boxer briefs.

"I know, I don't want you to go either." I replied, getting in to bed. He got in beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist, laying his head right above my boob.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" He asked, nuzzling his head into me.

"I'm not sure. I figured I would let her tell me what she wants to do. But I will keep you updated every step of the way." I said, playing with his hair. He nodded, wiggling his head more than needed. I giggled and ran my fingers down his neck and back, feeling chills raise up on his body.

"I'm horny." He said out of nowhere. I laughed out loud, as he giggled and raised his head up, looking at me.

"That came out of nowhere." I replied.

"I've been that way since we talked about that video of you. I think it's about time I have a reenactment." He smiled.

"Jinjja?"I whined and laughed.

"Yeah! That would be great." He said, sitting up.

"What, right now?" I said, sitting up with him.

"Why not?" He asked, reaching for the stereo remote. He turned it on quietly and grinned.

"I think that we need to change this solo to a duet." I grinned, standing up and offering my hand to him. He took it and stood up, biting his lip. I felt my insides clench and let out a slow breath. I pulled my shirt off and leaned my back against him, as I rubbed back and forth. We started moving in rhythm, me grinding my ass against him. We danced for a while, him getting harder and harder the whole time. I thought of a good idea and stopped moving. I turned around and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the oversized chair in the corner. I slipped his boxer briefs off and sat him in the chair. I slid my panties down and straddled his legs, him staring eagerly. I slid him inside me, making him groan quietly. I started body rolling to the beat of the music, grinding back and forth as I did.

"Mmmm just like that." He moaned. He put his hands on my hips as I moved, biting my lip. I let out little closed mouth moans, making him throb. We kept this rhythm up for several songs, as I was getting tighter and tighter and he got harder. He started moving his body under me some, adding to the pleasure and making me throb.

"Oh fuck baby, that feels so good." I breathed as I started using my legs to move even more. He let out a loud breath and looked down at my thrusting with his mouth hanging open.

"Keep going...mmmmmm....oh I'm gonna cum soon." He breathed sexily.  
I throbbed as I put both hands on his shoulders and leaned back as much as I could, pressing my body down as much as I could.

"Mmmmm cum for me." I breathed, staring into his eyes. They rolled back in his head as his mouth dropped back open and he started twitching and jerking.

"Oh fuck I'm cumming." He grunted. That was all it took to cause my orgasm to take over, making me move fast and hard, my body trembling. We sat there a minute, him just breathing hard and grinning. I kissed him softly and got up, and picking up the still damp towel off of the pile. I wiped off and gave it to him to him to do the same. I sat on the edge of the bed and started to get dressed as he looked around the room.

"What you looking for, jagiya?" I asked, finishing getting changed.

"My phone. I need to set an alarm for the morning. I think I left it out in the living room on the table." He said, grabbing his underwear.

"I'll go get it." I said, standing up and walking to the door. He turned off the radio and light and slid in bed as I opened the door so quietly, so not to wake up Bambam. I tiptoed over to toward the back of the couch and froze at what I saw. Allie was laying on the couch and Bambam beside her on his side, his arm around her, and they were making out. I quickly and silently made my way back to my room and shut the door. I leaned against it and let out a breath.

"Was it not there?" He asked.

"I didn't get that far. You can use mine for the night. If it is out there, it is staying out there." I said, rushing into the bed.

"Why? Is he naked or something?" He teased.

"No but he and Allie are making out!" I whispered loudly.

"Jinjja!?" He laughed. I handed him to set an alarm, him still giggling. I just shook my head and cuddled against Yugyeom. Maybe we could be best friends dating best friends. I smiled at the thought and drifted off to sleep, completely content with life.

_________________  
_________________

 

 

 


	53. Jaebum Ending

He jumped up and hooted in celebration.  I smiled as he jogged off to my room and came back out with Jiyeon sleeping in his arm.  He patted his chest over his heart and had the sweetest smile on his face.

"Jiyeonie...saranghae Jiyeonie." he said softly, rocking her back and forth.  He kissed her head gently and smiled one of the most beautiful smiles I had ever seen. 

"I am happy for you JB hyung." Yugyeom said, patting JB softly on the back.

"Gomawo Yugyeomie!" he said, putting his hand on Yugyeom's cheek and shaking it.  The other members laughed as Yugyeom ducked away with a grin.  They all looked genuinely happy for him, even Mark, who I was most worried about. 

"Jiyeonie, your uncles all love you so much." he said, bouncing her softly.  His eyes opened wide and he got such a look of joy on his face.

"What is it?" I laughed.

"She smiled at me in her sleep.  She may be the cutest baby in the whole world." he grinned.  Oh I felt so much love and joy in that moment.  I wanted to freeze time and keep him in the happy bubble he was in right now.  With being the leader of Got7 especially, he had so much responsibility, and he worked so hard, taking care of everyone and doing everything he could for the group and the fans.  He sighed and sat by me, looking so blissful.

"Are you really truly happy?" I asked, leaning my head on him.

"Almost entirely happy." he said, smiling at me. 

"Almost? What can I do to make you completly happy?" I asked, leaning away a little bit and turning to him.

"I don't think you can...not yet.  I just feel very responsible for what might happen because of this.  Trust me, I wouldn't trade being her father for the world, but I just worry about the rest of the members and the fallout for this.  Fans are going to be really disappointed that I didn't tell them the truth.  I have always been able to pride myself on Got7 being an honest group, and I am afraid that this will harm us in ways I haven't even seen yet." he sighed.

"I am sorry JB.  If you want me to stay in hiding for a while, I will.  I hate that we are a cause of turmoil for you all." I sighed.

"Ani! You have been hiding long enough.  It is time for you and Jiyeon to be able to go out in public.  Don't worry, I will take responsibility.  People can be mad at me, but I will apologize sincerely." he said, looking over at me. 

"You always work so hard for everyone.  Please, let me know absolutely anything I can do to help." I said, putting my hand on his arm.  He looked down at my hand and back up at me, giving me a small smile.

"Actually, there is.  Jinyoungah, can you take her for me?" he asked, holding out Jiyeon.  He smiled and walked over, his arms outstretched.

"Uncle Jinyoung gets a turn!" he said in a cute voice.  I laughed as he turned back around with her and sat on the other couch.

"Can you come with me?" JB asked, standing up and offering me his hand.  I nodded and held his hand as he walked to the the manager's office.  I hated this room, it always brought trouble.  Well, I can't say that.  It brought me Jaebum...it brought me Jiyeon.  He knocked on the door as we heard the manager call for us to come in.  We walked in and sat in the chairs across from the desk.

"So...I am assuming you are the father?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, and I wanted to talk to you about how I should take responsibility." he said, nodding.  Leave it to him to always to the smart and responsible thing. 

"What did you have in mind?" The manager asked, taking out a pad and pen.

"I think since no one knows about this, we can control the leaking of information, so there are no false rumors.  The first thing I think we should do is have me release a written apology on all forms of SNS that Got7 is active on." he started.

"That is what JYP was thinking.  What else did you want to do?" He asked, writing some things down.

"To show that I am sincerely apologetic and want the fans to know everything, I think I should post a photo of Jiyeon and I, asking the public to please forgive me for deceiving them but that I had to for her safety." he added.

"Ok, that is a start.  But the identity of her mother is going to come up and people are going to want to know.  So, did you have any idea what you wanted to do there?" he asked.

"Well...I kinda wanted to see if you had any idea how you want to be exposed to the public." he said, looking at me. 

"Me?" I asked, looking at them both.

"Yes, you.  You will have to face difficulties too, and the less, the better." Jaebum said, patting my hand.

"I honestly don't know.  I don't have experience in this sort of thing.  I just want whatever will be best for the group, I don't care about me." I answered, looking at the both of them.  JB sighed and shook his head.

"You never worry about yourself, but I do." he said, looking at me softly.  I nodded and looked at the manager.

"The public knows of her being an assistant manager all this time.  There are no pictures of her entering or leaving the house, pregnant or otherwise so I think we need to move her out before we issue this statement.  It will be safer for all three of you.  But I think that it would be ok if we just state a simple fact of who she is." the manager suggested. 

"That...is probably wisest." Jaebum agreed.  It was going to be so hard not living here anymore, but I was still going to be here everyday.

"You're right, that would probably be best." I nodded.  Jaebum then went in to issuing what his apology would say, and it sounded so heartfelt and pleading to the public. 

"Ok, we will do that, and tomorrow, we will get a picture of you with Jiyeon, so make sure you are ready." the manager said, after finishing writing up the apology. 

"Ok hyung, thank you.   See you in the morning." he said, standing and bowing slightly.  I bowed too as we left and stood outside the office.  Jaebum wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deep and heartfelt.  My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.  I breathed heavily, melting into his arms.  He pulled away and gave me a sexy smile as he gave my butt a little smack.

"Jaebumah!  You are being naughty!" I whispered as slid my hand over his chest.  He shivered and started laughing.  He looked around for a second and then pressed me back against the wall, kissing me with such passion, his tongue dancing with mine.  I let out a loud breath as I rubbed my  hands over his back and down to his ass.  I grabbed it, pulling him into me as he rubbed his hands down my sides, grabbing my hips.  He lingered for another moment, and pulled away, stepping back.  He cleared his throat and looked side to side, before he gave me a wicked little smile.

"Be careful now, that is how we wound up with Jiyeon.  You aren't ready for another yet, are you?" He said, cocking his head to the side.  I dropped my mouth open before getting a big grin on my face. 

"No, but I think we should get in plenty of practice." I said as I walked past him and brushed my hand across his crotch.  He blasted out a short breath of air and followed me as we walked into the living room.  Jackson had Jiyeon smiling as he did aegyo and made silly faces at her.  Jaebum and I sat together on the couch as he held my hand tight.  Mark and Bambam went on either side of jackson, and started making cute and silly faces as Yugyeom counted to 3.  After about the third time they made cute noises with it, and we all stopped dead as Jiyeon let out the smallest little giggle.  Jaebum put his hand over his heart and patted it, closing his eyes smiling. That was the first time any of us had heard her laugh. We all started laughing or cheering for her.  They tried it again, resulting in more giggles. 

"Oh, my heart." JB said, rubbing his chest.

"That has to be one of the most beautiful sounds in the world." I smiled, squeezing his hand. 

"Saranghae noona." he said, looking at me with his piercing eyes.

"That is the other most beautiful sound in the world.  Nado saranghae Jaebumah." I smiled, as I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.  He wrapped his arm around me and we held hands, listening to the laughter of our daughter and the members.  Life couldn't be any more perfect than it was right now. 

"I don't know if I am ready for tomorrow." I sighed, leaning against Jaebum's shoulder. 

"I know, I'm sorry.  I wish we could delay it more, but things will only get worse the older Jiyeon gets." he answered, leaning his head against mine.  I nodded and held his hand tight.

"Come on jagiyah, let's get to bed." I said, standing up.  I pulled him up off the couch and went into my room.  I stripped down to my thong and bra and climbed in bed.  I pulled back the covers for him, and patted the bed next to me.  He gave me that million dollar smile and pulled his shirt over his head, a sight I never tired of.  He took off his pants and slid in next to me.  I put my head on his chest and traced my fingers back and forth over his chest muscles, working my way up and down his abdomen. 

"I thought you wanted to go to bed." he said with a smile on his voice.   I looked up and him and kissed his chest softly.

"I didn't say anything about sleep." I smiled.  He bit his lip and stared at me, making me excited immediately.  I kissed on his chest some more and slid my fingers down his body.  He let out a slow breath as I saw the blanket start to raise.  I got up on my knees and crawled down between his legs, looking at him mischeviously.  I pulled the blanket back to reveal him already lowering his boxers and grabbing his dick.   He held it erect for me as I slid it slowly in my mouth.  He let out the sexiest sounding moan as I flicked my tongue as I went.  I pulled him all the way out of my mouth and grinned.  I slid my hand up and down his length as I stared into his eyes.

"Now, how do you want to cum this time, baby?" I asked, leaning over and letting his tip hit the exposed part of my boobs as I stroked him.  He breathed heavily and stared at my tits eagerly.

"Do what you want, I'm all yours." he said in a low voice.  I knew exactly what I wanted to do.  I got up and straddled him quickly, pulling my thong to the side.  I eased him in me slowly as he breathed in and out fast, watching his dick disappear inside me.  I thrusted my hips back and forth, feeling him get harder and causing me to throb.  After several minutes like this, I stopped moving and got up off of him, his eyes going wide.

"What? Why are you..." he stopped dead and moaned loudly as I slid him back into my mouth, licking and sucking eagerly.  He throbbed a few times in my mouth as I could taste some of his precum squirt into my mouth.

"Mmmmm, I can taste myself and now I can taste you." I said as I slid him out of my mouth, and continued to stroke him.

"Fucking hell!  You know what drives me crazy." he groaned, staring at me.   I rubbed his damp dick head over the top of my tits, leaving a trail of his sticky precum. 

"You have me so wet." I said in a low voice.  He leaned his head back into the pillow and stifled moans in his closed mouth.  I got back up and slid back down on to him slowly, moaning and throbbing as I did.  He let out whimpering moans as I moved my hips in circles so slowly.  He put his hands on my hips and pulled me onto him hard. 

"Ohhhhh my....mnnnnn." he groaned loudly as I felt him throb a few more times.  I tightened and pulsed in response, starting to feel a little close.

"Mmmmmm Jaebumah.....I'm getting close....fuck me hard." I moaned, moving my hips faster.  He let out more whimpering moans, gripping my hips tight. He started thrusting upwards in short, hard thrusts. 

"Oh jebal....I'm about to cum....jebal....ughhnnnn....oh fuck, oh FUCK!" he shouted as he almost sat all the way up, tensed and trembling.  I moaned loudly as my orgasm took over my body, causing me to twitch and shake. 

"Keep going, keep going!" I shouted, feeling like my orgasm could last forever.  He groaned so loud and so sexy sounding, it made my climax keep going, until I finally started to come down from my intense orgasm.  He stopped thrusting and plopped back in the bed as I sat still on him.

"Good God I came so hard." he breathed, putting his hand on his forehead, smiling so sexily.  I moved my hips just a little, making him twitch.  I laughed as I got up on my knees and plopped down beside him. 

"That felt so good."I breathed, kissing his now damp shoulder.

"Hell yeah it did!  When you got off me and sucked on me, it was almost over right then and there." he said, laughing slightly. 

"I thought you would like that." I smiled, resting my cheek on him. 

"I really did." he said, looking down at me.  I leaned up and kissed him on his lips softly, over and over again.

"Saranghae Jaebum." I said, laying my head on the pillow next to him. 

"Nado saranghae jagiyah." he replied, leaning his forehead against mine.  As he quickly dozed off, I just stared at his relaxed, handsome face and couldn't get enough.  He was such a good man, and I was the luckiest person alive.

_______________________  
_______________________

 

 


	54. Mark Ending

He looked at me with the biggest smile and giggled.

"She's really mine?" he asked, putting his hands on top of his head.

"Mark, she is yours." I smiled back. He quickly wiped his hands down his face, and over his eyes. He ran over to me and pulled me up, hugging me tight and kissing my cheek repeatedly.

"I am happy for you, hyung. This is just what you always wanted. You have loved her for a long time." Jinyoung said, smiling at us. I felt him shaking a bit as I pulled back to see tears in his eyes.

"Oppa, don't cry!" I smiled, wiping his face.

"Jinyoung is right. All I have wanted is to make you mine forever for years, and now...you are mine." he breathed. He kissed me with so much heart and love behind it, it made my heart swell up.

"Yes, all yours." I smiled, putting my hand on his face again. He giggled again, giving me that angelic smile of his. He kissed me deep and passionately, resulting in hoots and hollers from the other members. This felt so odd, displaying our love like this in front of others that I had shared a relationship with, but I just melted into his kiss until he finally pulled back with a grin.

"Be right back." He said, letting go of me and leaving the living room.

"He is so happy, noona. I am happy for you both." Jackson said, giving me a big smile. I smiled at him and sighed in contentment. Mark came back out a few seconds later, Jiyeon in his arms.

"Guys, I want to introduce my daughter to you." he grinned. I couldn't help but smile ear to ear.

"We uncles are going to spoil her rotten!" Bambam laughed, looking at Mark fondly.

"Jiyeon, did you hear that? Your uncles are going to spoil you! And when they don't, I will." Mark answered, kissing her head softly. I don't think I have ever loved him more than I did in this moment. I walked over to them and layed my head on Mark's shoulder. Jiyeon started to wake up and looked up at Mark. She grinned a smile that I could recognize as his, as he giggled.

"Mark, have you given thought about how you want to handle this?" Jaebum asked. I was curious myself as to what he was going to do.

"I wish I could just shout it from the roof! I have some ideas but nothing concrete yet. Do I have to do something right now?" he asked, looking up from Jiyeon.

"No, but be thinking of how you want to handle this." Jaebum replied. Mark nodded and looked back down at Jiyeon.

"Oppa, I have an idea. Leave Jiyeon here." I smiled. He looked over at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Youngjae, take her will you?" he asked, looking up to him. Youngjae smiled and opened his arms, taking her and cooing and singing to her. I grabbed Mark by the hand and ran through the house, pulling him up the stairs and out onto the roof. I ran to the barrier and put my hands on it, laughing and smiling.

"I LOVE MARK TUAN!!!!" I shouted loudly. He laughed and looked at me with the most delighted and shocked expression.

"What are you doing?" he giggled.

"MARK TUAN IS MY OPPA!!!!" I screamed, shouting it to the night sky. He laughed again and looked over at me.

"Are you crazy?" he laughed.

"You said you wanted to shout it from the rooftops!" I smiled, kissing his cheek. He grinned before looking up at the sky and putting his hands around his mouth.

"JIYEON IS MY DAUGHTER!!!" he shouted loudly.

"See, doesn't that feel great?" I laughed, staring at his bright face.

"HER EOMMA IS THE MOST WONDERFUL WOMAN IN THE WORLD AND I LOVE HER!!!" He shouted, breathing heavy afterwards. I looked at him and shook my head, smiling. He took me in his arms and kissed me hard. I kissed him back, feeling my heart go wild.

"I love you." he whispered between kisses.

"I love you too, babe." I replied softly. He stopped kissing me for a second and looked into my eyes. He bit his lip, and let a smirk come over his face. I felt myself tighten at his gaze, as I swallowed and let out a deep breath. He kissed me hard and pressed me back against the door. I kissed him back, putting my hands on his chest. He slid his hand up my leg and gripped it, pulling it up. I wrapped it around behind his back as he pressed further into me. I could feel his hardness through our shorts, making me moan slightly. I grinded against him as he slid his hand up my shirt and cupped my full tit in his hand. He squeezed it as I laughed. He pulled his head back and looked at me with a funny face.

"What?" he smiled.

"Look at what you just did." I giggled. A wet spot appeared on my shirt as he dropped his hand.

"Ah Jesus, I'm sorry!" he said, trying not to laugh. I laughed loudly, shaking my head. While I had him distracted, I reached my hand down inside his pants and grabbed his hard on, squeezing it gently.

"Oh fuck, what are you doing?" he breathed, looking at me. I smiled as I took my hand away and grabbed his biceps. I quickly spun us where he was against the wall and I pressed into him. I kissed him hard and slid down his body, dropping to my knees. I slid him out of his pants and straight into my mouth. He leaned his head back against the door and let out the sexiest moan I had ever heard. I moaned with him in my mouth, as I started sliding him in and out of my mouth, rolling my tongue as I went.

"My God, you are good at that." he breathed, putting his hand on the back of my head. I moved faster, rotating my head as I went. He started breathing faster, pushing his pelvis to my mouth eagerly.

"Let me fuck you." He said in his low sexy voice. I slid him ever so slowly out of my mouth and smiled at him. He helped me up and switched places with me, as he slid my panties and shorts off. I felt so exposed in the cool night air, but we were in a place where no one could see, so it was rather freeing. I lifted my leg as he slid partially in to me. I grimaced slightly, breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" he asked, not moving.

"Yeah, It's just really really tight after 2 months of no sex and giving birth and all that." I breathed.

"I'll say! I will go slow, don't let me hurt you, ok?" he asked, smiling. I nodded as he so slowly started to slide farther in. He went so slow, I felt nothing but pleasure. I moaned as he filled me completely, him giving me a mischevious little grin. He slowly started to thrust in and out of me, as I slammed by hand back against the door. It felt so damn good, like I had never been fucked before in my life.

"Oh my God! Mark! Oh yes!" I shouted, as I thrusted forward to meet him.

"You feeling good, baby?" he asked in my ear. I trembled at his deep voice, feeling myself tighten.

"Yes, oh God yes." I breathed. He smiled in slight amusement until I started rolling my hips as he thrusted.

"Shit, that feels so good. Keep doing that." he growled, thrusting harder and faster. I rolled my hips in tight circles, as he started grunting with almost every thrust.

"Fuck oppa, I'm gonna cum soon." I panted, my body already shaking. He started throbbing inside me as he kissed me hard. I could feel him hardening, close to orgasm. I felt my own body started to get ready to climax.

"Mmmmm...mmmm...mmmmm...oh God....I'm about to cum...ohhhhhh GOD!" he groaned as he started thrusting hard, his dick throbbing deep inside me.

"Oh oppa!!!" I shouted as I shook all over, my body throbbing and pulsing. We came together for a long time before he stopped thrusting and just leaned in to me, totally out of breath.

"I can't remember the last time I came that hard." he breathed, kissing my shoulder and neck.

"Oh my God, I can't either." I said, still panting. He leaned up and looked into my eyes so intensely. He put his hand on my cheek, and looked back and forth in my eyes, smiling softly.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked, sighing.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I asked back, searching his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed me so softly before pulling away and letting me get dressed. He stopped me and hugged me one more time before we headed in the house. We went back to the living room where they were all still sitting there with Jiyeon. He put his arm around me kissed my forehead.

"My family is going to be so happy." he smiled, leaning his forehead on me.

"They will? " I asked nervously. I met his parents one time, and they were very sweet and kind, but they would be ok with me being with their son and having their grandchild?

"Of course. They know how much I have loved you since they met you in LA. They will be thrilled for me. They liked you a lot. Don't worry noona, this will all be great." he sighed, kissing my forehead again.

"It is already great. I have you, I have Jiyeon, and I have this beautiful family. What more could I ask for?" I said, holding his hand. Nothing. I could not ask for anything more.

***

The next week was busy with packing and moving to the new place. I didn't have a whole lot to bring, mainly clothing. Tonight was going to be the first night we spent in the new house, and the announcement was going to hit the media tomorrow. Mark was going to get to spend tonight with me since it hadn't been revealed yet. I looked around the apartment and sighed at the stacks of things to unpack. It was a three bedroom, though I told them two would be fine.

"This is the last of it." Mark said, carrying in two boxes and setting them on the floor.

"Thanks sweetie." I said, shutting the door behind him.

"Where is Jiyeon?" He asked, looking at her empty car seat.

"She's sleeping in her crib." I smiled. He walked down the small hallway and peeked in her door, smiling. I started carrying boxes of clothes to the master bedroom and placing them in front of the dresser. JYP had been extremely generous and fully furnished the place, so it was starting to look like a real home.

"Jagiya, come sit down for a second." He called to me from the living room. I went and sat on the love seat facing the large picture window. He sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"I hate you won't be able to sleep here every night." I sighed.

"Me too. But at least I will see you and Jiyeon every day." He replied, kissing my head. I turned to him and kissed him softly and then stood up.

"You know, we are going to have to break in that bed tonight." I smiled, putting my hair up. He looked at me with that sexy smile of his and stood up, smacking my ass as he did.

"Why wait til tonight?" He grinned. I faced him and grabbed him by his waistband, leading him to the room. We spent the next hour making love in more than one place in the bedroom, being as loud as we wanted. The rest of the day was spent unpacking and somehow we managed to get it all done. This place was really nice and comfortable when we finished. It felt like home. We ordered some food and ate carry out as we laughed and enjoyed each other's company. In the evening, we decided to make the call to his parents. I sat next to him with sleeping Jiyeon in my arms. He kept me out of frame as he started the video chat. His father answered and Mark got a huge smile on his face. He asked for his dad to go get his mom and he smiled and greeted her as she came on camera.

"So I have something pretty important to tell you guys, and it is amazing news." He started, unable to stop smiling.

"What is it my son?" His dad asked smiling.

"This is big. But...remember when I introduced the love of my life to you when we were visiting?" Mark asked, grinning.

"Yes, we liked her! She was very nice." His mom said, nodding.

"Well, she is now my girlfriend officially. We have been dating under the radar for a long time now actually." He started.

"Oh I am so happy for you." His dad said, smiling big.

"I want you two to brace yourself." He said as he took a deep breath.

"There is more?" His mom asked, here eyes widening as she gave him a warm smile.

"We have been under a gag order by the company but all is going to be revealed in the morning. That being said, there is someone I want you to meet." He added. They looked at each other with a confused look. Mark turned the camera off for a second as I handed him Jiyeon. She looked like a little angel, sleeping so peacefully. He cradled her in one arm as he picked up the phone again and turned on the camera.

"I want you to meet your granddaughter Jiyeon." He said, looking down at her and back up at the camera with a huge smile. His mom squealed as he put the camera closer to her sleeping face. They had utter shocked but delighted expressions on their faces.

"She is yours?!" His mom asked, covering her mouth and wiping a tear away.

"Yeah, she is 9 weeks old today. I'm sorry I haven't been able to tell you until now. It has killed me." He said, his smile falling.

"I wish you could have too, but I can understand. You had responsibilities." His father nodded as a huge grin spread across his face.

"She is so beautiful!" She whispered. Mark looked over at me and motioned for me to come in to the camera frame. I scooted over and bowed my head to his parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tuan. It's a pleasure to see you again." I smiled nervously. Jiyeon started to fuss and wake up. Mark bounced her and looked up at me. I picked her up and burped and bounced her until she calmed down. Mark kissed me on the forehead and propped the camera up on the coffee table in front of us.

"We are going to come visit as soon as possible." His dad said, getting out his phone, still all grins.

"I would be happy to have you stay here with me while you are here. Then you can see Jiyeon as much as you want." I offered, turning her toward the camera.

"That is wonderful thank you!" His father said kindly. They were so sweet, and it made my heart feel so warm. I looked down at Jiyeon as she smiled at the camera.

"She looks just like you did when you were her age." His mom smiled, putting her hand over her mouth again.

"Really? She is so beautiful, I thought she looked like her mom." Mark said, looking at me. I blushed and gave him a sheepish grin. We had a nice talk with his parents and they booked a flight to come visit next week! I was excited for them but very nervous at the same time. By time we went to bed, Mark fell fast asleep, exhausted from the day's activities. Eventually I fell asleep, trying to put the anxieties of tomorrow behind me. We woke early and got done, dressing nicer since we may get a look or two. I dressed Jiyeon in a cute little dress and loaded her diaper bag full.

"We better get to the dorm before they release it." Mark suggested as he finished fixing his hair. We put face masks on and headed quickly and quietly to the dorm. When we arrived, most everyone was up.

"Good morning guys." I smiled, slipping my shoes off.

"Lemme see her!! We missed you guys!" Bambam said, reaching his arms out. I handed her to him and smiled.

"We missed you all too." I answered, walking into the living room. I started cleaning right away to keep myself busy. After I finished cleaning the living room and bathroom, Jaebum shouted ,"It's out!" I took out my phone and looked at the article, taking a deep breath. There were already comments of support, anger, sorrow and love. I started a load of clothes and made a light breakfast. We all ate and tried to keep calm.

"There are already reporters gathering out front." The manager said, coming out of his office.

"I will face them in a minute." Mark sighed, finishing his breakfast. I cleaned up and stood nervously at the top of the stairs with Jiyeon as Mark opened the door. He was met by loud voices of questions and shouts. He quieted the crowd somehow as I heard him address them.

"I am willing to answer all your questions and concerns, so I ask for your patience and understanding. One at a time, please." He said as he started answering question after question for several minutes.

"When are we going to get to see them?" I heard a female ask. I saw him come up the stairs and sigh. He looked worn out already.

"Are you willing?" He asked, looking at me softly.

" I will do anything that will help." I replied, placing my free hand on his arm.

"Ok let me go down first."He smiled. He ran down the stairs and quieted them again.

"They are going to come out but she is still a small baby so I ask that you please show consideration."He asked. It got quiet as he called up for me to come down. I straightened the hem of Jiyeon's dress, adjusted Mark's necklace and slowly started down the stairs. My eyes went wide as I saw dozens of people around, reporters and fans alike. There were gasps and some awwws and a few shouts. I bowed low, holding her to my chest. I handed her to Mark as he smiled and held her cradled in one arm.

"Do they live at the dorm?" A reporter asked.

"No, they live in their own place." He answered.

"Are you two truly a couple?"

"Yes, we are." He looked at me and gave me a small smile. He bounced Jiyeon as she giggled and smiled at him. The reporters started snapping pictures furiously, most of them smiling at least.

"Did she seduce you?"

"Not at all. I made the first move." Mark laughed.

"Are you sure the child is yours?"

"Of course." He said, his forehead wrinkling a bit.

"What do your families think?"

"They are thrilled, and actually plan on visiting soon." He responded.

"What about yours miss?"

I looked at Mark and he gave me a small nod.

"I- I don't have any family." I said in a small voice.

"Do you know who your family is?"

"Yes, my parents have both passed away." I responded, rubbing my arm. We answered questions for what seemed like hours until Jiyeon started to cry. I took her from Mark and bowed to the crowd, heading back up the stairs. I got the nursing blanket out of the diaper bag and plopped on the couch. I covered myself and started feeding Jiyeon. I sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"You did very well, Noona." Yugyeom said as he sat across from me. A few minutes later Mark came up the stairs and sat next to me. The rest of the members gathered in the living room as well as the manager.

"That went as well as can be expected. The online response is pretty 50/50, and we can't ask for much more than that. The general vibe is a positive one, but there are many angry fans." He said.

"Is it just toward me or the group in general?" Mark asked, shifting nervously.

"More you and her than the group. Some say that someone else in the group should have exposed it but those comments are few." He replied.

"Well I'm glad the group isn't suffering at least." He said, taking out his phone. He frowned and sighed. He started typing and eventually gave a soft smile.

"People are so cruel sometimes." Youngjae frowned, looking at his phone.

"What are they saying?" Jackson asked, getting out his phone.

"I don't want to say."Youngjae said softly. I picked up my phone and Mark put his hand on my wrist.

"Don't look, noona." Bambam said, putting his phone away. I opened the article and immediately saw why he didn't want me to. People were calling me orphan trash who seduced Mark and trapped him with a baby, and that I was the great ruination of his life. I opened another SNS and couldn't help but smile. Mark just posted a photo of me sitting in a chair, looking down at a smiling Jiyeon. The caption read "My girls... my heart.... my life". It already had likes from every member that used SNS, as well as Mark's family. I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed. My phone rang in my hand, and sure enough, it was Allie. I talked to her for a while as she squealed and gushed over the news and Mark's picture. After everything was all said and done we spent the rest of the day in the house. The guys all took turns playing with Jiyeon while I cleaned. At the end of the night, I looked at Mark and sighed.

"I don't want to leave you." I frowned.

"Oh don't do that." He said, giving me a sad little look, handing me Jiyeon.

"Sorry babe." I replied, trying to smile. He leaned down and kissed her on the head softly before standing up and kissing me softly with my face in his hands.

"I love you so much." He said, smiling sweetly.

"We love you too, so so much." I smiled. He walked me down the stairs to the waiting car.

"Call me as soon as you get home so I know you both are safe."He called. I nodded and ducked in the car. The ride home went fast and we were able to sneak home without interference. I layed Jiyeon down and called Mark as I got into my pjs. We talked quietly on the phone until his voice got so thick and deep with exhaustion. I then softly sang to him until I heard him sleeping. I layed there listening to his breathing for a few minutes with a smile on my face.

"I love you Mark Tuan." I said softly as I hung up the phone. I layed there for a while until I settled in comfortably and fell fast asleep.

***  
I tried not to be nervous, but it was next to impossible. I know Mark's parents were very sweet and kind, and I liked them a lot but meeting them for half a day, and once on the phone was going to be much different than them staying at my house for the better part of a week. My phone buzzed, breaking my train of thought. It was a text from Mark.

ALMOST THERE, THEY ARE SO EXCITED!

Jiyeon started crying, wriggling around. I picked her up and bounced her, trying to get her to stop.

"Shhhh shhh shhh Jiyeonie. Your grandparents will be here soon. You can't be crying when they get here." I said, patting her back. She burped and spit up all down my shoulder and chest, stopping her crying.

"Aigoo, Jiyeonie. Is that what you needed?" I asked. I picked up a cloth and wiped her mouth and hand, and then started to wipe my shirt as I heard the door unlocking. Great, I looked a mess. Mark walked in and immediatley gave me a kiss on the cheek, and kissed Jiyeon on the back of the head.

"It's so nice to see you again! I'm sorry I'm such a mess. Jiyeon just decided to burp up a minute ago." I said, trying to laugh it off.

"Oh nonsense, you look beautiful. That is just a sign of being a good mother. Mark used to do that to me all the time." his mom laughed.

"Do you want me to take her so you can go change?" his dad asked, looking at Jiyeon with a grin.

"Sure, she would love to see you!" I said, passing her over. He took her in his arms so lovingly, as they both cooed and squealed over her. I excused myself and ran to my bedroom. I grabbed a new shirt and went to the bathroom, pulling my old one over my head, trying to keep the spit up out of my hair. I tossed it in the dirty clothes as I heard the bedroom door open. Mark came around the corner and crossed his arms, grinning.

"Nice timing." he smiled, walking over to me. I slipped the new shirt on and shook my head at him. He took me in a hug, and kissed me, slipping a little tongue in there as well.

"Behave yourself, your parents are right outside." I laughed, smacking his arm.

"Hey, I have something I need to ask you. I want to take you to dinner tomorrow night, and my parents offered to watch Jiyeon. Does that sound ok to you?" he asked, smiling big.

"That sounds lovely, but are you sure they are ok with it? This is a vacation for them, and I want to make sure they enjoy themselves." I replied.

"They offered, they want to spend time with her." he shrugged.

"As long as they are ok with it, sure." I smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Make sure you dress up, it's a nice place we are going to." he added.

"Ok sweetie, I will." I replied. We walked back out to the living room and chatted with his parents for a while. There were lots of laughs and stories of Mark when he was a baby.

"Here, I brought you a picture of him when he was her age." his mom said, handing me an old photo. I placed my hand over my heart and grinned big.

"Mark, you were so cute!!" I said, not able to stop smiling.

"See? You WERE cute, what happened?" his dad laughed. We all laughed as Mark just grinned a shook his head.

"I'd say he is still pretty cute." I answered, holding his hand.

"Do you have any photos of you as a baby?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. There were some old photos in my mom's belongings. I can go check." I said, as I got up off the couch. I went and rifled through the box, my heart pulling and feeling a little heavy. I found one of my mom holding me when I was close to Jiyeon's age. I grabbed it and walked back out, handing it to his mom.

"Ahh I see you in her too. She looks a lot like both of you. She is very beautiful." she said, grinning at the picture.

"And she smiles as much as Mark does." his dad said, making another face at her, causing her to giggle.

"Your mother was very beautiful too. You must miss her." She said softly.

"I do...I really do. She would have loved Jiyeon so much." I said, trying not to cry. Mark rubbed my arm as I sighed and shook it off. I made dinner for everyone and we spent the rest of the evening all laughing and enjoying each other's company. At the end of the night, Jiyeon was put down for bed, and his parent's started to get pretty sleepy. He hugged them both goodnight and I walked him to the door.

"I miss you already. I will be back first thing in the morning. " he said, giving me a soft smile, and putting his hand on my cheek.

"You are too cute. I miss you too." I replied, putting my hand over his. He leaned in and kissed me softly, over and over before he pulled away, searching my eyes.

"I love you." he said, giving me one more kiss.

"I love you too. I hope you sleep well. Text me when you get there, ok?" i said, as he took his hand away and opened the door.

"I will. Goodnight baby." he said, as he walked out.

"Goodnight Mark." I said, as I shut the door. I turned around to see his parents smiling.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't exactly appropriate." I said, turning red. I hope they didn't see him kissing me.

"It was just fine. You two look good together, and he really loves you." his mom said. I walked towards them, still feeling flushed.

"I really love him too." I smiled, looking at the floor. I bid them both goodnight and went into my room to change. My phone buzzed and I couldn't help but grin.

BACK SAFE AND SOUND. I WOULD SAY HOME, BUT YOU TWO ARE WHERE MY HOME IS.

I sighed and couldn't help but pat my heart. He loved me way too much.

I AM GLAD YOU ARE SAFE, AND THIS IS JUST A HOUSE UNTIL YOU ARE HERE. WHEN YOU ARE HERE IS WHEN IT IS HOME. I LOVE YOU, SWEET DREAMS.

I plugged my phone in and cuddled up in my bed. My phone buzzed once again as I was getting sleepy.

I WILL DREAM OF YOU. GOODNIGHT MY LOVE. SLEEP WELL, AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE MORNING.

I probably fell asleep with a smile on my face, thinking about the smile on his. I woke earlier the next morning as Jiyeon started to fuss. I quickly pulled my messy hair up and rushed out to see his mom already coming out of the room with her.

"I'm sorry if she woke you." I whispered, in case his dad was still sleeping.

"We were already up." his dad said from the kitchen, making me jump.

"Oh good morning! I didn't see you there!" I laughed. I took Jiyeon from his mom and sat in the far end of the living room. I covered myself up and started to feed her as she quieted down immediately. His parents sat at the table, drinking coffee as I heard the door unlock.

"Good morning everyone!" Mark said, taking his shoes off. He had a suit in a garment bag over his arm, as well as a duffel bag.

"Good morning sweetie. I am sorry I don't have breakfast made for you all yet. I will get to it as soon as I am done with her." I said, feeling bad I didn't get up earlier.

"Nonsense! I will get it, you just take care of Jiyeon." Mark said. He went and put his stuff in my room and came back out to the kitchen. We all ate together and enjoyed the day. Several of the other members stopped by later to hang out for a while. We had a day planned tomorrow to go to the dorm and all eat together, but they couldn't wait. Everyone loved Mark's parents, they were so sweet. As it got closer to evening, I excused myself and took a shower, and did my hair and some light makeup. I stayed dressed in casual clothes as I let Mark take over the bathroom and start getting done. I fed Jiyeon one more time and showed his parents where everything was, including the pumped milk in case she got hungry. Mark opened the bedroom door dressed in his black on black suit. His hair was pushed back, and he looked so hot, I had to keep my composure.

"You clean up pretty nice." his dad said, snapping a picture.

"You look so handsome." I said, kissing him on his cheek. He smiled, and walked out of the way, giving me the room. I shut the door and put on the dress that I bought with him in Paris, and his necklace to go along with it. It was a little tight on the chest, since I was still breastfeeding, but it wasn't inappropriate, thankfully. I opened the door, as he got a huge grin on his face.

"I was hoping you would wear that one. You look beautiful." he said, taking my hand. His parents took a photo of us together, and so did Mark with his phone. He uploaded it with the caption, "DATE NIGHT!!!" He called a cab and we kissed Jiyeon goodbye and said goodbye to his parents as we climbed in the cab.

"So where are we going?" I asked, holding his hand.

"It's a surprise. I have wanted to take you here for a very long time." he said, looking out the window. We got to the restaurant and walked up to the hostess. She turned red, but kept her professional decorum.

"Do you have a reservation?" she asked, looking at the list.

"Yes, under Lee Jae Bum." he answered. I gave him a funny look as she confirmed the table and we started following her to a private balcony table. It was almost exactly a recreation of the table we had in Paris. I smiled as she seated us and gave us our menus.

"Lee Jae Bum?" I asked, giggling.

"I can't make one under my name." he laughed, putting the napkin in his lap. I let him do all the ordering since he had all this planned. It was so nice to be out in public, just the two of us, enjoying each other's company. The evening was filled with laughs and memories. After dinner, he ordered us dessert and we just sat there, sipping our wine. His phone went off, and he smiled. He showed me a picture of Jiyeon and his father both asleep on the couch. I couldn't help but grin and sigh.

"They really love her, I am so glad." I said, putting my wine glass down.

"Of course. And they love you too." he said, holding my hand.

"You parents are some of the sweetest people I have ever met but they don't know me enough to love me. When they know me more, they may not." I laughed, squeezing his hand.

"They do love you. I have been telling them about you for a long time. And they know you love me, and that I love you, which is enough for them." he answered, giving me a warm smile.

"Well I love them too. They make me remember what it was like to have parents." I replied, taking another sip of wine.

"I am glad to hear you say that." he said, squeezing and letting go of my hand. The waitress brought out dessert and refilled our wine glasses. He got a forkful of desert and fed it to me, slowly sliding the fork out of my mouth.

"That was just sexy." he smiled, putting the fork down. I laughed covering my mouth with my hand.  
"I had a mouthful of cake, how is that sexy?" I asked.

"Everything you do is sexy." he smiled.

"Look who's talking. I about fell in the floor when you came out of the bedroom dressed like that. It made me have to concentrate on not saying anything inappropriate around your parents." I smiled. He laughed loudly and shook his head.

"I love you so very much, do you know that?" he asked softly.

"I love you too Mark. I don't know what I would do without you. You make me feel complete." I said, giving a contented sigh. He smiled at me and grabbed his wine, downing the rest of it. He took a deep breath and grabbed my hand.

"You don't make me feel complete...you simply make me complete. I have loved you for such a long time. When you were working at the dorms in the beginning, I always noticed how cute you were, but I tried not to think about you like that so it wouldn't make things uncomfortable. Then when you got to move in and I was around you all the time, I fell madly in love with you. You were what I felt had been missing in my life. It's like I was just waiting for you. I knew right then and there that I wanted you always. I know we have only been "together" for a little over a year and most of that time was...well shared....but I don't need anymore time to know that I want you to be in my life forever." he said, almost getting teary eyed. I felt my eyes welling up and as I blinked.

"You are going to make me cry!" I said, laughing, and looking up, dabbing at the corner of my eye. When I looked back, he had scooted from the chair and gotten down on one knee. I felt my heart stop for a brief moment. I slammed my hand against my chest and stared at him wide eyed.

"You are the love of my life, and I want to spend every waking hour with you and our beautiful daughter. So, I am asking you...will you marry me?" he said, pulling a small box out of his pocket. I felt tears fall on my face, as I covered my mouth with my hand. He wanted to marry me? He really wanted to marry me?

"Jinjja?!" I breathed, holding my chest. He got a little wide eyed and giggled.

"I'm serious. I want you to be my wife." he replied. I let out a happy cry, as more tears fell. I couldn't even speak, all I could do was nod.

"Really?!" he shouted, standing up. I laughed, and wiped my tears away.

"Yes Mark, I want to be your wife." I answered finally. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a standing position, wrapping his arms around me. He was giggling over my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around him. He leaned his head back, tears in his eyes as he kissed me softly. He took his arms away and put his hands on my face, kissing me over and over again. When he pulled way, I wiped the tears off of his face and laughed, wiping my own away. He grabbed the box off of the table and opened it, showing me a very classic and simple white gold ring, with a small teardrop shaped diamond in the center. The shape matched the shape of the oval necklace he got me in Paris. He took my hand and slid the ring on before embracing me again.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world." he said softly.

"I feel like I could faint." I laughed. He sat me in my chair and laughed, pulling his beside mine.

"We don't want that. That could put a damper on things." he said, putting his arm around me.

"Oh Mark, I love you so much." I smiled, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too. I can't wait to tell them you said yes!" he said, giggling.

"Wait, they knew you were going to propose?" I asked, looking at him.

"You are the only one who didn't." he answered, getting out his phone.

"They did a good job keeping your secret, I had no idea." I smiled.

"Here, let's send them a picture." he said, holding up his phone. He leaned his head against mine and smiled big. I picked my left hand up and held it for them to see the ring, holding my mouth open in shock. We took one more, facing each other and my hand on his cheek. He leaned his forehead on mine and we had to snap a few to get one in the right frame.

"I'm gonna send them and my family it." he smiled, sending a group text. It was only seconds before his phone started blowing up with texts of congratulations and emoticons. His parents said they were happy to welcome me into the family which made me cry again. He played on his phone a few more minutes before he put it away. We cuddled for a while longer before getting up and into the cab. We cuddled in the back, unable to stop smiling.

"You two look very nice. Did you come from a nice date?" the cab driver asked.

"Yes, and she just agreed to be my wife." Mark said cheerfully.

"Ah, congratulations!" he replied. I shook my head at him. He was going to tell everyone, wasn't he? We got back to the house, greeted by hugs and congratulations from his parents.

"Can I stay the night here?" he asked, looking at me with soft eyes.

"You know that wouldn't be a good idea. Plus it looks bad in front of your parents."I sighed.

"Come on, please? They know what we did to get Jiyeon here. Besides, we can even leave the bedroom door open so they are put at ease." he begged.

"If everyone says it's fine, you know I don't care." I laughed. He called his manager and let him know, and told his parents that he was going to sleep with the door open here. We bid his parents goodnight and went into the bedroom. I walked out of sight into the bathroom to change my clothes. He followed me in there and watched as I stepped out of my dress and into my shorts and tank top. He took off and hung up his suit, standing there in an undershirt and boxers.

"Damn it, why did I have to say we would leave the door open?" he said quietly. I laughed and took his suit from him and hug it up in the closet with my dress. We climbed in bed and cuddled together. He held my left hand up and looked at the ring on my finger with a huge grin.

"Do you like it?" he asked, moving it around.

"Of course, it's beautiful." I said, closing my fingers over his.

"Ok good." he sighed. He twisted to face me and kissed me softly, letting his full lips slide over mine. I breathed out a soft breath as he carressed my arm with his hand. I slid my hand over his shoulder and up his neck as we kissed quietly and softly. He slipped his tongue in my mouth, and slid his hand down to my hip. I sucked in a breath as he continued to kiss me hard, sliding one hand back over my ass and pulling my hips into his. I pulled back from the kiss and raised my eyebrows.

"I thought we left the door open to show you were going to behave." I whispered.

"Don't worry, we can be quiet. Remember the hotel?" he giggled quietly. I smacked his arm, remembering the time we made love with Yugyeom in the next bed. He leaned back in and kissed me passionately, sliding his hand down inside my pants. His fingertip brushed my wetness as he let out the tiniest, sexiest sounding groan. I put my hand over his bulge and rubbed it through his boxers, feeling it grow larger and harder under my hand. He took his hand out of my pants and slid his boxers down to his knees. I flipped on my back and slid my panties and shorts off and faced away from him, lifting my leg. He scooted forward and slid in to me as we both breathed out hard.

"Mmmmm you feel so good." I breathed as he started thrusting his hips back and forth. He grunted out softly in my ear as he moved, making me throb.

"You are so slick, my God." he whispered, letting out a harsh breath. I gripped the sheet in front of me, trying so hard to stifle moans. I breathed heavy and hard, as put his hand on the front of my pussy and slid one finger against my clit and let it pop out from underneath.

"Oh fuck." I breathed. He throbbed a couple of times, getting harder inside me.

"You like that?" he asked, rubbing my clit faster.

"Oh God Mark!! Yes!!!" I breathed, gripping the sheet. I started tightening and my clit started throbbing under his fingers. He pressed harder and started thrusting faster. He thrusted in me for a while until I felt him throb.

"Jesus, I'm gonna cum soon." he grunted quietly, in my ear. I throbbed a few times again, feeling my body start to tighten and tremble.

"Fuck me baby! Mmmmmmm I'm about to cummmmm" I breathed loudly. He started breathing fast against my neck as he kissed it, letting his tongue move back and forth over my skin.

"C-Cum for me." breathed in a shaky breath. My body released in an intense orgasm, causing me to shake and tremble. I felt him start to orgasm, as he thrusted hard and fast, breathing harsh breaths in my ear, letting out strained grunts. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest as I continued to shake hard, my pussy throbbing. As he started to slow his thrusting, and slow rubbing my clit, I let out trembling breaths.

"Oh God, baby. That was amazing." I let out in a sigh and released the sheets, my hands aching. I rubbed them together and gasped as he slid out of me.

"What, what's wrong?" he asked, putting his hand on my hip and leaning forward to look at my face. I rolled on to my back and laughed quietly.

"When you pulled out it must have hit a sensitive spot. I didn't mean to scare you." I smiled. He grinned and kissed me softly. We slid our clothes back on and cuddled together, me suddenly feeling very tired.

"I love you my fiance." he said sleepily into my ear.

"I love you too, forever and always." I replied, feeling half asleep. That was the last thing I remembered before I drifted off, feeling like I was floating.  My life was complete and I couldn't have been happier.

______________________  
______________________

 


End file.
